Genetically Mutated
by reikobuns
Summary: 2 years back, Goku had found a young girl on the side of the road on his way home from visiting Bulma. But there’s a problem, this girl doesn’t remember anything of her past. Now that she has a new identity, someone from her violent past has shown up to d
1. Chapter One

**Genetically Mutated**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Aya. Aya belongs to a friend of mine who was nice enough to allow me to use her in my story. I only own Areiko, Britnay, and Scott. **

**Summary:2 years back, Goku had found a young girl on the side of the road on his way home from visiting Bulma. But there's a problem, this girl doesn't remember anything of her past. Now that she has a new identity, someone from her violent past has shown up to destroy her peaceful life. Will they be able to defeat him and save their new and treasured friend? Or will they fall at his hands?**

**Chapter One**

A young girl bursted through the front doors of the Son House. Chichi looked over at her from her standing position in front of the stove and smiled as the girl started shouting.

"HELLO MY FAMILY!" she shouted with her voice echoing throughout the house. Chichi smiled and laughed at her.

"Hello there Reiko, how are you?" the woman asked flipping over a piece of steak.

The girl's full name was Areiko, but everyone calls her Reiko. She had soft brown hair that she wore in many different styles each and every day. Today her hair was straightened to get ride of her waves. On her upper body she wore a brown halter top that hung above her slim and small built stomach. Her white low cut bell-bottom jeans hung over her shoes so you could only see the tip. She had a body that every girl wanted, the chest, the butt, and the slimness, but of course since she lived with the Son Family she also trained in martial arts which gave her a slight build around her arms and thighs.

Areiko took a seat at the kitchen table; she looked around her turning her bright icygray eyes onto the woman cooking. "Where is everyone?"

"Goku's fixing a leak on the roof, Gohan's with Videl and I think Goten's sleeping over Trunks's house tonight." Chichi answered.

Areiko rested her chin into her hand. "I see… I hope Bulma can handle the two of them."

Chichi turned her head looking over her shoulder. "Please Reiko, if she can handle you and Aya together… Trunks and Goten is no challenge."

Areiko snickered as she leaned back in the kitchen chair. Soon the two women heard the backdoor open and in came the man of the house, Son Goku. He had a rag in his hand wiping off some sweat that had trickled down his face. He put his shirt back on after washing his hands.

"Roof's fixed." Goku said to his wife kissing her cheek. He then turned and looked at Areiko and grinned. "Hi Reiko."

Areiko's eyes widened as she suddenly stood up off of her chair and went to run. "NO! NO NOOGIE!"

To late, Goku had the girl in a head lock rubbing his knuckles on top of her scalp. Chichi couldn't help but laugh at the struggle Areiko had made trying to get out of the saiyan's tight hold. But like all the time, it was futile.

Areiko pouted with a glare in her eye as her hair was now knotty and nappy. She growled at Goku fixing her hair with her fingers. "Thanks Goku… I really needed that."

"No problem." He said placing the Son Grin onto his face. Areiko sighed as she seated herself down into the chair she was once seated in before she tried to run.

Goku sniffed the air and smiled brightly. "Mmm! Chichi that smells really good!"

Areiko blinked, "well… why wouldn't it? I mean it IS Chichi's cooking."

Chichi smiled, "thank you Areiko. Would you mind setting the table for me?"

"Sure," Areiko stood up and gathered the plates, forks, knives, and cups then she began to set them at the table. "Goku, after dinner, are we going to train?" Areiko asked looking at him. Goku nodded his head as he seated himself down at the table.

"Yeah." He answered. "Even though I have nothing more to teach you."

"Come on Goku!" Areiko said as she punched him playfully. "There's got to be something more in that head of yours."

Goku shrugged. "Unless I come up with something new…" his voiced trailed off as he watched Chichi place dinner onto the table.

"Alright everyone, eat up."

Right when they were going to start eating, Areiko just started laughing. Everyone looked at her weirdly as she wiped her eyes from tears that had formed from her laughing.

"I'm sorry." Areiko said stuffing a piece of meat into her mouth. She chewed then swallowed. "Goku, remember when we met?"

Goku blinked wrapping his hand around the cup of milk he had. He did the Son Grin nodding his head. "Yup! I do. I'll admit it today; it was a really weird day."

Areiko nodded her head agreeing with him remembering the time that she had met the saiyan.

**2 Years Ago**

Goku was flying home from a quick visit to Bulma's that turned out to turn into hours. Soon the sky started to darken, threatening the lands with a furious thunder storm. Goku landed placing his feet onto the dirt path that lead from Mount Paoz to West City.

"Better run from here, the wind is going to make the flying unsafe." Goku told himself as he then took off into a sprint.

It started to down pour, the rain coming down in heavy sheets drenching Goku from head to toe causing his clothes to stick to his body. Goku ran with his arms out in front of him stopping the rain from stinging his face. His feet snuck into the dirt that soon turned into mud. Goku glanced to his side spotting a figure sitting in the mud underneath a tree.

Goku came to a stop uncovering his face looking at the tree trying to figure out what the figure was, but considering that rain fell from the sky in sheets it made it impossible to see it. The wind blew furiously nearly knocking Goku off of his feet. He approached the figure that rested underneath the tree. The tree started to bend backwards. Goku stopped realizing that this figure was a little girl that looked lost. Thunder roared from the sky as lightning flashed lighting up the girl's features.

The girl was wearing a black jumpsuit that was torn at the right knee and left elbow. On her left leg she was missing part of her pant leg from the knee down. The exposing skin from the jumpsuit was covered in dirt and dried blood showing Goku a past struggle. The girl's brown hair looked rugged, and in some spots of her hair was dark, showing Goku that there was blood in her hair. Her bright ice gray eyes stared at Goku intently. Her left eye was black n' blue and nearly swollen shut. Her knees were tucked tightly to her chest with her bruised arms wrapping around them holding them in place as she stared at Goku in fear.

"Hi," Goku shouted over the roaring thunder. "What's your name?"

The girl glanced to her sides turning to look at Goku once more. "I… I don't know."

Goku blinked, "okay… um… where did you come from?"

The girl shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know that either. To be honest… I don't even know who I am. I can't remember anything."

Goku stared at her. He then spotted a trail of blood pouring down the side of her face. He titled his head to look spotting a gash right underneath her temple that bled badly. He figured that the gash was the reason why she can't remember anything. He then turned his head down the road spotting the lights of his house. He then turned his head looking back at her.

"Okay… how about this? How about I take you home where we can clean you up. My house is right down the road." Goku pointed out. "Come on." he then held out his hand. The girl hesitated but then took his hand. She allowed her legs to fall straightening out. There Goku spotted something that he once had and his son, Gohan, had once had.

A saiyan tail. He stared at it as he then pulled the girl up to her feet. The tail flicked around the girl a little bit. Goku then looked up at her and smiled as the two of them ran on down the road.

Goku flung the front door of his house open. Chichi, his wife, turned to the door about to startshouting.

"Where ha-…" she stopped dead in her tracks once she watched her husband pull the girl into the house. She stared at him oddly. Goku turned looking at Chichi placing the Son Grin onto his face while rubbing the back of his head.

"Heh…"

"Mom is dad h-…" Goten's voice came to a stop once he spotted Goku and the girl standing in the doorway.

"Goten, go get the first aid kit please." Chichi ordered her son as he ran off into the bathroom.

After the girl was patched up. Goten stayed in the kitchen with her as Chichi took her husband into their bedroom. Chichi had her back facing the closed door with her arms crossed looking at her husband as he stood in front of her.

"No Goku."

"Why not Chichi?" Goku asked looking at his wife confusedly. "She doesn't even know who she is… I mean look at her."

"I know how badly she's hurt Goku," Chichi said to him, "but we can't keep her here! What if her parents come looking for her?"

"What if her parents were the ones that did that to her?" Goku asked. "Do you think they would care where she is?"

Chichi stared at her husband as she then sighed and tilted her head downward. "Open the door." Chichi looked up at her husband to see that he looked serious.

Chichi blinked a few times as she then turned around and opened the door. Chichi looked into the kitchen spotting her son leaning against the counter as the girl's back faced her, giving Chichi full view of the girl's saiyan tail. Her eyes widened as she silently closed the door just as silently as she had opened it.

"You saw her tail?"

Chichi turned looking at Goku nodding her head, "yeah…"

"That's why I think we should keep her here." Goku said. "If her parents really are here… and they're saiyans or at least if one of them are… then we could ask them how they survived."

Chichi nodded her head agreeing with her husband. "Alright… she can stay here, only till she gets her memory back."

Goku grinned as his seriousness disappeared. He then hugged his wife tightly. "Thank you Chichi!" Chichi smiled as she patted Goku's back. He then let go of her and the two emerged from the bedroom entering the kitchen.

Goku and Chichi stood at the opposite end of the table. The girl looked up at them as Chichi then smiled, "you're welcomed to stay here till you get your memory back."

The girl smiled. "Thank you."

"If you um… don't mind you'll have to sleep on the couch till Goku here can get a bedroom built for you."

The girl nodded her head.

Goku blinked, "Areiko."

Chichi, Goten, and the girl looked at Goku oddly. "What?" they asked in unison.

"Areiko." Goku said again. "Her name will be Areiko till she remembers her real one." The girl, now named Areiko, smiled as she nodded her head.

Chichi then led Areiko out of the kitchen and to the bathroom where she was allowed to shower. After she had done that Chichi had gone and gotten her some pillows and some blankets. When Areiko was getting ready to go to sleep Goku leaned against the couch looking at her with a smile on his face.

"Would you like to come with me to see some friends of mine tomorrow?" Goku asked her. Areiko looked up at him as she settled herself down onto the couch. She nodded.

"Sure… that sounds cool."

Goku grinned as he then said goodnight and entered his own room where Chichi was already in bed. He took off his shirt as he began talking to his wife.

"I'm going to take her to Vegeta tomorrow." Goku said to his wife.

"Why?" Chichi asked watching him undress to his boxers.

"I'm going to ask him if he's completely sure that we're the only saiyans alive." Goku told his wife when he climbed into bed. "And if we really are the only ones alive then… we'll have to find out where Areiko came from."

Chichi nodded her head seeing that Goku was right. The couple settled down and cuddled then soon fell asleep.

Areiko was the first to wake up in the house. It was still dark out by the time she was awake. She flipped the blankets off of her and walked out the front door silently. She then seated herself onto the porch that had dried over the night when the storm had passed. She stared up into the sky wondering how she was going to repay the Son Family for all their kindness.

She stared at the sky till it had turned blue. She then heard the door open behind her. She turned her head looking to see a teenager the age of seventeen walk out of the house. Areiko stared at him as he looked down at her and smiled.

"Hi." He greeted. "I'm Gohan."

"Hi." Areiko greeted back. "I'm A-…"

"Areiko." Gohan said with a smile on his face. "I know. My mom told me about you when I got up this morning."

Areiko nodded her head. "Well I would love to chat with you but I gotta get going before I'm late for school. Talk to you later Reiko."

Areiko nodded her head as she waved to him and he waved back. Areiko stood up and walked into the house once he was out of sight. She opened the front door to spot Chichi cleaning up the dishes on the table. She looked up at her and smiled.

"Morning Areiko." Chichi said as she turned and placed the dishes into the sink. Areiko smiled at her as she took a seat at the table.

"Good morning Mrs. Son." Areiko greeted with a smile on her face. Chichi shook her head waving her hand.

"No need to be so polite Areiko, you can call me Chichi." Chichi said to her with a smile. Areiko nodded her head keeping the smile on her face.

"Okay." Areiko said. "Um… if it would be easier you can call me Reiko."

Chichi looked at her. "Your son called me that when he left." Areiko said pointing to the door. Chichi smiled as she turned to the sink and began to do the dishes.

"You're talking about Gohan."

"Yeah."

"Morning Chichi! Morning Areiko!" Goku greeted with a wide grin on his face. He walked to his wife and gave her the regular morning kiss on the cheek, he then turned and looked at Areiko and waved.

Areiko smiled back as she waved to him.

"Hey Areiko, I got a question for you." Goku said placing his hands onto his hips. "Do you still want to come with me to my friend's place?"

Areiko blinked as she nodded her head. "Yeah. Itsounds like a lot of fun."

"Goku," Chichi said turning her head to look over her shoulder. Goku turned fully around to look at the woman who called his name. "If she's going to go with you then I would like to have her back here by noon. I want to take her out shopping for some clothes."

Goku nodded his head. "Alright, that's fine."

"But um… there's one problem." Areiko said lifting up a finger as Goku and Chichi turned their heads looking at her. "I still don't have ANY clothes."

"Well I can fix that." Chichi said as she walked into her room. Goku and Areiko waited for a few minutes until Chichi reemerged with a dress in her hands. "You can wear this."

Areiko took the dress from her looking at it. She nodded and said thank you. She then walked off into the bathroom. Areiko came back wearing the kimono that was handed to her. Chichi smiled at her as she walked over to her.

"You look good in that." Goku said with a smile on his face. Chichi looked at her husband placing her hands onto her hips.

"Oh! And I don't!"

"I didn't say that!"

"It sounded like it!" Chichi shouted. Goku lifted his hands up in defense as Chichi turned looking back at Areiko seeing she had an uncomfortable look on her face. "Something wrong Reiko?"

"Well… kinda…" she said placing her hand onto her lower back. "There isn't any room for my tail and it's kinda uncomfortable."

Chichi grinned. "Well I can fix that." She said as she looked at her youngest son. "Goten can you get me the scissors?"

"Yup." Goten stood up and ran off getting his mother the scissors. Chichi took them from her son as she turned Areiko around then bent down getting onto her knees. Areiko looked over her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Areiko asked.

"Fixing our problem." Chichi said to her as she began to cut a hole into the kimono.

"I didn't want you to do that!" Areiko nearly shouted. Chichi laughed as she pulled Areiko's tail through the hole that she had just cut into her dress.

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't one of my favorite dresses anyway." Chichi said looking up at her and smiling. Areiko smiled back as she nodded her head.

"Okay… if you say so…"

"Well Areiko," Goku began walking to the door. "Since you're dressed… ready to go?"

"Yeah." Areiko walked over to the older man as he opened the door for her. Chichi stood upright turning to look at her husband.

"Remember, bring her back at noon."

Goku nodded his head. "Alright."

Goku exited the house shutting the door behind him. Areiko waited for him to walk forward to guide her to his friend's house but he didn't move. He just stepped off of the porch. He turned around and smiled at her.

"Want a lift?" Goku asked as he pointed to his back. Areiko blinked a few times.

"Um… sure…" Areiko walked up to him wrapping her arms around his neck then he wrapped his arms around her legs adjusting her on his back.

"Hand on tight."

"Wh-YYYYYYY!" Areiko screamed asGoku lunged himself into the air. Areiko pulled herself close to Goku's back closing her eyes tightly. She opened her eyes slowly once she felt the wind touching her face. She blinked a few times as she looked down realizing that they were flying. Areiko smiled as she looked forward. "Wow!"

Goku grinned, "I get the same reaction out of everyone."

"Can you teach me how to fly?" Areiko asked looking down at him. Goku nodded his head.

"Sure, I'd love to." Goku said to her. "Hang on one more time."

Areiko tightened her grip as they blasted off flying faster towards West City. Goku landed on the walkway of Capsule Corp. Areiko looked at the tall building walking forward following Goku.

Goku rang the door bell placing his hands onto his hips as Areiko stood next to him. She turned her eyes to see a couple walk by them on the sidewalk whispering and pointing to her tail. Areiko looked down at her flicking tail. She then grabbed onto it and wrapped it around her waist like a belt. Goku saw her action, then turned and looked at her.

"Why did you do that?"

"Those people were staring." Areiko said nodding her head to the couple that had just walked by. "When people stare at me I feel like barking at them."

Goku laughed as the sliding doors of the building opened to reveal a boy with lavender hair standing on the other side. Goku smiled and lifted his head.

"Hiya Trunks."

"Hey Goku."

"Your mom around?"

Trunks nodded his head. "Yeah, come on in I'll take you too her."

Goku and Areiko walked into the house. "Oh, by the way Trunks, this is Areiko."

"Or Reiko." Areiko said holding out her hand. Trunks smirked at her shaking hands.

"Trunks."

Trunks then took them to a lab. Areiko looked around at the machines that were built unable to describe them. Some of them were incomplete or just looked broken. Areiko stopped and looked around at the many machines in the room.

Goku approached the time machine; where under it a pair of legs hung out as there were clicks and clanks as if someone was fixing it. Goku smiled.

"Hiya Bulma."

"Ouch!" suddenly there was a thump as the woman pulled herself out from underneath the machine. She rubbed her head and smiled once she saw Goku. "Hey Goku." She said standing upright.

"Hey Bulma." Goku said once again. "I want you to meet someone." Goku turned his head looking over his shoulder at Areiko. "Yo Reiko."

Areiko looked over and walked to him standing next to him and Trunks. Goku placed his hand onto her shoulder and grinned at Bulma. "Bulma, meet Areiko or Reiko. Reiko, this is Bulma."

"Hi." Areiko greeted as she shook Bulma's hand.

"Hi there Areiko," Bulma said as she pulled her hand away. She then looked up at Goku. "When did you take up babysitting?"

Goku looked at her. Bulma realized that whatever he came here for it was important. She turned looking at her son and smiled. "Trunks, why don't you and Reiko go outside and play."

"Okay whatever." Trunks said looking at Areiko. "You know how to play soccer?"

"Soccer?" Areiko repeated following Trunks out of the room.

"What is it Goku?" Bulma asked.

"I need to talk with Vegeta." Goku said to her.

"About what?"

"About Areiko." Goku paused, "she has a saiyan tail." Bulma stared at Goku not believing him.

"No… you and Vegeta are the only ones left."

"That's what I thought. But apparently we're not." Goku said. "Do you know where Vegeta is?"

"I'm right here Kakkarot, what do you want?" came a familiar voice. Goku turned around looking to see Vegeta standing there.

Vegeta was dressed in a part of shorts and was wearing sneakers. He wasn't wearing a shirt and had a towel wrapped around his neck and a glass of water in his right hand. It was obvious he just came inside from training.

"I need to talk to you."

"About what?" Vegeta asked coldly walking into the lab standing in front of Goku and his wife.

"About this girl I found."

Vegeta smirked, "why would I have any interest in her?" he asked taking a drink of his water.

"Because I think she's a saiyan." Goku answered. Vegeta's eyes widened as he pulled the cup away from his lips and nearly spit out the water all over his rival and wife.

"What!" Vegeta shouted with his voice echoing in the rather large room.

"I think she's a saiyan," Goku repeated.

"What's her name?"

"Areiko."

"Ha!" Vegeta smirked again. "That's not a saiyan name."

"I know. I gave her that name." Goku said to him. "She doesn't remember anything about herself."

"What makes you think she's a saiyan?" Vegeta asked looking at Goku oddly.

"Well… she has a saiyan tail." Goku said to him.

"Vegeta, are you sure that you and Goku are the only saiyans alive?" Bulma asked her husband. Vegeta looked at her and nodded his head.

"Yes! I'm completely sure!" he then turned his attention to Goku. "Take me to her Kakkarot."

Goku nodded his head. The three adults exited the house and walked out onto the back porch. Goku leaned against the railing looking into the yard watching as Trunks kicked the soccer ball towards his goal with Areiko following him. Vegeta stood next to Goku leaning the arm that held the cup of water onto the railing. Bulma stood on the other side of Goku. Vegeta watched as Areiko kicked the ball out from underneath Trunks's nose. She then ran down the field with her tail unwrapping around her waist, giving Vegeta a surprise.

"See?" Goku said turning his head looking at him. "She's got a saiyan tail…"

"I see that Kakkarot!" Vegeta shouted taking another drink of his water. "I still don't think she's a saiyan."

"Goku," Bulma called. Goku turned his attention onto the blue haired woman. "Have you asked her if she could fight or something?"

Goku shook his head, "no…. But when I found her it looked like she was in a great struggle… and obviously won considering she's still alive."

"Where did you find her?" Vegeta asked looking at Goku. Goku turned and looked at Vegeta.

"On my way home from here yesterday during that storm." Goku said to him.

"Was there a ship near by?" Vegeta asked turning to look at Areiko.

Goku shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't really look for a ship."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes down onto Areiko. "I can't sense her ki."

"Neither can I. I think she's suppressing it." Goku said to him.

"How could she?" Bulma asked. "I mean… you did say she lost her memory right Goku?" Goku nodded his head. "So then wouldn't she forget how to suppress her energy?"

"Saiyans have an instinct to fight." Vegeta began to explain. "Even if she lost her memory, she would know how to fight and crap like that." Vegeta stated taking another sip of his water.

Suddenly, Trunks jumped onto Areiko's back. Areiko's eyes faded away. She snarled as she grabbed onto Trunks's wrist flipping him over her shoulder slamming him into the ground creating a small crater. The three adults stood there in shock as they stared at Areiko. Areiko stepped back realizing what she did and her eyes returned to her. Vegeta saw what her eyes had done and growled lowly.

Bulma ran off of the porch and towards her son. Goku went to follow her till Vegeta grabbed onto his arm.  
"Wait Kakkarot." Vegeta said to him. Goku turned looking at him. "Did you see that?"

"What she did to Trunks? How could I not?"

"No you moron!" Vegeta shouted. "Her eyes! Did you see what her eyes did?"

Goku blinked looking at the saiyan prince. He then nodded his head after he ran the whole situation in his head once more. "Yeah… they faded…"

"Exactly." Vegeta said. "If she's a saiyan… then we need to be careful around her. You need to go look for a space ship around the area you found her."

Goku nodded his head as Vegeta let go of his arm.

"Where is she staying?" Vegeta asked.

"At my house." Goku answered.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, "Kakkarot… if she truly came here to destroy earth… are you going to be able to fight her?"

Goku stayed silent. He turned his attention away from Vegeta and walked down the steps of the porch and towards Areiko. Areiko turned looking at him, panicking.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that to him!" Areiko shouted. Goku smiled placing his hands onto her shoulders.

"It's alright Areiko." Goku said.

Areiko turned looking at Trunks as he stood up out of the ground. "I'm so sorry!"

"Nah, don't worry about it." Trunks said to her wiping himself off. Areiko was still panicking.

Vegeta growled a little as he took the last gulp of his water. He walked down the steps placing the cup onto the first step of the porch and approached Areiko and Goku. Areiko turned looking at Vegeta instantly knowing that was Trunks's father. Areiko looked at him as he stopped in front of her.

"I'm so sorry."

"How did you do that?" Vegeta asked her. Areiko blinked, she was struck dumbfounded by his question.

"I don't know… it was a reaction I guess."

Goku and Vegeta glanced at each other. Suddenly there was a yelling of a young girl's voice.

"AM I LATE!" She shouted as she landed suddenly in between Areiko and Vegeta.

The girl looked thirteen. She had long black hair that was pulled into a ponytail. She had bright hazel eyes and was rather short for her age. She was around the height of 4 feet and 9 inches. She had asmall built to her arms, revealing to them all that she worked out once in a while.

The girl looked at Vegeta. "Am I late!"

Vegeta folded his arms across his chest. His right eyebrow twitched as he closed his eyes nodding his head. "Yes Aya… YOU'RE LATE!"

The girl known as Aya stepped back stepping onto Areiko's foot causing her to step back. Aya turned around looking at her and smiled. "Hiya! I'm Aya."

"I'm Areiko, but you can call me Reiko."

"Areiko huh? Can I call you Reiko?"

"Um… I just said that."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." Aya blinked a few times as she turned and noticed Goku. She grinned and waved, "hey Goku."

"Hey Aya." Goku greeted back with a smile on his face. "How're you?"

"Great."

"You're not going to be so great once training starts!" Vegeta shouted grabbing onto her hair that was in her ponytail. Aya's body tilted back as she began to hop on foot as Vegeta dragged her away. "You should cut your hair! This is at a complete disadvantage in a battle!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Areiko rose an eyebrow watching as Vegeta dragged Aya up the steps and into the house. Goku laughed a little as he looked at Areiko. "How about we head home now?"

"Alright." Areiko said to him.

They said their goodbyes to Bulma and Trunks, once Areiko was on Goku's back they took to the air and went home. Once home, Areiko was dragged back out by Chichi and Goten went to Trunks's house leaving Goku home alone.

Goku found himself walking down the dirt path towards West City. He was now standing in front of the tree that he had once found Areiko sitting at last night in the rain. "Here's the spot." Goku said as he glanced around making sure no one was watching him. He then took off into the air.

Goku looked everywhere for any kind of space ship. He was about to give up when he had spotted an extremely deep crater. Goku stopped hovering above the hole in the earth. He lowered himself to the ground to see an odd looking ship that he couldn't describe. Goku approached it seeing that it was still wet from the rain. He seated himself within it looking around at the controls. Goku then got up and happened to look behind the seat. His eyes widened at what he had found.

Behind the one seat in the ship was a body. The boy looked no older then Areiko, which was the age of twelve. The skin of the boy was teal and his hair was orange which was mixed with the color of his blood, which was purple. His right eye was blown out of his socket with purple blood pouring down his face. Goku cringed pulling himself out of the space ship.

"Vegeta? Vegeta can you hear me?" Goku said aloud closing his eyes.

_"Yes Kakkarot, what do you want now?" _

"I found a space ship… I guess Areiko came from outer space. But there's something you should know."

_"What is it?"_

"There's a body in the back of the ship." Goku said opening his eyes and turning to look at the ship. "It looked like he was in a battle."

_"Well… this proves that 'Areiko' could be dangerous. You better watch out Kakkarot." _

"I will Vegeta, thanks for the warning."

Goku ended the telepathic connection with him and Vegeta. He then took into the air getting home as quickly as he could. Once he had gotten home, he had gotten his tools from the shed and began to put up the frame of Areiko's bedroom.

"Goku?" Came Chichi's voice an hour later.

"Right here Chichi!" Goku called from the back as he got the frame of Areiko's bedroom up, now he was getting the sheetrock in.

"Come on, Areiko and I want to show you the outfits we got." Chichi said. Goku laughed as he heard Areiko mumble.

"You mean you?" she mumbled. Goku entered the house deciding that he should keep his find in between himself and the saiyan prince.

**Present **

Areiko laughed as she took a bite out of her food and then a drink of her soda. She smiled at Goku. "Yeah, that was an odd day huh?"

Goku nodded as the family started laughing all together and continued to eat their food and continued with a different conversation.


	2. Chapter Two

**Genetically Mutated**

**Chapter Two**

Areiko's alarm clock went off. She groaned as she rolled over onto her left side slamming her hand down onto her clock. She turned it to see it was 6:30 AM. Time to get up and get ready for school.

She yawned as she sat up out of bed then flung the covers off of her. She stood up stumbling forward from her body being tired from the long hours of training the day before. She walked to her dresser pulling open her bottom drawer pulling out one of her favorite jeans. The jeans were dark blue with a tealish fade on the thighs. Found on the right thigh was a peak hawk feather drawn on the pair of pants. Another was found on the left shin of the pant leg and one on the right cheek of the back.

She slipped the jeans on shaking her legs unrolling the pants getting them to their real length; covering her feet. Areiko pulled her pajama top off of her tossing it onto the floor as she closed the bottom drawer with her foot then opening the top. She pulled out a blue shirt that had a huge navy blue question mark. On the shirt there were silver letters that read: "Do NotQuestion Me!"

The pants and shirt shaped out her nice figure of her body, as did all of her clothes. She pulled the scrungy out of her hair as she picked up her brush. She then picked up straightener straightening little flyaways of her already straightened hair.

Once she dressed she walked to her bedroom door picking up her backpack swinging it over her shoulder as she slipped on her shoes. She then exited her room entering the kitchen seeing Gohan and Goten sitting there. She walked to the kitchen sink picking up her toothbrush that she left there from the night before and brushed her teeth. She then threw the toothbrush back into the cup then wiped off remaining water with the back of her hand. She turned looking at her brothers.

"Can you guys tell Chichi I didn't get time to eat?"

"Why?" Goten asked looking up at her. Areiko approached the front door after grabbing a light jacket off of the coat rack.

"Because I still need to go pick up Aya."

"Alrighty Reiko," Gohan said looking up at her. "I'll let her know."

"Thanks Gohan, you guys are the best," Areiko said with a smile on her face as she walked out of the house and stepped onto the front porch forgetting to shut the door. Areiko placed two fingers onto her forehead and then used instant transmission, teleporting herself off of Mount Paoz. Gohan sighed as he stood up and closed the door.

"She always forgets to do that." Gohan said as Goten laughed.

Areiko had teleported herself onto the front porch of Capsule Corp. She heard a couple of gasps as she turned her head looking at the people that happened to be walking by at the time. She grinned at them as her tail flicked around. She then turned back around and knocked on the door.

Trunks answered placing a smile onto his face, "Yo Reiko."

"Yo Trunks." Areiko greeted lifting up her right hand placing a smile onto her face. "Is Aya ready yet?"

"Ready?" the twelve-year-old asked nearly breaking into laughter. "She's not even up yet!"

"Well… knowing Veggie-kins he'll wake her up." Areiko said to Trunks with a grin on her face. Trunks laughed as he nodded his head letting Areiko in.

Areiko seated herself onto the couch placing her backpack onto the floor. She heard footsteps behind her. She turned her head to see a very pregnant Bulma walking by. Areiko smiled, "morning Bulma."

Bulma turned her head and smiled. "Morning Reiko, what brings you here?"

"Aya." Areiko answered. Bulma laughed.

"Well, she should be up soon."

"AYA! UP! NOW!" Came Vegeta's voice from upstairs. There was a loud moan as they then heard Aya's voice.

"Five more minutes Vegeta…" Aya said.

Areiko smirked as she turned her head to the stairs seeing Vegeta walking down them. "Morning Veggie-kins."

"Shut up." Vegeta said as he picked up a bucket that was sitting at the kitchen doorway.

He walked into the kitchen standing at the sink pouring cold water into the metal can. He then walked to the freezer and opened it pulling out three handfuls of ice cubes. He then walked by Areiko and Bulma again. The two women watched as he walked upstairs. Suddenly:

"AYA! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED! NOOOOOW!"

Suddenly there was a splash of water.

"ACK!" Came Aya's scream as there was then a sudden thump onto the floor. Areiko laughed as she heard Vegeta come storming down the stairs placing the bucket back where he had gotten it, and it was empty.

A few minutes gone by and Aya came running down the stairs wearing a pair of jeans and a white baggy T-shirt. She had a pair of black gloves on that exposed her fingertips and knuckles. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and there was a wet spot on her shirt from her hair being soaked.

Aya said good morning to Bulma and Trunks then she stole Trunks's toast and picked up her backpack. "See you after school!" Aya shouted into the house as the two of them left and proceeded down the road towards their high school.

"Sleep well Aya-chan?" Areiko asked looking at Aya adjusting the strap on her shoulder from her backpack.

"Yeah, until Vegeta woke me up."

Areiko laughed, "think of it this way Aya," Aya turned looking at her best friend. Areiko grinned. "At least you don't have to take a shower."

"Shut up." Aya said. Areiko blinked as she rose an eyebrow.

"Do you understand that you sounded just, JUST like Vegeta when you said that?"

"And you sound like Goku every day. Point?" Aya asked. The two girls laughed as they then suddenly heard someone calling their names.

"Reiko-chan! Aya-chan!" the voice called.

Areiko and Aya came to a dead stop looking at each other blinking. They then turned around and looked to see a girl coming up the street. She was short, but taller then Aya who hasn't grown in the past two years. She had dirty blonde hair that was down and was shoulder length. She had glasses, but she had a thin frame that looked nice on her. Her eyes were so dark that they looked black. She nearly dragged her backpack across the concrete of the sidewalk as she ran to the two girls.

"Reese's!" Areiko and Aya called in unison. "A.K.A BRITNAY-CHAN!" they shouted as they laughed waiting for the girl to catch up.

When she did she hugged Aya and then hugged Areiko. The three girls then proceeded to school. "How did you guys sleep?" Britnay asked.

"Good and you?" Areiko answered.

"Fine until Vegeta had to wake me up… you?"

Britnay smiled, "great!"

"Lucky you." Areiko said laughing. "You don't have to train with saiyans every morning."

Britnay nodded her head. "Good point." Britnay was the only human that they knew who that couldn't fly or shoot ki beams that knew about them all. She knew about everything. She knew that Vegeta was the prince of saiyans and she knew that Goku was a saiyan as well. She knew that Hercule wasn't the one that had saved earth from Cell or Buu. She knew about Piccolo and how he was linked to the dragonballs, she knew everything about them, nothing was left out when it was explained to her a year after she had met Aya and Areiko.

"What time is it?" Britnay asked.

Areiko blinked as she looked at her watch that was around her wrist. "Almost… 7:30… why?"

Britnay moaned. "This where and this is the time I usually meet up with Scott."

Areiko looked at her. "Is he still harassing you?" Britnay nodded, "girl! Why didn't you tell me! I'll handle it!"

"Reiko-chan." Aya called looking at her best friend. "Remember what Vegeta and Goku said about that? We shouldn't really be fighting humans because we'll crush them."

"That and you'll give yourselves away." Britnay added.

"AND Vegeta would kill us." Aya added after.

"So? I mean honestly! Come on Aya, he's been harassing Britnay for months now! Forcing her to give him money, aren't you stick of that?" Areiko asked.

"I am…" Aya said, she then blinked, "wait… you've been giving him money?"

"What bully doesn't ask for your lunch money?" Britnay asked. That question alone even mad Aya growl. Areiko looked at her with her eyes widening.

"Now Aya… calm down."

"HE'S BEEN TAKING MONEY FROM OUR REESE'S!" Aya shouted leaning towards Areiko. Areiko blinked as she arched her back pulling her face away from Aya's. Areiko smiled nervously as she placed her hands onto Aya's shoulders.

"Come on Aya," Areiko said. "I know I'm sounding like a um… uh… Britnay, what's that word again?"

"What word?"

"When you um… you know!"

"A hypocrite?" Britnay asked. Areiko snapped her fingers.

"Yeah! That's it!"

Britnay blinked as Areiko tried to calm her down. Actually, it wasn't Areiko that was really being the hypocrite, it was Aya but Britnay decided not to touch upon that subject and just let it slide. The three girls continued to walk to school until someone had then grabbed onto Britnay's arm pulling her away from the two fighters.

Areiko and Aya turned their heads to see a boy come out of nowhere grabbing onto Britnay's arm. He had a baby blue South Pole button up shirt with the word South Pole written all over it in white. He wore a pair of black South Pole jeans that hung below his waists. He smiled as he turned Britnay around and himself so that his back was facing Areiko and Aya.

"Hey there Britnay," the boy said with a smirk on his face.

"Hi… Scott…" Britnay said looking over his shoulder.

Behind him stood Aya, her right eyebrow was twitching with her hand held behind her head. A ki ball formed and shined brightly as she stood there pulling it back farther and farther. Areiko's eyes widened as she cringed her face. She grabbed onto Aya's wrist pulling her hand completely behind her head hiding her hand. Britnay couldn't help but giggle, and this caused the boy known as Scott to turn and look.

Aya and Areiko blinked as they stared at him with him staring right back. The girls smiled nervously as Aya moved her arm tugging at it trying to pull it out of Areiko's grip. Areiko pressed her lips together trying to hold Aya's arm in place. She then placed her hand onto the ki ball that had formed in her best friend's hand dissolving it into the air. Once she had done that, she let go of Aya's hand and her arm went flying slapping onto the side of her thigh.

Aya cringed as a stinging feeling shot through her leg. Areiko blinked realizing that Scott hasn't looked away, this was a great chance to keep Scott's attention so that Britnay could get away.

"What are you staring at?" Areiko growled narrowing her eyes down onto him. Scott did the same.

"I don't know. I'm trying to figure it out." Scott answered snarling at Areiko. Areiko snarled back.

"Why are you picking on poor defenseless girls?" Areiko asked. _"Aya!" _

Aya jumped as she looked around. "Ello?" she called out loud. Scott and Areiko looked at her. "Anyone there?"

Areiko sighed as she placed her hand onto her face shaking her head. "Who are you talking too?" Scott asked looking at her weirdly.

Aya looked at Scott. Areiko turned her head to look at Aya nudging her in the arm. _"It's me Aya! Honestly sometimes I think you're a blonde!" _

Aya looked at Areiko as she nudged her once again. Aya nodded getting the hint that she was using her telepathy. _"Hey… I'm not the one who walks into closed doors… AND! AND! Spells their own name wrong."_

_"I did that once!"_

_"Try like twice!"_

_"No, I walked into the door twice and spelt my name wrong once."_

_"Suuuuuure." _Aya said rolling her eyes.

Areiko shook her head. _"Anyway, here's the deal. While I keep Scott busy you're going to take Britnay and make a run for it."_

_"Why? We could just-…"_

_"No! You told me I couldn't so I'm telling you that you can't."_

_"Damnmit!" _Aya snapped her fingers.

Scott stared at the two girls, along with Britnay. Scott squinted his eyes slightly shaking his head. "What is wrong with you two?"

"What?" Areiko said.

"I said-…"

"I heard what you said!" Areiko snapped stepping towards him. "Look, I want you to leave Britnay alone!"

"Who said?"

"Me!"

"Just because you live with Son Goku doesn't mean you're all Mr High and Mighty."

"No, that would make me _Ms._ High and Mighty."

"Whatever! It means shit to me." Scott said to her. Areiko placed her hand onto his shoulder pushing him back.

"Look, I'm serious. You're not going to like me when I'm p-o'd."

"P-o'd?"

"Pissed off!"

_'Talk about handling it easy Reiko-chan…' _Aya thought as she looked at Britnay, getting her attention. Aya nudged her head past Areiko towards the school that was now only yards away from them. Britnay looked at her not understanding what she meant. Aya sighed as she then decided to use her telepathy.

_"Run! Areiko's got it covered!"_

Britnay mouthed the word: "Oh." Suddenly, as Areiko and Scott were fighting with each other Aya and Britnay bolted. Scott took note of this and went to follow them until Areiko grabbed onto the back of his shirt and pulled him to the concrete of the sidewalk. Scott clenched his eyes shut as he rubbed his lower backwatching as the three girls ran towards the school.

"I'll get you Britnay! Remember you have lunch with me today!" Scott shouted shaking his fist in the air as the three girls ran up the school steps and into the building.

Britnay sighed as the girls slowed their pace to a walk. "He's right… I have the same lunch as him today."

"What's lunch block today?" Aya asked.

"Um… four." Areiko answered thinking of the schedule. "Today's an A Day which is one, two, three, four, five."

Aya nodded her head. "I have second lunch."

"Same here." Areiko and Britnay stated.

"Well since we all have the same lunch there's nothing to really worry about." Aya said to Britnay looking at her.

"Yeah, me and Aya-chan will be there so don't sweat it alright?" Areiko said. Britnay nodded her head. "Well, my first class is on the third floor."

"Um… science right?" Britnay asked snapping her fingers.

Areiko nodded, "yup."

"Well... I have math first."

"With Miss Archn-bitch?" Areiko asked with a smile on her face. Aya nodded her head.

"Yup."

"I got humanities… so… I guess I'll see you two at break?" Britnay asked stopping as she watched Areiko and Aya proceed forward to their lockers.

"Yup!" Aya called turning the corner as Areiko kept on going straight.

"And then at lunch!" Areiko shouted back as the warning bell had then gone off. The three girls bolted to their lockers, got their things and then were off to class so they wouldn't have to spend break with their teachers.

The morning came and went, and now it was lunch time for Areiko, Aya, and Britnay which was at 11:21 AM. Britnay was leaned against the wall in front of the cafeteria waiting for her two best friends. She looked down the hallway to see them coming. They were poking each other and laughing. Areiko had poked Aya in her side that caused her to squeak and then Aya poked Areiko in her side which caused her to do this weird noise that made Britnay laugh really hard. The noise almost sounded like she wanted to scream but it came out as a scream/squeak kind of thing.

"What was that Reiko?" Britnay asked looking at her best friend. Areiko shrugged her shoulders laughing.

"I-I don't know!" Areiko said laughing in between her words. Aya was laughing so hard she had to hold onto her sides while doing so. Britnay shook her head.

"Sometimes I wonder about you two." Britnay said to them. Areiko and Aya calmed down. They then looked at each other and then suddenly poked Britnay in her sides and caused her to squeak so loud she slapped her hand over her mouth. Areiko and Aya laughed as the three of them walked into the cafeteria together.

The three of them sat down at their usual table. They started eating till Britnay looked up from her tray to spot someone that she knew all too well walk over. He stood next to her looking straight into her eye acting like Areiko and Aya were never there.

"Hey there Britnay." Scott spoke with a smirk on his face. "You have to pay me double now for running away from me this morning."

Britnay sighed as she stood up sticking her hand into her pocket. Areiko stood up from her seat. She was standing at the other end of table glaring at Scott. "Hey!" she shouted. Scott turned his head looking at her. "Britnay owes you nothing!"

"Who says?"

"Me." Areiko growled lowly. Aya looked up at her watching her closely. Scott laughed as her.

"Do you think I'm going to listen to you? I mean, you're a nobody."

"I'll show you nobody." Areiko picked up her chocolate milk and opened it. She then walked around the table turning Scott towards her. She then dumped the milk over Scott's head. The light brown liquid flowed down his face, his mouth hanging open in shock. Areiko then stretched over the table grabbing onto her tray picking up her pizza next and smashing it into his face. Scott stepped back as Britnay moved. He tripped over the chair and fell backwards. Areiko was now standing over him tossing her tray gently onto his chest.

Britnay and Aya's mouths dropped open as they stared at Scott. They tried not to laugh. But then Scott's girl-friends walked up to Areiko picking a fight. Areiko looked at them and instantly pushed them all away from her. Aya turned her eye to the corner of her eye spotting a group of boys approaching. Areiko had already spotted them. She grabbed onto the edge of the table and flipped it over right on top of them.

Next thing Areiko knew she was in a circle of students fighting one after another. She even fought Scott, but one kick to his stomach he instantly fell to his knees. Aya decided that Areiko shouldn't be the one to have the all of the fun. So she jumped into the fight.

Scott looked up at Areiko, with her back facing him. He spotted something brown sticking out of the back of her pants. He smirked as he instantly grabbed onto it and pulled it out of her pants revealing her tail. Areiko's eyes widened as she turned her head looking at Scott. She began to sweat as her eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head. She then collapsed to her knees. Britnay noticed this and instantly grabbed onto the back of his shirt throwing him to the side causing Scott to let go of her tail.

"Break it up!" came an adult voice. The adult grabbed onto the back of Areiko and Aya's shirts lifting them up off of their feet. They turned looking to spot the assistant principal.

"Oh… heh… hi… Mr Gauthier." The girls said at the same time. The principal, Mrs. Johnson grabbed onto the back of Scott and Britnay's shirts dragging them off to the office.

Aya and Areiko sat on the bench to the right of Mrs. Johnson's office door. The two girls slumped, the reason was this; their guardians were in there; which meant groundations. Aya sighed as she sunk deeper into her seat.

"This marks my death…" Aya said slowly.

"When I get home… I get a date with Chichi's frying pan," Areiko said with a sigh.

"Good luck with that." Aya said turning her head looking at her. Areiko turned her head and looked at her.

"Good luck with Veggie-kins."

Aya nodded her head. Scott walked by them. The two girls glared at him as he glared back. Suddenly his mother bursted into the office grabbing him by the ear and dragging him off. Aya and Areiko looked at each other and started laughing. Then came a voice they were going to be afraid of… both of them.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT LAUGHING ABOUT THIS!" Chichi shouted as she stood in front of the two girls. Aya and Areiko's eyes widened as they froze in their seats, their bodies tightening up. "I can't believe you two! Why would you ever start a fight IN school!" Chichi shouted. Then Vegeta came out with Bulma behind him. Vegeta turned his head looking at Aya. Aya turned hers looking at him. She placed a nervous grin on her face. When she noticed he wasn't grinning back (which he never does) she frowned, and looked away.

"Aya…" he growled as he suddenly grabbed onto her arm and dragged her off. Areiko watched Aya get dragged away. Aya turned her head looking at Areiko. She pouted as she waved to her. Areiko waved back as Chichi then grabbed onto her ear and dragged her out of the building and into the hover van they had just purchased for their family.

"I can't believe you Reiko!" Chichi shouted as she got into the passenger side and Goku got in on the driver's side. "I expected more out of you!"

"But Chichi…"

"No buts Areiko!" Chichi shouted turning her head to look at the girl who sat in the back. "You're grounded for a month! Buckle up!"

Areiko pouted as she buckled up and sighed leaning back in her seat looking out the window. "You could've gotten expelled! What are we going to do now? We have to pay for that table you broke!"

"I broke it?" Areiko said in shock looking at Chichi. Chichi turned her head and nodded.

"Yes! You broke it!"

Goku looked at the rear view mirror and grinned. "I guess you don't know your own strength Reiko."

"GOKU!" Chichi shouted. "YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" Goku jumped.

"Sorry!" Goku said quickly as he drove home.

When they had gotten there, Areiko was quickly sent to her room. But before that, she had sunk the phone into the room. She glanced behind her making sure no one was watching as she shut the door. Once the door was shut, she walked to her bed and took a seat dialing a number. She then placed the phone against her ear and looked at her naturally long nails making sure there was no dirt underneath them.

_"Hello?" _

"Hey Aya-chan." Areiko said as she laid down placing her hand onto the wall underneath the window that her bed leaned against.

_"Hey Reiko-chan… how long are you grounded for?"_

"A month…"

_"That's it!" _Aya shouted into the phone to the point where Areiko had to pull it away from her ear. _"I got three months!" _

"Sorry girl… I guess Chichi didn't take it to seriously as I thought she would've."

_"It must've been the fact that it was for Reese's." _

"Good point."

_"Question."_

"Shoot." Areiko said sitting up swinging her legs onto her bed then lying down resting her head onto her pillow gently as she turned it looking at the alarm clock.

_"Did Britnay's mother call you?"_

Areiko blinked, "no… why…?"

_"Well, she called here telling Bulma that I wasn't allowed to see Britnay anymore and vice-versa."_

"Are you serious!"

_"Yeah… she said 'I don't want my daughter getting into trouble anymore'. Pathetic. We helped out her daughter."_

"Yeah I-…" Areiko's bedroom door opened and in came Chichi. Areiko's eyes widened as the phone was still basically glued to her ear. Chichi glared as she walked over to her and took the from herplacing it onto her own ear.

"Aya? Yeah, sorry, Reiko has to go now. Okay, buh bye." Chichi hung up. "Aya says bye."

Areiko pouted as Chichi took the phonewith her and left the room shutting the door. Areiko sighed as she turned her head towards her window watching the trees wave in the wind. Soon she drifted off into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter Three

**Genetically Mutated**

**Chapter Three**

"Reiko." Someone called shaking her violently trying to wake her up. "Yo Areiko!" they then shouted into her ear.

The voice rang in Areiko's ear. Areiko opened one eye turning her head looking to see Goten standing there without a shirt and wearing a pair of shorts. Areiko blinked as she turned her head away closing her eyes again.

"What?" Areiko asked.

"Dad told me to wake you up." Goten said to her. "You don't want to miss training do you?" Goten asked her. Areiko opened her eyes again looking at her adoptive brother. She pulled her arm up and out from underneath the covers resting it across her eyes.

"What time is it?"

"Eleven." Goten answered.

"Why isGoku even up?" Areiko asked removing her arm looking at Goten once again. Goten shrugged his shoulders staring down at Areiko.

"Don't know." He answered, "But are you coming?"

Areiko nodded her head as she sat upright. Goten turned around and walked out of her room shutting the door. Areiko rubbed her right eye looking at her alarm clock. She yawned wishing that Goten would've just let her sleep. She then stretched as she kicked the blankets to the end of her bed as she stood up. She walked over to her dresser pulling out a white sports bra and a pair of black short shorts. Areiko got dressed easily. She then rolled the top of her shorts kind of making them evenshorter. She then looked up at her mirror. She brushed her hair realizing that after she takes a shower she had to restraighten it. She picked up an elastic band pulling her hair back into a high ponytail. She fixed the flyaways a little bit then turned around and walked out of her room.

She walked through the kitchen going to the fridge pulling out two water bottles. She shut the fridge and walked back into the hallway heading for the backdoor. Once the door wasopened she spotted Goten and Goku training. She smirked as she stepped out of the house suppressing her ki placing the water bottles down into the grass and then up against the house. She stood there watching Goten and Goku.

Goten threw his fist forward towards his father, which he easily dodged. Goku then kneed his son in the stomach, "come on Goten." Goku said as he then flicked his son away against the grass. "You need to use everything you got. Just because I'm your father doesn't mean you can't fight me."

Goten growled as he sat upright then stood up. He then lunged at his father elbowing his chest knocking him a few yards away. Goten smirked watching thinking that his father was done. He turned around walking away when suddenly Goku lunged back at him hitting his son in his back. Goten let out a slight scream as he was tossed forward.

"Never turn your back to your opponent," Goku stated to his son. Suddenly, an elbow met with Goku's face throwing him to the right and into a rock that was sitting in the back yard. The rock fell into pieces as Goku sat up and looked to see who had hit him.

There Areiko hovered in the spot where Goku once stood. She grinned as she lowered the arm she had hit Goku with. "And never let down your guard."

Goku blinked as Areiko placed her feet onto the ground. Her grin widened as she started to do the hokey poky. "You put your right foot in; you take your right foot out. You put your right foot in and you shake it all about! Do the hokey poky and turn yourself around, THAT'S WHAT IT'S ALL ABOUT!"

Goku and Goten blinked a few times watching Areiko as she did the dance over, but with her left foot, then right hand and then her left hand. When she had restarted the song with her right foot, that's when Goten and Goku decided to make their move.

The two of them teleported right in front of Areiko. Her eyes widened as she suddenly ducked dodging their fists. She then pushed her feet off of the ground throwing her arms into their stomachs. Goku and Goten fell back but they landed on their feet. They then lunged at her once more, all three of them got locked in a rapid fight made up of fast series of punches, kicks, and energy beams.

"Areiko!" Came Chichi's voice as she opened the back door. Areiko looked over at her while grabbing onto Goku and Goten's fists.

"Yeah?" Areiko called afterwards as she formed blasts in her hands pushing them back.

"You got a visitor." Chichi said to her. Areiko blinked as she flipped over Goku slamming her knee onto Goten's right shoulder knocking him into the ground.

"Who?" Areiko asked as she ducked under Goku's fists then leapt over his leg. Chichi stepped out of the way. Areiko's eyes widened as Scott stepped out onto the backyard. Goku then hit her in her stomach knocking her to the ground. Goku looked over at Scott as he then looked forward at Areiko.

"That him?" Goku asked as he held out his hand. Areiko nodded her head as she took his hand allowing him to pull her up to her feet.

"Yeah… that's Scott." Areiko said as she wiped some sweat off of her forehead. Her and Goku approached him as Goten stayed where they were training so he could train himself. "What?" Areiko asked as she picked up the water bottles from the ground handing one to Goku.

"Don't think I came here on my won accord." Scott said coldly.

"Who said I was thinking that?" Areiko snapped back taking a gulp from her water bottle after popping it open with her teeth.

"I was forced to come here and to apologize." Scott said glancing at the ground. Areiko blinked as she then tilted her head back pouring her water into her hair.

"By the way you glanced at the ground," Areiko began as she looked forward shaking her head shaking water out as if she was a dog. Scott turned his head away as some water splattered onto his face. "I'd say you did come here on your own accord." She added running her fingers through her hair after taking it out of her ponytail.

Scott stayed silent as Areiko turned holding her hand out towards Goku. He placed his water bottle into her hand as he bent over. Areiko opened his bottle and poured a little bit of water onto his head as he repeated her action. Scott raised an eyebrow watching the two of them till Areiko turned looking at him.

"What do you want anyway?" Areiko asked rudely.

"Reiko," Goku began, "you shouldn't be so mean."

Areiko looked at him as Goku just grinned, took his water bottle, and walked away with it. Areiko smiled as she rolled her eyes. She watched him as he approached his son and the two of them then started to train. Areiko turned back to face Scott.

"Well, do you have something to say me?" Areiko asked crossing her arms over her stomach looking at him, "because if you didn't I'm going back to my training."

Scott and Areiko stood there silently. Areiko rolled her eyes as she turned around. "Fine. I believe you know your way out."

"I'm sorry." Scott said suddenly as Areiko was walking away. Areiko came to a halt. She turned her head looking at him as he stood there. "There, I said it."

"That's what you wanted to say to me?" Areiko asked narrowing her eyes a little bit. "You do understand that it's not going to be easy for you right?" Areiko then asked him as her tail swished back and forth behind her.

Scott watched her tail as he then nodded his head. "Yeah I know." He sighed, "I was hoping that you would forgive me as easily as Aya and Britnay did."

Areiko blinked. "I said sorry to Britnay first and then I said sorry to Aya. She told me I could find you here."

Areiko nodded her head growling mentally wishing that Aya would've just kept her mouth shut about where she lived. Scott glanced around at the surrounding areas. "If you live all the way out here then how do you get to school everyday?"

"Like anyone else would." Areiko said to him wrapping her tail around her waist. "Walk or get a ride from Goku." Areiko answered him.

"Yo Scott!" Goku called waving his hand as he and his son stopped training. Scott looked over Areiko's shoulder as she turned her head to look at him, "how would you like to stay for lunch?"

"Sure." Scott said with a smile on his face.

Areiko turned glaring at him. "I just wanna let you know." Areiko started as Scott turned his head looking at her. "Just because he invited you to stay for lunch… this doesn't really change anything," she walked off.

Scott sighed as he leaned against the house and sat into the grass. "I'll just sit here and watch you train then."

Areiko rolled her eyes as she stood in front of Goku. Goten decided that this should be in between Areiko and Goku, considering Areiko looked pretty mad. Goku and Areiko lunged at each other. Areiko dodged Goku's fist that caught her by surprised. She stepped back as he then went for her stomach. Areiko crossed her arms in front of her stomach blocking his knee. She then grabbed onto his leg and flipped him over her shoulder. Areiko looked over at Scott from the corner of her eye. He was shocked that she could pick up a grown man. But then suddenly a fist landed on her right cheek throwing her onto the ground. Areiko rubbed her cheek as she turned her head to see Goku. He leapt into the air, coming for her.

Areiko rolled out of the way as his feet came into the ground denting it slightly. Areiko rolled right up onto her knees as she then stood up and ran towards Goku pulling her fist back. She threw her fist forward; Goku dodged it with a simple head movement to the right.

"What's wrong Reiko?" Goku asked as he started dodging her fists and kicks. "You're not using all of-…"

"Shhhh!" Areiko said as she spun and kicked his face throwing him to the right. _"He doesn't know that I have this power." _Areiko said using her telepathy looking at Goku.

Goku flipped backwards landing on his feet as Areiko came running at him again. Goku started doing flips and back handsprings to dodge Areiko's kicks and punches. Goku ducked her last punch throwing his fist towards her stomach. Areiko swung her arm down in a circle throwing his fist off course. Areiko smirked as she noticedGoky left an open spot for her on his chest. She then thrusted her hand forward hitting Goku right in his chest bone causing him to stumble back.

_"So he doesn't know about your true power, sothen tell him."_

_"Are you crazy!" _Areiko shouted still keeping her telepathy connecting with Goku. _"There's no way in hell I'll do that! He'll go around and tell everyone in school! Its bad enough they all know about my tail now!"_

_"Come on Areiko," _Goku lunged toward her. _"Nothing's going to happen."_

Areiko sidestepped to only get elbowed in the face. _"Still Goku!" _Areiko shouted as she rubbed her face as she stumbled back. _"Scott's popular! He'll go around school and tell everyone. And since I have a tail there's no doubt in my mind that they won't believe him."_

_"Maybe they won't Reiko, you never know."_

_"No Goku, correction, I know."_

Goku and Areiko lunged at each other throwing their fists forward colliding. _"Why is it that you can tell Britnay about us but not Scott?"_

_"I didn't know if I COULD even trust Britnay at first." _Areiko pulled her fist away as she brought up her left leg and spun as Goku did the same. Their legs then collided. _"It took me and Aya-chan a year to tell Britnay."_

_"How long have you known Scott?"_

_"Ever since I enrolled in that school."_

_"Which is what…?"_

_"Last year." _Areiko then through her fist forward hitting Goku in his face.

_"So you've known him for about two years."_

_"Sorry Goku," _Areiko saidas she then blocked Goku's knee that went to hit her stomach. _"Look, I'm just not ready to tell him yet."_

_"Alright, it's your decision not mine."_

The two of them continued their training. Scott watched with his eyes widening as he realized what he was dealing with. If Areiko could fight a grown man then there's no telling what she would do to Scott. Of course he already knew what she could do to him. But from what he was witnessing here, what Areiko had done to him was nothing compared to this. This training went on for an hour till Chichi came out and announced that lunch was going to be ready soon.

"Guys! Lunch is almost ready!" Chichi called to them. She then turned her head and looked at Scott, "are you staying?" she asked.

Scott nodded his head. "Yes, I was invited to stay by Mr. Son." Scott answered. Chichi nodded her head as she turned around and entered the house. Areiko and Goku gave each other the final blow that knocked them both down. Scott stared as the two of them started laughing and then got up with no trouble.

They walked towards Scott, picked up their water bottles and entered the house. Areiko walked off and took a quick shower to rinse her body off of the sweat that was created during that training session. When Areiko came out of her room dressed in her regular style, she was instantly greeted by Scott.

"That was amazing." Scott said to her. Areiko turned her head looking at him blinking a few times.

"What?" she asked.

"That training session. That was awesome!" Scott said to her. "I've never seen someone like you toss a full grown man over their shoulder like that."

Areiko shrugged, "I do that only once in awhile." She said to him as she walked towards the table and sat down. Chichi placed their food in front of them instantly Goku dove into his food along with Areiko. Scott stared. Chichi laughed nervously.

"They get hungry like this after an intense training session." Chichi said trying to cover for her adoptive daughter and husband. Scott nodded his head as he started eating.

After lunch, Areiko was told to walk Scott home and go straight to Capsule Corp because Goku and Chichi were going out. Areiko begged for a ride but the car was in the shop. Areiko was seated on the floor by the front door slipping her sneakers on and tying them as Scott leaned against the wall next to her watching. Areiko glanced at him a few times.

"Got a staring problem?" Areiko asked him. Scott shook his head.

"No." Scott said. Areiko growled lowly. She suddenly got this urge to kill him. She was fighting it, winning slowly but she kept herself under control. Then the two of them walked off and headed towards West City.

Areiko kept her hands in her pockets as she looked up into the sky looking at the white clouds that floated on by as Scott kept his hands by his sides as he looked forward. "So how much weight to do you lose doing this?"

Areiko narrowed her eyes down onto Scott as she looked at him from the corner of her eye. "Calling me fat?"

"No… I'm just asking."

Areiko then shrugged. "I don't know. A lot I guess… but then I train which makes me lose even more but then I gain muscle from training with Goku so much."

"How long has Goku been training you?" Scott asked. Areiko shrugged as she turned her head to the right spotting the tree that she was once seated underneath two years ago in a thunder storm. She smiled as she stopped. Scott stopped a few paces in front of her. She turned and walked towards the tree placing her hand onto the trunk. Scott looked at her oddly.

"I'd say for two years now." Areiko answered him as she then turned around.

"Okay…" Scott's voice trailed off as he looked out of the corner of his eye.

"But Goku isn't my real father," Areiko said looking at him, "he's my guardian."

"Oh… so where are your parents?" Scott asked. Areiko turned fully around looking at him. She then shrugged her shoulders as she walked back over tothe path.

"Don't know." Areiko said to him. "They dropped me off here." Areiko lied. Scott nodded his head as the two of them started their walk back towards West City.

Areiko desperately wanted to fly, but since Scott was with her she couldn't. She didn't want him to know her power, or Goku's for that matter. She didn't want him to know anything about her secrets.

Silence fell in between them. Areiko stuck her hands back into her pockets as her eyes shifted and darted around the area. "So," she started, "tell me Scott."

Scott looked over at her.

"What are you going to do when we go back to school Monday?" Areiko asked looking at him. "I mean, considering you got your ass kicked by a girl you're bound to lose your popularity."

Scott sighed, "I know… to actually tell you the truth, I don't really like being popular."

"What? Why?"

"Well, for one thing its like a job." Scott said looking at her. Areiko raised an eyebrow. "Work to get in, and work to stay in. I would rather be an outcast or someone normal."

"Trust me," Areiko said looking forward. "You don't." She then looked back at him. "Being a social outcast is HORRIBLE."

"Why do you say that?" Scott asked.

"Well, for one, you get picked on. Two, people push you around and three everyone hates you." Areiko explained to him. "I've been an outcast ever since I started going to this school and-…"

"It's because you hang out with those Britnay and Aya girls," Scott said to her, "I bet…" Scott looked at her, looking at her up and down. "I bet if you didn't hang out with them you would be extremely popular! Look at you! You don't need makeup like other girls."

"Do you even know Aya and Britnay?" Areiko asked feeling really offended. "That's what I hate about you populars."

Scott blinked as Areiko continued. "You judge someone before you get to know them." She said, "I bet you judged Aya by the way she dresses, and you judged Britnay because she's not oh-so-perfect like the rest of you."

"Look," Scott began now getting defensive. "You guys never took the time to get to know us either."

"How could we?" Areiko asked looking at him seriously. "I mean think about it. Why would we want to get to know people that get a kick out of labeling us and calling us names?"

Scott was silent, unable to come up with something to say to her. "So if you ask me," Areiko began looking forward. "It's all the populars fault. How much do you wanna bet that if you damnpopulars didn't judge us by the way we look and shit like that we would all be completely fine?"

Scott was silent as he looked at Areiko's point of view. She had a point though. If the populars didn't judge them by they way they dressed or look, there wouldn't be such a clash in between the social outcasts and the social populars, everything would be fine. Of course there were people who hung out with both groups but sooner or later they leaned towards the popular side and forgot about their outcast friends.

The two of them were silent as they walked to West City. It was well into the mid afternoon by the time that Areiko had gotten Scott home. Areiko turned around and stepped off of his front porch after having a small chit chat with his mother, which wasn't to great. All she said to her was that she was sorry that her son bullied her best friend. While Scott's mother talked to Areiko, the whole time all she wanted to do was punch the lights out of both of them.

Areiko walked on down the street heading towards Capsule Corp. She knew that she was going to get yelled at by Vegeta, it was only a matter of time before he did. But she didn't mind, what Chichi did was far worse. After she was grounded, she placed a pot onto her head and beat it with a wooden spoon. Her ears are still ringing from that night. She walked up the front porch steps of Capsule Corp and then rang the doorbell. Soon a very pregnant Bulma answered the door. She looked at Areiko and blinked.

"Areiko," Bulma said to her, "what took you so long to get here?"

Areiko blinked, "you knew I was coming?" she asked. Bulma nodded her head.

"Yeah, Chichi called me around noon to tell me that you were walking that Scott kid home after he showed up at the house. Why did it take you so long to get here?"

Areiko groaned as Bulma allowed her to enter the house. "Scott's mother wanted to talk to me." Areiko said to her as she seated herself down onto the couch in the living room followed by Bulma.

"Really? What did she say to you?" Bulma asked. Areiko shrugged her shoulders.

"I can't remember," Areiko said. "Everything was really going in one ear and out the other." Areiko told her looking at her with a smile on her face. "Where's Aya-chan?"

"She's training with Vegeta." Bulma answered as she stood up. "Vegeta doubled her hours."

"Again?" Areiko asked as she stood up and entered the kitchen following behind Bulma.

"Yup," Bulma said trying to bend down to open a cabinet underneath the sink. Areiko stepped in front of her and got onto her knees as she got the dish soap and placing it into the dishwasher.

"I can't even remember what she did the first time."

"Bad math grades." Bulma said. "Aya's an extremely smart girl."

Areiko laughed, "yeah I know. Whenever someone says that I think of the day she hacked into the school computer and made the lights go out AND set the clocks an hour ahead."

Bulma nodded, "yup, she's a great help in the lab. But it makes me want to cry that she can't do math."

Areiko shrugged, "everyone can't be perfect at everything." Areiko said to her as she then gathered pots and pans for Bulma as she began cooking.

Areiko stayed at Capsule Corp for a few hours. She was then sent off home. But Bulma didn't want her to leave without eating something. Areiko refused considering she doesn't really trust Bulma's cooking, but she didn't let the blue haired pregnant woman know that.

"I'll be fine Bulma, don't worry." Areiko said to her. Bulma nodded her head.

"Alright… if you say so."

"I'll see you tomorrow Reiko-chan!" Aya cried out from behind Bulma.

Areiko blinked, "why? I'm grounded."

"Chichi didn't tell you?" Bulma asked.

"Tell me what?"

"Ooooh! Chichi didn't tell yooouuuu!" Aya said from behind Bulma. Bulma turned her head looking at Aya as she then ran off upstairs. She then turned her attention back to Areiko.

"Goku and Chichi are going out so you and Goten have to come here for the weekend."

Areiko grinned. "Sounds great to me! See ya later!" Areiko shouted as her body faded away in the wind as she teleported. Bulma sighed as she closed the door.

"I don't know if I want to handle the two of them tomorrow." Bulma said softly as she walked into the house.

The next day, Areiko was packing her backpack with her clothes and anything else she might need while she stays at Bulma's house for the weekend. Goku knocked and opened Areiko's bedroom door. She turned her head to look at him.

"Almost ready?" Goku asked. Areiko nodded her head as she swung her backpack over her shoulder and turned around walking to her bedroom door.

"Actually I am ready." Areiko said as she slipped her shoes on and then walked out with Goku shutting her bedroom door behind her. Chichi and Goten stood in the kitchen as Areiko and Goku entered.

"Alright, you two will have to fly there." Chichi said as she looked at her eleven year old son and her fourteen year old adopted daughter. "Me and Goku are leaving right now so you have to get going."

"Alright Chichi." Areiko said to her. "You two have fun."

"We will." Goku said with a grin on his face as Areiko and Goten walked out the door and then blasted off into the sky.

"Come on Reiko," Goten said turning his head to look at Areiko. "Let's race."

Areiko shook her head, "nah." She answered. "I don't feel like racing today." She said to him. "I'm tired,"

Goten looked at her oddly. Areiko usually wasn't the one to pass up competition. He reached over to her placing his hand onto her forehead. "You feeling alright?" he asked her.

Areiko laughed as she pulled her head away nodding her head. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said to him. "But…" Areiko smirked. "If you wanna race… you're on!" with a burst of energy she took off at the speed of light with Goten following close behind her.

The two of them landed on the front porch of Capsule Corp at the same time. Areiko and Goten laughed as they rang the doorbell. Bulma answered the door and instantly allowed them into the house. Areiko placed her things into Aya's room where she'll sleep and Goten put his things in Trunks's room where he'll obviously sleep.

Since Aya was out training with Vegeta at the moment, and the same with Trunks, Areiko seated herself at the kitchen table placing her head down onto the wooden table. She sighed deeply thenwrapped her arms around her stomach. Soon she heard the backdoor open. Areiko sat upright turning her head to see Aya coming into the house covered in sweat wearing her usual training clothes.

"What's wrong Reiko-chan?" Aya asked as she approached her. Areiko pouted as she moaned.

"My time of the month…" Areiko said to her. Aya smiled.

"Really? Same here!" She shouted. Areiko grinned as she suddenly jumped off of the chair to her feet.

"Do you know what they say when two girls have their periods at the same time!" Areiko shouted as Aya quickly shook her head.

"Nope, what?"

Areiko's grin widened. "THAT THEY'RE BEST FRIENDS!"

Aya shrieked as she hugged Areiko tightly and vice-versa. Vegeta had stepped into the room at the time that they were hugging. He raised an eyebrow as he wiped off his sweat with the towel that was wrapped around his neck.

"Do I even want to know?" Vegeta asked looking at the girls as they held each others' hands jumping up and down in a circle. Aya suddenly broke away from Areiko as she continued to jump in circles swinging her head around as she then twirled and stopped looking at Vegeta with a massive grin on her face.

"Me and Areiko got out periods together!" Aya shouted. Vegeta stared at her, shocked.

He just shook his head and walked on past her. "I don't care."

"Well you should!" Areiko said as she grinned watching Vegeta walk past her. "It means that we're best friends!"

Vegeta looked over his shoulder, "if it took you two to get your 'periods' at the same time to figure that out… then your both dumber then I thought." He said to the girls and walked out of the kitchen.

Aya pouted, "harsh Veggie-kins… harsh…"

Areiko pouted with her. "Extremely."


	4. Chapter Four

**Genetically Mutated**

**Chapter Four**

Areiko and Aya slept soundly and peacefully. Areiko slept on the floor on top of three sleeping bags with a heavy quilt covering her body. Her right foot stuck out from underneath the blanket as did her tail. Areiko slept in an angle with her head off of her pillow. Aya slept on her bed that was right beside Areiko. She slept on her stomach with her arms hanging over the sides of her pillow as she slept.

The girls snored lightly as they slept like babies. The door was then opened to reveal a Saiyan Prince standing there in the doorway, once he noticed that the two girls were still sleeping, he growled. He then entered the room standing at the foot of Areiko's home made bed.

He reached down grabbing onto her quilt as he used his other hand to grab onto Aya's quilt. He suddenly tore them off of the girls' bodies.

"GET UP!" He shouted, his voice echoing in Aya's room.

Areiko yawned as she just rolled over curling up into a ball. Her tail flicked up and down bouncing off of the floor as Aya just groaned, turned and faced her window. Vegeta growled as he threw the quilts behind him. He crossed his arms allowing his right eyebrow to twitch in anger. Vegeta smirked as he stepped in between Areiko and Aya.

He bent down with his knees cracking. "Reiko," he whispered. "There's food downstairs."

"Where!" Areiko shouted as she suddenly rolled over andcollided foreheads with Vegeta. Vegeta stood up placing his hand onto his forehead rubbing it a little. Areiko looked up at Vegeta. "Where's the food!" she shouted numb to the pain that throbbed in her forehead.

Vegeta smirked. He then turned around and looked at Aya. He placed his hand onto her shoulder and rolled her over onto her back. "Aya," he began. "The computer's free."

Aya then suddenly sprung out of bed jumping over Vegeta and exiting her room.

"COMPUTER!" Aya shouted.

Areiko then followed her movement. "FOOD!"

Vegeta then stood upright standing there for a few moments. He shook his head and then left the room shutting the door behind him. When he had gotten downstairs, Areiko was sitting at the kitchen table scarfing down a whole plate of food. He then looked around seeing that Aya was nowhere to be seen. He then heard the IM ding of the computer in the other room.

"Hiya Veggie-kins!" Areiko said with a mouth full of food. "Morning!" she then added with a grin. Vegeta looked at her, her cheeks filled with food like a chipmunk. He shook his head and ignored her.

"Something wrong?" She asked as she swallowed her food in one gulp.

"No." he said to her as he then pulled a water bottle out of from the fridge. "Get Aya and get dressed."

"Why?" Areiko asked raising an eyebrow.

"We're training."

"But…" Areiko turned her head to look at the clock that hung above the doorway to the kitchen and living room. "It's only ten on a Saturday morning! I should be sleeping!"

"No!" Vegeta shouted at her. "You're training! Now get ready! Where's Aya?"

"Where do you think?" Areiko asked. "Since you said that the computer's free she's probably on it right now hacking into some military files or something private."

Vegeta stood there silently. "That's her new hobby if you didn't know. Last week she hacked into America's military files. It was actually pretty funny. She had them going nuts. I was laughing."

Vegeta twitched. He turned around and walked into the computer room. He threw the door open so hard it bounced off of the wall. Aya jumped falling out of the computer chair that she was turning in. She turned her head to see Vegeta standing there. She panicked. She then began to find her way out of whatever computer she was hacking into.

"AYA!" He shouted walking over to her turning off the computer. Aya stared at the screen.

"Why…?"

"It's what you get. Now go get ready for training… now!" He shouted pointing at the door. He then left as Areiko came in. She patted Aya's shoulder as she stared into the black screen of the computer.

"Why…?" she said again.

"Come on Aya-chan, Veggie-kins is going to tear our heads off if we don't get ready for training." Areiko said to her as she pulled her best friend out of the chair she was sitting in and then upstairs into her room.

Areiko came down wearing her sports bra and black short shorts while Aya came down in a pair of shorts and a baggy white T-shirts. Aya was slipping on her gloves as she exited the back door following Areiko.

"What are we going to do tonight?" Aya asked. Areiko shrugged her shoulders as she jumped over the steps of the porch landing on her feet.

"I don't know," Areiko answered turning her head watching as Aya walked down the steps. "There's really nothing that we can do since we're grounded."

"True." Aya said as she approached the gravity chamber. "But there's go to be something that we can do besides sit in the house!"

"Well…" Areiko paused. "There's extra hours of training we could put in."

Aya looked at her. "You're kidding right?"

Areiko shook her head, "no. Does it seem like it?"

Aya sighed, "I don't wanna put in extra hours because Vegeta had ALREADY added extra hours to my training."

"Well whatever hours you do I guess I gotta do then huh?" Areiko asked as sheapproached the door.

Aya nodded, "pretty much."

When the two girls entered the chamber, it began. Their training started and didn't end till eight or nine at night. The two girls stumbled into the kitchen and then collapsed to the floor drifting off to sleep till Vegeta came in behind them tapping their feet with his foot.

"Wake up punks!" He shouted stepping over them. "You're not sleeping in tomorrow."

Areiko and Aya groaned as they got onto their hands and knees. They then crawled upstairs into their room. Aya got into the shower first, and then Areiko had gotten in. Once it was around eleven o'clock at night. The girls laid there in bed, thinking of something to do.

"Should we get to sleep?" Aya asked. "Vegeta did say we're going to have to get up early."

"Yeah…" Areiko blinked. "Do we have school Monday?" Areiko asked sitting up looking at Aya. Aya then sat upright shaking her head.

"No… I don't think so why?"

"Well…" Areiko smirked. "Shabooms is opened tonight."

Aya blinked, "Reiko-chan… we need ID's."

"We have our school ID's." Areiko paused, "come on, what you think? I mean it's most likely going to be pitch black so there's no reason to worry about getting caught. Come on!"

"Alright!" Aya said as she flung her blankets off of her. "But if I get in trouble its—"

"On my head, I know. I know." Areiko said standing up grabbing onto her backpack.

The two girls got dressed. Areiko used one of Aya's pink mini skirts that Bulma had bought her she just never wore. She then slipped on a tank top that showed her black bra through the cloth. Aya used Areiko's white bell bottom jeans and brown halter top. Areiko stood behind her tying the strings of the halter top with a smile on her face.

"You should dress like this more often Aya-chan." Areiko said to her.

"Why?" Aya asked.

"Because you look good." Areiko answered as she turned Aya around. "But we need to get rid of the ponytail." Areiko said pulling Aya's hair out of her ponytail. She then fixed it a little bit, with a grin on her face Areiko said: "Perfect."

Aya grumbled. Areiko then climbed over Aya's bed opening her window. "Let's go." Aya picked up two purses tossing one to Areiko. She caught it easily and with a burst of energy around her she took to the air with Aya following her.

Fifteen minutes later, there was a knock on Aya's bedroom door. "Aya? Areiko?" In came Trunks holding onto a video game with Goten behind him. "Do you…" he stopped dead to realize that they weren't in their rooms.

"Where'd they go?" Goten asked stepping into the room looking around. Trunks then walked over to the open window looking outside searching for their ki signals.

"They snuck out." Trunks answered. "And obviously they didn't want to be found because they're suppressing their ki."

"Oooh!" Goten started, "your dad's going to be pissed!"

"Yeah I know…" Trunks said looking at Goten.

"What?"

Goten and Trunks jumped as they turned to the door to see Vegeta standing there. He glanced around the room with a scowl on his face and then turned to the boys entering. "What are you doing in here? And where's Aya and Reiko?"

"Well…" both of the boys started. "They're um… not here…"

"WHAAAAT!" Vegeta shouted. "WHERE DID THEY GO!"

Goten and Trunks shrugged.

Areiko landed on the sidewalk fixing her skirt a little bit that had crinkled from the flight. Aya landed next to her fixing the halter top, pulling it up a little bit. Areiko turned her head looking at her and then fixed her hair once more. Aya swatted her hands away as the two of them approached the entrance to the club. The guard held out his hand looking at Areiko and Aya.

"I'm going to need your ID." He stated. Areiko placed a lustful smirk on her face.

"I don't have mine." Areiko said, "maybe I'll um… see you in there?"

Aya looked at Areiko with her eyes widening. She then looked at the guard who had the same smirk on his face. "You're friend going to be in there?" he asked.

Areiko nodded her head. "Yes sir."

"Go on in." he said opening the door for them. Areiko winked at him as she entered the club, Aya following close behind her.

"What was that!" Aya asked her.

"Flirting." Areiko said turning her head to look at her. "It's really the only way to get in this place."

"You've done this before haven't you?"

"Once."

"When?"

"Just now." Areiko said with a smile on her face. Aya sighed as they entered the club.

The room was dark with flashing lights making the people already out on the dance floor look like they were going in slow motion or something like that. Instantly, the two girls were approached by guys and they went out onto the dance floor with them.

About an hour later, the two girls stepped off of the dance floor and to the bar. Areiko seated herself down after fixing her skirt and Aya sat on the other side of her. Aya looked at the bartender and smiled.

"Excuse me." She said. "I would like a Pepsi."

The man sitting next to Areiko looked at her. Areiko glanced at him from the corner of her eye and then looked forward ordering a soda as well. The man then placed his hand onto her leg. Areiko clenched her fists. Aya looked over at her noticing her fists and then looked at the man's hand where her eyes widened.

Areiko gritted her teeth and twitched. She then smiled and turned to the man. "Excuse me." She said. "But I'm unfortunately… OFF! LIMITS!" she punched the man in his face and his drink went flying out of his hand as he collapsed to the floor. Areiko smiled gently at the other man sitting next to him. He then stood up and ran off. Areiko turned and held her soda in her hand.

Aya pulled hers close. She went to go take a drink out of it till she caught an odd smell from it. She sniffed it again and then looked at Areiko, "Areiko." She said. "My soda smells weird."

"It's because you got it from a bar." Areiko said looking at her. "There's nothing wrong with it." She added.

Aya shrugged her shoulder and took a huge gulp of her soda. She then placed it onto the bar counter and began to swerve after a few minutes. Areiko looked at her watching as Aya nearly fell off of her chair.

"Aya-chan?" Areiko called leaning towards her. "You… you alright?"

"WOOHOO!" Aya shouted as she jumped off of her chair with her soda in her hand. She then began to jump around and dance as Areiko watched her raising her eyebrow.

Aya spilt a few drops of her soda and began to cry. She then stopped when someone poured a little bit of their drink into her cup. Aya laughed as she then climbed up onto the table and began to dance sexually as she drank her soda.

Areiko's mouth hung open.She raised her eyebrows a bit watching her. She then turned and looked at her own soda. She sniffed it and rubbed her nose.

"There's alcohol in this!" She shouted looking up at the bartender. "You put alcohol in her drink!"

"What's wrong with that?" The bartender asked, "she is twenty-one right?"

"NO!" Areiko shouted leaning over the counter getting in his face. "She's fifteen!"

"Oops… she looks twenty-one in the dark."

Areiko growled as she continued to watch Aya dance around like she was drunk, correction, she WAS drunk. Areiko then looked at her drink and then poured it into a plant that was seated in the corner next to her. She then continued to watch Aya. And it was getting to the point where it was getting out of hand.

Men were cheering and throwing money at her. Areiko stood up out of her seat and walked over to her. "Aya." She called looking up at her. "That's enough, get down."

Aya pouted as she continued to dance. "Aww, but Aweiko-chan!" She said sounding drunk and stumbling on her words. "But, I'ma having funa."

"So what? This is getting out of control!" Areiko shouted.

Suddenly the door opened and in came the guard flat on his back. Areiko looked over and her eyes widened when she saw a very angry Saiyan Prince entering the bar. Areiko then looked up at Aya. She placed her cup onto the table that had soon spilt. She reached behind her and began to untie the ties of the halter top. Areiko's eyes widened as she turned and looked at Vegeta.

"AH! AYA NO!" Areiko shouted jumping up onto her. The two of them crashed onto another table that soon collapsed to the floor. Areiko then began to tie her halter top once more.

"Oooh!" Aya said pointing at Vegeta. "SEXY VEGGIE-KINS!" She shouted as she teleported right out from underneath Areiko.

She reappeared in the air coming down onto Vegeta. Areiko lifted her head and sighed as Vegeta and Aya fell to the floor. "Ack!" came Vegeta's voice as there was a sudden thump onto the floor.

Vegeta stood up holding Aya in the air by her arms. "PUNK!" he shouted into her face. "ARE YOU DRUNK!"

"Um… actually Vegeta she is…" Areiko pointed out softly. The prince looked at her as he then placed Aya onto her feet. Aya stumbled back and fell into a chair with a weak smile as she began laughing for no reason.

"WHO GAVE HER THE ALCOHOL!" Vegeta shouted. Areiko's body tightened up as she then pointed at the bartender standing behind the counter. Vegeta then leapt at him tackling him to the floor. "DON'T YOU KNOW NOT TO GIVE ALCOHOL TO UNDERAGED TEENS!"

"I'm sorry! I thought she was a—OUCH!"

There was a loud punching noise as Vegeta then stood up and hopped back over the counter. He grabbed onto Areiko by her shirt and walked towards Aya. "Let's go!" he shouted as he grabbed onto Aya's wrist and dragged the two girls out of the club.

Areiko and Aya were seated at the kitchen table. Aya still drunk. Areiko stared at the table as a very angry Vegeta stood at the other end of the table with his arms crossed. He had nothing to say to them. He growled and then his eyebrow twitched. Areiko knew that when his eyebrow twitched… they were going to have some issues.

"Aya!" he shouted looking at her. "You're grounded for six months."

"Cool." Aya said lifting up her thumb. Areiko placed a nervous grin on her face.

"It's the alcohol talking." Areiko said.

"And extra hours of training are tacked on! And Areiko!" Vegeta shouted looking at her. "When Chichi comes to pick you up tomorrow, she's going to hear about this one."

Areiko pouted as the two of them were then sent off to their room. Areiko sat there as Aya passed out cold. She sighed deeply as she then clenched her eyes shut as pain suddenly shot through her head. She placed the bottom of her palm onto her forehead pressing hard trying to relieve herself of the pain. The pain went away, but slowly and dimmed to a headache. Areiko knew that she wasn't drunk. She didn't even drink anything. But assumed that her headache came from the loud music of the club, so she thought nothing of it.

She yawned as she rested her head onto her pillow. She curled up into a ball pulling her blanket up to her neck. Her tail hung out from underneath the blanket and twitched as she soon drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, when Areiko woke up, her headache was even worse. She didn't sleep well because of it. She clenched her eyes shut as she sat up looking at Aya's bed to see that she was missing. Areiko groaned as pain shot through her head once more. She stood up and looked at the alarm clock that sat on Aya's dresser.

Twelve o'clock, noon time. Areiko sighed knowing that Vegeta was going to be mad at her. Wait, why didn't Vegeta wake her up? She got dressed and walked downstairs. Every step she took her head started to pound. She entered the kitchen to spot Bulma sitting there.

"Bulma…" Areiko said sounding groggy. "Do you have anything I can take?" she asked.

"What's wrong?" Bulma asked as she looked up at Areiko, "are you sick? You look pale."

"I don't know." Areiko answered as she seated herself at the kitchen table. "Since last night my head's been hurting."

"Um… I have Tylenol if you want that." Bulma suggested as she stood up and got Areiko a glass of water.

"Sounds good to me." Areiko said placing her head gently onto the table. Bulma placed two pills in front of Areiko and a cup of water. "Thanks." She said lifting her head up taking the Tylenol.

The backdoor opened. Areiko placed her hand over her eyes as the light poured into the room causing her head to hurt even worse. Aya stepped in along with Vegeta.

"Hey Areiko-chan you okay?" Aya asked. "You wouldn't wake up this morning, even after Vegeta said that there was food waiting for you downstairs."

"I didn't sleep well." Areiko said to her. "My head's been pounding all through the night."

"Hangover." Vegeta said in one simple word. Areiko shook her head looking at him.

"No actually Aya was the only one that actually got drunk. I didn't even attempt to drink my soda." Areiko said to him.

"Well, you better get your stuff." Bulma said. "You too Goten." She then said turning her head to see Goten entering the room. "Chichi and Goku should be here soon to pick you up."

Areiko and Goten nodded their heads. Areiko stood up from her chair and instantly collapsed. Aya came to Areiko's side seeing that she had blacked out. Areiko opened her eyes to see everyone looking at her, including Vegeta.

"Are you alright?" Goten asked holding out his hand as they all helped her up.

"Yeah… I guess I fell." Areiko answered clenching her eyes shut from the pain in her head.

"You didn't just fall Areiko." Vegeta said, "you blacked out for more then five minutes."

Areiko blinked. "I did?"

Bulma nodded her head. "Yeah, you did… I want you to go get your stuff and then sit down for the rest of the day till Chichi gets here."

Areiko nodded her head as she and Goten disappeared upstairs.

Chichi showed up a few hours later. Bulma pulled Chichi and Goku aside as Aya helped Areiko to the van. "You should take Areiko to the doctors."

"Why?" Chichi asked. Goku turned his head watching as Areiko rested in the seat of the van.

"She blacked out for more then five minutes. And she says she's had a headache since last night. You should take her in."

Goku stared, wondering if Areiko was getting her memory back, maybe that's the cause of her headaches.


	5. Chapter Five

**Genetically Mutated**

**Chapter Five**

Areiko was taken to the doctor. But he had told them that there was nothing that he could do about the headaches, but he was able to go give her medicine. When she had gotten home Chichi made her take it right there and then. Areiko didn't feel like pissing off the headstrong woman so she did what she was told and then went into her room and slept.

When Areiko had woken up, it was well past five. She yawned and stretched. She flipped the blankets off of her and stood up then walked out. She entered the kitchen seeing Goten sitting there at the table with his math book opened. Areiko looked at him as she moved behind him.

"What are you doing?" Areiko asked looking into his math book, yawning.

"Fractions." Goten answered. Areiko nodded her head as she turned to the cabinets.

"Where did Chichi and Goku go?" Areiko then asked as she opened it pulling out a cup.

"To West City to go pick up Bulma and Vegeta." Goten said doing his homework. "They're coming over for dinner."

"Aya and Trunks too?" Areiko asked as she turned her head.

Goten nodded, "yup, them too." He answered writing down another answer. Gohan came down the stairs entering the kitchen. He turned looking to see Areiko was up.

"You're up." Gohan said. Areiko turned her head looking at him and then nodding.

"Yeah," she said to him placing the cup onto the counter walking to the fridge.

"Okay, oh, mom wanted me to make sure that you take your medicine again." Gohan said to her as he entered the living room.

Areiko nodded her head. "That's what I'm doing right now." She said to him as she pulled the container of juice out from the fridge. She then poured herself a glass as she pulled her medicine bottle out from her pocket. She opened it and dropped the pills into her mouth. She then picked up the cup and began to drink.

Then, her head started to hurt, extremely bad. Areiko clenched her eyes shut as she dropped the cup causing the glass to shatter everywhere. Goten looked up from his homework watching as his adoptive sister collapsed to the floor.

"Areiko!" he shouted jumping out of his seat getting to her side. "Gohan! Gohan!" Goten cried looking at the living room doorway. Gohan came running out. His eyes widened when he spotted Areiko on the floor.

"What happened?" He asked running over kneeling by Areiko.

"I don't know," Goten answered. "She was taking her medicine and then she just collapsed!"

Gohan placed two fingers onto her neck since he wasn't able to sense her ki. "She's still alive… that's a plus." He said. Areiko's body began to twitch slightly. "Oh God…" he began. "I think she's having a seizure."

Goten looked up at Gohan. Then the front door opened and Goku stepped in. He looked at the floor to see Areiko jerking around and twitching as Gohan and Goten tried to move the glass as she went through her seizure. Chichi then pushed her way through Goku running to her adoptive daughter trying to wake her up. Bulma then came pulling Chichi away.

"She's having a seizure, its better not to touch her." Bulma said. Vegeta, Aya, and Trunks entered the house. They all watched in horror as Areiko's body jerked and twitched. Soon her body slowed down and then stopped. Instantly Goku reacted. He ran over picking Areiko up bridal style and then carrying her off to her room.

Aya followed him; she openedAreiko's bedroom door forGoku as he entered. He rested Areiko into one of his arms moving the blankets even more. He gently placed Areiko into her bed. He pulled onto her blankets tucking her in so she couldn't fall off of the bed. He stood there looking down at her as she laid there looking peacefully. Aya looked up at him. She touched his hand. Goku turned looking at her as the two of them walked out of her room.

"Gohan," Chichi started as she picked up the glass and Bulma came in mopping up the juice. "Didn't you have Areiko take her medicine after she woke up?"

Gohan nodded. "Yeah," he answered. "As a matter of fact, she was taking it when she collapsed." He said to her.

Bulma looked at Gohan. "So you mean she had just woken up?" she asked.

Gohan nodded his head. "Yeah." He answered.

"I watched her." Goten said. "She was standing one minute and the next she was on the floor." He said looking at where she had collapsed. "It was horrible."

Areiko laid in her bed. Her head rolled towards her window as she slept. Her head pounded as she left herself drift off into another place, into the dream world. But the question is, was it really a dream?

**Areiko stood there, hunched over a little. Her black jumpsuit was tight around her young body along with her gray gloves and boots that wrapped tightly around her slightly small hands. Her eyes were completely blank as she stood there waiting to be released. She was anxious for something, she craved something not human. **

**A grip on her shoulder appeared. "Wait young killer…" he said in her ear. "I'll let you go soon enough."**

**Her fingers twitched. She wanted to go now. She wanted him to release her. She wanted him to let her pounce on her prey. She wanted to kill. Soon the grip on her shoulder slowly disappeared. That was her cue. She then lunged forward running on all fours. She leapt into the air pouncing onto a man sinking her fangs into his neck killing him instantly. **

**She then turned around and lunged her hand through a woman's chest. She grabbed a hold of her heart gripping it tightly. Soon she had torn it from her body. Areiko took a bite into the heart as the blood splattered from the still pumping heart and also squirted onto her mouth and a bit onto her cheeks. She then through the half-eaten heart to the ground as she suddenly turned blasting a ki beam at another woman. **

**The woman screamed as she collapsed onto the ground. Areiko walked over on all fours and soon lifted herself to two feet. She looked down at the woman seeing that she was still moving. She snarled, baring her fangs. She placed her foot onto the woman's back as she grabbed onto her hair and pulled. Easily, the woman's head was removed and thrown to the side. **

**Right when Areiko was going to lunge at another victim; she heard crying, screeching like a baby. Areiko turned and walked back to the woman she had just killed. She rolled the body over using the back of her hand spotting a bundle of joy wrapped up in a blood covered blanket. **

**The baby within the blanket cried and threw its tiny fists around. Areiko's tail swished behind her in hatred of the dreaded sound it was creating. She snarled with the right side of her mouth twitching. She reached down grabbing onto the leg of the baby. She then lifted it out of the blanket. The baby dangled in front of her upside down crying. **

**Areiko tilted her head in confusion, wondering what she should do with it. She then screeched demonically. She grabbed onto the baby by the face then blasted a ki blast throwing the head of the child onto its mother. Areiko then grabbed onto the right arm of the corpse in her hand. She then opened her mouth and bit down into the stomach of the child. **

Areiko's eyes shot open, the iris and pupil of her eyes faded in and out. She then sat upright and screamed on top of her lungs. Her bedroom door was flung open and in came Goku running to her bedside as everyone stood at the door, including Vegeta. Areiko was sitting on her bed with her knees tucked to her chest rocking back and forth and crying. Goku seated himself onto her bed.

Areiko looked up at him, instantly she threw herself into his arms crying on his shoulders. Goku held her tightly rubbing her back rocking her from side to side trying to calm her down. Chichi decided that they should have a moment. She pushed everyone back a bit and then closed the door.

Goku glanced at the door as Areiko continued to cry. Goku rested his chin on her shoulder; he began to whisper to her, "shh… it's okay Reiko…"

Areiko shook her head pulling away from him. "No, no its not." She said to him crying still but not as hard.

"What happened?" Goku asked looking at her.

"I… I had a nightmare… well… a flashback." Areiko said covering her eyes. "I… I was killing people… and I was enjoying it. I ripped out awoman's heart and ate half of it! I ripped a woman's head off and did the same to her baby! Then I started to eat the child!"

Areiko looked up at him, "that's being okay? That's what you call alright!"

Goku pulled her close once more. Areiko rested her head on his chest curling her fingers clenching his shirt in her grip. She closed her eyes as tears fell down her cheeks. She began to sob once more. Goku rubbed her back rocking her side to side again.

"I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better Reiko…" Goku said with his voice trailing off, "but there isn't."

Areiko opened her eyes as tears continued to slide down her cheeks. She felt Goku's hand rest on her head as she rested against his chest. Suddenly a feeling grew in her body. She wanted to kill. She wanted to kill someone. And Goku was the closest one to her. She clenched her eyes shut fighting the feeling with all of her might, and she was winning for the most part.

About a half an hour had gone by. Goku came quietly out of Areiko's room glancing back into her room making sure she had fallen completely asleep. He then turned his head to look at everyone.

Bulma, Gohan, and Chichi were seated at the kitchen table. Vegeta leaned against the counter as Aya, Trunks, and Goten were seated in the living room playing video games. Goku approached the group of adults. He looked at his right shoulder to see tear stains and down at his chest to see even more. Chichi leaned forward resting her elbows onto the table.

"Is she alright?" Chichi asked. Goku looked at his wife and nodded his head as he sighed.

"Yeah… for the most part." He answered. "She had a flashback…."

"I don't get it," Gohan started, "isn't that... a good thing?" he asked his father.

Goku shook his head as he pulled his orange gi off of his body placing his hand onto his right shoulder feeling if it was still wet. It was damp, but not wet. He then looked at his son and answered him.

"She had a flashback about kill people… literally…" Goku said to him. "I guess she was… eating them…."

Everyone fell in silence. Goten and Trunks weren't really paying attention to what was being said in between the adults since they wereplaying video games, but Aya was listening. She was leaning against the couch as she pouted.

_'Areiko… was having flashbacks about killing and eating people… that can't be right.' _Aya thought. _'I guess I'll have to ask her myself.' _

"What is she doing now?" Bulma asked.

"Sleeping," Goku answered. Aya glanced at the adults. If there was anyone that knew Areiko as good as Areiko herself, it was Aya. Aya knew very well that Areiko wasn't sleeping, she just made it seem like she was. Aya had managed to slip past the adults and sneak into Areiko's room where she found her sitting up in her bed looking out the window.

"Reiko-chan?" Aya called. Areiko turned her head looking at Aya as she smiled a little bit. Aya seated herself onto her bed looking at her. "Is it true?" she asked, "did you really have a flashback about killing and eating people?"

Areiko nodded her head. "Yeah…" she said looking out her window again. "Aya… can I tell you something that you _SWEAR_ you won't tell anyone?" Areiko asked looking at Aya seriously.

"Yeah," Aya said, "I promise." She said to her. Areiko nodded her head as she looked out her window once more.

"When… I was talking to Goku about my flashback… I got this urge too… kill him." Areiko said looking at Aya as her eyes widens. "I don't know what it was. I just wanted to tear his heart from his chest and eat it."

Aya stared at Areiko, "do… do you still have that feeling?"

"Sorta, but I've been fighting it." Areiko answered. "But I pretty much have it under control."

Aya nodded her head. She sat in Areiko's room with her a few minutes, and within those minutes she had Areiko laughing. Little did the two teens know, someone was on the other side of the door who had over heard their conversation about Areiko's urge to kill Goku, andit was Vegeta. He was standing in front of the door with his right side facing it. He crossed his arms across his chest as he stood there. He then turned his head and looked at Goku.

"Kakkarot," Vegeta called as he approached Goku. "We need to talk… outside."

"Ookay…" Goku stood up and followed the shorter man outside. Goku closed the door behind him as Vegeta stood at the top of the steps.

"I over heard Aya and Areiko talking," Vegeta said turning his head a little bit. "And what I heard is something I believe you need to know."

"What?" Goku asked his voice sounding concerned.

"When you were in that room with Areiko, she had gotten an urge to kill you." Vegeta bluntly said. Goku stared at Vegeta in shock as he continued to speak. "This is what we feared about her two years ago."

"Yeah… I know…" Goku said looking down.

"Kakkarot," Vegeta said turning fully around. "If Areiko attacks earth, are you going to be able to stop her?"

Goku looked up, "if it was Aya would you be able to stop her?"

Vegeta hesitated for awhile. "If need be… yes…" he said with his voice trailing off as if he didn't like how he had answered it. Vegeta looked back up at Goku. "Kakkarot, she's been apart of your family for two years, if she was sent here to destroy this planet then you'll have to fight and defeat her… even if that means killing her."

Vegeta walked passed him entering the house. Goku stood there on the porch as he heard the front door close. He sighed placing his hand onto his face and rubbing it. He walked forward seating himself onto the first step. He leaned forward resting his elbows onto his knees.

"Goku-kun?" came Aya's voice. Goku turned his head to see Aya stepping out of the house next. He smiled as her a little bit.

"Hey Aya-chan." Goku said as she approached him. Goku blinked, "something wrong?"

"I thought I should tell you something," Aya said taking her seat down next to him. "It's about Areiko."

Goku decided to act like he didn't know about her sudden urge to kill him. He allowed Aya to tell him herself, and when she did, his heart felt like it was torn into two. Once Aya stepped inside, Goku began to ponder what would happen if he really had to fight Areiko. He knew he wasn't going to be able too. Areiko was his daughter basically. Who could ever fight someone who had become apart of your family? Not even Vegeta would be able to fight Aya if she had turned out to be like Areiko. No one would be able to fight Areiko at all. Areiko had became apart of everyone's lives, including Vegeta's considering she was Aya's best friend and considered to be her sister.

Goku's fear kicked in as he continued to think about what he was going to do with Areiko. Should he fight her? Would he even be able to fight her? Would he be even able to kill her if it gets to that point? What if he can't? What if he dies at her hands? What if he can't simply hurt Areiko? Would anyone be able to stop her if he failed at doing so? Would he fail?

Goku sighed as more questions popped into his mind. He looked up into the sky watching as the sun slowly started to set. He sighed once more and then stood up turning around entering the house closing the door behind him. When he had entered, Chichi had started cooking the ham that they had bought to eat. Trunks, Goten, and Aya were seated in the living room and Areiko was still in her room.

Goku opened Areiko's bedroom door slightly. Her back was turned to him, her tail hanging off of the bed as it swished around just the tip hitting the ground. Goku knew she was sleeping by the way her sides raised and fell. She then turned around facing him. Goku watched as her arm fell and hung off of the side of her bed. As her body was spread out on the bed. Goku smiled as he walked into her room. He gently picked her up trying not to wake her up as he placed her back onto her bed. He pulled the covers off of her bedand then fixed them tucking her in.

Vegeta stood in the doorway watching Goku's actions. He knew that Goku wasn't going to be able to fight against Areiko if the time came. He watched as Goku brushed Areiko's bangs out of her face and then kissed her forehead causing her to stir, roll over and face the window once more. Goku stood upright and turned to see Vegeta standing there leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed. Goku and Vegeta stared at each other for a while.

Both of them knew that they weren't ready to fight her. Areiko was to much like family to even start a verbal fight with her. Vegeta just smirked at Goku as he moved out of the way allowing him to walk out of the room. Vegeta placed his hand onto the door handle. He turned his head looking within the room at Areiko as she rolled over again sleeping on her stomach with her head facing the door. Vegeta's smirk turned into a small smile as he closed the door to allow Areiko to continue to sleep.

Dinner was soon served and Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, and Aya had gone home. The Son Family stood on the front porch watching as they all (but Bulma) flew off towards West City. Goten looked at his parents.

"Do you think Areiko will be okay?" Goten asked as he entered the house sounding like a little child. Chichi smiled at her son placing her hand onto his shoulder nodding her head.

"She'll be fine Goten, there's no need to worry about her." Chichi reassured him. Goku then grinned and spoke up.

"Yeah, Reiko's a strong girl, you know that. You and I train with her all the time." Goku said.

"But… watching her collapse and go through a seizure like she did… really… you know… scared me," Goten said still facing his parents.

"It scared me too." Gohan said also looking at his parents. "I fear for her health, what if she has epilepsy?"

"She doesn't," Chichi said to Gohan. "When we took her to the hospital they tested her for it and there was nothing wrong with her. The doctor said that they were just horrible headaches, and they should go away in about a week or two."

"And what about her flashback?" Goten asked. "Just because I was playing video games didn't mean I didn't hear you."

"Alright," Chichi said glancing at her husband. "I think its time for you to go to bed. Off to bed with you."

"Mom, I'm not Goten's age, I need to study for a test tomorrow anyway." Gohan said to his mother before she could push him into his room.

Goku grinned, "then you better get cracking on it." He said to him. Gohan nodded his head as he then walked into his room and Goten walked into his. Chichi turned facing her husband as he picked up a sponge from the sink.

"What are we going to do Goku?" Chichi asked. "I mean… when she gets her memory we'll have to let her go home."

"If she has one." Goku mumbled, and Chichi heard him.

"What does that mean?" Chichi asked looking at him. Goku looked up at his wife.

"Well… two years back when I had first found Reiko, Vegeta thought that she had come to take over or destroy earth. And he was basically right about the outer space part… I found her spaceship."

Chichi stared at her husband as he continued. "When I had found it there was a body behind the seat. It looked like he had just came from a battle, and he certainly wasn't a saiyan or human.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Chichi asked looking at her husband. Goku looked at her shrugginghis shoulders.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. I guess I thought I was going to do something right about not saying anything."

"Well, hun if this is Areiko's ship that you found that body in, don't you think that you should have told her?" Chichi asked her husband.

"Yeah…" Goku answered. "I guess I wasn't thinking." He paused. "I'll tell her when the time's right."

"When would that be?"

"When her memory's restored to her… I'll tell her then."


	6. Chapter Six

**Genetically Mutated**

**Chapter Six**

After that one flashback Areiko had, there were no more headaches and there weren't anymore flashbacks. But to be safe, Chichi kept Areiko home from school Tuesday just to make sure she was okayand to watch over her and sure enough she was completely fine.

Wednesday morning, Areiko woke up instantly hopping out of bed getting dressed as quickly as she could. She slipped on her jean mini skirt and a black tank top that was tight around her upper body. She then grabbed a jean jacket out of her closet and slipped that on as well. She seated herself onto her bed picking up a pair of black high heeled boots that stopped in the middle of her shins. She zipped up the boots and walked out of her room swinging her backpack over her shoulder.

Gohan turned his head looking at Areiko, his eyes widened. "You're going to school dressed like that?" Gohan asked.

Areiko nodded her head, "yeah, why?" she asked him.

"Please tell me you know what to do if a guys hit on you." Gohan pleaded with her. Areiko laughed as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

"Yes Gohan, I do. Don't worry about that." Areiko said to him as she approached the door. Chichi came running out of her room placing her hand onto her shoulder.

"Reiko wait." Chichi said to her grabbing onto her wrist and placing a piece of paper within her hand. "Take this to the nurse." She said.

Areiko blinked as she unfolded the paper to see it was about her and her headaches. Areiko sighed as she looked at Chichi. "I'm just being safe." Chichi said to her as she handed Areiko her medicine. Areiko took it from her and placed the medicine into her backpack. She then left the house teleporting to Aya's house.

This time Areiko teleported into the house where she was shoved into the couch by Aya on accident as she ran downstairs with Vegeta following behind. Vegeta looked at Areiko, Areiko smiled and waved as he smirked at her and continued walking into the kitchen. Aya came running out with another piece of toast in her mouth grabbing onto Areiko's wrist running out of the house.

"What's up with you?" Areiko asked.

"We're going to be late!"

"Late for what…?" Areiko asked raising eyebrow.

"There's a school dance tonight." Aya said to her looking at Areiko over her shoulder. "And everyone has to be there before 7:25 or we can't go!"

"What!" Areiko shouted. "Why didn't you tell me before!" Areiko came to a halt as she placed two fingers onto her forehead. Holding onto Aya's hand the two girls teleported onto the school grounds.

They didn't care who was looking at them funny. They ran into the school and tripped a few times as they ran to their first class which they had to together. They shoved each other through the door. They then fell onto the floor as the bell rang. Their teacher, Mr. Beveridge stood there in front of them looking down at them.

Areiko and Aya looked up and grinned nervously, "heh…" they said with a small laugh. Mr. Beveridge raised his eyebrows as he continued to stare at the two. Areiko and Aya stood up as they then took their seats in their class.

Soon the school day flew by and it was now lunch, the last lunch that is. Areiko had this one by herself. She sat there at the table eating her lunch when she glanced up and saw Scott walk by her. He looked around for a place to sit, everyone rejected him though. Areiko sighed as she opened her milk already regretting about what she was going to do.

"Scott!" She called across the cafeteria. Scott turned in her direction looking around. Areiko stood up and waved him over. Once Scott spotted her he smiled a little and seated himself at her table as Areiko took a seat.

Scott placed his tray onto the table and looked at Areiko. He blinked as he seated himself down and began to eat. "Are you sick?"

Areiko looked up at him blinking. "No… why…?" Areiko asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well… you look a little pale."

"Yeah, I'm still pale from Sunday." Areiko blinked. She then started to mentally slap herself because she had said something to Scott, he was now curious and she was going to have to tell him what had happened to her.

"What happened Sunday?" Scott asked looking at her as he wrapped his grip around the bottle of his milk opening the cap and then drinking it.

"Well, I had a seizure." Areiko said to him as she pulled the medicine bottle out of her jacket pocket. Scott nearly spit out his milk all over the place as he watched her take her medicine.

"You what?"

"Had a seizure." Areiko said again sounding like it was no big deal. "Don't worry though," Areiko said looking up at him. "I'll be fine."

Scott stared at her. He then shook his head and decided to drop the subject so that they wouldn't have to argue.

School was now over and Areiko was headed to Aya's house walking with Britnay. "So what happened to you Tuesday?" Britnay asked as Areiko looked at her. "Why weren't you in school?"

"Well, something serious happened Sunday and Chichi wanted to keep me home to make sure I was okay." Areiko said to her. Britnay blinked as she stared at her best friend as they were coming to Aya's house.

"Like what?" Britnay asked her. Areiko looked at her.

"Well… I had uh um… a seizure." Areiko said to her. Britnay's eyes widened as she stared at Areiko.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" Britnay asked. Areiko laughed as she nodded her head.

"Yeah," Areiko answered, "and if I wasn't would I be standing in front of you right now?" Areiko asked looking at her. Britnay blinked a few times as she then shook her head.

"Well… I guess not." Britnay said to her as the girls turned the corner walking up the walkway to Capsule Corp. "But are you going to dance tonight?" Britnay asked. Areiko nodded her head.

"Yeah, definitely." Areiko answered her. "I'm not missing that. It's going to be the best event of all!"

Britnay grinned and nodded her head. "Yeah I agree."

Areiko walked into Capsule Corp with Britnay following her. Instantly Areiko was greeted by Goten who had his camera in his hand laughing hysterically as he watched a video. Areiko and Britnay glanced at each other as they watched the hybrid continue to laugh. He then looked up at Britnay and Areiko and grinned.

"Want to see a video that I found on my camera?" Goten asked as he lifted the video camera into the air. Areiko and Britnay shrugged their shoulders as they placed their backpacks down.

The three of them walked into an unused office. Areiko and Britnay seated themselves down and watched as Goten set up the television in the room. He then seated himself onto the floor as he pressed the play button looking up at the television. He growled seeing that it wasn't working. He then stood up and reset the television once more. He took his seat back on the floor and pressed play once more.

The television then turned on.

_"So… what are you doing this project on?" Came Aya's voice from the T.V as she was standing in front of Goten's camera. _

_"I need to do it on my life." Came Goten's voice from behind the camera. Aya shrugged her shoulders and turned around. _

_"Alright, you should be asking Areiko to do this not me." Aya said to him as they walked outside. _

_"Well, she went with my dad to go train some more." Goten said to her. Aya nodded her head as there was a sharp voice that pierced through the air. _

_"Aya!" shouted Vegeta as Aya froze. Goten turned around and focused his camera onto Vegeta's chest. Then the camera moved back a little bit looking up then focusing on Vegeta's face. _

_He glanced at the camera. He then placed his palm against it and pushed it backwards. Suddenly there was a thump noise as the camera fell to the floor facing Goten. Goten cringed his face when he noticed his camera had bounced a few times. He then picked it up turned it right side up and focused back in on Aya and Vegeta._

_"Vegeta," Came Goten's voice from behind the camera, "ask Aya-chan a question."_

_"Any question?" Vegeta asked standing next to Aya. _

_"Yeah." Goten answered._

_Vegeta turned and looked at Aya. "Can you fly?" he asked her. Aya glanced around from her left to her right. She then turned her attention back onto Vegeta inching away from him. _

_"No… why…?"_

_Vegeta suddenly grabbed onto her arm and threw her into the air. Aya screamed as she disappeared with her screaming fading with her as the clouds covered her. The camera suddenly got a ground shot as there were then voices heard. _

_"Vegeta! I said ask her a question! Not kill her!" Came Goten's voice. _

_"You said I could ask any question you didn't say anything about throwing her." He replied back to Goten. _

_"AAAH!" Aya's screaming came back into an ear's hearing range. The camera was then turned up to the sky. Here came Aya. Her eyes were tightly clenched with her knees and hands tucked to her chest. And she was falling right towards Goten. Goten suddenly turned the camera upwards and to the side a little bit as if he was preparing himself for a hit landing. _

_But nothing hit him._

_The camera turned back towards Aya. She was hovering there only inches away from the camera with her eyes still closed. She then opened them, looked and then she hit the ground. _

_"OOF!" _

_The camera was flung out of Goten's hands and towards Vegeta's feet. The camera got a nice shot of Vegeta's feet turning and walking inside before it was turned off. _

Areiko and Britnay were laughing as Goten was fiddling with the camera. "That wasn't funny!" shouted Aya. Areiko and Britnay turned their heads looking at her as she entered the room. "That was the scariest moment of my life!"

"But at least you learned how to fly." Areiko said with a grin on her face. Aya pouted at her.

"Wait, wait. I got more." Goten said turning his head looking at the girls. The three girls turned and faced the television as another scene came up onto the screen.

_"Come on Areiko! Please?" Gohan begged as he was standing at one end of the table. Areiko was sitting at the other with a jar of pickles in front of her. She sat there pulling out a pickle and biting into itlooking up at Gohan. _

_"And what's in it for me?" Areiko asked looking at him. _

_"I'll buy you chocolate." Gohan said. Areiko looked at him, her eyes glittering at the sound of the word: chocolate._

_"Okay!" Areiko shouted as she did the Son Grin. Then there was a scraping noise as if the jar in front of Areiko was being moved. Areiko opened her eyes from the grin spotting Gohan holding onto the jar of pickles. _

_"Thanks," Gohan said pulling a pickle out of the jar, "this was all I wanted really."_

_"Jerk!" Areiko shouted as she suddenly leapt over the table tackling Gohan. _

_"ACK!"_

_**CRASH!**_

_"HAHAHAHA!" the camera suddenly got a shot of the floor as Goten's laughing could be heard. Then the front door was opened. _

_"Well that was- WHAT HAPPENED HERE!" came Chichi's voice. Goten then turned the camera to Chichi and then to Areiko and Gohan._

_Areiko and Gohan were seated on the floor sitting in the pickle juice. The pickles were split everywhere on the floor around thembut the one in Gohan's hand. Areiko's right hand was caught the in the jar along with Gohan's right. Chichi's growling could be heard as Goten turned the camera back onto his mother. _

_"Goku!" Chichi shouted as she turned her head looking at her husband who was standing behind her laughing at the scene. "Please tell me you didn't pay the unbreakable plastic ones!"_

_Goku blinked as he then scratched his head, "then… I won't tell you."_

_Chichi growled again, "great…" _

The television was turned off. Everyone was laughing but Areiko. She turned her head looking at Goten as she stood up off of her seat.

"You told me you deleted that!" Areiko shouted at him. Goten blinked as he unhooked the wires from the T.V.

"I did?"

"YES!" Areiko shouted suddenly tackling Goten to the floor. Aya and Britnay watched with their eyes widening a bit as the two wrestled on the floor.

"HELP!" Goten shouted as he jumped to his feet and ran out of the room with Areiko following him.

"Get back here!" Areiko shouted.

"Uh… should we go help him?" Britnay asked pointing to the door. Aya shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know… well we should if you don't want him dead. WAIT! REIKO-CHAN!" Aya shouted as the two girls then ran out of the room.

Vegeta was walking down the hallway when Goten jumped behind him. "Don't let her get me!" he shouted. Vegeta looked over his shoulder at him as he then looked forward to see a very angry Areiko approaching.

"Veggie-kins! Move please!" Areiko shouted. "He deserves to be punished!" She added pointing at Goten who hide farther behind Vegeta's back.

Vegeta didn't move. He then smirked and sidestepped allowing Areiko full view of Goten. Goten's eyes widened. Areiko went to leap at him when Aya suddenly grabbed onto her tail. Areiko's body weaved from side to side as she then collapsed to the floor. Her tongue hung out of her mouth as she drooled a little bit.

"Duuuh…." Was all that they had gotten out of Areiko's mouth. Britnay stood there looking down at her and then blinked.

Aya blinked and then looked at Vegeta, "did I break her?" she asked.

"No you moron!" Vegeta shouted smacking Aya in the back of the head and then snatching Areiko's tail from her throwing it to the floor. "That's her weakness!"

"Oooh…" Aya said blinking. Suddenly, Areiko leapt to her feet like nothing happened and chased Goten down the hallway.

"AAAH!" Goten screamed as he turned the corner with Areiko following him.Britnay turned her head looking atAya as she yawned and stretched.

"How about we help Goten and then get ready for the dance tonight?" Aya suggested.

Britnay shrugged, "works for me." she answered. Her and Aya then ran off down the hallway following Goten's screams.

Vegeta stood there with his arms crossed. He shook his head and walked on. "Hmph. Teenagers."


	7. Chapter Seven

**Genetically Mutated**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Yeah." Only Usher does... yes... the sexy Usher. So don't sue.**

**Chapter Seven**

After Aya and Britnay had gotten Areiko to calm down and to stop chasing Goten around the house, they finally got ready for their school dance. Aya wore her usual jeans, baggy shirt, and gloves. But Areiko had spiced up her outfit a little bit. She had Aya tuck in the front of her shirt. And with a safety pin Areiko pulled on Aya's shirt pinning it in the back in a nice looking bun making it look like it was always supposed to be there.

Aya looked down at her shirt realizing that the way it was pinned, it showed off her figure. She turned her head looking at Areiko. "You do know Vegeta's going to hurt you right?"

"Why me? I'm not wearing it." Areiko said with a grin. Britnay came up in between them.

"Well what you're wearing is worse then what she's got." Britnay pointed out. Areiko blinked as she looked down at herself.

She was wearing a light pink mini skirt that flared out around her thighs. She had a white tank-top on that was stretched over her chest that also hugged around her upper body shaping out her torso. Areiko had black eyeliner on, and that was all she needed to make her icy gray eyes stand out. Her white tank-top had a rose on it that glittered. On the shirt underneath the red rose in red glittering letters it read: "Sweet like a Rose."

Areiko shrugged her shoulders as she then turned to the mirror. She picked up the straightener and continued to straighten her hair. Once she was finished, she turned and seated herself onto Aya's bed. She then slipped on her heeled boots looking up to see Britnay pulling her shirt over her head.

Britnay was wearing a pair of brown bell-bottoms jeans and a turquoise shirt. She had her hair up in a messy bun playing around with it making it look better. She then placed on eyeliner that she took from Areiko.

Areiko looked at her two best friends and smiled. She then stood up fixing her skirt. She walked to Aya and Britnay wrapping her arms around their shoulders pulling them in close. She grinned turning them making them look at the mirror.

"We're all so sexy!" Areiko shouted. Aya grinned as she tightened her fist throwing it into the air.

"YAY!"

"WOOT!" Britnay called out after Aya. The three girls laughed as they walked out of Aya's room and went downstairs.

They entered the kitchen where Bulma, Trunks, and Vegeta were located. Vegeta looked at Areiko and Aya. He took one look, and instantly he wanted to bash their heads in a walland make them go upstairs and change.

"What… are you wearing?" Vegeta asked with his right eyebrow twitching a little bit.

"Clothes." Aya answered with a grin. Vegeta looked at Aya. He seemed content with what she had on her body, but Areiko? That was another story.

"Reiko… why don't you actually try putting on a skirt!" Vegeta shouted. Areiko blinked and looked down at her skirt.

"Um… this is a skirt Vegeta." Areiko said looking up at him. Vegeta growled. He decided to let it go.

"Come on Vegeta," Bulma said looking at her husband. "Its just a school dance, no body's going to hit on them." She added giving Aya and Areiko money to get into the school dance.

"You never know mom," Trunks said looking at Areiko, Aya, and Britnay. "Look at what they're wearing… I know if I was in their school I—"

**SMACK!**

"OUCH!" Trunks rubbed the back of his head as he turned and looked at his mother who was the one that had smacked him. Bulma shook her head quickly glancing at Vegeta. Trunks leaned forward looking at Vegeta to see him twitching a bit. Trunks blinked as he placed a nervous smile onto his face.

"Have fun at the dance girls." Bulma called to them as the three of them headed to the door.

"We will Ms. Briefs!" Britnay called out to Bulma as she was the first one to exit. Areiko waved as did Aya. "Aya, what time does the dance end?"

"Um… Reiko-chan do you remember when the dance ends?" Aya asked looking at Areiko as she stood on the front porch.

Areiko blinked. She placed her finger onto her chin looking up a little bit thinking. "Hmm… I believe it ends at ten ten-thirty." Areiko answered.

Aya turned her head looking at Bulma. "Ten ten-thirty."

"I'll have my cell phone on since Aya-chan's cell is dead!" Areiko called into the house right before Aya shut the door.

The three girls walked on down the street laughing and talking. Aya was then poked that caused her to squeak really loud. Areiko and Britnay laughed at her. Suddenly Areiko stopped and turned her head to see Scott coming up the street.

His hands were in his pockets as he walked hewas looking down. He was wearing black baggy jeans and a white button up shirt. The last three top buttons were left undone to show his chest that had a small, a really small build to it.

Scott looked up to see Areiko standing there looking back at him. He stopped and stared at her. Aya and Britnay -who had walked a few yards a head of her before they had realized Areiko had stopped- turned around and now stood next to Areiko. Areiko mentally sighed knowing that she wasn't going to like herself very much after doing this.

"Scott, are you going to the dance by yourself?" Areiko asked him. Scott blinked, he then nodded his head.

"Yeah…"

"Well," Areiko began glancing in between Aya and Britnay. "You can come with us if you want."

Scott smiled as he walked forward. He was now standing in between Britnay and Areiko as the four of them walked off to the school.

The four of them entered the school. Areiko and Aya were given weird looking looks. But there was one look that Aya didn't like from this one certain kid. Areiko looked over at Aya to see her eyebrow twitching like crazy. Areiko took a couple steps to the left nudging away from her. Britnay did the same thing. Scott didn't know what was going on so he just followed Areiko and Britnay's movements.

Suddenly Aya pulled off her shoe and started to chase around the kid that was looking at her. "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! HOW DARE YOU LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! DO YOU WANNA DIE?" Aya shouted chasing him beating him over the head with her shoe.

Areiko laughed. She seated herself down into a chair holding her stomach as she watched her best friend chase the kid around the gym beating him with her shoe. After about an hour. Areiko had finally decided to go get Aya. When Aya was found, she was sitting on the back of the kid who was looking at her. She repeatedly slammed her shoe into his head.

"Aya!" Areiko shouted running to her grabbing onto her shoe. "STOP BEATING THE KID!" she shouted. "You might make him mentally challenged or something!"

Aya pouted as she stood up. She snatched her shoe away from Areiko and stormed off towards Britnay and Scott. Areiko looked at the kid who laid on the ground holding his head in pain. She heard a couple of whimpers and Areiko couldn't help but laugh at him. She then turned around walked away heading back to Britnay, Aya, and Scott.

The dance continued to go on. Aya and Areiko danced with each other, mostly doing the tango to random songs and did the Cha-cha Slide and the Cotton Eye Joe, their favorite dance next to what they call The Random Tango Dance.

Areiko was now dancing with Britnay. They were holding hands and dancing in circles. Aya and Scott were doing the bump when suddenly someone came out of nowhere slapping Areiko's butt. Areiko stiffened. She turned her head to see it was a jock, who was obviously drunk. Areiko smirked and took this to her advantage.

"I'll be right back guys," Areiko said yelling over the loud music. Aya looked at her.

"Where are you going?" Aya questioned. Areiko walked away unable to hear Aya.

Scott, Britnay, and Aya exchanged glances as they then decided to follow her. Areiko approached the jock. She tapped his shoulder and he turned around. He grinned at her and pulled her close.

"Hey there sexy." He said to her

Areiko brought up her leg behind her. She reached back pulling off her boot. She smiled at him. She slowly slipped off her shoe. She began to talk sexually with him. She placed her finger onto his lip and instantly he opened his mouth to suck on it. Areiko growled as she suddenly took her boot then shoved it into his mouth. The jock gagged when he pulled her shoe out.

"That's what you get for slapping my ass." Areiko said to him. The jock looked up at her as she turned around and walked away, grabbing onto her shoe.

Aya, Britnay, and Scott were laughing. They held their sides pointing at the jock as he watched Areiko walk away towards her friends. She then turned her head with a smirk. "Oh, and by the way, take a picture." Her smirk widened. "It'll last longer."

She walked away. Aya laughed as she hugged Areiko tightly. "That was awesome Reiko-chan!" Aya said to her. Areiko smiled as Britnay gave her a high five.

"That was great! I never saw someone do that before!" Britnay shouted with a grin on her face.

"Well, there's no one out there like me." Areiko grinned. Scott looked at her, she looked at him and then he grinned.

"To be honest, I never really liked the kid." Scott said to her. Areiko laughed as the four of them started dancing in circle.

_"Peace up! A Town down!" _

Areiko and Aya gasped. "OUR SONG!" they shouted looking at each other. They grabbed onto each other's hands and ran off onto the dance floor leaving Britnay and Scott behind. They watched as Areiko and Aya started dancing.

They were grinding, but they kept a distance in between them so no one would think that they were lesbians. They got low and came up and did it all over again. Then Areiko would go low and come up, and then Aya would go low and come back up. They switched off like that for a while till Aya and Areiko held each other's hands and started to go low together.

_"Thunder clap! Hey! Thunder clap hey! Thunder clap hey! Rock away! Rock away! Rock away! And cut!" _

The song ended. Aya and Areiko laughed as they hugged each other once more. Areiko looked out the window and spotted someone standing there. She squinted her eyes trying to get a better, but the only look she got was a blurry one. Once she was left alone, she teleported herself out of the school building. She looked around searching all the possible escapes from the school. Nothing. She found nothing she sighed turned around and then came face to face with the person that was standing at the window.

She couldn't see his face, but she saw what he was wearing. He had a blue tunic on, it looked as if it was foreign, as if it came from another planet. Areiko stared at him. She looked at his hands getting a glimmce of his skin color, which was a pale white. He clenched his fists slightly then unfolded them revealing to her his claws.

She looked back up at the man that stood in front of her. He took on step forward. Areiko felt threatened and took a step back. She didn't know what it was about this man that scared her, but she dared not attack him. He came closer, and she stepped back farther.

"I finally found you…" He said to her coming closer and closer. Areiko continued to back up.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked glancing behind her when she felt the school wall touch her back.

"I've been looking for you Lekira." The man said to her again.

"Lekira? I'm sorry sir but, you must have the wrong per—" She was cut off quickly with a kiss. Areiko clenched her eyes shut. She then pushed him away. Something about his kiss made her body cringe, as if she had a horrible experience with it before. "Pig!" she shouted.

The man smirked. Areiko's eyes widened when she saw his teeth through the darkness. "Reiko?" came a familiar voice. The man turned his head, then the wind started to blow and his body disappeared. "Reiko?"

"Scott?" Areiko called keeping herself pressed against the school wall. Scott appeared at the end of the alleyway that Areiko was in. He turned his head looking inward. He looked at her oddly as he approached her.

"What are you doing out here?" Scott asked her. Areiko darted her eyes around. He didn't seem him. He didn't see the man that had just suddenly kissed her like that.

Areiko groaned as she clenched her eyes shut. Her head started to pound once she thought about that strange man kissing her. "Areiko?" came Scott's voice again. Areiko's vision started to disappear as she placed her hand onto her head.

She turned sideways placing her other hand onto the school wall. She bent forward a little bit. She likefelt she wanted to cry. Suddenly her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she collapsed forward.

"Areiko!"

Scott's voice was the last thing she heard…

**"Do you think Master Orx would be able to handle her?" came a soldier's voice. **

**"Yeah, I do. I don't know what he wants with her… especially naked." Came another voice. **

**"Makes you think huh?" **

**The voices that once filled the room disappeared. Areiko laid on a steel platform chained by her wrists and ankles. Her body was pulled into an X-shape as she laid there naked. Areiko's blank eyes rolled into the back of her head and returned. She turned her head to left side to have a syringe sticking out of her neck. Obviously she was drugged. **

**Areiko bared her fangs as she laid there. She shivered. A cold chill flowed from the wide open door, which allowed other soldiers on the space ship to look in at her. Areiko's demonic growl could be heard from the room. That growl was the only thing keeping the soldiers out of the room and away from her. **

**Soon she felt the chill disappear and heardthe door shut. Areiko's head rolled again to the left but she quickly moved it back to the right once she felt pain from the syringe shoot through her neck. **

**"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." Came her master's voice. "Look at what they've done to you." he said to her pulling the syringe from her neck. **

**Areiko winced growling demonically once more. A hand was laid upon on her cheek stroking it. "It's okay my dear." He said to her. His hand ran down her neck and body to her legs. **

**Areiko thrashed a bit but her body hurt too much for her to continue. She then felt someone kissing her. Areiko thrashed once more, thrashing like an animal trying to get her master off of her. **

**"It's okay…" He said to her quietly. Areiko huffed and puffed believing his words. "Just a little experiment my dear, and nothing more." **

**Areiko closed her eyes growling wanting her master to get off of her. Soon she felt something enter her, something she didn't like. Areiko tugged at her chains. She twisted her wrists and ankles in movements as she continued to tug at the chains. She wanted so badly to make him stop. She wanted him to get off of her. **

**A slight pain went through her as she felt her master thrust into her. Areiko growled and screeched. She screeched so loudly it would make someone's ears bleed. She tugged once more at the chains. She tugged harder and harder as her master went harder and harder. Areiko even tried slashing the chains off with her claws. **

**An hour of this continued, and for an hour Areiko tried to get away. But it was basically futile. There was nothing she could. She couldn't over power her master. She felt the pain and her master get off of her. Areiko rested against the steel platform. She huffed and puffed staring at the ceiling, still drugged. **

"Do you know if she'll be okay?" came a voice so familiar to her.

_'Goku…' _came his name in Areiko's mind. She heard someone else's voice but couldn't really make out what he was saying. She heard a sigh and then someone seated them self down.

Areiko's eyes opened the room blurry to her vision. She heard a heart monitor beep in a rhythm as her hearing returned to her. She rubbed her eyes as she felt the bed sink a little as if someone was seating themselves down onto it.

"Reiko?" Came Goku's voice again.

"Goku…?" Areiko said weakly looking at him. She stared at him, trying to figure out if she was dreaming or if she was really awake. She suddenly broke down into tears. She sat up suddenly latching herself onto Goku hugging him tightly.

Goku blinked a few times. Then he realized she must've had a flashback. Goku wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. Areiko continued to sob and sob against his chest. He rubbed her back trying to comfort her. He decided not to ask her what flashback she had had. He just let her cry for a few minutes.

"I was raped!" she suddenly blurted out.

Goku's eyes widened. "What? Is that what happened to you at the dance? Did Scott—"

"No! No!" Areiko shouted pulling away to look at him. "It…" she wiped her tears with her hand. "It wasn't Scott… it was… someone else."

"Who?" Goku questioned her. She looked at him. She shrugged her shoulders not completely sure who it was. But she wondered if she should tell him about the man that was watching her at the dance. Should she? She decided not too. She didn't want him to worry.

"I don't know who it was…" Areiko said looking up at him. "But he had the same voice as the guy in my other flashback…"

"What happened…?" Goku asked feeling a little uncomfortable asking the question. Areiko started to cry again as she threw herself onto him once more. Goku held her tighter as she started to explain what had happened to her in the flashback.

After an hour of comforting Areiko, she had fallen asleep against his chest. Goku gently placed her back into the bed pulling the blankets up a little tucking her in. He stood up and walked to the door opening it quietly and then shutting the door silently.

He walked down to the waiting room where his wife was seated. Chichi looked up at him as she suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Is she okay?" Chichi asked. Goku smiled a little bit placing his hands onto her shoulders.

"I need to tell you what happened." Goku said to her seating her down into a chair. He then slowly began to tell his wife about Areiko and her rape.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Genetically Mutated**

**Chapter Eight**

The doctors decided to keep Areiko in the hospital for the rest of the week. For that week, Areiko had gotten visitors from kids at school she didn't even socialize with. She got cards and balloons, one time someone came in with roses for her.

Areiko was seated in the bed, looking out the window thinking about her rape. Areiko pressed her lips together trying to hold back her tears. She then heard a knock at the door. Areiko turned her head and looked to see three figures standing at the door.

"Come in." She called. She watched as the door opened to reveal, Scott, Britnay, and Aya. Aya came bursting in with a huge grin on her face.

"REIKO-CHAN!" Aya shouted pulling a party popper out of her back pocket and popping it. Areiko laughed at Aya's entrance. Aya appeared by her side hugging her tightly. "How is my love doing?" She asked.

Areiko smiled, "your love is doing fine." She grinned. She then had gotten a hug from Britnay and then from Scott, who held onto her for a long time considering he was the one that watched her collapse. "What brings you guys by?"

"Well, we thought that we would be nice friends –instead of being evil- and come by to see you." Britnay stated with a grin on her face.

Areiko grinned back at her. "KISS! KISS!" Aya shouted at Areiko. Areiko rose an eyebrow. Aya then hugged her tightly and kissed both of her cheeks. Then Aya turned and did the same thing to Britnay and Scott. Areiko blinked a few times as Aya then turned and faced her. "What?"

Areiko just laughed at her. Aya glanced around the room. "What? Am I really that goofy looking?"

"No." Areiko answered holding her stomach. "You're just so weird!"

"Better then being normal."

"Damn straight."

Areiko and Aya giggled. Their giggling turned into a burst of laughter that just confused Britnay and Scott. Scott and Britnay looked at each other then they shrugged their shoulders looking back at their friends, watching them laugh.

"Oh God." Areiko said wiping away a tear that had formed. "I miss you guys. Hey! What's been going on in school?"

"Well, Mr. Beveridge misses you." Aya said placing a weird look onto her face. Areiko blinked.

"That's… a little creepy…" Areiko said edging away a bit.

Aya laughed, "yeah I know. He says that class isn't the same without me and you goofing off."

"And the gym teacher Mr. O'Hara misses you as well." Britnay stated.

"Even weirder…" Areiko said raising both of her eyebrows.

Britnay shrugged, "what is there to say? I mean you get on the good side of all of your teachers."

Areiko smiled, "yeah, I guess I do."

"But the principal and vice principal despise you." Scott said with a smirk. Areiko looked at him and smirked back.

"Well, I guess my life goal as been accomplished then." Areiko said turning her smirk into a grin. "Any homework's I missed?"

"No actually." Britnay said.

"She's right," Aya said afterwards, "they haven't been giving out homework for a while now." She grinned. "I like it."

Areiko nodded her head. "I would too." She then blinked. "Hey! I'm getting out today! W00t!" Areiko said throwing both of her arms into the air.

The three teens looked at each other. "Uh… we gotta go." The three of them said in unison. Areiko blinked as she got a hug from each of them. Then they disappeared out of the room. Areiko glanced to her right and then to her left. She shrugged her shoulders shrugging it off.

Aya peeked through the door window. She then turned and looked at Britnay and Scott. "Okay, you two go to Goku's house and see if everything's ready."

"Got it." Britnay and Scott said with a smile.

"And I guess that leaves me to go meet Goku at the mall… HURRY! GO!" Aya shouted shoeing them off. Britnay and Scott disappeared down the hallway as Aya took a different direction.

Aya took to the air off of the roof of the hospital. She looked at her watch realizing that she was a little bit late. She didn't mind. She knew that once she got there Goku was going to be late as well. Aya soon landed in front of the mall. Everyone looked at her weirdly. She spotted someone giving her a dirty look. She growled.

"HEY! HEY YOU!" Aya shouted pointing at him. "You got a staring problem! BARK! BARK!" she barked at him causing the man to walk away.

"You got that habit from Reiko-chan didn't you?" came Goku's voice. Aya jumped with a small squeal. She turned around looking at a grinning Goku. He lifted up one of his hands off of his hips waving. "Hiya!"

"Hiya!" Aya greeted repeating his action. "Ready?"

Goku nodded his head. "Yup! Off to the store we go!"

Aya nodded her head as the two of them entered the mall. They entered the store that they needed to go and walked out with a small red bag. "Are you picking up Reiko-chan or am I?" Aya asked looking up at Goku.

Goku looked down at her, "I think I will."

"Unless she didn't already leave." Aya saidpointing thatout.

Goku nodded and waved his finger. "Good point there Aya-chan. Well I better be off then." Goku handed Aya the red bag. Aya took it gently feeling like she was going to break it. "You're not going to break it."

"I feel like I am. You know how I am when it comes to fragile things." Aya said eyeing the bag really carefully.

Goku let out a small laugh. "Yeah, I know. Well I'm off. See you at the house Aya."

"Buh bye Goku-chan."

Goku placed two fingers onto his forehead and teleported out of the mall. Goku then reappeared in the hospital. He seated himself down into a chair in the waiting room ignoring the looks everyone was giving him. He sat there for a few minutes. He then heard Areiko's voice down the hall.

"DO YOU FRIGGEN PEOPLE HAVE STARING PROBLEMS OR SOMETHING! GEEZ!"

Goku looked over trying not to laugh as he heard Areiko continue to yell. "WHAT ARE YOU FRIGGEN PEOPLE LOOKING AT! BARK! BARK! BARK!"

Goku laughed as he stood up turning to face Areiko. Areiko raised an eyebrow as her tail swished around behind her. She took a couple steps away from the laughing saiyan placing her hands onto her hips.

"And what are you laughing at?" Areiko asked looking at him oddly.

Goku waved his hand calming down a little bit. "Nothing." Goku answered trying to catch his breath. "Ready to go home?"

"More then ready!" Areiko shouted grabbing onto his hand walking out of the hospital. "I wanna get out of here! People in here have staring problems."

Goku laughed as he allowed Areiko to drag him out of the hospital. Once they were out of everyone's sight, the two of them took to the sky flying all the way to Mount Paoz.

"I can't wait to get home and sleep in my o—" Areiko opened the door.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone (but Vegeta)shouted. Areiko's eyes widened as she jumped into Goku's arms.

"ACK!"

Goku caught Areiko bridal style. Areiko's eyes widened as she looked at everyone who stood in the small kitchen. Everyone was there, Piccolo, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Krillin, right down to Marron and 18. Areiko looked at everyone once more. She then looked at Goku who looked at her and blinked. He placed her onto her feet.

"What's all this?" Areiko asked.

"Don't you remember?" Goku questioned her. Areiko turned looking at the older saiyan as he grinned placing his hand onto her shoulder. "Today is the exact day I found you sitting underneath that tree."

Chichi nodded her head. "Yup! It's officially been two years since you came into our lives."

Aya came out of the coward with Britnay following her. Aya tackled Areiko into the ground rubbing her cheek against her best friend's. Areiko blinked a few times as Goku just laughed at them.

"So today is like your birthday!" Aya shouted getting off of Areiko helping her to her feet. Areiko laughed as she hugged Aya and then hugged Britnay.

The party began. Everyone was really outside watching Areiko, Aya, Goku, Krillin, Trunks, Goten, and Gohan to get ready to play a quick game of soccer. Areiko counted everyone and then blinked.

"There are an odd number of us." Areiko said. Aya placed a grin onto her face.

"I know who would want to play!" Aya shouted throwing her hand into the air. Everyone that was getting ready to play soccer looked at Aya raising their eyebrow. Aya's grin widened as she pointed to a tree off in the distance of the yard. There, sitting in the grass with his arms crossed and his back pressed against the tree truck was Vegeta.

"Vegeta?" Krillin said with a confused look on his face. "I don't think he would want to play."

"Why not?" Aya asked turning to look at the short man, who in reality was taller then her.

"Because… well, its Vegeta." Krillin said to her. "He doesn't usually play games."

"But this isn't a game!" Aya said jumping a few times like a little child. "It's a soccer game!"

"Uh… Aya…" Gohan started looking at her. Aya turned looking at the half breed. "We ARE playing a game of soccer; therefore… it's a game."

"Yeah Aya." Trunks started placing a grin onto his face and his hands on his hips. "You can't be that stupid."

"Shut up!" Aya shouted picking up the soccer ball and whipping it at him. The ball hit Trunks in the face throwing him into Goten. The two preteens hit the ground with knocked out looks on their faces. Areiko clenched her stomach as she laughed at them.

Aya placed a proud grin onto her face placing her hands onto her hips. "W00t!"

"W00T!" Areiko shouted afterwards taking Aya's hands and jumping around in circles with her.

"Who's going to ask Vegeta to play?" Goku asked. Areiko and Aya stopped jumping around. Aya then threw her hand into the air.

"I WILL! I WILL!" Aya shouted as she skipped her way over to Vegeta. Krillin, Gohan, and Goku circled Areiko looking at her.

"Did she have sugar?" Goku asked.

Areiko shrugged. "I don't know… did she?" Areiko then asked turning to look at Goku. He shrugged.

"We don't know." Krillin said.

"So that's why we're asking you." Gohan added.

Areiko glanced at the three men then looked forward at Aya who was approaching Vegeta. "We'll see what she does, and determine it that way…"

Aya stopped right in front of Vegeta. Vegeta opened one eye and looked up at the girl in front of him. He grunted closing his eye again. "What?"

"I got a queeeestion!" Aya said happily keeping a grin on her face. Vegeta opened his eyes and looked up at her. Instantly he knew she was hyper, where she got the sugar from he didn't have a clue. He growled a little standing up now having to look down at her.

"What?" he repeated.

Aya just grinned. She then blinked a few times. "Did I do kiss-kiss to you?"

Vegeta looked at her oddly. He raised an eyebrow. "Kiss-kiss?"

"I take that as a no…" Aya said pointing at him. "KISS-KISS!"

"Don't even think about it!" Vegeta shouted taking a small step back. To late, Aya had jumped right on top ofVegeta giving him a kiss on both of his cheeks.

Aya jumped off of Vegeta folding her hands behind her back like nothing happened. Vegeta closed his eyes in aggravation at Aya. He then looked at her oddly as she just stood there, he was kind of shocked that she didn't run away from him yet.

"Wanna play a game of soccer?" Aya suddenly asked him completely oblivious to the fact that she kissed him on both cheeks, and Vegeta isn't really a touchy feely kind of person.

Vegeta looked at her funny, "you're joking right?"

Aya shook her head. "Unh-uh!" she paused. "Pwease?"

"Why me?" Vegeta asked crossing him arms across his chest. Aya took his hand and dragged him over to Areiko and the others.

"Come on Vegeta! Just play! We're not going to hurt you." Aya said looking back at him. Vegeta grunted as he allowed Aya to drag him towards the group.

Areiko blinked looking at Vegeta. She then looked at Aya, "wow… you actually got him to play?"

"No," Aya grinned. "I forced him."

Vegeta quickly turned around then went to walk away. "Hey! Hey! Veggie-kins!" Aya grabbed onto his wrist stopping him. Vegeta growled as Aya continued. "Come on Veggie-kins! It's basically Reiko-chan's birthday! Pwease pway!"

Vegeta closed his eyes sighing deeply. "Fine…"

Areiko grinned. "W00t! Alright! Let's get playing. I guess Goku, you're a team captain."

"Why don't you be one too Areiko?" Krillin suggested. "It's basically your party."

"Um… alright, me and Goku are team captains then."

Soon the teams were set. Areiko had herself, Gohan, Vegeta, and Trunks. Goku had himself, Aya, Krillin, and Goten. The game got started. Areiko's team was up by one point. Aya was getting frustrated.

"Argh! That's it!" Aya then bent down and quickly picked up the ball right out from Trunks's feet. She then ran down the other end of the yard blasting Gohan out of the way of the goal and threw the ball into it. "SCORE!" she shouted as she started jumping up and down.

Areiko laughed as did everyone else. Goku looked over at Chichi as she nodded her head. Goku turned looking at Areiko. "I'm done." Goku said with a smile.

"Aw, why?" Areiko asked.

Goku just grinned, "I'm tired. You tired me out Reiko-chan." He then walked off towards Chichi. "Is it ready?"

"Yeah." Chichi said to him. "Britnay's got it, but she just went inside to let Scott in."

Goku blinked, "I thought he was already here." Chichi shook her head.

"No, we thought that it would've been safer if we had Scott arrive last." Chichi said to her husband. Soon the backdoor opened revealing Scott and Britnay. Goku looked over and grinned at Scott then shook his hand.

"Glad you could make it." Goku said to him. Scott nodded his head.

"Yeah, am I late or something?" Scott said looking around him. He then eyed Piccolo and Dende weirdly but then dismissed it since there were always walking and talking cats around West City.

"No," Goku said turning and looking at the party. "Everyone's just early. We're about to give Areiko her present, sooo..." Goku paused trying to think of something to say. He then grinned once more. "Get a good seat somewhere."

"I will Mr. Son. Don't worry." Scott walked off to the food. Goku watched him a little bit and then approached Britnay.

"Where is it?"

Britnay grinned reaching into her sweatshirt pocket pulling out a horizontal box that was wrapped in red wrapping paper with a small blue blow on top of it. "Right here, just wrapped it." She said handing him the box.

Goku grinned. "Thanks Reese's."

Britnay smiled at Goku. "No problem Mr. Son."

"How many times have I told you to call me Goku?" Goku asked holding the box gently as he grinned at Britnay. Britnay then shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. Plenty of times I guess. But I just never listen." Britnay paused. "Plus, I would feel weird calling you that."

Chichi placed her hand onto her shoulder. "Don't Britnay," Chichi smiled, "you're basically family. Call us Chichi and Goku."

Britnay shrugged. Goku looked down at the box. He then turned looking over his shoulder spotting Areiko. She was still playing soccer but this time she was playing a one on one game with Krillin as Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Aya watched. Vegeta had gone back to the tree that Aya had dragged him away from.

Goku turned fully around watching Areiko a little bit more. "Areiko!" he called to her. Areiko had kicked the ball into the goal looking over at Goku. He lifted his hand into the air and waved her over. Areiko looked at Krillin.

"Hang on a minute, I'll be right back." Areiko said to him as she ran over to Goku. Aya looked over her shoulder with a smile. She then turned and looked atKrillin who smiled back at her.

Aya looked at Vegeta who nodded his head once. He then stood up and walked over. Aya stood up next as Gohan, Krillin, Trunks, and Goten were already standing near Goku and Areiko. Everyone knew what was going on, so they watched from their standing positions in the yard or from their seats at tables.

Areiko glanced around the yard to see that all eyes were on them as if she was on stage. Areiko looked at Goku after she realized that Aya was standing next to her.

"Uh…" Areiko glanced around the yard once more. "What's up Goku?" Areiko asked turning her head to look at Britnay.

"Well, as you know, this is basically your birthday," Goku began getting Areiko's attention once more. "So," Goku looked at the box in his hand and then up at Areiko. "This is for you."

Areiko looked down at the box that Goku held out towards her. Areiko looked up at Goku and smiled a little bit taking the box from him. She removed the bow. She looked at Goku getting onto her tippy-toes placing the bow onto his head as she continued to unwrap it. Areiko was a little confused once she noticed what the box had said across it. "Kay Jewelers."

Areiko glanced up at Goku who just really gestured her to open it. Areiko pulled the top of the cover off. Her eyes glittered with what she saw. She ended up dropping the cover placing her hand over her mouth. She removed her hand and slowly reached into the box pulling her present out.

It was a beautiful necklace. The chain was a rope chain and it was white gold. The charm hung on the chain gently as Areiko stared at it. She nearly broke into tears at what the charm read: "Son Areiko." The charm was the main attraction. The charm was made out of diamonds and aquamarines going in a pattern. The pattern went diamond aquamarine diamond aquamarine, even when the words were formed it still managed to stay in that pattern.

Areiko looked up at Goku. "Oh my God… Goku, I'm speechless…" she said to him. Goku smiled.

"It was Aya's idea to get you a piece of jewelry." Goku said.

"Don't even think about giving me all the credit." Aya said looking at Goku. "It was your idea to customize it the way it was." Aya laughed a little. "Of course it didn't really help Vegeta's credit card."

Areiko turned looking over her shoulder at Vegeta. "You paid for this?" she asked him

Vegeta nodded answering her silently. Areiko smiled as she looked at the three of them. "Thank you." Areiko said her eyes turning red as she tried to hold back the tears. Goku grinned at her as he took off the bow from the top of his head. He then placed it onto Aya's shoulder who took it off and placed it onto Gohan.

"Need help putting it on?" Goku asked her. Areiko nodded her head as she handed the necklace to him. Goku took it gently from her setting it on her chest where ithungjust above her breasts. Areiko moved her hair for the saiyan as he clasped the clip shut then let it go.

Areiko turned around and hugged Goku tightly. Goku hugged her back. Areiko let him go and then hugged Aya. Chichi turned picking up a camera off of the table behind her. She then looked at Areiko, Aya, and Goku.

"I want to take a picture." Chichi said to them. Aya and Areiko continued to hug each other as Goku stood behind them wrapping his arms around the girls. Chichi grinned as she took a picture. "This one's a keeper."

Areiko continued to say thank you too Aya, Goku, and Vegeta. Areiko hugged Vegeta soon after the picture was taken. Afterwards, the party continued.

The party ended around seven. Everyone went home after saying goodbye. Areiko sat on the couch with Goten and Gohan. She watched as the two boys played ESPN Madden 2006. Areiko kept playing with the charm and lifting it a little bit looking at it, admiring it.

It soon got late, and Areiko decided to head off to bed. She said her goodnights. She gave Goku one last hug saying thank you again for the necklace. She was then off to bed. She changed into her usual pajamas, a pair of shorts and a random t-shirt. She crawled into bed. She laid there looking out her window looking at the sky seeing that it was a full moon but it was too cloudy out to even see it.

She rolled over onto her side looking at the charm of her necklace one more time. She closed her eyes. Right when she was drifting off to sleep she felt a sharp pain rush through her head. But she didn't think it was such a big deal since it went away when she fell asleep…

**"AH! Wait! WA—" the guard was killed instantly right when Areiko's fangs entered his neck. Areiko turned her blank eyes up onto the other guards that were approaching her with their spears pointed. Areiko bit further into the dead guard's neck tearing his head off of his shoulders. **

**Areiko leapt over the incoming guards. She placed her hands and feet on a nearby pillar then attacked a guard's back. She lunged her claws into his back. The guard screamed. Areiko then placed her hand over his mouth. With a quick motion of her hand, she snapped his neck. Areiko ran forward on all fours. She leapt at the other guard. **

**"AH!" The guard freaked and threw his spear forward. Areiko let out a demonic screech as the spear entered her right shoulder. She growled landing on her feet. She then stood up slowly pulling the spear out of her flesh like it was nothing. **

**Areiko let out another loud screech. The guard freaked out once more. He turned and ran forward. Areiko got down onto all fours once more running towards him. She leapt onto his back sinking her fangs into his shoulder. Areiko then snuck her claws into his neck. His purple looking blood splattered out of the holes in his neck. He collapsed to his knees and then forward as Areiko began to eat him. **

**Areiko ripped off his arm. She chewed on it as she turned her head looking at the king who sat on his throne. His eyes were wide in fear as he stared at the monster that continued to chew on the arm of one of his best guards. Areiko growled loudly as she threw the arm to the side. She then ran forward towards the king. Areiko leapt over the steps to the throne. **

**"Stop!" came her master's voice. Areiko came to a halt only inches away from the king's face. Areiko could smell the fear coming from the king's breath as he breathed hard pressing his back against his chair as Areiko stood in front of him growling. **

**"Do we have a deal your Highness?" Came Areiko's master's voice. "Give me control of your planet and I'll leave you alone."**

**"Fine! I don't care! But get this monster away from me!" the king shouted. Areiko clamped her teeth together loudly letting him know not to insult her or call her a monster. **

**Areiko's tail swished around behind her waiting for orders. She then felt a grip appear on her shoulder and a voice spoke into her ear. "Do whatever you want with him Lekira… eat him if you wish." The grip and the voice disappeared. **

**Areiko bared her teeth happily. She then lunged at him tearing the king's body to shreds as he screamed for mercy and help. But he soon died and Areiko began eating her meal. Her tail twitched with happiness. **

Areiko tossed her turned in a cold sweat. She suddenly got this taste of blood in her mouth. Areiko sit upright suddenly. Her eyes shot open. Her pupil and iris disappeared leaving nothing but the color white, which really isn't a color at all.

**CRASH!**

Goku jumped as he heard something fall and break. Goku looked over at his wife seeing that she was still sound asleep on her left side. Goku heard something fall with a 'thump'. He blinked when he realized it was coming from Areiko's room. He stood up out of bed and slipped on a pair of shorts over his boxers. He then picked up a white-beater from the floor and slipped it on exiting his room.

He walked down the hall to Areiko's room where he heard quick motions going on behind the door. He rose an eyebrow and then knocked. The movement within the room ceased, and Goku was a little concerned.

"Areiko, what was that—" Goku opened the door and instantly he stopped. Areiko's mirror that sat on her dresser had fallen over and shattered. A piece of the mirror apparently had hit Areiko since there was a small trace of blood on the floor.

Areiko turned her head looking at Goku. Goku looked at her seeing that she was sitting like she was some animal. She growled baring her fangs that reached to her bottom lip. Her claws dug into the rug in the room as she sat there. Goku looked into her eyes seeing that this wasn't Areiko. Areiko's eyes were filled with rage, hatred, and lust for blood. This was not how Areiko's eyes were.

"Areiko…?"

Areiko let out a rather loud demonic screech lunging at Goku. Goku covered his ears till he felt Areiko's hand press against his shoulders. Goku stumbled back and hit the hallway wall pretty hard indenting it a little bit. Goku opened his eyes looking into Areiko's blank eyes. She stood in front of him growling at him.

Goku grabbed onto Areiko's arms trying to get her off of him. But she couldn't be removed. Areiko screeched once more slashing at Goku's face. Goku clenched his eyes shut as he felt four claw marks being torn onto his right cheek. He felt two marks merging into one so really he had three and a half.

From the last screech, Goku knew instantly that his family was awake, and they were. Chichi was the first to emerge. She looked at Areiko and Goku in confusion.

"What's going on?" She asked. At the sound of her voice, Areiko snapped her head in her direction. Goku's eyes widened as he felt Areiko's grip disappear from his shoulders. Areiko growled and roared like an animal running to Chichi.

"Chichi! Run!" Goku called to his wife. He chased after Areiko till Gohan and Goten appeared out of their rooms tackling Areiko to the floor making her come to a complete halt.

Gohan and Goten struggled to pin Areiko to the floor. But Areiko bit onto Gohan's forearm causing blood to splatter onto the wall to the left of him. And she then threw Goten to Chichi's feet. Goten sat up looking at his older brother who cradled his arm in pain. Areiko jumped up onto all fours charging at Goten and Chichi. Goten quickly grabbed onto his mother's wrist. He turned and began heading for the stairs.

Gohan and Goku quickly followed Areiko. Areiko leapt at the stair's wall placing her hands and feet onto it then pushing off. She flipped and landed in front of Chichi and Goten. Goten came to a halt in front of his mother as Chichi bumped into him. Goten held his arms outward horizontally as Areiko approached one inch at a time.

"Stop Areiko!" Goku shouted as he teleported in front of the girl pinning her to the kitchen floor. Goku held Areiko by her wrists as he sat on her lower half. Areiko thrashed about in his grip, but Goku held onto her. He looked over his shoulder at Goten and Gohan who were standing in front of their mother protectively. "Get Chichi out of here! Go to Vegeta's!"

"But Dad we ca—"

"Yes you can!" Goku shouted cutting off Gohan and gripping tighter around Areiko's wrists once he felt her escaping. "Go! Now!"

Goten and Gohan nodded their heads. Gohan picked up his mother running to the door as Goten threw it open. Gohan and Goten lunged into the air flying towards Capsule Corp. Goku watched as his family disappeared into the sky. He quickly snapped his head back in Areiko's direction once he felt her tear her right wrist out of his grip.

Areiko slashed at his chest leaving claw marks going from his right shoulder to his left side. Goku screamed in pain. He suddenly felt an unseen force throw him off of Areiko. Goku hit the kitchen table and rolled off landing on his chest. He grunted in pain. His eyes widened when he felt Areiko's claws dig into his shoulders. Like a gorilla she threw the saiyan into the living room.

Goku hit the couch knocking it over on top of his body. Goku clenched his eyes shut trying to bare the pain from his chest. He pushed the couch off of him. He placed his hand onto his bleeding chest. He stood up slowly. He looked up to see Areiko lunging at him. Goku clenched his eyes shut as he felt his back press against the living room wall. Goku then felt a ki blast burning his gashes and his chest. Goku screamed once more as he was then thrown through the wall and into the grass.

Goku's body shook in pain. He heard Areiko's demonic screech. He opened his eyes and quickly kicked her off of him before she could cause anymore pain. Goku got up onto his feet slowly. But he was slow. Areiko managed to get behind him swinging her claws down his back. The marks went from the back of his neck to his lower back vertically. Goku screamed and stumbled. He couldn't stay on his feet so he stumbled onto his right knee.

Areiko roared. Goku turned blasting a ki blast at her. The blast hit Areiko in hermidsection, but that didn't stop her. Once she got to her feet she lunged at Goku.

Goku collapsed to both knees holding his chest in pain. He hung his head low clenching his eyes shut.

"Areiko…" he looked at into Areiko's eyes. "What's wrong with you… this isn't you… please! STOP!"

Gohan landed on the front porch of Capsule Corp. He looked at his watch seeing that it was three in the morning, no one would be up. "No one's going to be awake."

"Well we'll have to wake them up then." Chichi said as she started pounding her fist on the door. The door opened within minutes to reveal Aya, who was fully awake. "Where's Vegeta!"

"Uh…" Aya glanced to the side of her at the clock. "Chichi, do you realize what time it is—"

"I don't care!" Chichi shouted. "I need to talk to Vegeta! He needs to help Goku!"

"What's going on?" came Bulma's voice at the top of the stairs. Aya turned her head looking at the pregnant woman as she came down the stairs with Trunks following her. "Chichi?"

Chichi pushed her way past Aya as Gohan and Goten stepped into the house. "Where's Vegeta?"

"Uh…" Bulma blinked.

"Right here." Came Vegeta's voice as he appeared in the middle of the stair case. "What do you want?"

Chichi walked to the end of the stair case standing next to Bulma and Trunks. "You need to help Goku!"

"Help Kakkarot?" Vegeta rose an eyebrow. "Why…?"

"It's Areiko!" Chichi shouted. "She's completely lost it! Look at what she did to Gohan!" Chichi pointed over to her eldest son. Gohan blinked as he realized everyone was looking at his bleeding arm. Aya looked at the bite mark on Gohan's forearm. She looked up seeing Vegeta was looking at Gohan's arm.

"Reiko-chan did that?" Aya asked looking back at Gohan's arm.

Chichi nodded her head. "Yes!" Chichi said looking at her. She then turned and looked back at Vegeta. "Please Vegeta! I'm begging you to help Goku! I don't think he can handle Areiko on his own!"

"Alright onna!" Vegeta shouted at Chichi walking down the stairs. "Just stop yelling!"

"Veggie." Aya said approaching him as he headed for the door. "let me come with you."

"No." Vegeta said looking at her and the gently moving her out of his way. "I'm going alone. You stay here and care for Gohan or do whatever."

"Thank you Vegeta," Chichi said looking at him. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Hmp. Whatever." Vegeta opened the door. With a flare of ki around him he blasted off heading towards Mount Paoz to help out Goku, hopefully he'll get there in time.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Genetically Mutated**

**Chapter Nine**

Aya sat in a stool a cross from Gohan and Bulma watching as Bulma patched up Gohan's arm. She glanced over at Chichi who was seated on the couch with a look of worry plastered on her face. Aya blinked turning back to Gohan.

"Reiko-chan really did this?" Aya asked still not getting over the fact that her best friend had done this to Gohan.

Chichi nodded her head as she turned her head looking at Aya, "yeah… she did it."

"But I don't think it was her." Gohan said looking at his mother. Chichi blinked.

"Gohan, how can you not think it wasn't her? Who else could it have been?" Chichi asked. "It wasn't Aya that we saw attacking Goku… or you! It was Reiko."

"But I got a good look at her eyes." Gohan said looking at his arm once Bulma told him that it was all patched up. He placed his other hand onto his forearm rubbing it in pain. "Her eyes were white. Completely white. I think there's something wrong with her." Gohan looked up at his mother. "Goten can vouch for that. I'm pretty sure he got a good look of Reiko's eyes."

"Then let's ask him." Aya said.

"He would've told us if he didn't go upstairs to bed with Trunks." Bulma said picking up the first aid-kit. She turned her head looking at Aya. "What were you doing up anyway?"

"Uh…" Aya looked to the left.

"Late night television." Chichi answered looking at the turned off television in front of her. "Areiko is sometimes caught at night watching it too."

"But I only watch it when I have nothing else to do." Aya quickly added. Bulma smiled.

"Well I'm assigning you something right now." The blue haired woman said to her. Aya looked up at her. "You can take this back to the infirmary."

Aya nodded her head as she took the first aid-kit from Bulma. She stood up walking off to the infirmary thinking about Goku and Vegeta. She stood in front of the doors waiting till they opened for her. She entered the room placing the kit onto the counter.

"Reiko… what is going on…?"

Vegeta landed in front of the Son house. He approached the front door seeing that it was still wide open from when Goten threw it open. He entered the house with caution. He glanced around looking everywhere keeping his guard up. Vegeta glanced at the floor spotting blood next to the table. He bent down with his knees cracking, lightly placing his gloved fingers onto it. He lifted his hand looking to see that it was still fresh. He stood up walking a little further into the kitchen.

He glanced at the living room doorway. The gigantic hole caught his attention relatively easy. He picked up the couch setting it the way it was supposed to be. He stepped onto broken glass walking towards the hole. Vegeta glanced behind him to make sure there was no one there. He looked outside placing his hand onto the wall stepping over the sheetrock of the Son house.

What he saw outside even made his skin crawl. There was blood everywhere, staining the green grass. Actually, Vegeta didn't think that the grass was green anymore; it was actually the color of blood, a crimson red. Vegeta walked outside glancing around. Some spots of the blood made trails as if there was an attempt to escape.

Vegeta sighed shaking his head. He couldn't imagine what kind of fight was going on back here. He looked up. Towards the outline of the backyard was a body laying flat on their stomach. The wind blew gently as Vegeta watched the red grass wave touching the ground. It just so happened that that body was Goku. He approached slowly and carefully glancing around for Areiko.

He got to Goku's body. He looked down and was horrified. Goku's white beater was nearly torn to shreds and was covered in blood, the same with his shorts. All over Goku's forearms were bite marks as if someone was gnawing at his arms trying to get to his face. Claw marks were found everywhere, and there was a pool of blood that Goku was resting in.

"Damnmit Kakkarot…" Vegeta said rolling him over gently getting even more horrified at the front of his friend. "Why didn't you fight her back!"

**Rustle. Rustle. **

Vegeta looked up quickly. He continued to hear the noise of bushes moving. Vegeta narrowed his eyes down onto the bush in front of him in the back. A figure lifted its head up a little looking at Vegeta. He stood up watching as the figure turned around and ran deeper into the forest.

"Damn you Areiko…" Vegeta said softly looking back down at Goku. He knew instantly that Goku wasn't going to last a trip to the lookout. His ki was too low. Once Goku rested up at Capsule Corp he would be able to get to the lookout and get healed.

Vegeta grabbed Goku gently around his chewed up wrist. He wrapped Goku's arm around his neck and took to the air leaving the blood covered yard behind.

Vegeta returned to Capsule Corp. He knocked on the door with his foot and instantly it was opened to reveal Aya. Aya's eyes widened as she stared at Goku. The way he laid limp in Vegeta's grip scared her. As she stepped out of Vegeta's way to allow him into the house, she could hear Chichi's loud sobbing. Aya looked over to see Gohan comforting her as Vegeta and Bulma rushed off to the infirmary to take care of Goku.

Aya shut the door slowly staring at the floor. Areiko didn't do this. She knew it. She knew that her best friend wouldn't have done this to a man who was basically her father. Areiko would NEVER do this to Goku. First of all, Areiko didn't have claws or teeth, and she certainly didn't have the heart to do that. Areiko can't even kill a fly. Or so… Aya thought.

Areiko ran around the woods on all fours. She came to a halt when she spotted a dear. Her stomach growled, it was feeding time. Areiko sat there behind a bush licking off the blood from the saiyan she had just attacked. She then smothered the blood on her right cheek as she came a little closer to the bush keeping her eyes on the deer that was feeding. As Areiko stepped closer, she ended up snapping a twig.

The deer lifted its head up. Its right ear twitched to the side listening for another sound. But there wasn't one. It then went back to eating. Areiko lowered herself down to the ground like a cat. She then pounced roaring loudly. The deer's head suddenly shot back up. It went to escape her till Areiko landed on its back. She snuck her teeth into the flesh of the brown colored animal. With a quick movement of Areiko's head, she snapped the neck of the animal causing it to collapse to its side.

Areiko leapt off of the deer before it collapsed. She walked over to it seating herself onto her feet as she grabbed onto the deer by the ears. She placed her foot onto the neck then tore off the head throwing it to the side. She ripped open the neck, the blood splattering all over Areiko's clothes. She then jabbed her hand into the neck and began to feed on the meat.

After a few minutes of eating raw meat, Areiko's eyes widened. The sudden memories of her life from the past two years flashed before her eyes. Slowly her pupil and iris began to return to her. Then the battle with her and Goku flashed in front of her. Areiko tossed the meat in front of her standing up onto two legs. She began to freak once she snapped back to reality.

"Oh my god… oh my god…" she said over and over again looking at her hands and the deer in front of her. She screamed loudly. Then her stomach began to turn. Areiko placed her bloody hand over her mouth and her other onto her stomach. She collapsed to her knees puking about three or four times.

Areiko felt dizzy. She leaned herself back against a tree sitting there staring at the dead body in front of her. She looked up into the sky seeing it was still into the night. Areiko felt anuneasiness in her stomach once more. She clenched her eyes shut turning her head throwing up once more. Areiko breathed heavily, feeling like she wanted to cry till she heard a voice.

"All better now?"

Areiko's eyes widened as she jumped up to her feet. "It's… you…" Areiko said lifting up her hand pointing at him. "You're the one who was at my school dance a week ago!"

"That was I, yes." The man said to her. Areiko narrowed her eyes.

"Show yourself…"

"You can see me."

"I want to see your face." Areiko said coldly. The man stepped into the light that the moon was now giving. His blue tunic glowed a little, but the golden clips on his shoulders glowed bright. He had no iris or pupil. His eyes were completely blank. He had aquamarine hair and pointed ears that basically held his hair out of his face. If it wasn't for the small hair tie that was being used, his ears would've held it back.

"Who are you?" Areiko asked.

"You know who I am Lekira." The man said to her.

"No I don't!" she shouted. "Who are you! Ever since I saw you at the school danceI've been feeling weird!" and it was true.

The man laughed, "well, well, well." He said. "Looks like my little pet lost her memory."

"Pet?" Areiko repeated, she then growled. "I'm no one's pet!" she shouted.

"And your no Son Areiko either." The man said sharply. Areiko's eyes widened. "Do you really believe that he'll trust you after this? Don't you remember what you've done to him? Oh, and what about Vegeta?"

"What about him… wait… how did y—"

"He was the one that saw you in the woods by Goku's body."

"How do you—"

"Do you think he'll trust you afterwards?" the man asked tilting his head a little. "Do you think Chichi or Gohan or Goten or Aya for that matter would trust you again?"

Areiko slapped her hands onto her ears. "SHUT UP!" Areiko shouted clenching her eyes shut as her tail swished behind her. The man stepped closer.

"Think about it Lekira."

"My name isn't Lekira!" Areiko shouted looking up at him suddenly. She then threw her hand forward blasting a small ki blast. The man's body faded into the wind.

"Come home with me Lekira… and you won't have to worry about these problems…" his voice faded away.

Areiko screamed clenching her hands to her chest. She dropped to her knees pressing her head against the ground. She began to sob uncontrollably realizing that whoever this man was, he was right about everyone, well he was asking the right questions. Will they be able to trust her now?

Aya stood in the doorway of the infirmary. She watched as Bulma hooked Goku to life support. Vegeta was standing next to her watching as well. Aya turned her head looking at the saiyan prince.

"Why couldn't you have taken him to Dende?" Aya asked.

Vegeta looked at the teenager. "He would've never have made it. He's lucky he even made it here."

Aya stared at him. "He was that bad…?"

"You saw him when I brought him in." Vegeta said looking at his shirt spotting traces of blood. "Don't be such a fool about this Aya," he said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Aya asked.

Vegeta looked at her, "you know what I mean." He paused. "I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that Areiko would never do this to Kakkarot."

"She wouldn't." Aya said turning her body to fully look at him. "You and I both know it—"

"She did do it." Vegeta stated cutting her off. "Deal with Aya. Areiko isn't the girl that you thought she was… she's not the girl we all thought she was." Vegeta pulling his shirt off turning around and walking out of the room and down the hall.

Aya turned away looking at Chichi who was now sitting at Goku's side holding his hand. Aya sighed looking at the floor as she left the room. She then stopped in the middle of the hall. She looked at her watch seeing that it was almost sunrise.

"I'm going to go find Areiko… whither they like it or not." Aya said aloud. She glanced behind her then ran forward towards her room to get everything she'll most likely need to search for her best friend.

Areiko sat there on the ground. Her knees tucked her to her chest. She clenched her hair staring at the ground. The sun was shining on the ground in front of her. Dawn was coming. Areiko looked up watching as the sun slowly rise. She wondered how long she's been awake for. She wondered how long it was since she attacked Goku. Then the fear kicked in.

"What am I going to do…?" She asked herself wrapping her blood stained arms around her legs. "I can't go back… they won't accept me after what I've done to Goku-chan…" She sniffed as her eyes watered. "They would probably want to kill me… I need to hide somewhere… somewhere where I can lay low for a few days and no one would mind…"

Areiko knew where she could go. She stood up looking at her blood stained clothes and arms. She didn't have the time to go home and change her clothes. She sighed blasting off into the air. She placed her feet into the grass at the edge of a lake. She pulled off her shirt and pants exposing her bra and undergarments. She threw her clothes into the cold lake water and began to scrub them together getting the blood off of them.

"Hopefully there's no random guy watching…" Areiko said to herself glancing around. She opened her senses further covering everywhere on Mount Paoz so she knows when someone's approaching.

Once her clothes were dried and washed the sun was already high in the sky telling Areiko it was close to the afternoon. She pulled her shirt over her head and slipped her pants on. She knelt down in front of the lake sticking her bloody arms into the water scrubbing off the blood. She then scrubbed her face clean and stood up.

"Alright…" She said. She glanced around her one more time. She looked over her shoulder to the left sensing a powerful ki, but she didn't think to much about it when it suddenly disappeared.

"Must be Vegeta training or something…" Areiko told herself. She then placed two fingers onto her forehead teleporting off.

Coming out of the woods, was that mystery man. He smirked crossing his arms. "Hm. I'll give you a couple of more days to screw up your life Lekira. Of course I'll be helping." He blinked looking in different directions. "Well… I guess I'll go have fun with those other Z Fighters then. Starting with the ones on that small little island." He then teleported off.

Areiko teleported into West City. People eyeing her weirdly considering she was still in herpajamas. Areiko didn't really care, why would she considering how she was feeling. Right now she is feeling rejected, broken, depressed, any word there was out there to describe her. She didn't care about how she looked right now. She just wanted to get away.

"Areiko? That you?"

Areiko looked up to a familiar voice, Yamcha. She stopped as he approached her. She smiled weakly at him. "Hey… Yamcha…"

Yamcha stopped in front of her with a grin on his face. "How you doing? Been awhile since we've seen each other."

"No… actually, we just saw each other yesterday at my party." Areiko said to him placing a fake grin on her face hoping he would fall for it, which he did.

"Oh yeah. Um… why are you out in your pajamas?" Yamcha asked her pointing to her clothes. Areiko blinked looking down at herself. She looked up placing that same fake smile onto her face.

"I didn't really feel like changing. I'm heading over to Reese's house so… I'll talk to you later okay Yamcha?" Areiko said to him. Yamcha nodded his head.

"Alrighty, buh bye Reiko."

"Bye Yamcha." Areiko said her goodbye and then walked around Yamcha. Yamcha waved to her as he continued onward down the street. Only a few minutes past till he heard Krillin calling out to him.

"Yamcha! Yamcha!" Krillin shouted. Yamcha blinked as he lifted his head up from looking at the sidewalk. He watched as his short little friend came running to him.

"What's up Krillin?" Yamcha asked. "You sound upset."

"Have you seen Reiko?" Krillin asked looking at him with a serious look. Yamcha blinked. He then pointed over his shoulder with his thumb.

"Yeah, just a few minutes ago. Why?" Yamcha asked lowering his hand.

"Didn't you get Bulma's phone call?"

Yamcha shook his head, "No… why? What's wrong?"

"Well, Areiko attacked Goku last night." Krillin said bluntly. "He's so close to death that we can't even take him to Dende to get him healed."

"Why not?"

"Well, he'll die. He's lost to much blood. But Bulma says that just a few days of rest we can take him to Dende."

Yamcha blinked, "but… she didn't attack me…"

Krillin shrugged. "I don't know what to say really about the whole situation." He paused. "Well if you see her again… just be careful. And when you get home check your messages."

Yamcha nodded his head. "Will do. See ya Krillin."

"Bye Yamcha." Krillin walked off past Yamcha as the two of them took their separate ways.

Areiko walked up the front porch of Britnay's house. She glanced behind her then down at her tail that swished around her. She looked forward and knocked on the door. There were a few stumbling steps coming to the door and then a call.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" Came Britnay's voice. Areiko waited a few minutes and then the door opened. Britnay smiled at her and then hugged her. "Hey Reiko! What's up?"

"Oh nothing really." Areiko answered. Britnay eyed her funny. "Don't ask about the pajamas." Areiko said to her. Britnay just nodded her head. "Can I um… stay a few days?"

Britnay smiled. "Of course!"

"You're not going to ask your parents?" Areiko asked. Britnay shook her head.

"No," she answered. "My parents love you. They won't care. Come on in." Britnay said allowing Areiko to enter the house. "I'm going to run off to the bathroom. I'm supposed to be getting a phone call from my history project partner today. Can you pick up the phone for me when it rings?"

Areiko nodded her head, "sure." Areiko said to her. She watched as Britnay walked off upstairs into the bathroom. Areiko walked into the kitchen seating herself down at the kitchen table. She stood up about to get herself a drink when the phone rang. "This must be her partner…"

Areiko walked over to the phone picking it up. "Hello? Goodall residence."

Aya blinked. "Areiko… is that you?"

**Click. **

Aya looked at the phone oddly. She then hung up running out of her room picking up a small backpack from outside her bedroom door. She swung it over her shoulder. She ran past the infirmary spotting Chichi sitting with her husband. Aya stopped at the doorway looking in.

"How is he holding up?" Aya asked. Chichi turned her head looking at her. She smiled weakly trying to fight off the tears.

"He's alive…" she said sadly turning back to look at Goku. Aya sighed feeling bad for her. But right now she needed to focus on getting to Britnay's house to ask Areiko what happened.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Genetically Mutated**

**Chapter Ten**

Krillin arrived at the Kame House where his wife, 18, and his daughter, Marron, could be found. He looked over at Master Roshi who was sitting in a beach chair doing his 'daily reading.' Krillin grinned waving at him.

"Hey there Master Roshi." Krillin greeted. Master Roshi looked over his magazine and looked at Krillin.

"Hello." He greeted back. "Any luck?"

"With finding Areiko…? No. Yamcha said he saw her but she didn't do anything to him."

"Huh…. Weird." Master Roshi said going back to his reading. Krillin shrugged his shoulders. His eyes widened when he sensed a powerful ki. He turned his head and spotted something in the sky in the distance. Master Roshi looked at Krillin seeing that he looked distraught about something. "Something wrong Krillin?"

Krillin's eyes widened when he saw something glitter in the sky. "Master Roshi! We gotta get out of here!" Krillin shouted looking at the old man.

"What?"

"18! Marron!" Krillin rushed into the house. Master Roshi looked into the sky to spot a gigantic ki ballcoming his way towards his island. His eyes widened as he jumped off of his chair and into the house.

It was too late. The attack hit the house and exploded on impact. The man hovered closer looking at the burning island. He smirked at his work then turned his head in another direction.

"Hm," the man said. "There are two ki signals over there. Once coming from above me. and a couple more in the city." The man began to ponder, and then smirked. "I'll save those saiyans for last and Lekira's best friend for last as well… I'll go visit those two ki's over there."

He turned his body and took off.

Tien and Chiaotzu were training, and training hard. Tien knocked Chiaotzu back into the mountain side. He shook his head looking up at him. His eyes widened once he spotted a man wearing a tunic standing behind his friend.

"Tien! Look out!" Chiaotzu called out pointing behind the three eyed human. Tien turned around and instantly his face met with a fist. Tien was thrown into the ground near Chiaotzu. But Chiaotzu leapt out of the way before he could get hit with either Tien or rubble from the ground.

"Tien!" Chiaotzu ran towards Tien standing by his side as he sat upright. Tien placed his hand onto his head shaking it a little bit.

"I'm fine Chiaotzu, don't worry." Tien said to him turning his head to look at his small little friend. He then looked forward at the man in the tunic. Tien glared standing up onto his feet wiping his bare arms off of dirt. "Who are you!"

"Exactly who you think I am." The man answered with a smirk on his face. "Your enemy." he folded his arms across his chest. "And your worse nightmare…"

Tien smirked knowing where this was going. "It'll take more then a weakling like you to kill me," Tien said. "I can tell by the ki I'm sensing from you that you're a weakling! And that shot you got on me was lucky! Because I had my guard down!"

"Oh really?" the man tilted his head a little smirking wider as his fangs showed to the human. "Do you always keep your guard down in a training session? If you do, that's rather idiotic of you."

Tien clenched his fists glaring up at him. "What do you want!"

"What any other bad guy wouldn't want." The man said to him. "I want my creation back."

"Your… creation?" Tien repeated looking confused. Suddenly,the manlunged down at the human throwing his fist into his stomach.

Tien went flying into a mountain side. The mountain collapsed on top of him, but that didn't stop Tien's attacker. He then lunged into the rubble grabbing onto Tien's face and flying out of the rubble. Tien clenched the man's wrist struggling within his grip.

"What's the matter?" the man asked tightening his grip slightly. "Can't get out of my hold? Maybe it's because I'm not as weak as you think I am!" His energy suddenly bursted around him throwing Tien back and out of his grip.

Tien's eyes widened realizing that his power boosted so high. He was now higher then Goku. And it didn't stop there. It just kept on going. Tien quickly turned around looking down at Chiaotzu.

"Chiaotzu! Run! No—" Tien's sentence was cut short as his eyes widened and he felt a sudden pain rushing through his chest.

"TIEN!" Chiaotzu shouted looking at the scene above him.

Tien turned his head looking down at his chest. The man's arm was lunged through his chest and exited out his back. Tien began to feel a warm liquid rushing up into his throat. He gagged then opened his mouth allowing the blood to drip out of him. The man smirked pulling his arm back into his chest. He then gripped Tien's heart. Tien's body jerked as he hung his head low with a trail of blood just pouring out of his mouth.

Chiaotzu watched in horror as he watched this mysterious man rip Tien's heart right out of his chest. Chiaotzu's eyes widened even further when he saw his best friend's attacker turn his eyes onto him. "Oh no…" Chiaotzu then went to run away when he heard a ping noise.

He turned his head looking over his shoulder to see this man forming a ki beam. Chiaotzu knew that this wasn't to good. He turned his head forward and continued to run till he felt an extreme pain in his back. He let out a scream as he felt a ki beam enter his back and exit his chest instantly killing him. The man landed by Chiaotzu's body. He rolled it over with his foot looking into the small boy's eyes seeing that he was dead.

"Two more down… two more to go." The man looked up looking in the direction of West City. "I think I'll go pay this 'Yamcha' a visit." He then took off in the direction of West City.

Yamcha arrived home. He looked around his apartment looking for his flying cat friend Puar. Yamcha placed his bags onto the floor by the door looking around. "Puar? Hey, you around?"

Yamcha continued to look around. He then entered his kitchen glancing at his answering machine to see the red light blinking. "This must be Bulma's message that Krillin said she left." Yamcha pressed play buttonon the machine.

_"Hey there Yamcha, it's Bulma. I just called to tell you a—"_

Suddenly a ki beam came out of nowhere blasting the machine to bits. Yamcha leapt back turning to face where the beam came from. He stared spotting a man standing in the hallway. His eyes widened when he spotted a bloody Puar in his grip. Yamcha stared in horror as blood from the talking cat dripped onto the floor.

"W-What did… you—"

"Do to Puar?" the man smirked as he tossed Puar into Yamcha's hands. Yamcha caught his buddy looking at his face searching for some kind of life in his eyes, but didn't find any. "I killed him."

"You bastard!" Yamcha shouted looking at him. The man smirked.

"And you're next…" Suddenly his body began to glow and Yamcha's apartment exploded bursting into flames killing the human within the room.

The man teleported himself out of the apartment just in time. He smirked watching the flames burst out of the windows. He then grinned madly baring his fangs. "One down… one more to go…"

He turned around blasting off into the air.

Piccolo stepped out of the lookout walking forward to the edge. He looked down in the direction of West City. "Yamcha…" he then turned his head in another direction. "Tien. Chiaotzu…" then turn his head in another. "Krillin. Master Roshi. 18 and Marron."

Piccolo lifted his head up looking forward. He then suddenly turned around smacking a ki beam away knocking it off into the air. There was a rather loud and insane laughter coming from the top of the lookout tower. Piccolo looked up spotting the man in the tunic.

"Nicely done Namekian." The man said to him, "I think you'll be my best entertainment yet. All the other ones were such a bore!"

"You killed them all!" Piccolo shouted clenching his fists. The man nodded his head walking forward into the air. He then levitated himself onto the platform of the lookout glaring at Piccolo.

"That wasme." he said to him. He smirked tilting his head back making him look creepy. "You know what… I think you might be able to help me get me what I want."

"And what's that? Earth?" Piccolo said stepping back a little getting ready to charge at this sudden appearance of a murderer.

"No. No. I don't want this dust ball of a planet." He said. He then turned his head in a random direction. "I want Lekira."

"Lekira?" Piccolo repeated softly. He then growled narrowing his eyes. "There is NO Lekira here!"

"Oh but there is." The man said looking at Piccolo. "You know her as Areiko."

Piccolo's eyes widened.

"Or Reiko."

Piccolo growled.

"Or Reiko-chan." The man's smirk widened. "Do you think you can help me get her?"

"What do you want with Son Areiko?" Piccolo growled getting intohis stance.

"From what I understand," The man crossed his arms and moved across the platform. "You don't see her as an ally anymore." He turned his head looking at him. "Is that true?"

"What's it to you?" Piccolo asked.

"Well," he lowered his arms. "If you hand her over to me, I won't have to kill you."

"What makes you think that I'll hand her over that easily?" Piccolo asked. "You killed MY allies. I wouldn't even hand Reiko over if I knew where she was."

"Well… then you're no use to me. I guess I'll just kill you." the man lunged at Piccolo.

The two of them were suddenly locked in a furious fight with series of punches, kicks, and energy beams. Piccolo leapt back dodging the man's attack. Piccolo then wiped his purple blood off of his mouth huffing and puffing slightly staring at his attacker.

"You're more of a challenge then I thought you were going to be." The man smirked. "I think I'll do you a favor and tell you my name before I kill you."

"Really? So kind of you." Piccolo said coldly.

"The name's Orx." He suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of Piccolo's face scaring him a little. He then grabbed onto Piccolo's wrist stopping him from going anywhere. "And I know you're little technique," Orx began. "You can regenerate." A smirk appeared on his face. "Just as long…" Orx suddenly slashed at Piccolo's neck. A gash appeared on the Namekian's flesh as Orx let him go.

"As your head is attached to your body!" Orx then fired a ki blast at Piccolo's face knocking Piccolo's head right off of his shoulders. Piccolo's body dropped to the ground as his head rolled to Orx's feet. Orx looked down smirking. "So much for this being so much fun." Orx placed his foot onto Piccolo's head.

He then pressed down stomping on the lifeless head. The head shattered into pieces. Orx lifted up his head. He turned his head looking over his shoulder spotting something in the dark.

Dende's eyes widened as he suddenly came out of his hiding place running away. Orx smirked as he turned around approaching the young Namekian. Dende ran out of sight of Orx. He then glanced over his shoulder seeing that he had gotten away from this Orx. But he could hear his footsteps. Dende glanced around in horror.

"Something wrong Master Dende?" Came Mr. Popo's voice. Dende jumped.

"Shh!" Dende placed a finger over his mouth. He then grabbed onto his hand pulling him into the Time Chamber. Dende shut the door pressing his back up against it with hope that Orx wouldn't find them.

From the Time Chamber it felt like it took hours for Orx to walk by and completely miss them. Dende sighed placing his hand onto his forehead sliding down the door. Mr. Popo looked at the young Namekian with a confused look on his face.

"What is it Master Dende?" Mr. Popo asked. Dende looked up at him with a worried and scared look on his face.

"I don't know who that guy is… but I KNOW he's going to cause A LOT of trouble…"

Aya raced to Britnay's house in high hopes that she would find Areiko there. _'Please Reiko-chan… be there… I need to know what's going on!' _

Aya ran up the front porch steps of Britnay's house. She pounded on the door being careful that she didn't knock it over or something Britnay then answered the door.

"Is Reiko here?" Aya asked. She didn't even give Britnay a chance to answer. She pushed her out of the way and walked into the house. "REIKO!" she called searching throughout the house. She then felt someone grab onto her wrist. Aya looked over to see Britnay.

"Aya-chan…" Britnay started. "What's going on?"

Aya shook her head. "I don't have time to explain!"

"Yes you do!" Britnay shouted keeping a grip on Aya that she could easily pull herself out of. "Areiko's my friend too!"

"I can't… I gotta find Areiko!" Aya then ran out of the house blasting off into the air. Britnay ran out of her house looking up into the air watching as Aya flew off into the distance sky in a hurry.

"What's going on…?"

Chichi sighed holding onto Goku's hand. She listened as the heart monitor that her husband was strapped too beeped. She then looked at hisbandaged chest. She watched as the blood covered bandages raised and fell showing Chichi that he was breathing. She sighed once more standing up. She wasn't to sure if she wanted to leave Goku alone. But she left to get some rest from sitting up all night worrying about Goku.

Areiko was watching from the window the whole time. She hovered there looking into the window at Goku. Her eyes began to water. She opened the window a crack. She winced at the creaking noise it made. She looked down below her to make sure that no one was watching her. She then looked back into the room watching for anyone to appear. She then opened the window all the way placing her feet onto the tile floor. She stepped towards Goku placing her hand onto his forehead feeling how cold his flesh was.

Suddenly she heard the swishing ofthe automatic doors. Areiko snapped her head up looking at Vegeta coming face to face with the saiyan prince. He glared at her.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Genetically Mutated**

**Chapter Eleven**

Areiko stared at Vegeta in silence. Vegeta growled at the teen, then he snapped. "Answer my damn question!" he shouted causing Areiko to jump. "What the fuck are you doing here!"

"I…" Areiko started her voice shaking in fear as she looked at Goku. "I came to see how… Goku… was doing."

"He's doing fine as you can see." Vegeta said glaring. Areiko looked up at him.

"I don't blame you." Areiko started walking around the bed. Vegeta kept his eyes locked on her as she moved to the other side of Goku seating herself down onto the stool. "I don't blame you for wanting to kill me. Look at what I've done."

Vegeta just realized that everyone's ki's were missing. Including little Marron's. "You killed them… didn't you?"

Areiko turned her head from Goku looking at Vegeta. "Killed who?"

"You know who!" Vegeta shouted. "Don't play dumb with me!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Areiko shouted standing up from her sitting position.

"Piccolo! Yamcha! Tien! Chiaotzu! Krillin! Master Roshi! 18 and little Marron!" Vegeta shouted approaching her. Areiko backed herself up away from the angry saiyan. "They're dead! And you killed them!"

"No I didn't!" Areiko shouted. "I just saw Yamcha about ten minutes ago!"

"Liar!" Vegeta grabbed onto her forearm pulling her away from Goku. Vegeta turned now having Areiko's back facing the entrance of the infirmary. "You killed them! And you know it!"

"Vegeta… you're… hurting… me…" Areiko said softly trying to pull herself out of the saiyan prince's grip. Vegeta gripped tighter pulling her to him.

"Just say you killed them!"

"I didn't know they were dead till y—" Areiko's sentence was cut short. She clenched her eyes shut feeling extreme pain rushing through her head. Vegeta looked at Areiko oddly managing to keep his glare in his eyes.

Areiko groaned in pain taking her free hand placing it onto her head. Suddenly, she started to growl. Vegeta raised his eyebrow slightly. He winced as Areiko grabbed onto his wrist. Vegeta looked down at her hand seeing that claws had grown and were now finding their way into his flesh. Areiko growled louder lifting her head up looking at Vegeta with her blank eyes.

Vegeta took a long stare into the girl's eyes. He realized that the eyes that he was staring into possibly didn't belong to the girl her knew as Areiko. Her iris and pupil were missing as if she was any other villain they had faced. Her eyes reminded him of Brolly, maybe just a little too much.

Areiko managed to pull her arm out of Vegeta's grip, now being able to hold onto the prince with both hands. Vegeta set his feet on the floor trying to pull away from her, but Areiko refused to let go. She then parted her lips growling showing Vegeta these rather large and long vampire looking fangs. Areiko lifted her head and turned it in a creepy motion that even sent shivers down Vegeta's spine.

She then let out a loud demonic screech. Vegeta winced wanting to block both of his ears but that wasn't possible since Areiko had a tight grip on one of his arms. He then screamed a little in pain, but his scream quickly turned into a painful sounding moan clenching his eyes even tighter.

He opened one eye looking down at his arm. Areiko had sunk her fangs into his flesh. His blood poured over both sides of his arm. Vegeta cringed in pain as he felt Areiko bite harder and harder onto his arm every time he tensed up. And every time Areiko bit down onto his arm, the more his blood spilled onto the floor.

Vegeta finally had enough. He grabbed Areiko by her hair tossing her to the side. Her teeth ripped off a small portion of his flesh on his arm, but nothing to serious. Areiko's back hit the wall. She bounced off landing on all fours. Vegeta instantly grabbed onto his arm in pain staining his white glove with his blood.

"If you attack me Reiko, it'll only be fair to warn you that I will NOT hesitate to kill you…" Vegeta said coldly. But Areiko didn't hear him, and Vegeta knew it. He knew that he was talking to Areiko as if he was talking to a brick wall.

Areiko's eyes widened as her vision went black.

Suddenly a view of a boy, at the age of twelve appeared before her. He was grinning showing her that he had fangs as well. He had purple cat like eyes and his skin was teal. He wore a red headband around his forehead keeping his orange hair out of his face, but it didn't work much with his bangs. His bangs fell over the headband curling and touching the top of his eyelids. His ears were pointed and his hair was spiked. He wore no shirt but was wearing an earth foreign white hakama with black boots and yellow socks. He had a dark blue sash tied around his waist and tucked within it keeping the left over of the sash secure.

The boy turned his upper body holding out his hand. He closed his eyes ashis grin widened as the boy spoke to her.

_"Come on Lekira! There is a ton more of this place I want to show you! Let's go! Then we can play!" _then this grinning boy laughed as if he didn't have a care in the world.

Areiko's vision returned to her soon after the boy spoke to her. Vegeta watched as Areiko's cold gray eyes returned her. Whatever she had visioned, it had obviously brought her back to reality.

Areiko stood upright gagging at the taste of blood in her mouth. She placed her hand over her mouth turning her head. She then spat onto the floor trying to get ride of some blood. Areiko's ears picked up the sound of blood pouring onto the floor. She looked up and over at Vegeta. Her eyes widening as she realized thatshe had hurt him.

"Oh my god…" She was stunned to the point where she couldn't find anything to say. Vegeta winced gripping onto his arm. "I… I gotta go!" Areiko suddenly ran towards the window jumping out then taking off into the sky. Vegeta watched her the whole time. His face getting a little pale from his arm. Soon after Areiko had left, his pregnant wife, Bulma, walked into the room.

"Vegeta how's—OH MY GOD!" Bulma placed her hands onto her face looking at her bleeding husband. Bulma rushed over to Vegeta placing her hands onto his. "What happened?" She asked trying to remove his top hand.

"Nothing onna…" Vegeta said turning away from Bulma letting his arm bleed even more. "It's just a flesh wound."

"Just aflesh wound!" Bulma repeated looking at Vegeta. Vegeta turned his head looking at the panicking pregnant woman. "This is **NOT** a flesh wound! Because a flesh wound wouldn't be bleeding this much!"

Vegeta didn't want to stress the pregnant womananymore. So he allowed her to tend to his bite wound. As Bulma was cleaning up his arm, she realized that this mark came from an animal or something.

"Vegeta…" Bulma looked up at him. "What bit you?"

"It's not the matter of 'what' bit him." Vegeta said looking at his wife as she stared at him. "It's the matter of 'who' bit me."

Bulma looked down at the wound placing a piece of gauze over the wound. She then began to bandage it. "Okay… who bit you?"

Vegeta was hesitant to answer, but he did it anyway. "Areiko."

"What?" Bulma looked up. "She was here? When? Why didn't you tell us? What did she do? Did she—"

"Stop Bulma." Vegeta said looking at her. "She didn't do anything but bite onto my arm like some wild animal. She didn't hurt Kakkarot, and I don't think she had any means too."

Bulma stared at her husband. She sighed shaking her head. She turned putting everything back into the first aid kit then putting it away. Vegeta stood up rubbing his bandaged forearm then looking up at his wife as she started to speak.

"I don't understand what's going on," Bulma said turning her head while placing her hand onto her pregnant stomach. "Areiko attacks Goku… then disappears and then shows herself again biting onto your arm like a'wild animal' as you say… and then doesn't want to hurt Goku."

"I'm not getting this either onna." Vegeta said walking past her. "But we'll get our answers soon enough." Vegeta blinked looking around as he stood in the door way of the infirmary. "Where's the punk?"

"Aya?"

"Yes."

Bulma blinked. "Hm. Actually, I don't know. To tell you the truth, the last time I saw her was when you brought Goku in with you. She was standing by the doorway with you. I assumed she followed you to go train or something."

Vegeta shook his head. "She didn't follow me…"

"Then where could she be?"

Aya flew around all over the country. Searching high and low for her best friend. "Areiko! Areiko! Where are you! Rei—ko-chan!"

_"Rei—ko-chan! Rei—ko-chan!" _

The only response that Aya had gotten back from anything was her very own echo. Aya sighed hanging her head low. "Where could she have gone?" Aya asked herself lifting up her head looking to the left and then to the right.

_"Aya!" _

"EK!" Aya squeaked and jumped at the sound of Vegeta's voice. She turned around searching the area behind her thinking that's where she could find him. But the voice wasn't coming from behind her. It was coming from her head.

_"Yo! Aya! Answer me damnmit!" _Vegeta yelled once more. Aya blinked as she stood upright hovering there in the air.

"Vegeta?"

_"Where are you!" _he snapped. Aya jumped. She could feel his presence just like he was behind her. That was the one thing she hated about telepathy.

"Um…" Aya glanced to her left. "Searching for… Reiko-chan." Aya didn't get a response for a few moments.

_"Why…?" _

"Because she's my best friend. My sister, someone who needs my help right now." Aya answered.

_"Stay away from her." _Vegeta suddenly ordered. _"She'll find you. And when she does I want you to fight back."_

"Stay away from her? Fight back? Veggie-kins… why are you—"

_"She was here just a few minutes ago. Attacked my arm." _Vegeta interrupted her. _"Areiko's not stable. She never was. And never will be. It's happening just like I told Kakkarot it would."_

"What's happening Vegeta? You're loosing me on this…"

_"You know the story behind Areiko. About how Kakkarot found her. Well, what you didn't know was that she came from space. Most likely here to destroy earth… and us."_

Aya gasped placing her hand over her mouth. She then shook her head removing her hand. "No! Areiko-chan would never kill us!"

_"Look at what she's done to Kakkarot! Do you think she'll hesitate on me! Or you! She didn't fucking hesitate on the others!"_

"What… do you… mean by that?" Aya asked sounding troubled, knowing she wasn't going to like the answer that she was going to get.

_"Damnmit Aya… open your senses!"_

She did what she was told. Her eyes widened when she realized that everyone was gone. Including Marron. Aya stared off into the distance. "Areiko… didn't do it."

_"And how do you know?"_

"I JUST KNOW VEGETA!" Aya shouted clenching her fists and eyes shut. Her voice echoed throughout the land as she continued to yell. "I'M LOOKING FOR HER WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME AT THIS MOMENT! I'M GOING TO GO LOOK FOR MY BEST FRIEND EVEN IF IT FUCKING KILLS ME!"

Aya cut the connection that she and Vegeta had then she blasted off towards Mount Paoz.

Areiko appeared in the forest. She hugged herself walking aimlessly. She began to cry softly thinking that she was going insane. She must have been. And if not, she will later. The life that she once knew and loved was just torn from her hands in a blink of an eye. Her friends were gone and the remaining onesdidn't trust her. Vegeta probably just wants to kill her. And Goku… she didn't even want to think about him.

Areiko came to a stop looking forward. She was looking forward into a crater that had grown grass over the years of it being there. She squinted her eyes as the wind blew blowing dust into her eyes. She rubbed them then proceeded forward. Areiko got down onto her hands and knees crawling tothe edge of the crater. She looked downward.

Sitting in the middle of the gigantic hole was a space pod. She recognized it from Dr Briefs's space pods. But this one was a lot smaller. Areiko glanced behind her. She lowered her ki level as she swung her legs over the side of the hole. She then pushed off sliding down the grass on her butt. She lifted up her feet placing them against the ship stopping herself. She stood upright turning her head looking behind her seeing that she had grass stains on her. But she didn't care at this moment.

Areiko looked at the space pod. It was rusting and old looking. Vines had found their way all around the ship, and so didn't dust. She approached it with caution. She then walked around it spotting the door wide open. She got onto her knees and crawled into the ship.

The vines had found their way inside the ship as well. The controls looked damaged from water filling the hole or something like that. She was now facing the back of the ship. She placed her hands onto her seat looking over it. Her eyes widened at the sight that she saw.

Laying there with his eyes closed was that boy that she had seen for a split second. He looked rather peaceful, as if he was sleeping. To Areiko, he looked handsome. She reached over the seat going to run her fingers through his orange spiked hair when she didn't feel a thing. She blinked knowing that there was something wrong with that. She then pulled her hand away. She reached forward once more going to press her palm onto his chest but her hand went straight through.

Areiko's eyes widened when the vision of this handsome boy disappeared and all that remained was his skeleton. Areiko screamed placing her hands onto her mouth staring at it. She clenched her eyes shut in pain as she turned herself around sitting into the old torn up seat. Her head began to pound, and then her vision blacked out.

**Areiko had landed at her destination a little to early. Her spaceship door opened with air rushing out of it. Areiko sat there with her knees tucked to her chest. She blinkedcovering her blank eyes for a split second. She got onto all fours walking out of her ship slowly. **

**She found herself in a desert area. There was nothing around but reddish brown looking dirt. Areiko growled smelling the sign of life standing upright at the same time. She knew that she couldn't do anything without first getting permission from her master. The reason is because she knew that if she did, she would get punished with his 'game' that involves being strapped to an iron bed.**

**"What are you doing down there!" Came a twelve year old boy's voice. Areiko growled lowly snapping her head in the direction of the voice. She looked up out of the crater spotting the boy. **

**He stood there with a fine posture, but he was slouching a little bit. He had a red headband strapped around his forehead. His orange bangs curled resting against the top of his eyelids. His hair spiked oddly in the back, and his bangs matched with the hair style. He wasn't wearing any kind of shirt or gi. His slightly built chest showed as he stood there. His white foreign hakama pants waved in the wind signaling to Areiko that they were a little big for him. His fangs hung over his bottom lip slightly like a vampire, and his skin was teal. **

**"Did you hear me!" the boy called to her again. "What are you doing down there!"**

**Areiko stared at the boy not knowing what or even how to answer him. The boy turned around looking at something then hesmiled. He waved his hand speaking to someone, saying something that Areiko could not hear. He then turned around and looked at her once more. **

**"My name's Ziyan!" he shouted out to her. "What's yours!"**

**Areiko knew this answer. Her master called her this every time he had forgotten to call her 'pet' or 'dear.' **

**"L… L…" Areiko tried sounding out the words. "Le…" She then knew she had it. "Lekira…"**

**"What?" Ziyan called out to her. He then pointed to his rather large and pointed ears. "I can't really hear you! Just because I have big ears doesn't mean that I can hear you!"**

**"Lekira!" Areiko shouted out to him. Ziyan smiled. **

**"Lekira huh…" he said to himself. He then closed his eyes grinning happily showing Areiko a pair of fangs just like her own. "Nice to meet you Lekira! How about I help you get out of this crater and I take you to my house?" **

Areiko's eyes shot open. She was panting and sweating. She glanced around quickly seeing that she was still inside the spaceship that she had found. She placed her hand onto her forehead leaning back into the chair. The chair creaked and that caused Areiko to jump. She turned around looking back over the seat looking at the skeleton before her. She blinked a few times realizing that the right eye socket was wider then it really was supposed to be. She then saw a rather large hole in the back of the skull. Indicating to Areiko that he was murdered by something stabbing him in his eye.

Next thing Areiko knew, she found herself outside the spaceship and out of the crater. She was tying two sticks together with a piece of her nightshirt making a stick cross. She then stood up jabbing it into the ground. She looked at the grave that she had dug for this boy.

"Ziyan…" the boy's name escaped her lips. She then got down onto her knees writing his name in the brown dirt with a stick. She then tossed the stick aside turning to look back at the crater. She walked forward looking down at the spaceship.

"The only way he got here on earth is that… I brought him with me…" That's when it hit Areiko. She came from outer space. This ruined her life even more.

Areiko breathed in through her gritted teeth. She placed her hand onto her head gripping her hair tightly as her vision blcked out on her once more.

**Areiko ran towards the village as fast as she could. She huffed and puffed and allowed her sweat to pour down her face. When she got closer, she saw that every village hut was on fire. And everyone was screaming trying to run away from their demise. **

**Areiko came to a stop at the borderline of the village. Her hair waved in the heat waves that the fire created. She watched as men dressed in space armor attacked, killed, and destroyed the village and its people. **

**"Stop it!" Areiko shouted lunging forward her feet lifting off of the ground. She tackled one soldier to the ground. **

**"Oof!" the soldier rolled and came to a stop onto his back. Areiko was seated upon him punching him over and over again in the face. Suddenly she began to sweat and her body felt weak. She nearly fell into a limp. She turned her head spotting another soldier behind her gripping tightly on her tail. **

**The soldier that she was on top of pushed her off throwing her into the arms of two others. As he stood up, he began to pound his fist into her stomach. Areiko's eyes widened further and further with each hit she took. Soon enough blood started to drip out of her mouth. **

**"LEKIRA!" came a voice that was familiar to her. Areiko coughed spitting blood onto the soldier in front of her. Her eyes widened when she spotted Ziyan running over to the group of soldiers. **

**"No! Ziyan! Don't!" Areiko called out to him trying to pull herself out of the grips of the soldiers. "Get away from here! Take my ship and leave! Please!"**

**"I'm not leaving you behind!" Ziyan shouted to her. He then jumped on the back of the soldier in front of Areiko. Ziyan bit into his neck killing him instantly. He then knocked out the two soldiers holding onto her. Areiko stumbled forward falling into Ziyan's arms. Ziyan held her tightly as she hugged him back. **

**"Why didn't you leave!" Areiko shouted resting her head on him. "I could've handled it."**

**"From what I was seeing… you couldn't have." Ziyan said. He then pulled her away from his chest looking down at her. "Come on we gotta g—" **

**Areiko's eyes widened as she spotted a black ki beam entering Ziyan's right eye and exiting out the back of his head. His purple blood splattered onto her black jumpsuit. She watched as his corpse fell to the ground. **

**"Zi—" Areiko once again felt her body weaken. She dropped to her knees turning her head to spot her master. **

**"Hello there Lekira." He said to her baring his own fangs at her. "You were a hassle to find. Considering you sent us to the wrong damned planet!"**

**Areiko smirked. "Hey… you're the stupid one that followed the signal."**

**Her master's eyes widened coming to a shock that she could talk. "You bastard…" Areiko said to him once more. "You killed him… YOU KILLED ZIYAN!"**

**"He was only a mere boy, nothing to important." Her master said to her. Areiko growled. She then gathered as much energy she could find within her body. She threw her hand forward blasting a ki beam at him. Her master went flying backwards hitting the ground letting go of her tail. **

**Areiko quickly stood up onto her feet running over to Ziyan. She looked down at him seeing that his head was resting in a small pool of blood, and his ki signal was gone. Areiko closed her eyes tightly trying to hold back her tears. She then picked up Ziyan's corpse taking off into the sky. **

**Areiko flew away from the burning village. She listened as the screams became faint and the heat of the fire disappeared from her body. She looked down at her ship that was seated in a crater blow her. She landed hunching over to fit into the small pod. She then set Ziyan's body behind the seat. She let a tear escape her eyes falling down onto Ziyan's left eye and then slipping down his cheek, looking like he was crying as well. **

**Areiko turned around seating herself into the seat. She closed the hatch then began to press random buttons. The ship lifted off into space leaving the planet behind. **

**Areiko leaned back in her chair placing the ship onto auto drive. She had just remembered that she had the body of her best friend in the back. She began to cry uncontrollably. Suddenly the ship began to shake violently. Areiko placed her hands onto the side of the ship trying to secure herself. Suddenly a red light in the ship began to go off as the computer began to talk. **

**_"WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!" _**

**Areiko removed her hands from the walls of the ship, bad idea. Due to the shaking Areiko was thrown to the right. Areiko bashed her head onto the ship splattering some of her own blood onto the wall, then she blacked out. **

Areiko knelt there staring at the ground. "That's… that's how you died…" She turned her head looking at the grave that she had just built for Ziyan. "Were we… in... love…?" Areiko asked as she stared at the grave. She then sighed turning her head away.

"Areiko! I found you!"

Areiko's eyes widened as she turned around and spotted Aya running out of the woods. "I finally found you!"

Areiko stood up looking at Aya as she approached. Areiko stepped back as Aya tried to get close to her. "Get away from me!" Areiko shouted holding out her hands.

Aya looked at her, "Reiko-chan… I just wanna know what's—"

"STAY AWAY! AND NEVER COME LOOKING FOR ME AGAIN!" Areiko suddenly suppressed her ki even lower then teleported off somewhere leaving her Aya-chan behind in puzzlement and worriment.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Genetically Mutated**

**Chapter Twelve**

"Areiko! Wait! Please!" Aya called out to her. But it was too late. Areiko was gone, teleporting herself off somewhere. Aya sighed turning her body to look at the grave that was in the dirt. She walked over to it looking down at the name written in the dirt. "Ziyan? Who the hell is that?"

Aya sighed. "Well… I better be off." Aya turned around and took off into the air. She was returning to West City when she heard someone calling out her name. Aya stopped looking over her shoulder to see Gohan speeding his way over to her.

Aya came to a stop waiting for Gohan to catch up. Gohan stopped in front of her looking at the short teen. "Can you sense anyone?"

Aya blinked. She then sighed and looked down. "No… I can't… they're dead."

"How do you know?"

"Because Vegeta blames Reiko-chan for their deaths." Aya answered quickly. "He just completely turned his back on her…"

"I think everyone did…" Gohan said to Aya. "Well… when they were walking on this earth… I think they did." Gohan added. Aya nodded her head.

"Yeah… I can't turn my back on her Gohan. She's like my sister."

"How do you think I feel?" Gohan asked her. "I don't know whether to believe she's evil or good. But… I've seen the look in her eye."

"I just saw her."

"Where?"

"Don't even bother looking for her. She'll just tell you to leave her alone… like she did to me." Aya said to him. "But when I saw her… she seemed normal. She even seemed scared."

"See," Gohan sighed. "I just can't make up my mind."

"Are you going to turn your back on her?" Aya asked him looking at him seriously as if she was going to kill him if he did.

"No… I'm not." Gohan answered her. "How can I? I mean… she's my baby sister."

Aya smiled and nodded her head. "We should head back to West City; see how Teddy-chan's doing."

"My father you mean?" Gohan asked raising an eyebrow.

Aya laughed, "yeah, I call him Teddy-chan because he's huggable like a teddy bear." Gohan just looked at her. He shook his head and sighed.

"Let's just… head back to Capsule Corp."

Aya nodded her head. Then the two of them then took off flying back to West City back to Capsule Corp. Aya and Gohan entered the house instantly Bulma approached Aya placing her hands onto her shoulders checking the teenager out.

"Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?" Bulma asked. Aya blinked looking at the pregnant blue-haired woman. She then shook her head.

"No, I'm not hurt. I'm fine… why?" Aya asked looking at her oddly. Bulma stood upright taking her hands off of Aya crossing them across her chest.

"Vegeta told me you went out to find Reiko and—"

"I did find her." Aya cut Bulma off. "But she didn't want anything to do with me." Vegeta entered the room standing behind Bulma. Aya turned her eyes onto the saiyan prince keeping them locked on him. "She's confused, frightened, and depressed. She doesn't know what's going on. She's just as lost as us about this."

Vegeta turned his head to the side as if he didn't want to hear what Aya was saying. Aya stepped to the side looking at Vegeta fully.

"Vegeta." Vegeta turned his attention onto Aya when she had said his name. For a reason as well,Aya never called Vegeta by his true name, ever. There were a couple of occasions but she was in training and that turns out to be a serious matter for the both of them.

"Are you just going to turn your back on Areiko?" Aya asked, "even though she's just as much of a daughter to you as I am?"

Vegeta was hit hard from the questions Aya asked him. Vegeta sighed looking at the floor. He then looked up at Aya. He stayed silent, refusing to answer her questions. He then turned around and walked away. Aya watched him walk away, and that frustrated her.

"Fine! Be that way Vegeta!" Aya shouted at him as he just continued to walk away. Bulma and Gohan glanced at each other then looked back at Aya. "Come on Gohan-chan! Let's go see Goku." After those words were spoken Aya stomped off.

Gohan blinked hesitating to follow the angry Aya, but he did it anyway. The two of them entered the infirmary to see Chichi sitting by Goku's side. Aya and Gohan approached standing behind her. Chichi felt a presence behind her soshe turned and smiled at the sight of her son and Aya.

"Hey you two. How's your arm Gohan?" Chichi asked. Gohan blinked looking down at his arm. He placed his hand onto his forearm smiling at his mother.

"It's alright. How's dad?" Gohan asked. Chichi sighed.

"He's alive. He hasn't woken up yet…" Chichi answered turning her head away. She then turned and looked back at Aya. Aya was staring at the floor with her arms folded across her chest. Chichi blinked looking at her. "Aya, something wrong?"

Aya lifted up her head at the sound of her name. "Huh? What? Oh. No, not really. Chichi why don't you go get some rest, you too Gohan." Aya said to them both.

"But I have to wa—"

"I'll watch over him. If anything happens to him good or bad, I'll let you guys know okay?" Aya told Chichi with a smile on her face. Chichi nodded her head as she and Gohan left the room a few minutes afterwards.

Aya sighed seating herself down onto the stool at which Chichi was once seated in. She then moved it so it was leaning up against the wall so she could press her back up against it. She crossed her arms across her chest and crossed her right leg over her left. In many ways, Aya kind of resembled Vegeta and how he would sit. He wouldreally be standing leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and right foot pressed against the wall. Aya sometimes stood like that, but not always.

It was about thirty minutes later when Aya had heard Goku groaning. Aya suddenly sprung upwards moving the stool a little bit looking at Goku. She watched as his eyes clenched tightly as he began to wake up. Aya smiled as she watched Goku's eyes open slowly.

"A-Aya?" Goku stuttered a little bit looking at the short teen sitting by his side.

"Hi Goku, how do you feel?" Aya asked with a smile on her face.

"Alright…" he answered. "In a little bit of pain… what happened?" Goku asked looking at Aya seriously.

Aya blinked, "you don't remember?"

"I don't remember much… only that Areiko was with me when whatever happened." Goku answered.

Aya looked down. Goku's eyes widened a little as he began to remember what happened to him. "Where is she?"

Aya looked up at him. She then turned away answering him, "I… don't know. I went out looking for her but… when I found her she wanted nothing to do with me."

"I gotta go find her." Goku winced in pain. Aya quickly shook her head.

"Ooh no you don't. You're going to rest."

"But—"

"No buts about it Goku-chan. You need to rest," Aya said to him as she stood up. "Um… I got a question."

"Shoot."

"When… Areiko was attacking you… did you… get a good look at her eyes?" Aya asked holding onto her right arm for no reason. Goku looked at her and then turned his attention onto the ceiling.

"I did. And when I looked at her eyes, I instantly knew it wasn't her." Goku answered turning to look at Aya again who now had her arms by her sides. "Areiko's eyes are usually cheerful and care free. But… they turned into the eyes of a killer. Me and you both know that Areiko-chan's NOT akiller."

Aya nodded her head. "Yeah I know… um… I gotta go tell Chichi that you're awake, alrighty?" Aya stated with a grin on her face. Goku nodded his head as he watched Aya walk away. He waited till he knew that Aya was far enough from the room. Goku sat upright, forcing his body up. He winced closing his eyes tightly in pain.

Goku then ripped the I.V out of his arm. He then torn off the rest of the wires and tubes connected to his body. He sat there groaning in pain as it shot through his chest. He looked up staring at the cabinets in front of him. He knew that was where he could find a change of clothes.

"Now it's… my turn to go searching for Reiko."

Goku flipped the blankets off of his body. He stood up slowly placing his hand onto is side as pain shot throughout him. He winced then limped over to the cabinets. He bent down slowly trying not to reopen all of his wounds. Once he had gotten his clothes out of the cabinets. He then started to take off the bandages from his body. Which was painful since the dried blood caused the gauze, medical tape, and the bandages to stick to his skin. The only bandages he didn't take off were the ones on his chest.

Goku slipped on his orange hakama and dark blue gi. He didn't have the time to put on his orange one considering he could hear Aya, Chichi, and Gohan's voices fromdown the hall. He placed two fingers onto his forehead and teleported off somewhere.

"Goku I'm b—" Aya stopped dead in her tracks once she saw that the wounded saiyan was missing. Chichi ran into the room looking around.

"Goku?" Chichi called.

"Where could he have gone too?" Gohan then asked picking up the blood filled bandages and gauze off of the floor. Aya wanted to know that as well. Then her eyes widened when she realized what Goku was most likely doing.

Aya turned around and ran out of the room so fast that Chichi nor Gohan had the time to ask her what was wrong or even see her doing it. Aya jumped over the last dozen steps of the stairs. She turned entering the kitchen looking around for Bulma.

"Bulma! Bulma!" Aya shouted throughout the house. She growled as she ran to the backdoor. She flung the door and the screen door open. Aya leapt over the railing of the porch running to the gravity chamber. She pounded her fist on the door. "Vegeta! Vegeta! Vegeta! We have a problem! Open the damn door!"

The door opened. Aya looked up facing Vegeta who was sweating, as usual from a day's training. "What?"

"We have a problem."

"I've realized that when you were pounding your fist so damn hard on the door." Vegeta said crossing his arms over his chest. "Now what's the 'problem'?"

"Goku's gone."

"What!"

"And I think he went to go find Areiko."

"Damnmit Kakkarot… let's go." Vegeta took the towel off of his shoulders tossing it aside. He took Aya's hand blasting off into the sky.

Goku appeared on the lookout. He instantly collapsed to his knees. He gritted his teeth in pain looking up. His eyes widened as he spotted Piccolo's head before him. Goku stared into the lifeless eyes of the Namekian. Goku clenched his eyes shut as he forced himself to his feet.

"Dende!" Goku cried out. "Dende! Mr. Popo!" Goku limped towards the steps of the lookout. He reached out placing his hand onto the pillar nearby. Goku went to call out for Dende again when this extreme pain shot through his chest. Goku gripped his dark blue gi pressing his back against the pillar then sliding down.

Goku opened one eye looking at his hand to spot blood. He hadreopened his wounds, which is what he was trying not to do. "Dende!" Goku cried out again.

From within the Time Chamber where Dende and Mr. Popo hid, the Namekian boy could hear Goku's painful cries. Dende stood upright turning to face the door. He pulled the doors opened looking to the left and right.

"Dende!" came Goku's voice again. Dende turned to the left running out to the platform.

"Goku! I'm coming!" Dende called out with Mr. Popo following close behind him. When Dende came out onto the platform, his eyes widened at the blood staining Goku's clothes. Goku looked up at him weakly.

"I… I need you to… heal… me…." Goku said wincing in between his words. Dende nodded his head as he ran to the saiyan. He got down onto his knees holding his hands outward towards the saiyan. Dende's body glowed as did Goku.

Goku sighed as he felt the pain leaving his body. His eyes then shot to the east, the direction to where Capsule Corp was. He could feel Vegeta and Aya coming to the lookout. "Alright," Goku said standing up rather quickly. "I'm good for now."

"But Goku… I only healed a few of your wou—"

"As long as I'm not feeling any pain… I'll be fine." Goku took off into the air suppressing his ki level trying to keep himself hidden from everybody as he went out to go find Areiko.

Vegeta and Aya arrived at the lookout a little to late. Dende had told the two that Goku had gone off somewhere and didn't say where he had gone.

"I didn't even get to heal him all the way." Dende said to the two of them. "I think he knew that you guys were coming and then just up and left. Hetold me that if he wasn't feeling any pain he was going to be fine."

"The fool." Vegeta bluntly said folding his arms across his chest. "He's going to kill himself."

Aya nodded her head agreeing with the saiyan prince. Aya blinked a few times when she felt something buzzing in her pocket. Then there was this loud and really annoying ring. Vegeta rose an eyebrow looking at the short teen. Aya turned looking at Vegeta. She placed a nervous grin onto her face.

"Heh… that would be my cell phone…"

"Answer it damnmit! Before I decide to blow it up!" Vegeta said to her. Aya quickly pulled out her cell phone. She juggled it a few times in her hands trying not to drop it. She then answered the phone placing it against her ear.

"Hello?"

_"Aya-chan?"_

Aya blinked turning to look at Vegeta. "Reese's?"

_"Aya, you need to tell me what's going on!"_

Aya laughed nervously, "heh… about what?"

_"Don't play dumb with me! I saw you and Vegeta leave taking off into the sky! You're at the lookout aren't you?"_

Aya sighed, "look… Britnay, this is… well really complicated. I'll stop by your house and explain everything to you as quickly as I can." Aya hung up.

"Britnay?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "What does she want?"

Aya sighed slipping her phone back into her back pocket. "She wants to know what's going on. Unlike some people, she's not going to turn her back on Reiko-chan."

Dende blinked a few times as silence grew in between Vegeta and Aya. Aya sighed as she folded her arms across her chest like Vegeta would do. "Well, are we going to go look for Goku?"

"Yeah." Vegeta answered. "You go that way." He pointed to the north. "And I'll go this way. Search EVERYWHERE. Fly around the world if need be."

Aya nodded her head. Then the two fighters were off. Dende blinked a few times realizing that neither Goku or Vegeta had bothered to ask what had happened to Piccolo. He shrugged it off assuming that they all knew who had attacked them.

Goku appeared by his house, his back facing it. He turned around looking at it. Instantly he didn't want to go in. But he knew he had too. It was his home. He sighed walking back into the place where he was attacked by Areiko early thatmorning. He looked around the place seeing that it was still trashed. He decided that he would clean it up a bit.

He started cleaning. But soon stopped when pain went rushing through chest. "Ugh!" Goku dropped to his right knee. He clenched his eyes shut stumbling to get to his feet. He stood up pulling his shirt off of his body looking down at his chest. He then began to unwrap the bandages looking down.

The three clawmarks were still there and still looking fresh. Only a little bit of the tips were closed and healed. Goku winced as he stood up heading the bathroom. He pushed open the door seating himself down on the side of the bathtub. He then reached forward trying not to cause any pain to his hurting and bleeding chest. Goku turned on the tub water holding his hand in the water testing it to make sure it wasn't to hot. He then stood up walking over to the closet at the far wall of the room.

He opened it pulling out a washcloth. He seated himself down at the tub once more. He tossed the cloth into the steaming water. He then stood up once more opening the medicine cabinet that was really behind the mirror. He grabbed onto some ointment, bandages, and gauze. Then he realized that he was going to need a towel so he went back to the closet pulling out an averaged sized towel. He seated himself back down on the side of the tub. He then turned off the water and began to wash his chest wound.

When the hot cloth touched his ripped open skin, Goku gritted his teeth and clenched his eyes from the pain. He washed his wounds carefully. He then took the towel sitting next to him drying off his chest. He glanced down into the water seeing that it had turned colors. Goku sighed as he picked up the ointment rubbing it on his chest gently. Then took the gauze and the bandages patching himself up.

He then entered his room getting himself another pair of clothes since he soaked his orange hakama with the water. Once he was changed and ready to go, he picked up more of the house then took off to find Areiko.

"I need to find you Areiko… I want to help."

Areiko was sitting at a lake. She sat there crying with her knees tucked to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. She cried and cried. She just wanted to die right at this moment. She couldn't believe what was happening. Everything that she once knew and loved was now gone. Her trust that she had built with everyone was now completely gone. She didn't even know if Vegeta would ever trust her again. He probably wanted to kill her.

And Goku? Areiko just wanted to laugh at the thought that he trusts her. After what she had done to him, he probably feels the same way that Vegeta does. He probably didn't care what was happening to her. He might not even care that she's in the woods crying her heart out.

"Lonely?"

Areiko's eyes widened as she leapt to her feet. She turned around quickly to see Orx standing behind her. "This is what happens when the truth about you comes out."

"What do you mean?"

"You're a killer." Orx said approaching her. "Always have, always will be."

Areiko shook her head holding it. "No! No! No! And no!" She threw her arms down by her sides. "I am NOT a killer!"

"Oh really? What were you doing in all of those flashbacks you were having huh?" Orx asked approaching her. Areiko backed up. She continued to walk backward till she had stepped into the lake. She lost her balance and collapsed backwards into the water. She looked up into the face of Orx as he looked down at her with a smirk on his face.

"I don't think you were dancing in those dreams Lekira," Orx said. He bent down with his knees cracking looking into Areiko's face. "You were killing."

"SHUT! UP!" Areiko threw her fist forward. Orx smirked grabbing onto her tiny fist. Her eyes widened as he gripped her hand in his own.

"Why? Why do I have to shut up if I'm telling the truth?" Orx asked her pulling her to her feet. He then pulled Areiko to his chest holding her tightly. He leaned forward whispering in her ear. "Come back to me, we'll have fun like the old times."

"No!" Areiko shouted pushing him back and herself back into the lake, but this time she stayed on her feet. "I'm not going back! You raped me!" Areiko shouted pointing at him.

"I wouldn't' really call it rape." Orx said to her with a smirk. "You were created to breed. Why else do you think I gave you such a good looking body?"

"C-created…?" Areiko repeated stunned by that word. She then shook her head. "No! No! No!" She shouted. "I wasn't created!"

"Oh really?" Orx smirked. "How about I help you to remember."

Areiko's eyes widened as Orx approached her. She went to teleport herself out of the lake and away from him. But Orx had already had a tight grip on her arms. He placed his palm onto her forehead.

Areiko screamed out in pain as her head started to throb. She pushed him back as she heard this extremely loud screeching in her ears. She then collapsed to her knees in the shallow end of the lake cradling her head as she clenched her eyes shut.

**"Her vital signs appear normal sir." Came a woman's voice. Areiko couldn't quite hear it since there was something in within her ears blocking her hearing. **

**"Good… maybe this experiment will be a success. And if not Doctor, you WILL be held responsible for this fuck up."**

**"Yes sir." **

**Areiko's eyes opened slowly. She clenched them tightly closed when she felt some sort of liquid touching her eyes. But after a few moments she reopened them. She was being held in a tank with an oxygen mask on her face. She felt her hair waving around behind her; and her body was exposed to everyone around her since she had no clothes. **

**It felt like she was hovering in this green liquid that she was in. And she wanted out. She closed her eyes with her eyebrows twitching a bit. Suddenly, the red light within the lab started to go off as everyone rushed around the place trying to fix whatever was going on. **

**"Doctor! Doctor!"**

**"What is it!"**

**"There's nothing wrong with her! She's w—"**

**Areiko suddenly lunged her body forward at the glass of the tank. She cracked it. But with the pressure of the liquid the tank cracked opened spilling everything onto the floor, including Areiko. Areiko fell on her knees growling with the hairs of her tail standing on end. Her hair no longer waved, it fell to about shoulder length. **

**She looked up opening her eyes sending some sort of unseen force at three doctors throwing them into the wall filled with machinery, instantly they died from electricity going through their bodies. Areiko suddenly ran on all fours, her claws clapping against the metal floor as she ran around. **

**Everyone in the area started screaming as Areiko started killing. She leapt on one woman sinking her fangs into her neck; in the process she tore the woman's arms off of her body throwing them to the side. Once the woman was killed. Areiko walked over to one of the limbs and stared chewing on a finger. She ripped the finger off of the hand andleft it in between her teeth for something that she can chew on. **

**Areiko then stood upright spotting another helpless prey. This doctor started screaming for her life. Instantly Areiko recognized it as thewoman that was talking earlier. Areiko got back down onto her hands and feet rushing over to the doctor. She ran in zig-zagged lines. She then leapt pouncing the doctor bringing her to the floor. She sank her teeth into her chest tearing down ripping off her flesh. **

**She began to eat his organs as she screamed but soon she had died when Areiko lunged her claws into her heart. Areiko's eyes picked up someone approaching her. She turned her head quickly splattering blood onto the walls. She growled spotting Orx. **

**"Well, well, well." He said with a smirk on his face. "She's awake."**

**Areiko roared loudly lunging at him. She leapt at him. But instantly Orx stopped her in midair by holding out his palm in her direction. Areiko's eyebrow twitched as she tried to force her body to move. **

**"You're a feisty one aren't you… and a monster." Orx smirked, "I'll name you… Lekira, Project 6-7-8, the first experiment to live formore then 5 seconds."**

Areiko vomited once more at the sight and taste of blood. She breathed hard staring at her reflection in the water as her vomit floated away.

"See?" Areiko turned her head looking at Orx. "You were created." He stepped into the water walking to her. "And I used saiyan blood cells to do it."

Areiko's eyes widened. "So… I'm… a genetically enhanced saiyan?"

"Basically yes. With a mixture of my blood within you." Orx said to her. "I mutated your DNA to get you to be a killer." He sighed. "But… I guess all it takes is a weakling like Ziyan to change that."

"Don't call him that!" Areiko snapped.

"Why not?" Orx asked looking down at her. "You know nothing about him." Areiko stayed silent. Orx smirked as he turned around and stepped out of the water. "You see my dear, you were genetically mutated." He then turned his head. "So therefore, you're really not a saiyan, you're not even living since you don't have a soul."

Areiko glared at him.

He smirked, "I bet you're wondering where I got the saiyan blood cells from huh? Well, I'll fulfill your curiosity and tell you anyway," Orx turned, "are you familiar by the saiyan named… Bardock?"

Areiko's eyes widened realizing that that was Goku's father. Orx smirked at the look on her face realizing that she knew who he was talking about. He walked towards her grabbing her by her arm pulling her to her feet. Areiko grabbed onto his wrist glaring at him.

"So you know who I'm talking about huh?"

"How did you get his DNA?" Areiko asked. "He died over thirty years ago!"

"Do you really think that you were my first creation?" Orx asked her. "Of course you weren't, but you were the only one that ever survived. But," He tossed her arm out of his grip. "I don't know how long you'll be living once Prince Vegeta and Goku get a hold of you."

Areiko rubbed her arm staring at him. Orx continued to talk. "You see my dear, dear Lekira, they think that you were the one that had killed the others."

Areiko's eyes widened. "It… it was you wasn't it!" Areiko shouted lowering her arm. "You killed them!"

"That I did." Orx answered folding his arms across his chest. "They were weak anyway. I thought that I would save them from the pain of them seeing you attack and kill them." Orx smirked baring his fangs. "You should be proud to be rid of fighters like them. You stand in a much higher position."

Thunder roared across the sky as it started to turn dark. Orx looked up and then back Areiko. "You know… I think I'll give you a day to think about all of this." He then disappeared.

"Wait! Come back here you fucking bastard!" Areiko screamed into the air. Lightning flashing and thunder roared above her. Areiko began to cry as the rain started to come down in heavy sheets quickly soaking her in water, not like she was already dry. Areiko dropped herself into the lake. She started crying once more covering her face realizing that she wasn't human. She wasn't even saiyan.

She was a genetically mutated monster…


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Genetically Mutated**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song Pale. Only Within Temptation does… so… don't try to sue me for using it. :-D I'll get my lawyer! **

**Chapter Thirteen**

Aya and Vegeta searched everywhere, and when it started raining, they decided to take their search on foot. Vegeta thought that it would be a better idea if the two of them stuck together, so if Areiko had attacked out of a fit of rage, they could be able to hold her off since there were two of them.

Aya pulled the hood of her hoodie over her head. She cupped her hands around her mouth. "GOKU! GOKU! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"KAKKAROT!" Vegeta called out letting the rain drip over his face. "DAMNMIT KAKKAROT! COME ON OUT!"

"AREIKO-CHAN! GOKU-CHAN!"

"KAKKAROT!"

The two of them continued to search. Aya sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest shivering as she walked behind Vegeta. Vegeta glanced around from his left to his right. He then heard the chattering of Aya's bottom jaw hitting her top row of teeth. He turned around looking at her.

"You cold?" he asked. Aya looked up at him, her lips turning purple. She shook her head placing a grin onto her face.

"N-N-N-No… I'm f-f-f-f-f-fine." Aya said stuttering on her words from being so cold. Vegeta looked at his own jacket that was much warmer then Aya's hoodie. He then took it off hanging it over Aya's shoulders.

"Here." He said to her, "this should do fine." Aya looked at him realizing that he was allowing her to wear his favorite jacket. Aya slipped her arms into the sleeves quickly zipping up the jacket.

"T-T-T-Thanks V-V-Veggie-kins."

"Hm." Vegeta replied. He cupped his hands around his mouth. "KAKKAROT! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" he bellowed, but the only response that he got back was his own echo. Aya searched around keeping her senses opened allowing Vegeta to call out Goku's name over and over again.

"Vegeta…" Aya called. Vegeta stopped turning his head looking at Aya. Aya moved a strand of her hair as it stuck to her forehead from the rain. "You should take your jacket back."

Vegeta shook his head. "No, I'll be fine. You need itmore then me. You're shivering. I'm not."

"But soon you'll be shivering just as bad a—"

**BOOM!**

"AAH!" Aya screamed at the sound of thunder jumping quickly into Vegeta's arms. Vegeta glanced to his left thenlooking down at Aya. He then pulled her away getting down onto his knees to reach eye level with her.

"Go to Britnay's house." Vegeta said to her.

"What about—"

"I'm going to search some more. You get to Britnay's house and get warmed up." Vegeta told her. Aya nodded her head. She took offhis jacket tossing it at him so it hung over his face. He grabbing onto the back of his jacket looking at Aya who grinned. Thunder roared once more and instantly she was gone like a lightning bolt. Vegeta smirked amused by Aya. He then slipped his jacket back onto his body and continued his search for Goku.

Aya appeared on the front porch of Britnay's house. She rang the door bell rubbing her hands over the wet sleeves of her sweatshirt hoping and praying that someone would answer the door. And her prayer was answered. Britnay's grandmother, Robin, opened the door.

"Oh god Aya." Robin said looking at her. "What are you doing out here? Come on in and get warmed up."

"T-Thank you." Aya said stepping into the house. Instantly Aya was robbed over her clothes and was given some of Britnay's since she was small enough to fit in them. Aya was then led into the basement of Britnay's house getting to her bedroom.

Britnay was laying on her back reading a book when the bedroom door opened. Britnay turned her head instantly sitting up as Aya entered. Britnay bookmarked her place then closed the book placing it onto the nightstand. Aya smiled as she entered the room shutting the door behind her. She then seated herself onto the floor.

"So?" Britnay said pushing herself off of the bed and onto the floor sitting right in front of Aya. "What's going on?"

Aya sighed. "Okay, you know the whole story about Areiko and—"

"HowGoku found her in the rain and how she has no memory, yeah I know that." Britnay interrupted.

"Well, Reiko-chan's been having flashbacks."

Britnay grinned, "well that's great!" When she realized the look on Aya's face, she blinked. "Right?"

Aya shook her head. "No… I don'tremember the first flashback she had, but I believe it was of her killing off a race or something like that on some planet."

"Okay… and what about the dance?" Britnay asked getting really curious now. "What happened then?"

"Another flashback. She was… raped."

Britnay gasped.

"Yeah I know." Aya sighed, "and I don't know if she's had a recent one, but… early this morning like… around three in the morning Chichi, Goten, and Gohan showed up at our house. Chichi was begging for Vegeta to go back to their house and help out Goku."

"Why? I don't get this."

"Well… Areiko was thrown into a fit of rage and she started attacking everyone. She bit Gohan on his forearm, and nearly tore Goku apart."

Britnay's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

Aya nodded.

"But… Reiko-chan could never do something like that… it's… not her."

"I'm not done yet." Aya said lifting a finger. "Afterwards Areiko-chan went into hiding."

"Yeah I know, she came to my house… so that's why she left so quickly when you called." Britnay pointed out. Aya nodded her head adjusting herself so that her feet wouldn't fall asleep while explaining everything to Britnay.

"Yup. And I went out searching for her. Found her once, she wanted nothing to do with me. But I guess while I was out searching she had gone back to Capsule Corp and bit Vegeta on his forearm as well."

"How bad?"

Aya shrugged, "I don't know. I really didn't bother to ask." Aya answered. "And then Goku had woken up and he went out to go find Areiko."

"So… that means when you and Vegeta left earlier today you guys were going to go find Goku right?"

Aya nodded, "and Reiko. Well… I'm looking for both of them, I don't know about Vegeta."

"But isn't Areiko like his daughter too?" Britnay asked. Aya nodded. "So why doesn't he want to help find her? I don't really understand that part."

"Well," Aya started. "Areiko came from outer space. And when she came here Vegeta was always cautious around her. I guess mentally he knew that she had come from space."

"So? I mean, what does that got to do with anything?"

"Well… she could've came here to destroy earth." Aya said. "And another reason why Vegeta doesn't trust her is because he thinks that she was the one responsible for everyone's death."

"What do you mean by… 'everyone'?"

Aya sighed. "Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Piccolo, Marron, 18, and Master Roshi are all dead."

Britnay's eyes widened. "This means… that only leaves you, Areiko, Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Goten and Trunks left."

Aya nodded. "Yup… pretty much." Aya sighed, "and Vegeta's blaming Areiko for it because she had attacked Goku."

"Well, it makes sense to automatically accuse Reiko-chan… but I don't think she would've done it."

"Same here." Aya said placing her hand onto her chest. Her cell phone started to ring. Britnay sighed at the annoying ring tone and shook her head.

"You haven't changed that yet?" Britnay asked.

"It's the only one I like." Aya stated to her as she pressed her phone onto her ear. "Hello?" Aya went silent as she darted her eyes around the room. She then looked at Britnay nodding her head. "You found him? Where?" Aya nodded her head once more. "Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes. What about Vegeta did he go home… he did? Okay, I'll be at your house soon."

Aya hung up her phone standing up putting it into her back pocket. Britnay stood up afterwards looking at her. "Who was found?"

"Goku." Aya answered. "He's at his house with Chichi, Gohan, and Goten. I'm going to go meet them there."

"Let me come." Britnay said grabbing onto Aya's arm before she could go anywhere. Aya blinked. "I want to make sure that Goku's alright as well."

Aya smiled. She grinned nodding her head. "Alrighty then! Off we go! Wait…" Aya placed a funny look onto her face. "What about your parents?"

Britnay shrugged her shoulders. "What about them?" Britnay turned her head looking at her clock seeing that it was close to the time where she would be in bed. "I would be getting ready for bed anyway, with or without you here."

"Good point."

"But…" Britnay's voice trailed off as she walked over to her door. "We'll do this** JUST** in case." She then locked it. Aya smiled as she held out her hand.

"Come on Britnay, the train's leaving."

Britnay grinned as she grabbed a hold of Aya's hand and the two of them teleported off. The two of them reappeared in the kitchen where Goku sat at the kitchen table. He looked up at the two girls. He grinned.

"Hey there guys."

Aya and Britnay grinned back. "Hey." Theytooktheirseats at the kitchen table. Aya leaned forward on her arms looking at Goku.

"Did you find her?"

Goku sighed, "nope…"

"What were you doing getting out of bed anyway Goku!" Came Chichi's voice as she came into the room. "You're supposed to be healing!" she shouted. Right there and then a huge flash of lightning and a loud sound of thunder roared over the house, giving Goku, Aya, and Britnay shivers down their backs looking at the angry woman.

"I told you Chichi." Goku said. "I was out looking for Areiko."

"Areiko's a big girl!" Chichi said to him placing food in front of him. "She can take care of herself!"

"I don't think she can." Aya said to her. "When I found her, she looked scared and confused. She's probably just as lost about this whole thing just as we are."

Goku nodded, "I agree."

Areiko sat in the lake staring off into the distance. She caught a lightning bolt striking the ground somewhere off in the distance. She decided that it would be safer for her to get out of thewater. So she did. And she started to walk aimlessly around the woods.

She then came to a stop looking forward. She rubbed her eyes a bit moving the water out of her eyes. She then moved her bangs that were plastered onto her forehead from the rain. She stared forward spotting the Son House. She stood there watching as Goku, Chichi, Aya, and Britnay were in the kitchen talking. It looked like someone had cleaned up the place, and instantly she assumed that it was Chichi.

Areiko stood there as the rain poured from her hair to her face. She blew out some water splattering it onto the ground.

Goku happened to glance over his shoulder. His eyes widened. He suddenly stood up making eye contact with a figure standing in the woods. His chair tipped over as he shouted out a name. "AREIKO!"

Areiko realized that Goku had seen her. She turned around and took off running into the forest. Goku swung open his front door running back into the rain. "REIKO!"

"Goku! Wait!" Chichi called after him stopping on her porch watching as her husband disappeared into the woods.

"Areiko, wait!" Goku called out to her reaching out for her. Areiko shook her head violently.

"No! Just get away from me!" Areiko threw her arms outward. She blasted ki beams as some treesknocking them into Goku's way hoping that that would slow him down. Areiko looked over her shoulder flicking her head getting her wet hairout of her face. She saw that Goku was no longer behind her.

She turned bumping into someone's chest.

**The world seems not the same**

**Though I know, nothing has changed**

**It's all my state of mind**

**I can't leave it all behind**

**I have to stand up to be stronger**

"Areiko!" Goku shouted over the roaring thunder. "Stop! Just listen!" Areiko pounded her fists onto his cut up chest trying to rip herself away.

"No! I don't want to listen! You hate me!"

"No I don't! Please Reiko, I just want to help!"

**I have to try**

**To break free**

**From the thoughts in my mind**

**Use the time that I have **

**I can say goodbye **

**Have to make it right**

"Get away frommeGoku!" Areiko managed to get the saiyan off of her. She turned to the left and took off running once more. Goku stood up from his spot in the mud and followed her.

Areiko continued torun jumping over exposed roots and blasting trees to slow down Goku. It didn't slow him down though, it only made him want to catch Areiko even more. The thunder roared across the sky. Areiko eyes widened as she felt her body trip over a rock that must've been in her way that she didn't see because it was so dark. She felt someone grab her by her arms lifting her to her feet.

"Areiko please! Just listen to me!"

**Have to fight**

'**Cause I know in the end it's worthwhile**

**That the pain that I feel slowly fades away**

**It will be all right**

"Let me go!" Areiko shouted clenching her eyes shut tightly. The more she thrashed the tighter Goku held onto her.

**I know **

**I should realize **

**Time is precious**

**It is worthwhile**

**Despite how I feel inside**

**Have to trust it'll be alright**

**Have to stand up to be stronger**

"No! Not until you listen and let me help you!"

**I have to try**

**To break free **

**From the thoughts in my mind**

**Use the time that I have**

**I can say goodbye**

**Have to make it right**

"You don't want to help! You just want to get rid of me!" Areiko shouted trying to pull away once more. She managed to turn her body, but Goku pulled her back so she was looking at him again.

"Who said that?"

"I know it!" Areiko screamed as thunder roared above their heads.

"Areiko, that's not true! I just want to help you."

"You don't want to help me! You want me dead!"

**Have to fight**

'**Cause I know in the end it's worthwhile**

**That the pain that I feel slowly fades away**

**It will be alright**

"Areiko, I don't want you dead." Goku said to her sounding a lot calmer then before. "I want to help you. I want to pull you through this. C'mon, will you let me?"

"I SAID! LET! GO! OF! ME!" Areiko shouted grabbing onto his forearms looking at him in the face. "You don't want to help me! You hate me just as much as Vegeta does!"

"Vegeta doesn't hate you!" Goku shouted shaking her a bit. "What's going through your head! None of us hate you!"

"He hates me!" Areiko shouted at him. "He blames for everyone deaths when it really wasn't me!"

Goku looked at her knowing that she knew who had done it. "Who was it?"

"Let go!"

**Oh, this night is too long**

**Have no strength to go on **

**No more pain**

**I'm floating away**

"GOKU! FUCKING LET GO OF ME!" Areiko threw her hands forward blasting two ki beams out of her palms. Goku screamed in pain as the energy burned his chest throwing him into a pair of trees.

Areiko's eyes widened placing her hand over her mouth staring at Goku. Goku laid there in the mud letting the cold rain crash onto his chest soothing the burning pain. He lifted up his head, his body shaking in pain. He closed one eye looking at Areiko. Areiko's shoulder began to jerk as she started to cry.

"Reiko…"

Areiko shook her head as she took a couple steps back. "This is why I wanted you to let me go… this is why." Areiko clenched her eyes shut. "I DIDN'T WANT TO HURT YOU!"

Goku now sat upright holding his chest. "Reiko."

"No!" Areiko turned around and ran to the right.

**Through the mist I can see the face**

**Of an angel, calls my name **

**I remember you're the reason I have to stay**

Areiko kept on running. She ran and ran till she knew that she was asafe distance away from Goku. She placed her hand onto a nearby tree leaning against it. She dropped to her knees clenching her fists then pulling them to her chest as she screamed on the top of her lungs. She gripped onto her shirt. The louder she screamed, the tighter she gripped her shirt. She then covered her face with her shaking hands as she began to rock back and forth crying.

**I have to try**

**To break free from the thoughts in my mine**

**Use the time that I have**

**I can say goodbye**

**Have to make it right**

Goku groaned in pain as he forced himself to his feet. Lightning flashed letting him get a good look at his chest. It was burned, and burned badly. Blood dripped down his body now from the blasts Areiko set off.

"Aaaaahhh!"

Goku shot his head up hearing a distant scream. He instantly knew that it was Areiko, but he couldn't pin point where she was exactly since she had her ki suppressed so low and her echo echoed around him. Goku sighed placing his hand onto a nearby tree.

"Oh Reiko…"

**Have to fight**

'**Cause I know in the end it's worthwhile**

**That the pain that I feel slowly fades away**

**It will be alright…**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Genetically Mutated**

**A/N: okay, here's the deal. Not to get anyone confused later on in this chapter this is what I've done. When Areiko's name is italicized and bolded that is futuristic Areiko. And when her name is just italicized that's the real Areiko. Okay? Okay. **

**Chapter Fourteen**

Chichi watched from the kitchen window waiting for any sign of her husband. Then she spotted something walking out of the woods hunched over in pain. Then they collapsed into the mud. Lightning flashed as Chichi's eyes widened.

"Goku!" She then rushed off to the open door. Aya followed her as Britnay stopped right on the porch watching as Aya and Chichi ran out into the rain running towards the wounded saiyan.

"Goku-chan!"

"Goku!"

Goku lifted his head slowly still keeping one eye closed in pain. He watched as his wife and Aya approached him. Then Chichi stopped turning around to look at Britnay who stood there on the porch.

"Go inside and get Gohan!" Chichi called out to her as thunder roared over head. Britnay nodded her head as she turned around and ran into the house.

Aya was already by Goku's side. She took his arm and wrapped it around her neck as Goku used his other hand to push himself up. Aya glanced at his chest as the lightning flashed showing Goku's wounded chest.

"What happened?" Aya asked.

"It… it was an accident." Goku answered her not saying anything else. Chichi got by her husband's side. She looked up watching as Gohan approached. Chichi moved out of his way as he grabbed onto his father's other arm. Together, Aya and Gohan got Goku out of the rain and into the house.

Goku was seated onto the kitchen table chair. Britnay was ordered to rush off and get the first aid-kit. Once Britnay was gone, Goten came into the kitchen, his eyes widening.

"What happened?"

"Areiko that's what." Chichi answered coldly taking the first aid-kit from Britnay who soon returned with it. Gohan helped his father remove his shirts. Goku placed one arm onto the table and the other by his side.

"It was an accident Chichi."

"Sure, just like las—"

"IT…" Goku's voice trailed off as he got the attention of everyone around, "was an accident. She didn't mean to do it."

Chichi stared at Goku for a few moments. She then took her eyes away from her saiyan husband as she began to patch him up. Aya turned looking at the clock to see that it read 10:15 PM. She then turned and looked at Britnay.

"We better get back to your house." Aya said to her. Britnay nodded her head.

"Yeah, but first you gotta dry off." Britnay said pointing to her clothes. Aya grinned as she then flared her ki drying herself and her clothes off instantly. Britnay lowered her eyebrows as she pouted. "You cheat."

"Yeah I know." Aya said. "Well, let's go."

"Aya. Britnay." Goku called turning his head to look at them. "Don't speak a word about this to Vegeta. For some reason she believes that he hates her already."

Aya nodded her head. As did Britnay. Then the two girls were off. Chichi looked at her husband cutting the bandages with a pair of scissors.

"Don't tell Vegeta? Goku I don't think that's wise." Chichi said to her.

"I agree with her dad." Gohan stated.

"Same here." Goten placed his own two-sense into the conversation. "He's going to find out sooner or later."

"I rather have him find out later then sooner." Goku said to his family standing up off of the chair wincing in pain.

"But if he finds out later," Chichi started. "He's just going to be pissed that you didn't tell him off hand."

Goku shrugged, "so? I want to protect Areiko… not cause more trouble for her."

"Protect her!" Chichi repeated. Gohan knew that this was going to be a heated fight in between his parents. He then walked around the table and ushered his little brother to his room.

"You wanna protect her after what happened?" Chichi asked. "Goku I'm not understanding this! You want to protect her after she's attacked you! Twice!"

"Chichi… you of all people shouldn't be against me on this." Goku said calmly to his wife. "You're her mother AND her best friend and you're going against her. To me Chichi… that's wrong."

Chichi stood there looking at her husband as he continued.

"Over the past two years," he started walking to her. "Areiko was there when you basically needed her. She gave you money and told you that you didn't have to pay her back and she's helped you around the house."

Goku placed his hand onto his wife's shoulders. "And when Areiko needs US in her time of need, you just turn your back like she was never even there."

Chichi looked down. "But Goku…" She looked up at him. "I can't get over the fact that she attacked you… twice."

"I'm not sure what was going through her mind when she first attacked, but the second time… that was an accident. She didn't do it on purpose." Goku sighed, "Chichi… be the mother that Areiko needs you to be right now."

Chichi sighed being hit by her husband's words hard. She looked into his face placing a small smile onto her face. She then nodded. Goku grinned at her embracing his wife as she embraced back. But Chichi still wasn't quite sure if she could trust Areiko—ever again.

Areiko sat there in the rain. Sitting on her knees as she cried, and she cried hard. She choked on a few sobs of hers, but soon her crying ceased as she began to hiccup. She inhaled deeply holding her breath trying to get rid of her hiccups.

"Have you decided?" came a voice from behind her. Areiko's eyes widened as she turned her head. A flash of lightning could be seen over head lighting up the area showing Areiko the man that stood in front of her was Orx.

She quickly leapt to her feet backing up pressing herself against a tree. "What?"

"Did you make your choice yet?" Orx asked glaring at her.

"It hasn't been a day!"

"Oops," Orx smirked, "you must've thought that I meant a day on Earth." Areiko growled at him knowing that he had done that on purpose, trying to put her on the spot. "Have you made up your mind?"

"No…" Areiko said to him. "I haven't."

"Let me help you then." Orx grinned as he grabbed onto her arm suddenly. Areiko's eyes widened. She didn't even realize how fast he truly was till just now. She looked deep into his blank eyes as he leaned in closer. "Do you want to see what will happen to earth if you stay?"

"No… but I have a feeling that you're going to show me anyway." Areiko answered pulling her face away from his.

"You're right… I am." Orx opened his eyes wider. His eyes gave off this light that engulfed the two of them.

_Areiko reappeared hovering in the air. She looked down below her. Her eyes widening. She was hovering above what she knew as West City, but there was nothing left. Everything was rubble. All the buildings were collapsed to the ground, there were a few standing but that had obvious holes in them showing signs that a battle had taken place here. Her eyes widened further at the bodies she found lying in the street. _

_"Where… where am I?" Areiko asked herself. _

_"It's not the matter of where my dear," Areiko turned her head looking at Orx as he smirked. "It's when." He then nudged his head forward. "Look over there."_

_Areiko blinked turning her head forward once more. Her eyes widened as she spotted herself fighting with her best friend Aya. _

_Aya was in a horrible condition. Her clothes were nearly torn topieces. Blood dripped off of the short girl from everywhere. It dripped off her fingers, her face, her legs, her chest, her back, and more. If she was bruised, Areiko couldn't tell because of the blood._

_The only thing that Areiko could see that she had was a slight bruise on her right cheek. It looked like she had been punched. She watched as the battle between herself and Aya commenced. _

_Aya fought with such anger. With every fist she threw Areiko could tell that Aya wanted to hurt her. But why? What did Areiko do? Then Areiko herself noticed that her other counterpart had blank eyes, indicating to her that she wasn't herself. _

_"I'll kill you for what you've done Areiko!" Aya shouted going to go hit Areiko in the face. "You'll pay for EVERYTHING!" _

_**Areiko** grabbed onto her fist. She snarled. Areiko's eyes widened as she watched herself grab onto Aya's fist. **Areiko** then lunged her hand forward thrusting it through Aya's chest. Aya began to gag as she coughed, and coughed hard. She splattered blood all over **Areiko's **shirt as she hung there on her arm. **Areiko **then ripped her arm out of her best friend. Areiko watched as she plummeted to the ground. _

_"No! Aya!" Areiko called out. She rushed over, trying to go catch Aya but she fell right through her arms and onto the ground. Areiko looked down at her as she heard Orx's voice from the distance._

_"This is the future my girl! You're just a ghost here!" Orx shouted to her. Areiko dropped herself to the ground landing on her feet running to Aya. _

_She looked down at her. She was dead. She had died instantly. But there was a familiar voice coming from behind her. "A-Aya…?"_

_Areiko turned her head to spot Vegeta. The straps of his jumpsuit were ripped and hung over his chest exposing his bleeding shoulder. Vegeta was bruised and bloody. He looked just as bad as Aya, but Aya looked much, MUCH worse then Vegeta. Vegeta limped his way over. He tripped and stumbled right through Areiko landing on his chest by Aya's side. Areiko stepped out of the way feeling weird seeing her feet going right through Vegeta's back. She watched as Vegeta forced himself to his knees. _

_"Aya…?" he repeated once more. Vegeta placed his hand onto her shoulder shaking her but she didn't respond. Her eyes continued to stare up into the air. And they were blank, showing no sign of life. "Aya!" Vegeta shouted._

_**Areiko **hovered to the ground placing her feet onto the rubble that she landed on. Suddenly a ki beam shot right through Vegeta's chest. Areiko's eyes widened as she watched him collapse forwards onto Aya's body, his blood spilling over her. Areiko looked up to look at herself. _

_"AREIKO!"_

_Both of the Areikos turned their heads to the left to see Goku lifting himself up and out of the rubble that he was stuck under. His eyes widened at the sight of the dead Vegeta and Aya. Goku then looked up **Areiko **growling. _

_"I can't believe you!" He shouted. He then lunged forward. _

_Orx appeared in front of Areiko grabbing onto her arms. "This is enough. I don't think you want to see yourself kill Goku." A bright light engulfed them once more. _

Areiko found herself pressed up against the tree. She was breathing hard looking at Orx who held a tight grip on her. He smirked. "See?"

"No…" Areiko growled shoving him away from her. "I know for a FACT that I would never do that! I would kill myself before I killed Aya or Vegeta!"

"That's what you think my dear." Orx said to her.

"Who the fuck are you anyway!" Areiko shouted. "You've been taunting me ever since you found me at my school dance! Who the FUCK are you!"

"You mean I still haven't introduced myself yet?" Orx asked. "The name's Orx."

"Well, ORX." Areiko glared at him. "I've made up my mind… I'm staying here!"

Orx smirked. "Fine," he replied to her. "I guess I'll just have to take you by force!"

Orx lunged at Areiko. Areiko's eyes widened as she then leapt over him. But Orx turned around and grabbed onto her foot. Areiko's eyes widened as she slammed against the ground twice and then thrown into a pair of trees. Areiko and the trees collapsed to the ground as thunder roared and lightning flashed.

Areiko gagged as she felt a grip on her neck. She was lifted off of the ground and into the air. Areiko began to kick Orx repeatedly in the ribcage, but he didn't budge. She then pulled her hands back gathering energy to her palms. She thrusted her arms forward shooting the ki beams at his chest. He went flying backwards hitting some trees as Areiko was dropped onto her knees.

She gasped. She then lifted her head just to have her face meet with Orx's knee. Her head was thrown backwards along with her body. But Orx once again grabbed onto her foot stopping her from going anywhere. He spun her around in circles again and again. He the let go of her. He pulled his hand to his side charging up a red beam.

Areiko hit and she hit hard. She laid there shaking in pain. She slowly pushed herself up to see a red beam coming her way. Areiko's eyes widened as she teleported out of the way of the beam. She reappeared in the air. Lightning flashed as thunder roared. She glanced around frantically realizing that Orx was out of her sight. She then heard a whistle. She turned her head to see Orx hovering there high above her. He then hammered her into the ground.

Areiko hit the ground sending up rubble and rocks. She laid there unconsciously as Orx lowered himself to the crater. He crossed his arms and glared.

"That was a little easy." He smirked. "I think I'll stick around and play for a bit. And then we'll see who gets the last laugh."

Thunder sounded in the air as lightning flashed. Then Orx was gone.

The thunder storm soon stopped. But the dark clouds casting a shadow over the earth didn't go away. They threatened the sky with another storm later that evening and going into the next morning.

Aya had spent the night at Britnay's house. And that morning the two of them got up to get ready for school. Aya and Britnay didn't want to go to school knowing that Areiko was still out in the wilderness by herself. But they knew that she would be okay. Vegeta and Goku were going to continue their search for her once Goku got healed, completely this time around.

Aya sat at her desk. She glanced over to where Areiko would be sitting in their history. Across the room by the window. Right now Areiko would be acting like her goofy self. But she wasn't here. How could she do that? All Aya knew was that Areiko was hiding in the forest or somewhere else. She could even be onanother planet.

"Aya!" Her teacher, Mr. Beveridge shouted out to her. Aya jumped turning her head to look at him. "Did you hear a word I just said?"

"Yes." Aya replied looking into her notes seeing that the page was empty. She closed her notebook and looked up at her teacher once more.

"Then what did I just say?" Mr Beveridge asked. Aya shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know." She answered. Everyone in the class laughed. But Mr. Beveridge knew something was up. For one, Areiko wasn't here. And two, Aya hasn't called him Mr. Drink for the whole class.

At the end of the class, Mr. Beveridge asked Aya to sit down and stay for break a bit. So Aya moved from the back of the room to the front in front of Mr. Beveridge's desk. Mr Beveridge leaned up against his desk folding his arms across his chest.

"Aya, is there something wrong?" Mr. Beveridge asked. Aya shook her head.

"No, why? Should there be?"

"Well, for one, you haven't called me Mr. Drink yet. And two, Areiko's not here and I KNOW she got out of the hospital a few days ago."

Aya blinked. "Well… she went on a small vacation."

"Without filling out a vacation form?" Mr. Beveridge asked raising an eyebrow. Aya sighed. She glanced at the door to spot Britnay and Scott standing there. Aya stood up picking up her books.

"Look, Mr. Drink," Aya started adjusting her notebook so it wouldn't fall out of her grip. "I appreciate you being worried about me and Areiko. But we're just fine. Areiko's just on a small vacation. She should be back soon. Nothing to worry about." She walked out of the room.

Scott stood there looking at Aya. "Where is she?" Scott asked. Aya turned her head looking at him. She sighed placing her books on top of her head.

"Just like I said, she's on a little vacation." Aya answered him walking away. Scott knew that something was up, and he was going to find out what it is no matter what.

School was soon over and Aya walked home that day. She didn't feel like flying and Britnay stayed after school to get some extra help. Aya walked home kicking a rock all the way down the street. She walked up her front porch and opened the door. She looked up and instantly she spotted Trunks and Goten sitting on the couch playing video games, and Chichi and Bulma were in the kitchen drinking coffee. Aya tossed her bag off of her shoulders throwing it to the side against the wall. Aya walked into the living room looking at the boys.

"What game are you playing?"

"Speed Racer Four." Goten and Trunks answered in unison. Aya blinked amazed at how perfectly timed that was. She shook her head and then entered the kitchen.

"Am I late for training?" Aya asked looking at Bulma about to head out the backdoor.

Bulma took a sip of her coffee and shook her head, "nope,"

"Goku and Vegeta went out looking for Areiko, remember?" Chichi asked. Aya blinked a few times. She then grinned and snapped her fingers.

"Oh yeah!" Aya then slapped her forehead. "Damn! I'm stupid!" Aya then blinked, "do you mind if I go help out?"

"Do you have homework?" Bulma asked looking up at her. Aya shook her head instantly lying to the blue haired woman. Bulma waved her hand.

"Alrighty then, go."

Aya smiled as she then teleported off. Chichi looked at Bulma and blinked. "You know she has homework."

"Yeah I know."

"Then why did you let her go like that?" Chichi asked pointing to where Aya once stood. Bulma smiled a little.

"Chichi, Areiko is like a sister to Aya." Bulma said to her. "I can't deny her from looking for her."

Chichi nodded her head. Bulma blinked and looked at the woman in front of her. "I'm surprised you haven't done anything about this yet."

Chichi looked up, "what do you mean?"

Bulma sighed and stood up slowly placing her hand onto her rather large stomach. "Well, you haven't gone out to look for her."

Chichi stared at Bulma watching her walk across the kitchen.

"Considering Areiko's like a daughter to you. I know Goten must've wanted to go searching for her."

Chichi looked away. Now that she thought about, Goten did want to go help and find Areiko a few times. But Chichi had told him no since he could've gotten hurt like Goku had. But, she has never even wanted to go find Areiko after witnessing her attack Goku.

"Well," Bulma started once more. "I don't blame you for not wanting to go looking for her. Considering what she did to Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta. I wouldn't want to go looking for her either. And besides, I can't. I got a baby on the way."

Chichi looked at Bulma and nodded her head. "Yeah… true."

Bulma blinked, "something wrong Chichi?"

Chichi looked up. She then shook her head. "No, just worried."

"About Areiko?"

"Everyone." Chichi said looking at her. "What do you think is going to happen if they have to kill her?"

Bulma stared at her, "wow… that's agood question."

Chichi nodded. "Yeah I know. I don't think they would be able too. I don't know how Goku would take it."

"I don't think he would be able too." Bulma statedsitting back at the kitchen table.

"I agree."

Goku, Vegeta, and Aya went their separate ways to find Areiko. They covered every inch of the earth that they could. And the still couldn't find her.

Goku was flying over the forest by his house. He glanced around. "Where are you Reiko…?" He then glanced down. There laying in a small crater was Areiko. Her clothes were torn a bit. Her head was facing the left with her fingers curled slightly as she laid in the dirt unconsciously.

"Reiko!" Goku shouted. He landed on the ground in the crater next to Areiko. He picked up her upper body cradling her. He tapped her cheek a little looking into her dusty face.

"Reiko? Reiko? Come on girl…"

She didn't wake up. Goku sighed picking up her body bridal style. "Aya, Vegeta. Can you two hear me?"

_"I can Goku!" _Came Aya's voice loud and clear.

_"What Kakkarot?" _Came Vegeta's voice.

Goku smiled. "I found Areiko, I'm taking her to Capsule Corp." With that said and done, Goku took off into the air taking the unconscious girl to Capsule Corp. But something in the pit of Goku's stomach told him that something wrong was going to happen. And he believed it.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Genetically Mutated**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Goku landed on the back porch of Capsule Corp. He glanced at Areiko who he held tightly in his arms. She was still unconscious, and it worried him. But the feeling in his stomach worried him just a little bit more. He entered the house turning to look at Bulma and Chichi. The two women quickly stood up approaching Goku looking at him.

"You know where to bring her." Bulma said to him.

Goku nodded his head as he walked off. Chichi turned her head looking out the kitchen window when she heard the sound of thunder.

When Aya had returned she had called Britnay to tell her that Areiko was found. But Britnay couldn't go over and see her since, one, it was down pouring once more, and two she had to go somewhere with her mom. Aya had returned back into the infirmary. She spotted Vegeta standing next to his wife by her desk. Chichi with her husband who was by Areiko's side.

"Has she woken up at all?" Aya asked looking over at Vegeta. Vegeta turned his head looking over his shoulder. He shook his head looking towards Areiko.

"No." Vegeta answered. "Not even a twitch."

"Um… that's not a good thing is it?" Aya asked scratching the back of her head. Vegeta just looked at her. He just stared. Then he turned his head away.

"No Aya, it's not." Bulma answered turning in her chair to look at the teen. "She's in a very, very, VERY deep coma; she might not even wake up."

"Well, we better not tell Kakkarot that." Vegeta said aloud. Aya was now standing next to Vegeta.

"Veggie-kun." She called. Vegeta turned his eyes looking at her. "Do you think that Areiko would purposely knock herself out?"

Vegeta stared at her, "Aya… that's a foolish question."

"Just answer it."

"No."

"Well," Aya started. "Then don't you think that the person that had knocked her out had killed the others?" Vegeta stared at her. Bulma blinked a few times realizing how long the silence between them lasted.

"Possibly." Vegeta answered. "Kakkarot." Vegeta called. Goku looked over his shoulder at Vegeta. "Are you going to take her to the lookout to get her healed?"

Goku shook his head. "No, I might bring Dende here." Goku answered standing upright. "I don't want to risk anything to Areiko's health."

Aya nodded her head, "that's understandable."

"Whoa…" Bulma started, "Aya used a big word."

Aya pouted and Bulma laughed.

"I'm kidding around with you Aya." Bulma said standing upright. Vegeta folded his arms across his chest moving towards Goku and Areiko's bed.

"Well, if we're going to go get Dende let's do it now."

"What's your rush Vegeta?" Aya asked walking over.

Vegeta turned his head looking at her, "I want answers. And I want them now."

Goku blinked. He glanced at Areiko and then looked at Chichi and Bulma. "Well we're going to be going right now."

"I'm coming!" Aya shouted throwing her arm upwards into the air. "And I don't care what any of you say." She protested automatically before anyone could say anything.

Vegeta sighed placing his hand onto his forehead. "I just can't get rid of you can I?"

Aya shook her head. "Nope!"

"You guys better get going." Chichi said looking at them all. "Me and Bulma will stay here and watch over Areiko. If anything happens we'll alert you guys, some how."

Goku nodded his head. Vegeta and Aya placed their hands onto his shoulders and the three of them teleported off to the lookout. When they arrived there, Piccolo's body was moved. Aya heard a lower rumbling coming from below them. She walked over the edge and looked down see a flash of lightning. She turned her head spotting Vegeta and Goku walking inside the lookout without her.

"Hey! Guys! Wait up!" Aya called to them as she ran up walking next to Vegeta. He glanced at her and smirked. They continued to follow Goku.

"Dende? Ello?"

"Right here Goku." Came Dende's voice to the left of Goku. Goku jumped to his right looking at him. Dende blinked and Aya laughed, and Vegeta, he just smirked amused by Goku's reaction. "What's up?"

"Well, I got a question for you."

"Is it about Piccolo's death?" Dende asked. "I thought it was kind of odd that the three of you came here to the lookout and didn't even notice that."

"I assumed that it was Areiko." Vegeta answered bluntly.

"To be honest, I was in to much pain to care." Goku said rubbing the back of his neck.

"And I didn't even notice his body." Aya answered placing a nervous look onto her face.

"Well… Vegeta, it wasn't Areiko." Dende said looking at the saiyan prince. "It was some weird looking dude."

"Weird looking?" Aya repeated. "What did he look like?"

"Well, all I really remember is that he was wearing a blue tunic that looked earth foreign. And this tunic was held together with two golden clips. And his name was Orx."

Vegeta, Aya, and Goku looked at each other blinking a few times. "Orx?" they all repeated.

Chichi looked out the window as the rain poured down and the lightning flashed and the thunder roared. Bulma was seated in her desktyping away on her computer. Chichi listened to the noise of Bulma's fingers hitting the keys on the keyboard as she sat there. She then turned her head looking at Areiko as she laid there lifelessly on the bed.

"Bulma," Chichi called walking over to her a little. "Do you think it really takes this long to get Dende?"

Bulma ceased her typing. She turned her head looking at Chichi. "Well, it all depends on if he knows anything about what's going on. And if he does I'm pretty sure that they're asking him—"

There was a loud ding noise and the power went out. Chichi and Bulma looked around in the darkness, still being able to see each other. Bulma looked at Chichi as she looked at Bulma. "It's the storm, I'm sure the boys are freaking out because they can't play their video games now."

"AH! GET AWAY!"

"NO! GOTEN! AGH!"

**Thump. Thump. **

Chichi and Bulma's eyes widened as they heard the desperate cries of their sons. They rushed to the door, but were instantly cut off by a man standing in the doorway. Chichi instantly smelled trouble and she moved in front of the pregnant Bulma. The man standing in their way smirked, his white teeth showing through the darkness along with his white eyes. Bulma and Chichi slowly backed away watching as he approached them.

**Drip. Drip. Drip. **

The women heard a liquid hitting the floor. Chichi looked at the man's hands to see that blood dripped off of them. Her eyes widened as she looked up into his face. The lightning flashed lighting up his pale skin.

"Hello Chichi." The man said to her.

"Who… who are you!"

"What is it with you humans?" he asked. "You always got to know someone's name." he shrugged. "Oh well, I guess I'll tell you. The name's Orx."

Chichi stared at him. He suddenly latched his hand onto her neck pulling her close to him. Chichi gagged as Bulma cried out hername. "Chichi!"

"Where is she!" Orx growled in Chichi's face. Chichi grabbed onto his wrist trying to get him to let go.

"Where… is… who…?" Chichi asked gasping for air.

"Where is L—"

"LET GO OF MY MOTHER!" There was a crash through the window and in came Gohan punching Orx in his face throwing him to the ground. He caught his mother getting her wet from him flying home. He placed his mother onto her feet moving her behind him as Orx slowly got to his feet.

Orx stood up rubbing his jaw. "That was a nice sucker punch."

"It wasn't really a sucker punch since I let you know that I was coming." Gohan said coldly to him. "Mom… get Bulma and get out of here." Gohan whispered just for her to hear.

"But…"

"Do it!" Gohan yelled. Suddenly Gohan was tackled to the floor. Chichi stepped out of the way. She then grabbed onto Bulma's arm running off into the hallway. Bulma placed her hand onto her stomach as she continued to run.

It was within seconds that Orx reappeared in front of them. Now there was blood on his shirt. Chichi pulled Bulma to a stop once again moving her behind her. "Run Bulma!"

"Chichi you can't—"

"And neither can you since your pregnant!" Chichi shouted turning her head to look at her. "RUN!"

Bulma nodded her head. She turned around and ran in the opposite direction trying to find somewhere to hide. Chichi got into her fighting stance glaring at Orx. The thunder roared and lightning flashed lighting up the hallway. Within a split second, Orx had disappeared. He appeared behind Chichi hammering his hands down onto her back knocking her out instantly.

Chichi collapsed to the floor with a 'thump'. Orx smirked as he turned around sensing out Bulma's ki.

Bulma realized that she had done a stupid move by locking herself into the infirmary. She turned around and screamed instantly. There on the wall hanging by his neck was Gohan. Blood dripped down his shirt onto the floor. The room was trashed. The bed that Areiko was laying on was on the other end of the room along with Areiko. Bulma shakily placed her hand over her mouth staring at Gohan's body. Soon the body fell to the ground and Bulma screamed louder.

She turned to the window. A flash of lightning showed Orx hovering there. Her eyes widened as she turned around and went to run away. But Orx grabbed onto her wrist throwing her into the computer chair. Protectively Bulma placed her hand onto her stomach. Orx leaned forward placing his hands onto the arms of the chair. He leaned inward towards her face. Bulma turned her face looking at him from the corner of her eyes.

"You carry a saiyan child…" He said to her softy, almost gently. "I can't have that."

Bulma clenched her eyes shut in disgust when she felt his hand on her 8 month pregnant stomach. Bulma tried to push him away but she knew it wouldn't work, and it didn't.

"VEEEGEEETAAA!" She screamed for her life.

On the lookout, Vegeta snapped his head up. His eyes widened when he turned his head towards Capsule Corp. He stared in the direction with horror. Aya looked up at Vegeta looking confused.

"Vegeta…" She called leaning forward trying to look at his face. "Vegeta?" She called again. This time Dende and Goku were looking at him.

"Bulma…" He said softly in a slight hint of fear.

"What?" Aya asked raising an eyebrow.

"BULMA!" He shouted suddenly turning around and running off down the hallway. Aya and Goku looked at each other.

"Vegeta! Wait up!" Goku called running after him. Aya said goodbye Dende and chased after the saiyans. Goku managed to catch up to Vegeta and Aya managed to catch up to them. "It'll be faster if we teleported!"

Then they were gone.

They appeared in the living room. Vegeta walked forward glancing around. "BULMA!"

"AH! VEGETA!" Bulma screamed. Vegeta turned his head in the direction of Bulma's scream.

"Bulma! I'm coming!" he ran off. Aya and Goku chasing after him. But Goku soon stopped once he found his wife laying on the floor. He dropped to his knees shaking her.

"Chichi! Chichi!" He shouted.

Chichi winced and groaned. Aya looked around frantically unable to sense Gohan. But she could sense Goten and Trunks. Their energy readings were low, but they were there.

"Goku," Aya called getting his attention. "I'm going to go find Goten and Trunks."

Goku nodded his head as he cradled his wife. Aya ran off.

Vegeta kicked down the infirmary metal doors. The door slammed into Orx tossing him onto the floor and away from Bulma. Vegeta ran to his wife placing his hands onto hers that were tightly gripping on the chair's armrests.

"Bulma! Bulma!" He called in front of her.

Bulma stared in fear. Her eyes darted around the room. She then quickly looked down at her stomach seeing that she was fine. She looked up at Vegeta and tightly hugged him as she started crying. Vegeta hugged his scared wife tightly glaring over at her attacker. He then scooped her up holding her bridal style. Vegeta held his wife close glaring as Orx stood up angrily tossing the doors towards Gohan's body quickly covering it but his right hand.

"Who are you! And what the fuck are you doing here?" Vegeta shouted as Bulma held him tightly. Orx growled as he stared at Vegeta.

"What the hell is with you all and always knowing the name of your opponent!" He shouted angrily. Vegeta took another long look at him. He realized that this man fit the description that Dende had given them about the man that had attacked Piccolo.

"Never mind. Don't announce yourself. I know who EXACTLY who you are… Orx."

Orx smirked, "well, we got a smart saiyan prince on our hands."

Aya ran down the hallway looking around calling out Goten and Trunks's names. "GOTEN! TRUNKS!"

Aya slowly stopped. She found the source of Goten and Trunks's energy levels. She placed her hand onto the rim of the door frame. She entered the room slowly. "Goten? Trunks?"

Her shoes squeaked as she suddenly slipped on something on the floor. Aya, in a quick reaction, grabbed onto the doorknob stopping herself from hitting the floor. She looked down to see a black looking liquid running slowly out of the room. She looked up looking at the floor. Lightning flashed brightly. Her eyes widened as she placed her hand over her mouth.

Lying on the ground were Goten and Trunks. Both of them in a bloody mess. She shook in fear as she stared at the boys' bodies. She looked away unable to bear the sight of them.

As the lighting flashed, it lit up Orx's pale skin. Vegeta narrowed his eyes down onto him. He placed his wife onto her feet and gently and carefully he pushed her behind him. When Vegeta had done this action, Bulma slowly inched herself towards the door knowing that Vegeta would want her to get out of here without being noticed.

"What do you want?" Vegeta asked his coldly.

Orx sighed rolling his eyes. "Why do you people always ask this question as well? I want Lekira."

Vegeta rose an eyebrow. "There is no 'Lekira' here." He answered. Orx laughed.

"I keep on forgetting," Orx started stopping his laughter, "that you don't know her as 'Lekira'. You know her by the name that Goku had given her. Which is Areiko."

Vegeta's eyes widened a little bit. But they quickly narrowed back down onto Orx. "What do you want with her?"

"She belongs to me." Orx answered stepping closer. Vegeta glanced to the corner of his eyes seeing that Bulma was gone.

Goku gently shook Chichi. "Come on Chichi wake up." Thunder roared over the roof of Capsule Corp shaking the building a little. Chichi woke up opening her eyes slowly. "Chichi?"

Chichi's eyes darted around the hallway before focusing on Goku. "Goku? You're back from the lookout?"

"I've been back for a few minutes now." Goku answered her helping her sit up. "Vegeta just took off and we followed him."

Chichi's eyes widened. "GOHAN!" She shouted turning to look down the hallway. Goku blinked a few times quickly catching his wife when she fell unconscious once more within his arms.

"Chichi!"

"Goku! Oh my god! Goku!" Came Aya's frantic voice down the hallway in the other direction. Goku looked up and over at her as she came to sudden halt placing her hands onto her knees.

"What is it? Did you find Goten and Trunks?" Goku asked her. Aya nodded her head standing upright as there was another sound of thunder.

"Yeah, but they're a bloody mess!" Aya shouted. Goku's eyes widened. "There was blood everywhere!"

"Goku!" Bulma's voice was heard. Aya and Goku looked up to see her approaching with her hand on her stomach. "You need to help Vegeta!"

"Where is he?"

"In the infirmary…" Bulma answered pointing behind her. Aya helped her sit as Goku gently rested his wife onto the floor. He then stood up quickly running off down the hall.

"She belongs to you?" Vegeta repeated. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it means." Orx answered. "Just hand her over and they're won't be a fight."

Vegeta smirked, "what makes you think I'm going to hand her over so easily?"

"You want her dead don't you?" Orx asked raising an eyebrow. "Well, you want her gone, correct?"

"Who said that?"

"The look on your face said it all." Orx said with a smirk.

"Vegeta!" Goku shouted entering the room looking at Orx. Vegeta glanced at Goku as he appeared next to him. "Who is he?"

"Orx." Vegeta answered. "And he wants Areiko."

"Well he isn't getting her." Goku stated.

Orx smirked. "You're going to deny a father their daughter?"

"Why would a father kill everyone she cared about?" Goku snapped back. Orx nodded his head.

"Nice question. And here's my answer." Orx smirked baring his fangs. "Because they're all weaklings and I needed a warm up." His smirk widened. "Hand her over and they're won't be a war."

Vegeta smirked, "do you think that we're going to let you go so easily?"

"After what you've done?"

Orx smirked, "well, if you just give me what I want, I'll get off this dust ball of a planet." Orx then smirked. "This is pointless," he then started to fade away slowly. "I'll be back, and the next time we meet… you will all be at my feet dead."

Goku and Vegeta growled watching as Orx slowly faded away. They both knew that the next time they meet Orx, there was going to be a war… that they might not possibly be able to win.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Genetically Mutated**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Goku and Vegeta watched as Orx slowly disappeared. Goku sighed as he picked up a bed that was thrown across the room. He blinked a few times looking around the place.

"Where's Areiko?"

Vegeta pointed to the far end of the room where Areiko laid. She was on her stomach with her head turned to the right towards the broken window. Goku walked over to her moving the bed off of her and slowly picking her up.

"She needs to wake up." Vegeta said bluntly. Goku turned his head looking at him. "I want fucking answers!"

"Vegeta I want answers as well. But we don't know if Areiko knows anything about this guy." Goku said to him. Goku glanced at the floor to see a door. He blinked then looking up at the doorway realizing that the door had been kicked down. Once he set Areiko onto a bed thenhe moved the door. Instantly his eyes widened as he gasped a little staring down at the floor.

"What is it Kakkarot?" Vegeta asked. He walked over. His eyes widened at the sight of Gohan on the floor.

Goku got to his knees looking at his son in horror. "G-Gohan…?" Goku called looking at his dead son. Vegeta sighed lowly closing his eyes and turning his head. He opened his eyes to see Bulma and Chichi standing there with Aya standing in front of them. Chichi walked into the room with the support of Aya. Chichi looked down at her son and instantly started crying. Goku stood up taking his wife into his arms hugging her tightly. Chichi gripped on his shirt burring her face into his chest.

Vegeta looked at Aya as he shoed her away.

A couple of days have passed. Goten and Trunks were both strapped on life support and Gohan's body was removed from the infirmary. Chichi was seated with her son with Goku standing next to her. He was staring at the floor with his arms crossed, thinking.

_'What's going on! Why is this happening! Who is this Orx guy? And is he really Areiko's father?' _Goku turned his head looking at Areiko. _'Vegeta's right… we need answers. And the only way we could get them is if we get them out of Areiko.'_

"Goku?"

Goku turned his head looking at Chichi. She stood up looking at him. Goku lowered his arms looking down at his wife. "Something wrong Chichi?"

"That guy that was here…" Chichi started. "I believe he has a connection too—"

"Areiko? Yeah… I know. He claims that he's her father." Goku interrupted her. "But I doubt it."

"Are you going to have to fight him?" Chichi asked. Goku looked at his wife and nodded.

"To protect you and Areiko, I'm going too." Goku said. "Plus, I'm not going to let him get away with what he has done to Gohan and Goten."

"I just want you to be careful Goku."

"There's no way to be careful in a war Chichi."

Chichi stared at Goku. She hugged him tightly. Goku blinked then smiled a little. He hugged her back. Then the two of them left the room to get something to eat and check on Bulma. Right when Areiko heard Chichi and Goku's footsteps disappear down the hallway. Areiko opened her eyes and sat upright. To tell the truth, Areiko's been up for an hour, but she just refused to let anyone know that.

Areiko hopped out of bed carefully, she stumbled to the floor but quickly stood up. She looked at Goten and Trunks, instantly she felt like it was her fault. She felt that, if she wasn't around, none of this would be happening. But then on the other hand she would probably be fighting along side of Orx. Because there was no doubt in her mind that Orx would skip over this planet.

She walked over to the cabinets and opened them. She smiled a little spotting a black jumpsuit sitting there in front of her. She pulled the suit out resting it on the counter. She then bent down to the floor letting her knees crack. She opened the bottom cabinets. She smirked looking at boots that kind ofremindedher ofVegeta's. She pulled out her size resting them on the floor. She turned her head looking at Goten and Trunks sighing.

_'I gotta get out of here… man I feel like I'm leading these guys on a wild goose chase.' _Areiko thought to herself. She pulled off her clothes tossing them to the floor not caring what she did with them. She forced her arms through the tough sleeves on the jumpsuit wondering to herself how Vegeta put a pair of these on every day. She collapsed to herbutt picking up the boots slipping them on her feet. She then stood upright. She looked down at herself understanding now why Vegeta alwayswore gloves. The outfit didn't really quite work without them.

She searched through the drawers. Soon she found a pair and slipped the leather gloves on. She flexed her hands a few times making sure that she could still make a tight fist just incase she had to defend herself, which she had a feeling that she might have too.

Once she wasdressed, she walked to the window at the far end of the room near Goten and Trunks's bed. She looked at looking at it oddly to see that it was covered with plastic wrapping. She placed her hand onto the wrapping and slowly burned it away using small amounts of ki. Once the hole was big enough she climbed out.

She hovered close to the house, about to take off when suddenly she caught view of Vegeta. Her eyes widened as she pulled herself back against the siding of the house as Vegeta turned his head to look. Areiko began to breathe hard getting nervous that she might get caught. She closed her eyes lowering her ki level at the same time. Areiko pressed her body harder and harder against the house trying to listen for Vegeta's footsteps to approachor disappear.

Vegeta didn't see anything, nor did he feel anything. So he just let it go. He turned around heading up the back porch steps opening the screen door and entering the house. Areiko exhaled deeply relaxing her tense body. She listened for the screen door and backdoor to shut before she took to the air leaving everyone behind.

Aya skipped down the hallway her usual way. Sometimes she sang that song "We're Off to Go See the Wizard" from the movie "The Wizard of Oz." It was one of her favorite movies. Even though it was old. It was one of her favorites. She would be watching it right now if she wasn't so worried about Areiko. She entered the kitchen where she found a pregnant Bulma and an angry looking saiyan.

"You didn't show up," Vegeta snapped instantly.

Aya shrank backwards her eyes narrowing in slight fear of Vegeta, "didn't show up for… what?"

Bulma sighed, "training?"

Aya blinked. She then gave Vegeta a nervous laugh. "Heh… well… yesterday WAS a busy day… and I was…" Aya shifted her eyes to the left. "Tired?"

Vegeta grumbled leaning back in his chair. "Forget about it."

Aya blinked. "Forget about training?"

Vegeta nodded as he stood up. "It's been hectic…" he started. "Get some rest today." Vegeta walked off. Aya stood there amazed at Vegeta's sudden kindness. She turned her head looking at Bulma.

"Bulma… did he just say…?"

"Yup."

"Did he just tell me too…?"

"Yes."

"Am I imagining things?"

"Nope."

Aya seated herself at table. "Wow… this is affecting everyone." Aya looked up looking at Bulma. "How are you doing?"

"Good, going to go in for an ultrasound just to make sure the baby's okay." Bulma answered.

"When?" Aya asked leaning back in her chair tipping it onto its back legs holding onto the table.

"Today like around five." Bulma said looking up at the clock to see it read only 12:15 PM. "So I got sometime to rest and everything."

Aya dropped the chair back onto all fours. "Do you by any chance know how Chichi and Goku are holding up?"

"About Gohan?"

Aya nodded.

"I'm not exactly sure about that situation…" Bulma said looking down remembering how Gohan hung from the infirmary wall by the skin of his neck last night. "But… they're probably still in shock about it."

"Did you… get a good look at him?" Aya asked looking at Bulma. Bulma looked up at her.

"Of Orx?"

"Yeah… that guy." Aya said tilting her chair once more. Bulma nodded her head seating herself where Vegeta was once seated.

"Yeah… how could I not have?" Bulma asked looking up at the short teen. "He was right in my face last night."

"Hold on." Aya stood up and skipped off. Bulma blinked waiting a few minutes as Aya came back with a sketchbook and a mechanical pencil. "Can you give me a description?"

"Why? What are you trying to do? Pretend you're a cop?"

Aya blinked glancing to the right. "Yeah… sure…" she then looked at Bulma and grinned. "Let's go with that."

"You're not going to go out looking for him… are you?" Bulma asked wrapping her hand tightly around the cup that held her orange juice. Aya stared at Bulma as silence fell in between them. Instantly Bulma knew. She leaned her side against the chair as she sat with her right leg over her left.

"Then I'm not telling you." Bulma said sipping her orange juice. Aya leaned forward placing her sketchbook on the table.

"Please Bulma!" Aya begged.

Bulma shook her head. "Nope."

"Damnmit Bulma!" Aya slammed her hand onto the sketchbook with the mechanical pencil in her handd. "This is friggin' important!"

Bulma stared at Aya because of her sudden out burst of anger. Bulma sighed uncrossing her legs then turning to look at Aya. She tapped her index finger on the cup then sighed once more giving in.

"Alright…" Bulma said. Aya grinned as she opened to a random page in the sketchbook picking up her pencil. As Bulma began to describe Orx, Aya drew a rough sketch of him.

When everything was finished, Aya stared at the picture thatshe had drawn. He gave her the creeps. The way his fangs hung over his lips. His ears pointed in an odd shape. And the way his hair was made his facial features even more creepy.

"Is this him?" Aya asked ripping the picture out of the book then placing it onto the table sliding it across. Bulma bent forward placing her hand onto the picture. She turned it towards her then pulled. She looked down at it. The way Aya had done her 'rough sketch' made her think about how he was right in front of her and close to killing her and her children if Vegeta didn't arrive in time.

Bulma nodded handing the picture back. "Yeah, that's exactly what he looked like."

"Great." Aya said taking the picture and standing up. "Tell Vegeta I um… went to Britnay's."

"You do know that he's going to find out sooner or later? Even if I don't tell him." Bulma said to her watching as Aya approached the backdoor.

Aya placed her hand onto the doorknob. "Well… don't let him." she grinned and exited taking to the sky leaving the door open. Bulma sighed standing up closing the backdoor then walking off upstairs.

Areiko knew that soon enough they all were going to find out that she's gone. But she had a feeling that Vegeta was going to be the one to find out first. She didn't know what it was, but she felt like he was going to be the one to find out she's missing… and get hurt some way shape or form.

Areiko placed her feet into the dust of the desert. She stared off into the distance looking at nothing. She then turned her head looking behind her to spot a cliff. She smiled. She always liked cliffs; it must've been the height.

She walked over seating herself down. She scooted to the edge of the cliff letting her feet dangle in the air. Areiko leaned forward looking down. She was a good hundred feet in the air, if not more. Areiko started to kick her legs forwards and back. Whenever her feet dangled off of something, she could never keep them still. She had to kick her feet, it wasan odd habit.

She stared off into space thinking about everything that was happening (again). She sighed hanging her head low. She then lifted it up looking out at the outskirts of West City. Already she wanted to return. But she knew she couldn't. Because if she did… everyone that was left of the Z Senshi would get hurt. And she didn't want that.

"Thinking again Lekira?" came that familiar voice that ran shivers down her spine. Areiko stiffened turning her head looking over her shoulder spotting Orx. He smirked approaching her. "You were always thinking. Even sitting in your cage you would stare off into space like that and just… well, think."

Areiko pushed herself off the cliff hovering there in the air. "What do you want?"

"To take you home." Orx kept walking forward, even when he was off of the cliff. "I had told you before when you refused to take my offer. I **WILL** take you by force."

Areiko smirked at him. "You might as well take me by force."

"Don't you think what I did yesterday is enough to convince you to come along quietly?" Orx asked. Areiko looked at him oddly.

"What did you… do…?" She asked.

Orx laughed, "don't tell me you don't know!"

Areiko looked at him oddly. Actually, she didn't know. She should've looked more closely at Goten and Trunks at the infirmary in Capsule Corp, and opened her senses a little wider to realize that someone was missing. Orx's laughter caught Areiko's attention away from her thinking.

"What I did to those young boys! And that tall one… I can't remember his name, but he looked so much like your dear Goku." Orx said to her smirking.

Areiko's eyes widened. "Gohan! What did you do to him!"

"I left him as a present for the pregnant woman and Chichi." Orx answered. "Hung him right off the wall by his neck for them."

Areiko growled, "you fucking sick twisted freak!"

Orx laughed like a mad man. "Thank you so much my dear! It's been twenty years since I've gotten such a nice compliment like that."

"So you're an old geezer huh?"

"Yes." Orx admitted. "I'll admit it, I am old. But I'm older then you and all of your friends combined."

Areiko's eyes widened realizing that, that was pretty old. Orx nodded his head advancing closer to Areiko. "Yes, I know. That's pretty old huh? I'm well over a thousand years."

Areiko's eyes widened. "So I have much, MUCH more experience then you my dear." Orx stroked Areiko's cheek with his index finger then pushed her hair out of her face. "I amaze myself. I keep on wondering how I created such a beautiful looking girl with only my DNA and Bardock's DNA."

Areiko pushed his hand away. "I'm not your _'creation'_."

"Oh but you are my dear." Orx said tilting his head to the left. "I know every thing about you, it's like I'm your father."

Areiko growled. "If you were a **true** father, then you wouldn't be doing this."

"You're right. I wouldn't be. But… whoever said I was a 'true' father? Not me. I know I certainly didn't label myself that."

Areiko growled louder.

"Someone's getting feisty." Orx said with a smirk.

"Why don't you just leave and leave me be!" Areiko shouted swatting her arm through the air.

"Because," Orx started to stroke her cheek once more. "You're too precious to me for me to let you go just like that."

Vegeta walked down the hall with his arms folded across his chest. He came to a stop blinking a few times. He turned his eyes to the left looking into the infirmary. Something was wrong, or more like, someone was missing. Vegeta entered the room looking onto the floor in front of him. There laid Areiko's clothes. He turned his head towards the cabinets seeing that they were still opened. He then looked over to where Areiko would be lying unconscious, but she wasn't there.

Vegeta sighed in aggravation. He was really getting annoyed by this. He didn't want to chase Areiko around. He felt like he was playing a game of cat and mouse or hide and seek. He was getting real sick of it.

But before he left the infirmary he checked on his son to make sure that he was okay. And he was. He was still hanging in there. His son was a fighter and he knew it. He knew that Trunks wouldn't give up so easily.

He turned around and walked out of the room. He headed down the hallway entering the kitchen. There he found his wife seated at the kitchen table. Bulma looked up at him smiling. Vegeta gave her an extremely small smile.

"Where's the punk?"

Bulma blinked remembering what Aya had told her to tell him if he had ever asked where she had gone. "She went to go hang out with Britnay for a little bit."

Vegeta nodded. "I need to go talk to her."

"Why?" Bulma quickly asked nearly jumping out of her chair. Vegeta raised an eyebrow eying his wife oddly.

"Areiko's gone… again."

"What?" Bulma looked confused. "When did she wake up?"

Vegeta shrugged, "no one obviously knows."

"It must've been after Goku and Chichi left the room. Chichi informed methat Areiko was still out like a light when I had asked her what her condition was and if she hadwoken up."

Vegeta shrugged again. Bulma sighed placing an aggravated look on her face. "This is getting old."

Vegeta nodded. "You got that right onna." Vegeta turned his back lowering his arms. "I'm going to go inform Kakkarot. If he doesn't already know."

"Did you happen to—?"

"Get a chance to look at Trunks monitors?" Vegeta asked cutting her off turning his head to look at his wife. "I did. He's fine."

Bulma nodded. "I'm going to go sit with him." she said. Vegeta just nodded. Bulma embraced him when she came to his side. Vegeta looked down at her and then slowly wrapped his arms around his wife.

After a hug that lasted for a couple minutes, Bulma went off to see her son and Vegeta went off to go find Goku. Vegeta landed on the front porch of the Son House. He walked up to the door and knocked. Soon the door opened to reveal Chichi. She looked at Vegeta and blinked a few times.

"Hey there Vegeta," Chichi greeted stepping out of the way letting him enter the house. "What can I do for you?"

Vegeta turned around and looked at Chichi. "Where's Kakkarot?"

"Right here Vegeta." Came Goku's gentle voice. Chichi and Vegeta looked over looking through the living room doorway. There Goku was placing some new sheetrock to cover the hole that was in the wall.

Vegeta walked into the living room. "Kakkarot, we got a problem." Vegeta bluntly said. Goku picked up a screw gun from the floor screwing in screws into the sheetrock permanently sticking it to the wall.

"What is it?" Goku asked placing the gun down turning to face his fellow saiyan.

"It's Areiko." Vegeta started. Already the saiyan prince could see the worriment written on Goku's face. "She's missing."

Goku mentally sighed. He thought that Vegeta was going to tell him that she was dead, or that she was never going to wake up again. But her going missing is bad, but not as bad as he had thought.

"Where did she go?"

"If I knew do you think I would show up here and call it a 'problem'?" Vegeta asked sort of glaring at Goku.

"No… I guess not…" Goku stated turning his head to the side a little bit. He began to ponder. Vegeta felt silence coming in between them and then rethought about what Bulma had told him.

_"She went to go hang out with Britnay for a little bit." _

"Aya's missing as well." Vegeta said. Goku turned his head looking at him.

"She is?"

Vegeta nodded, "yes, Bulma said that she had gone to Britnay's house to… 'hang out' but, just because I don't associate with Britnay doesn't mean I don't know her."

"What do you mean by that?" Goku asked as Chichi now appeared by his side.

"Last night," Vegeta began. "Aya had called Britnay to tell her that we had found Reiko. Knowing Britnay, and knowing how close she is to both Aya and Areiko, she wouldn't have wanted Aya to go over her house without herfirst seeing Areiko."

Goku stood there for a minute thinking about it. He then nodded his head agreeing with the saiyan prince. "You're right."

"If she's not with Britnay… where do you think she is?" Chichi asked the saiyans. Goku and Vegeta looked at each other as Vegeta spoke once more.

"I believe I know someone that knows where she had gone."

"Who?" Goku and Chichi asked in unison.

"The onna."

"Bulma?" Goku and Chichi said in unison once more. Goku blinked a few times looking at Vegeta strangely.

"You think that Bulma knows where she had gone?" Goku questioned. Vegeta nodded, "but if Bulma knew don't you think she would've told you?"

"Not if the punk had begged her not to say anything to me." Vegeta stated folding his arms across his chest. "Trust me Kakkarot, I know how Aya and the onna work."

"He's got a point there Goku." Chichi said turning to Goku. "I know Bulma just as well. She wouldn't tell Vegeta anything if she was begged not too."

"But if Bulma knew that it was wrong I think she would've told him." Goku stated turning to face his wife. "Especially since it's Aya-chan."

"Only one way to find out," Vegeta cut in causing the couple to look at him. "We have to go and ask her."

Bulma sat there next to her son looking at his pale face. She lightly touched his hand instantly feeling how cold his flesh was. She turned her head looking at Goten. She laid her hand across his forehead to feel that some warmth was returning to him. She smiled a bit, but her smile soon disappeared as she did the same thing to her own son. His forehead was still cold. Just by that, Bulma knew that Trunks was in a worse condition then Goten.

She inhaled and exhaled deeply. She placed her hand onto her son's medical bed pushing herself up as she placed her other free hand on her back. She headed for her desk. She didn't really want to sit in her computer chairconsidering what had happened last night. But she had too. She was Trunks's mother and she wanted to run some more tests on him to make sure that he was alright.

"Onna." Came Vegeta's rash voice. Bulma looked up and towards the missing door to see Vegeta and Goku standing there. "We need to talk."

Bulma instantly knew that Vegeta had found her out. That she was lying for Aya so she could go out searching for Orx. Vegeta approached her standing on the other side of her desk.

"Where did Aya really go?" Vegeta asked.

"Did she go to find Areiko?" Goku quickly questioned.

Bulma shook her head to Goku's question answering it silently. She then turned and looked at Vegeta.

"You really want to know?"

Vegeta stared at her not answering. She knew he wanted to know. That was the whole reason why he was here.

Bulma sighed, "she asked me to give her a description of Orx. She drew him and then took off looking for him."

Vegeta stared at Bulma, his eyes widening. Aya was dumber then she actually was, well to Vegeta anyway. He couldn't believe that Aya would do such a horrible and dumbass act. What was she thinking? Nothing most likely, she probably wasn't thinking about how much danger she could get herself into. She could even get killed! And Vegeta certainly didn't want that.

Goku turned his head looking at Vegeta as he placed his hand onto his face. "What do you want to do?" Goku asked him.

"That's a foolish question Kakkarot." Vegeta said removing his hand from his face. "What do you think we're going to do?"

"Find them."

Vegeta nodded his head pushing himself past Goku and out the door thinking to himself. _'Aya you stupid foolish girl! Do you even know how much danger you're putting yourself in! Of course not! Well, I'm going to find you before Orx does…' _

Goku waved to Bulma and followed Vegeta out of Capsule Corp. The two of them stood in the backyard facing each other. Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest.

"You go south, and I'll go north. Search everywhere."

"And we'll meet at the lookout."

Vegeta nodded. After that was discussed the two saiyans took to the air taking off to find their adoptive daughters.

Aya walked around West City. She looked from her left and to her right. She then looked forward spotting a man. She ran up to him stepping in front of him pulling him to a stop.

"Excuse me sir, can I ask you a question?" Aya asked politely.

"I'm sorry I don't have the time…" the man tried to walk around her. But Aya stepped in his way once again.

"It'll just take a sec." Aya said to him holding out thedrawing of Orxtowards him. "Have you seen this man by any chance?"

The man blinked taking the paper from her. He studied the sketch, then shook his head. "No, I'm sorry."

"Okay thank you." Aya took the picture back letting the man go about his business. But she continued to stop others in the city.

Aya reached the City Park. She stopped a woman with a baby carriage asking her if she had seen this man. But the woman had said no by shaking her head.

"No, I'm sorry… I'll keep an eye out for you."

Aya nodded allowing the woman to pass by. She sighed and darted across the grass in the park seating herself down onto a bench. She sighed once more looking at the picture. For some reason she was drawn into his eyes. Even in the quick sketch she had drawn… his eyes creeped her out. She sighed once more turning her head away from the picture. She leaned against the bench tilting her head back looking up into the sky. She watched the white fluffy pillows called clouds float on by before her. She blinked a few times when she saw a hole appear in one cloud as if someone was flying through them but then quickly stopped.

Aya stood up squinting her eyes and shielding them from the sun. In the sky was a small little black dot hovering there above her. Aya walked forward a little bit more placing herself in the middle of the walkway in the park looking up.

"Aya!" Came a distance call from the sky. She blinked as the black dot had gotten closer, and then she realized that it was Goku.

"Goku?" Aya tilted her head watching him land. Goku gently placed his feet onto the ground looking around him spotting people looking at him weirdly since he just came out of the sky. He grinned and waved. Then turned his head looking at Aya and suddenly got serious.

"What are you doing here?" Aya asked him. Goku blinked, still keeping that serious look on his face.

"What am **I **doing here? What are **you **doing here? What gave you the sudden idea to go out looking for Orx?"

Aya looked at him, "Bulma told you huh?"

"Of course she told us!" Goku nearly shouted at her. "Orx is a dangerous man! I don't even know if he is a man. Aya, I'm not trying to be mean but Orx is WAAY out of your league to handle."

"I know that…" Aya said her voice trailing off coming to the realization that her idea was a rather stupid one.

"Then why did you go out looking for him?"

"I wanted to help."

Goku just smiled at her answer. He placed his hand onto her shoulder. "Aya, you've actually helped a lot." He said to her. "You didn't give up on Reiko-chan when everyone else started too. If that's not helping then I don't know what is."

"Is Vegeta pissed?" Aya asked looking up into Goku's face. Goku blinked a few times stunned at the point that she had called Vegeta by his real name, and not by Veggie-kins, or Veggie, or Vegeta-kun OR Veggie-kun for that matter.

"Pissed?" Goku repeated. "He didn't seem like it… just… worried about you."

Aya blinked. She then grinned happy to know that Vegeta was worried about her.

"Actually, he was worried like a father would be."

Aya laughed as did Goku.

"To precious?" Areiko repeated hovering backwards. "Are you fucked up in the head or something?"

"No."

"If I'm so _precious_ to you then why did you kill everyone that I love and care for?" Areiko shouted her voice echoing.

"I gave you my answer about that situation Lekira."

"Stop calling me that damnmit! My name's Areiko! Son Areiko!" Areiko shouted clenching her fists. Orx smirked listening to the tightening of the gloves around her hands. He then looked at her neck to spot a necklace. His smirk widened reaching forward. Areiko watched his hand carefully as he grabbed onto the charm of her prized necklace holding it in his palm gently.

"I can see that you have taken a liking to that name." Orx stated, sort of randomly as he moved the charm in his hand making it glow in the sun. "It's ashame its really not your name."

Areiko pulled herself away grabbing onto her necklace holding it inher hands tightlybringing them toher chest. "Why can't you just fucking leave me alone!"

"Because I can't." Orx said to her hovering closer. "Do you think that I'm going to be the last of your troubles?" he asked her.

Areiko stared at him, watching him closely. "What do you mean?"

"Think about it my dear Lekira," he stated crossing his arms. "Think of all the lives you killed, the races and planets you destroyed. Don't you think there's bound to be one survivor out of all those attacks that wants revenge? Hell, I'll say there's a lot of them. I wouldn't put it past them all."

Areiko stared at him.

"I believe there are a few survivors from Ziyan's home planet that want you dead."

Areiko's eyes widened as she thought about it. He was right. She was bound to have more enemies then just him around. They're probably all scattered around the universe trying to find her, wanting that desire to see her dead at their feet.

"See?" Orx's smirk widened. "If you just come home with me, you don't have to worry about them. Well, you won't have to worry as much. But at least you won't have to put your remaining loved ones at risk."

_"ARE----IKO! AY---A!" _

There came a distance echo far from Areiko. She turned her head looking over her shoulder scanning the area with her eyes as the echo came once more to her ears.

_"ARE----IKO! AY----A!" _

"Here comes someone you know, I believe his name is Vegeta?"

Areiko turned looking at Orx. Then she looked behind her once more hearing Vegeta's call. Instantly she knew that with her, Orx, and Vegeta together something was bound to go wrong…


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Genetically Mutated**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Areiko listened as Vegeta called out her name once more. She shook her head turning herself fully around. "Vegeta…"

"Areiko!" his voice echoed around her and inher ears. "Aya!"

"Vegeta… VEGE—"

A hand wrapped around Areiko's mouth stopping her from shouting out Vegeta's name. Another arm wrapped around her waist pulling her close to someone's body. Areiko clenched her eyes shut as she thrashed about in Orx's grip.

Orx rested his chin on her shoulder whispering in her ear, "shh…" he started. "Everything is going to be okay. There's no need to fight against me."

Areiko opened her eyes as they started to water. She continued to thrash about in Orx's grip, but the more she struggled the tighter he held onto her. Areiko grabbed onto his hand that was wrapped around her mouth trying to pull it off.

"Look up my dear…" he whispered in her eargently. Areiko shifted her eyes upward. Her eyes widened as she caught sight of the full moon. Her blood began to throb within her veins and the fur on her tail began to stand on end.

Orx smirked baring his fangs as a black dot slowly came into view. He lowered his head closer to Areiko's neck. He removed his hand from her mouth moving her soft brown hair. He kissed her neck as her hand began to twitch. Areiko's eyes were locked on the full moon above her. Within Areiko's head, she knew that whatever was going on with her body, itwasn't going to be too good for Vegeta if he came towards her.

Vegeta shouted out Aya's name once more. "AYYA!" he called out. He then heard a distant roar that quickly caught his attention. He looked over his shoulder spotting Areiko and Orx together some distance away.

"AREIKO!" Vegeta shouted as he lunged himself forward. Orx smirked as he spotted the ki flowing around the saiyan prince as he approached. Orx kissed her neck once more leaving a small scratch with his fangs.

"Have fun my dear Lekira…" He whispered in her ear. He let Areiko go hovering backwards placing his feet back onto the cliff where Areiko once sat. He folded his arms across his chest and watched the scene before him.

As Areiko's blood throbbed within her veins, her head started to hurt.

A low growl was heard from Areiko's neck. Vegetawas close enough to see her. He placed his hands onto her shoulders shaking her as she kept her eyes on the moon. "Areiko! Areiko look at me!"

Vegeta turned around looking up into the sky. His eyes widened seeing the moon. He then turned around and faced Areiko once more. She instantly pushed him away. Her jumpsuit started to rip and tear at her arms and thighs. Once a tear formed across her chest, Vegeta instantly knew that he was in trouble. He looked over Areiko's shoulder to spot Orx standing there smirking at the scene.

"You…" Vegeta growled. For a minute, he completely forgot the fact that Areiko was transforming. But that was quickly brought himback to reality when a gigantic ape palm came out in front of Vegeta swatting his side throwing him into a distant cliff.

The cliff collapsed onto Vegeta. It took a few minutes for Vegeta to surface once again, and when he did, he was instantly grabbed onto by Areiko. Vegeta's eyes widened in pain but he did not scream. He clenched his eyes closed as Areiko's grip got tighter. Vegeta placed his hands onto the sides of Areiko's enclosed fist struggling to get out of her grip.

Vegeta felt himself being lifted into the air. He looked forward coming face to face with Areiko's ape form. She growled at him baring her teeth. Vegeta glared at her but his facial expression quickly changed when Areiko's grip got suddenly tighter. Vegeta felt and heard his ribs beginning to break. He gritted his teeth holding back his scream. Areiko then opened her mouth as a beam started to form.

Vegeta's eyes widened. He pulled his hands off of Areiko's fist. He pulled them both behind his head blasting two ki beams at her muzzle. Areiko closed her eyes shut shaking her head. She then suddenly dropped Vegeta. But Vegeta hovered there in the sky looking at Areiko as she held her muzzle thrashing about.

"Areiko!" Vegeta called. Areiko's ear twitched as his voice rang within her ears. "I will not be like Kakkarot!" he shouted to her. "I won't hesitate to fight back!"

Areiko suddenly turned quickly releasing the beam from her mouth. Vegeta's eyes widened as he blasted off upwards further into the air as the beam just missed him. Vegeta turned his head watching as it exploded in the distance obviously touching something.

"Damn…" Vegeta mumbled. He heard a growl. Vegeta's eyes widened as he turned around and instantly came face to face with Areiko's palm once more. Vegeta hit the ground and he hit the groundhard. His back cracked loudly sending pain through his body causing him to be paralyzed.

Vegeta clenched his eyes shut. Suddenly, Areiko began to stomp on Vegeta's lower half. This time, Vegeta couldn't and didn't hold in his screams. He screamed loudly in pain to the point where Areiko had stopped. She stared down at him as he gripped his head tightly trying to hold back more screams.

Areiko roared loudly as she then picked up Vegeta with her tail. Vegeta was then tossed into the air. Then she swatted him into the cliff below Orx's feet. Orx leapt off of the cliff allowing it to collapse onto the saiyan. Areiko then dug him out picking him up by his arm. Vegeta hung in her grip obviously unconscious.

"You call that fighting back?" Orx asked shaking his head. "Pathetic."

"Wh-who said…? I was down… for the… count!" Vegeta lunged his hand forward. "BIG BANG ATTACK!"

The attack shot through Areiko's right shoulder. She roared in pain throwing Vegeta into the ground. She gripped her shoulder. Her blood dripped out of her shoulder into her fur causing it to stiffen. She growled at Vegeta as he slowly got to his feet but instantly fell over considering both of his legs have shattered.

Vegeta looked at Areiko who approached him walking like a gorilla. Vegeta gathered up all of his energy once he spotted Areiko stopping and opening her mouth getting ready to launch another attack.

"Not this time…"

Both of the attacks where launched, once they collided there was this massive explosion engulfing the whole entire area.

"Come on Aya, let's get you…" Goku's eyes widened as he quickly turned around. Aya's eyes widened as well as she felt the earth shake from some kind of impact. Then she felt Vegeta's ki level drop dramatically.

"Vegeta!" Aya shouted out taking to the sky. Goku watched as she flew over head.

"Aya! Wait up!" Goku called out to her blasting off following her.

Aya clenched her fists as she focused all of her energy on flying. A blast of ki surrounded her and the next thing Goku knew, she was gone. Goku knew that Aya had already gotten there, but he had to get there as well just incase anything was going wrong. He then stopped placing two fingers onto his head sensing out Aya's ki then using his instant transmission.

"VEGETA!" Aya came to a quick stop when she got to the outskirts of the city. Her eyes widened seeing that the whole place was completely whipped out. The ground was flat and even. Dust was lifted into the wind and carried off allowing Aya to easily find Vegeta.

And she did. Her eyes widened at the sight of him.

Vegeta laid flat on his back. His mouth hung open slightly as blood trickled out and down his cheek. His upper jumpsuit was coming gone exposing his wounded chest to the dust in the air. His body was badly burned and he was losing so much blood. It horrified Aya to see him in this condition.

"VEGETA!" She cried out, tears forming in her eyes. She instantly landed on the ground and ran forward running to him. She dropped to her knees sliding to his side. She shook him by the shoulders trying to get him to wake up.

"Vegeta! Wake up!"

He just laid there in the dirt. His ki was dropping dramatically, if Aya didn't get him help, he would die. Aya knew what she could do. She placed her hands onto his chest giving him some of her energy, but all it did wasdely his death a little.

Aya looked up. She spotted someone grabbing onto something shining in the dirt and then running off. She knew who it was. It was Areiko, so Aya called out her name.

"Areiko!" Aya shouted still giving Vegeta energy. The figure turned their head. Instantly they teleported. Aya wished that she could chase after whoever that was. But she didn't want to leave Vegeta's side. She didn't want him to die.

"What happened!" came Goku's voice. Aya jumped a little as she turned her head looking over her shoulder spotting Goku running over. Aya turned her head looking back at Vegeta realizing that giving him her energy wasn't helping at all.

"I don't know. I found him here like this." Aya answered. Goku quickly grabbed a hold of Vegeta throwing him over his shoulder. He then took Aya's hand pulling her to her feet. He then placed her hand onto his shoulder as he used his instant transmission again to teleport.

The three of them got to the lookout. Goku got to his knees placing Vegeta downgently. He went to tell Aya to go find Dende, but she was already off doing that. She had charged forward into the lookout screaming and shouting for Dende. Goku looked at Vegeta, instantly he knew that Areiko had done this. He just knew it. And for some reason, something in the pit of his stomach told him that this wasn't just Areiko's doing, she must've had help some how.

He also knew that Areiko wouldn't have done this much damage, but he remembered the light and the power level of the attacks he had sensed. Something had happened. Areiko had done something. But Goku will get his answers once Vegeta awakens.

Aya came running out of the lookout holding tightly on Dende's hand dragging him towards Vegeta. Dende instantly had gotten to work when he saw the condition that he was in. Aya watched as Dende began to heal him.

"Alright… he's all healed." Dende said pulling his hands away. Aya quickly grabbed onto Dende pulling him to his feet.

"Why isn't he waking up!" Aya shouted holding the small Namekian tightly.

"Aya! Put him down!" Goku shouted placing his hands onto Aya's shoulders. Aya glared as Goku had pulled Dende out of her grip. "Vegeta just needs to rest, there's no way that you expect him to wake up after—"

"I can because he's Vegeta!" Aya shouted. Goku knew that Aya need comfort, and he also wanted her to stop yelling. He pulled her into a hug and instantly Aya had calmed down.

"Aya… he just needs to—"

Goku was cut off by a low groan. Goku, Aya, and Dende turned their attention to Vegeta who was slowly waking up. Aya pulled herself away from Goku helping Vegeta sit up slowly. Aya kept her hand on his back as Vegeta placed his hand onto his head shaking it a little.

"Vegeta-kun," Aya started, "you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Vegeta said gesturing her to remove her hand. Aya removed her hands once Goku stepped in helping the saiyan prince get to his feet.

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Of course I remember Kakkarot." Vegeta said to him. "Areiko transformed into her ape form."

"Ape form…?" Aya repeated tilting her head a bit.

"A transformation saiyans undergo when they have their tails and look at the fullmoon." Goku explained. Aya blinked a few times trying to picture this 'ape form' but all she got was King Kong.

"Like King Kong?" Aya asked. Both Vegeta and Goku just stared at Aya. Aya blinked a few times as she exchanged glances between the two saiyans. "What?"

Vegeta sighed knowing that this was going to be the only way for Aya to really understand this. "Yes Aya… like King Kong…"

"Oh, okay… wait… AREIKO'S KING KONG!" Aya shouted looking extremely confused. Vegeta slapped his hand onto his forehead, and Goku, he just laughed.

"NO! AREIKO'S NOT KING KONG!" Vegeta shouted right back. Aya stepped back shrinking a little bit staring at him.

"Okay… okay… no need to yell…"

Vegeta sighed rubbing his face in annoyance. Goku stopped his laughing and Dende was hiding behind Aya from Vegeta. Aya and Dende basically held onto each other as Vegeta removed his hand. He raised an eyebrow and watched as Dende went inside the lookout. Aya glanced around both sides of her as she turned looking back at Vegeta. She placed a nervous grin onto her face.

"What happened Vegeta?" Goku asked, changing the mood. Aya turned looking at him as she heard Vegeta speaking.

"What do you think happened?" Vegeta snapped. "I ran into Areiko, she transformed to her ape form and attacked me."

"But that bright light…" Aya started turning to face Vegeta. "What was that?"

"Areiko's attack and mine." Vegeta growled. "The attack would've back fired on Areiko if that bastard Orx didn't step in."

"Orx was there?" Goku and Aya asked in unison. Vegeta nodded his head.

"Yes," he answered. "I did manage to get her in her right shoulder."

"What did Orx do?" Aya asked.

"What do you think he did?" Vegeta asked. "He threw his own attack in there to cause both of the attacks to back fire on me."

Goku turned his head to the side trying to sense out Areiko's ki. He had found her moving and moving slowly. That attack that she had launched or from her injury must be slowing her down. But her ki instantly disappeared once Areiko had reached her destination. Goku couldn't really say what it was since he could tell where she was going.

Goku then sighed, "this is starting to get me mad…"

"I think its pissing everyone off Goku-chan." Aya said looking at the saiyan. "I know it's pissing me off." Vegeta nodded his head agreeing with Aya.

Goku sighed once more. With his sigh, Aya and Vegeta followed his action.

Areiko continued to run. Her bare feet getting cut up by pointed rocks and splinters entering her flesh from the tree roots that stuck out of the ground. Areiko had just realized that she was completely naked. So she wanted to get home before anyone saw her. She got to her home peering through the kitchen window to see that all of the lights were off indicating to her that no one was home.

She glanced at her shoulder to see it bleeding badly. The blood ran down her arm and dripped off of her fingernails. She would cradle her arm in pain, but she was carrying something important to her in her left hand that she didn't want to drop. Areiko ran around the house to the back. She looked at the grass. Certain spots – like under trees and such – were still stained with Goku's blood from the night she had attacked him.

Areiko came to her bedroom window. She pulled it open and slowly entered the room trying not to hurt her shoulder or step on the broken mirror that was still scattered all over the floor. She winced and groaned in pain as she dropped herself onto her bed on her wounded shoulder. She looked at her left hand that was still carrying that thing that was important to her, but she was also carrying dirt and dust from the field she ran from.

She stood up placing the dirt and dustonto the night stand. She brushed it away then picked up her dirty necklace. She held it in her left hand gently blowing on it trying to get some of the dust off of it. She then walked over to her dresser placing the necklace down. She opened her senses just double checking that no one was home. And she was right, there was no one home. She pulled out some clothes and headed off to the bathroom. She entered shutting the door and locking it quickly.

She then tossed her clothes into the corner of the room walking over to the only window that was opened. She climbed up on top of the toilet shutting the window and closing the blinds. She then turned around and faced the shower. She opened the curtain staining it with her bloody hand. She turned on the shower to warm/cold water. She stepped in gently placing her right shoulder in first letting the water touch her wound.

Areiko quickly hissed pulling herself out of the shower as quickly as possible. She looked at her shoulder wound placing her left hand onto it. She wondered how she had gotten it. She doesn't remember anything after Orx had told her to look up. After that, everything was just a blur. But she does remember Vegeta being there but that was pretty much it. She didn't even know what happened to her clothes.

She finally got enough guts to get into the shower and have her wound washed. Once she was out, she seated herself on the sink with the towel wrapped around her body. She looked at her right shoulder bandaging it up as it still bled. Once her wound was bandaged up. She got dressed. She took the towel off of her body and threw it into the trash since she had gotten some blood on it. She then picked up her shirt unfolding it and holding it out in front of her. Her shirt was brown with turquoise letters written across the chest that said: "The worst thing then being alone is being with… YOU!"

She smirked at her shirt. She always liked that one. She slipped the shirt onto her body and picked up her jeans holding them out in front of her. They were also brown, but a darker brown then her shirt. On the right thigh there was a black rose with the word "Death" written under it, since the black rose does mean death. And on her left shin there was the red rose with the word "love" written under it and across the butt there was a white rose which is the symbol for life.

Once she was dressed she brushed her hair and walked out of the bathroom. She glanced around the house making sure; once again, that no one was home. There was no one home, there probably was going to no one home for a while. Areiko had assumed that Chichi was with Bulma, but she wasn't sure about Aya, Vegeta, and Goku. She entered her room picking up her necklace and cleaning it. Once it was cleaned, she put it back on herself.

**Ding Dong. **

Areiko jumped at the sound of the doorbell. She approached the door opening it a little bit. She looked the person and instantly recognized the baby blue South Pole shirt. "Areiko?"

"What do you want Scott?" Areiko asked opening the door a little bit wider.

"I just came by to see… wait… Aya said that you had taken a small vacation. I guess she lied."

Areiko blinked a few times. "She did? Well… I did."

"Really?" Scott said tilting his head a little bit. "Where did you go?"

"Um…" Areiko clenched her eyes shut suddenly as her head started to pound. Her tail began to swish around her wildly as her head continued to throb. Areiko slammed the door shut. "Scott! Leave!" she shouted through the door.

Scott blinked a few times. He then placed his hand onto the door spotting a few claw marks. "What happened to your door?"

"Nothing!" Areiko gripped her head as she pressed her back against the only thing that was separating her from Scott. "Scott! Do yourself a favor and leave!"

"But… I don't understand."

"SCOTT!" Areiko shouted as her head throbbed wildly. "LEEEAAAVEE! RUUN!" Areiko screamed as her scream slowly turned into a growl. Scott heard this, and instantly he backed up away from the door.

Areiko began to pound herself into the door. From the outside it looked like Areiko was trying to kick it down. But in actual reality, she wasn't. She was just slamming herself against the door. Scott backed up and ended up falling down the porch steps. He hit the ground on his back. He groaned a bit as asharp pain shot through his body.

Then he heard the door bust open and someone walk across the porch on all fours. He could tell the person was on all fours since he heard nails scratching against the wood of the door. Scott's eyes widened as he stood up to see Areiko standing there.

"Areiko…" he called softly. Her blood seeped through her shirt and down her arm again. She turned her head licking her own blood baring her fangs at Scott. Scott was instantly taken by fear. He turned around and ran away.

"HELP ME!" He cried out. He heard Areiko's roar from behind him as he took off running. He heard her coming closer to him, then, she pounced. Scott was brought to the ground screaming for his life as Areiko dug her claws into his flesh and tore down.

Scott's arms were cut andtorn open. He continued to scream and thrash around in Areiko's grip as she continued to tear his flesh open. Scott then reached above him grabbing onto a rather large rock. He turned his upper body enough to throw the rock at Areiko's head. Areiko roared as her body was thrown backwards from the sudden hit by the rock. Areiko placed her hands onto her forehead. She removed them looking at her palms to see blood stained on her left hand.

Areiko suddenly leapt to all fours looking forward to see Scott getting away. She ran towards him.

Scott looked over his shoulder to see Areiko approaching. Suddenly he tripped on a rock. His body went flying forward onto the ground. "Oof!" Scott heard Areiko's roaring and growling approaching and getting louder.

He turned around to spot her charging at him in zigzagged lines. Scott screamed for his life covering his face with his arms to block them from Areiko's soon to come attack.

"AREIKO-CHAN!"

A rock hit Areiko's head again. It was bad enough to her wild side that the blood trickled down her forehead, she didn't want anymore escaping. She turned her head to the left to spot Britnay standing there with her bike lying in the grass next to her. Britnay held a handful of rocks in one arm and one small boulder in the other.

"Stop this!" Britnay shouted at her, "we're your friends!" Areiko growled, baring her fangs at her. Fear started to rise in Britnay's body. From everything that Aya hadtold her, she was witnessing from her best friend. At first when Aya was explaining what was going on, she didn't want to believe it. She actually didn't believe it till now, she was now actually witnessing it.

Areiko charged towards her. Scott instantly sat upright shouting Britnay's name. Britnay threw the rock in her hand at Areiko hitting her in her nose. Areiko roared and growled cradling her nose as she thrashed about. Britnay then threw the left over rocks at her causing Areiko to duck and cover herself.

But that didn't stop her. Areiko stood upright and charged at Britnay on two feet. Britnay quickly glanced around her. She then looked at her bike. She knew she could lift it up. And even if she couldn't this bike was the only rescue she had. Britnay stood the bike up on its two wheels. She set herself onto the bike and started peddling towards Areiko. Areiko got down onto all fours charging right back at Britnay.

"Britnay!" Scott shouted standing up. "What the hell are you doing! You're going to get yourself killed!"

Once the bike had the speed it needed. She jumped off of the bike allowing it to ghost ride right into Areiko. And sadly, it worked. The bike hit Areiko throwing both of them to the ground. Britnay then charged towards Scott grabbing onto his cut up hands running off into the woods.

Scott kept on glancing over his shoulder. Areiko couldn't be found, but she could be heard. Scott then looked forward looking at the back of Britnay's head. "Where did you get that courage to charge your bike into Areiko like that?" Scott asked ducking under a branch that Britnay had accidentally thrown in his way.

"Sorry about that," Britnay stated, "I really didn't." She answered parting a bush. "I knew that if I didn't act fast I could lose my life!"

Just by that sentence, Scott instantly knew that Britnay had a clue what was wrong with Areiko and what was going on. He glanced behind him and his eyes widened spotting Areiko charging at them.

"She's gaining on us!" Scott shouted. He looked forward and instantly bumped into Britnay's back nearly throwing her down the chasms that laid ahead of them.

Britnay leaned forward a bit looking down. These were the same chasms that her, Aya, and Areiko used to climb all the time. And when they were playing games with Trunks and Goten they always climbed down these chasms to one, either toget away, or two, cut them off down there somewhere.

Britnay heard Areiko's distance roar, which really wasn't that distance. She turned facing Scott quickly grabbing onto his hand. Scott turned his attention to her instantly when she touched him.

"We're climbing down!" Britnay shouted. Scott's eyes widened.

"What! CLIMBING!" he repeated. Britnay nodded her head as she started off first.

"Don't worry, I've climbed these plenty of times! Just follow my move." Britnay said looking up at Scott who was still standing at the top of the chasms. Scott's body froze when he heard a bush parting as Areiko approached.

"Alright!" Scott shouted in fear as he started to follow her. As Britnay and Scott climbed down, Scott being the slowest, Areiko had shown up.

She looked around all around her. She then slowly approached the top of the chasms getting to her two feet. She leaned forward and looked down. There she spotted Britnay and Scott climbing down in highhopes to getting away. Areiko snarled baring her fangs once more as she got onto all fours and started to hop from rock to rock quickly gaining onScott.

Scott – out of fear – looked over his shoulder. His eyes widened as he watched Areiko approach. Suddenly he slipped and his right ankle had gotten caught in between two rocks. He tried desperately to get himself free. He looked up at Areiko to see her sitting on a rock that was only a few feet away from him.

Britnay seated herself down gently onto a rock and leapt off landing on her knees in the soft grass. "Scott! C'mon—"

Britnay's eyes widened to see that Scott was stuck and Areiko was quickly gaining on him. Britnay tried climbing up, but she couldn't. For one, she had just realized that it was harder for her to climb UP the chasms then it was for Aya and Areiko (who used to do it all the time).

"SCOTT!"

Britnay's cry to him caused him to look up. There she was sitting on the rock above Scott's head. His eyes widened in fear as she slowly parted her lips showing her fangs. Scott then looked back down at his ankle andgrabbed ontoeach side of his leg trying to rip it out from in between the rocks. He almost wanted to cry, he almost did when he felt a small rock hit his head from Areiko moving it.

Scott looked up at her once again as she then leapt at him.

Britnay clenched her eyes tightly shut clenching her fists at the same time. "SCOOOOOOOOOOOTT!"

Aya's eyes widened as she amazingly heard Britnay's soft cry. She wasn't sure what she had screamed, but she knew it was either her or someone else she was with thatwasin danger. Goku and Vegeta looked at Aya oddly as she turned her head towards the direction she knew that Britnay's voice was coming from.

"Something wrong punk?" Vegeta asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes… yes there is… BRITNAY!" Aya suddenly teleported, in high hopes of reaching Britnay before anything bad happens to her…


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Genetically Mutated**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Scott covered his head with his hands as he screamed. Britnay scream out Scott's name as Areiko got closer to his body. Already she could taste the blood in her mouth and feel the liquid on her fingers. But suddenly, a sharp pain could be felt on the right side ofAreiko's rib cage. Areiko slammed into the side of the chasm then bounced off hitting another rock above Scott's head.

Britnay's eyes widened as she spotted Aya hovering there in front of Scott. Scott looked up, in complete shock that Aya was flying in front of him. Aya looked down placing her feet onto the ground. She then got to her knees placing her hand onto one of the rocks that trapped Scott's foot.

"Hold still, even if you feel it burning, don't move." Aya said looking at Scott. But right now, Scott was in to much of a shock that Aya could fly. Aya started to generate heat from her hand using her ki. Britnay watched Areiko closely. She then screamed out to Aya when Areiko once again pounced.

"AYA!" Britnay shouted pointing at Areiko. "LOOK OUT!" Aya looked up at Areiko quickly. But Areiko leapt right over Aya landing on the rock thatshe once stood on. She then crouched herself down and leapt once more clearing the chasms.

Britnay's eyes widened realizing that Areiko was coming for her. Britnay backed up as Areiko landed on all fours in front of her. Britnay collapsed backwards onto her butt looking at Areiko in fear. She bared her fangs stepping closer and closer to the human. Aya didn't have anymore time to waste. She then pulled her hand away from the rock and smashed her fist on it. Instantly it broke into pieces. Aya grabbed onto Scott's bleeding hands and leapt from rock to rock getting to the bottom.

Aya gently tossed Scott to the side as she landed in front of Britnay. Aya stood there in a slight stance as Areiko slowly got to two feet. She stood hunched over her claws outstretched as her arms hung by her sides. Aya lifted her hands up slowly as she heard Scott scurrying behind her getting Britnay to her feet.

"Areiko…" Aya said slowly taking a step forward. Areiko clamped her teeth together roaring, that instantly caused fear to run through all of them. Aya stepped back staring at her. "Don't do this… we're your friends, remember?"

Areiko's eyebrow twitched. She threw her head back screeching demonically. Britnay and Scott covered their ears as Aya clenched one eye closed trying to stop herself from blocking her ears. Areiko threw herself forward at Aya. Aya quickly grabbed onto Areiko's wrists as the two girls went flying onto the ground. Scott pulled Britnay out of the way as the two wrestled around in the dirt.

Aya tried her best to keep Areiko's claws away from her face. Aya clenched her eyes shut trying to push Areikoupwards. When she reopened her eyes, Areiko's fangs were right in front of her face snapping at her as she tried to bite a hold of her flesh.

Aya settled her feet onto Areiko's stomach. She kicked upwards throwing Areiko off of her and behind her. She quickly stood up looking over at Britnay and Scott.

"You two get out of here!" Aya shouted pointing to the chasms.

"How? You know I can't climb those going up!" Britnay stated. Scott looked at the chasms realizing that he was tall enough to get onto that first rock that was about his height.

"I can get up there." Scott said grabbing and holding Britnay's hand tightly. "Come on." Scott ran forward dragging Britnay along with him.

Aya looked forward and was instantly tackled into the ground by Areiko. This time, Areiko had gotten her on her shoulder. Aya clenched her eyes shut, this time instead of kicking her off, she blasted her. Throwing Areiko's body into the air. Areiko did a flip and landed on all fours. She stood upright again and charged once more.

Scott ran over to the rocks pulling himself up onto the first rock. He settled his body good enough to reach over the side to grab onto Britnay's hand. Britnay looked over her should to spot Aya and Areiko fighting. Really Areiko was doing all of the fighting, Aya was just dodging her.

Scott quickly yanked her upwards. Britnay was pulled up onto the first boulder easily. The two of them watched for a little bit as Aya continued to dodge Areiko's claws.

Aya walks backwards dodging Areiko's sharp, and deadly claws. Aya then flipped slamming the back of her heel into Areiko's chin causing her to stumble backwards. Areiko stayed on her feet as she quickly rubbed underneath her chin. Aya settled herself onto both of her feet looking at her.

"Stop Reiko-chan!" Aya shouted holding her hands up in defense. "It's me! Aya!"

Areiko threw her hands forward blasting two powerful ki beams that Aya knew she couldn't block or evade. The blasts hit her, but only hit her hard enough to toss her onto the ground. The wind was knocked out of Aya's lungsas she hit the solid ground.

"Aya!" Britnay shouted out. Scott quickly slapped his hand over Britnay's mouth. To late, Areiko was looking right atthem. Scott's eyes widened as he stood up pulling Britnay to her feet.

"Climb! Climb!" Scott shouted pushing the small teen forward. Britnay started climbing as Scott did as well. Areiko charged forward leaping up onto the rocks one by one like a mountain climbing ram. In a blink of an eye, Areiko was in front of Britnay and Scott before they knew it.

Britnay and Scott trembled in fear as Areiko raised her right hand into the air. Britnay watched as her blood dripped off of her claws and onto the ground. She then looked at her face.

"Areiko-chan, you're hurt…"

Areiko stopped suddenly listening to Britnay. "You're arm… it's injured." Areiko then found herself fighting against the urge to kill Britnay; since she was closest. But she was losing, and losing badly.

Aya got to her feet slowly. "AREIKO! DON'T!"

Suddenly a foot came out of nowhere hitting Areiko in her face throwing her against the ground. Areiko skid across the grass putting grass stains on her clothing. She lifted up her head to spot Vegeta standing where she once stood. He looked at her with a deadly glare in his eye.

Aya smiled. Her smile widened once she saw Goku appear behind Britnay and Scott. Scott and Britnay turned their heads to look at him. He grinned at the two of them.

"Get them out of here Kakkarot." Vegeta said keeping his eyes locked on Areiko. Goku nodded.

"Alrighty!" he shouted. "You two are coming with me to the lookout." He then wrapped his arms around the teenagers' waists teleporting once again. Vegeta then blasted a ki beam at Areiko who pounced at him. Areiko was thrown back into a tree knocking it and herself to the ground. Vegeta looked at Aya. He leapt off from the top of the chasms landing in front of Aya.

"You alright?" He asked her. Aya nodded her head.

"Yeah, just a small scratch on my shoulder." Aya answered him.

"Then let's get out of here before Areiko decides to turn us into her play toys." Vegeta stated looking behind him over his shoulder watching the top of the chasm. He felt Aya's hand appear on his shoulder, and instantly the two of them teleported off to the lookout.

Once Goku arrived, he placed Scott and Britnay onto their feet. Scott was in complete amazement about this place. He stared in awe as he listened to Britnay and Goku talk.

"How did you know where to find us?" Britnay asked Goku.

Goku grinned, "remember Brit, I can sense out your ki."

"Ki?" Scott repeated turning to look at Goku. Goku and Britnay looked at each other as Aya and Vegeta appeared behind Scott without him even knowing. "What is that?"

"What is what?" Aya asked tilting her head in confusing. Scott jumped. He turned around quickly looking at Aya and Vegeta who stood there.

"How did you…?"

"We teleported." Vegeta answered. Dende then approached Scott looking at him.

"Excuse me," Dende started. Scott's eyes widened while looking at the Namekian. "Would you like me to heal your wounds?"

"Um…" Scott just stared without answering.

Dende sighed, "I'll take that as a yes." He paused. "Have a seat."

Scott looked around, everyone but Vegeta nodded their heads at him. Scott gulped and seated himself down. Britnay grinned trying to hold back her laughter.

"There's nothing to be afraid of Scott."

Scott nodded his head. He watched as Dende held his hands out towards him. He then closed his eyes. Scott blinked a few times watching as Dende started to glow a green color, and then he started to glow. Scott looked at his arms to see that his cuts were healing instantly. All that remained was the blood that had escaped before. Scott was amazed. Britnay kneeled down next to him wiping some of his blood off of his arm to prove that he was completely healed.

Goku grinned, "and that's the power of Dende."

"Of who?" Scott asked turning to look at Goku.

"Dende." Goku pointed forward. Scott turned and looked at the Namekian. "He's a Namekian, originally from planet Namek, but his people now live on New Namek."

"New… Namek?"

"The original Namek was destroyed during the fight with Frieza." Aya explained. Scott blinked turning to look at Aya.

"Frieza?" Scott repeated titling his head.

"Sounds like a girl name," Britnay stated as Scott turned looking at her. "I'm still convinced that Frieza was a girl."

"Nope," Goku said as he and Britnay looked at each other. "He was a guy… I think."

"WAAAIT!" Scott shouted swatting his arms through the air. "Slow down! What's going on here!"

Vegeta sighed, "we'll have to explain everything to you like we did with the punk behind you."

Scott turned looking to see Britnay who just grinned. The next thing they all knew was that they were all sitting in a circle telling Scott the whole story. Vegeta started with the saiyan planet. And then Goku went on to talk about his adventures with Bulma and his friends in searching for the Dragonballs. Aya and Britnay then took turns explaining the fight with Vegeta and Goku. Then they all just explained everything afterwards, which included Garlic Jr., the Androids, Cell, and Buu. Then Goku took the liberty in explaining Areiko.

"When I found her she was sitting underneath a tree during a huge thunder storm two years ago. She didn't remember who she was but since she had a saiyan tail I took her to Vegeta. Vegeta didn't know anything about another saiyan surviving so we've been living comfortably but carefully around Areiko. But when she started to have her flashbacks everything just fell apart."

Scott blinked, "flashbacks?"

Aya nodded her head, "yeah, she was remembering bits and pieces of her past." Aya inhaled, "one night she attacked Goku from it."

Scott looked at Goku as he just nodded his head. Scott then turned and looked Aya. "I don't think that Reiko would ever do that."

"Well believe it." Vegeta cut in before anyone could say anything. "You two witnessed it." Vegeta said now talking directly to Scott and Britnay. "She nearly killed you. And you." Vegeta added turning looking at Aya.

Aya just turned her head to the left. "Are you guys going to help her?" Scott asked. They all fell silent, leaving Britnay and Scott speechless.

"You're not going to help her?" Britnay shouted quickly getting to her feet. "I can't believe you!"

"We're helping anyway we really can Brit," Goku said turning his head looking at her. "But with Orx around… it's going to be… difficult."

"Orx?" Scott repeated. "Who's that?"

"The guy who claims to be Areiko's father." Vegeta answered. "He's a sick and twisted man."

Aya nodded her head, "yeah he is. He killed everyone."

"Everyone?" Scott tilted his head. Britnay sighed.

"Everyone that's part of the Z Senshi." Britnay said to him. Scott mouthed the word 'oh' as he then turned to look at Aya again since she spoke up once more.

"He also killed Gohan… and tried killing Bulma."

A low growl could be heard from Vegeta. But no one dared to ask if he was okay since they knew what was wrong. The thought of Orx attacking Bulma was what pissed him off.

"Well," Goku started. "Now that you two are involved," Goku said looking at Scott and Britnay. "We can't really let you guys go home without worrying about your safety."

"I know what we can do." Aya said standing up. "We can stage a kidnapping."

Vegeta turned his head looking at her. "Stage a kidnapping?" he repeated. "And who's going to kidnap them?"

"And where are we going to get a kidnapper?" Goku added.

Aya just grinned, "don't worry about that. I got all of that covered. I can take one of those hologram people that Bulma has and hopefully with her help we can 'create' a person to kidnap them."

"Do you know how long that'll take?" Vegeta asked standing up afterwards. Aya looked at him and shook her head.

"No."

"A good week." Vegeta answered. "Even with the onna's help you still need supplies and everything."

"He's got a point." Goku stated.

"But with me and Bulma BOTH working on it, I'm sure we can get it done within an hour." Aya said to both Goku and Vegeta. "Trust me."

Another question popped into Goku's head, and he was pretty sure that they all wanted to know the same thing. "Well," he started. "What are we going to do with Areiko and Orx?"

Aya and Vegeta fell silent as did Britnay and Scott. Scott really had no say in the matter since he was just brought into the world of fighting. But Britnay on the other hand knew about it for a while. She stood there thinking for a minute and then snapped her fingers.

"I know!" Britnay started. "How about you just bring the fight onto the Kai Planet like you did with Buu." She suggested. "Because that way, if you think about it; you won't have to stage our kidnappings." She stated pointing to herself and Scott. "Just go to the Kai Planet."

"That is a good idea…" Aya said.

"The only reason why we went onto the Kai Planet to fight Buu was because earth had exploded." Vegeta said to them.

"So what?" Britnay asked turning to the saiyan prince. "I'm pretty sure that Elder Kai and Kabitokai will grant you permission to use their planet. You're keeping everyone in West City AND everyone in the world out of harms way."

"She's got a point there Veggie-kins." Aya said looking at Vegeta. Vegeta rolled his eyesat his nickname as he just shook his head afterwards.

"One question," Goku started, "who's going to get close enough to Areiko to GET her to the Kai planet? And the same question goes for Orx as well."

Everyone fell silent thinking long and hard about that.

Areiko laid on the ground where she was left. The ki blast she took knocked her out completely. Plus the bump on her head helped knock her out as well. Blood trickled into her open mouth from her forehead, that's what woke her up. She groaned rolling over onto her side then getting to her hands and knees. Her eyes widened spotting blood stained on her hands.

"What the…"

"You attacked Britnay and Scott." Came Orx's voice. Areiko jumped to her feet turning around spotting Orx standing there behind her.

"I did what…?" Areiko asked confusedly.

"You attacked your human friends," Orx answered. "Britnay and Scott I believe were their names."

Areiko stared at him. She didn't want to believe him. But she knew it was true. She knew very well that she had attacked her human friends. This time a flashback didn't have to remind her. She noticed that she was becoming more and more inhumane. She was becoming more and more of an animal. She wanted to get help for this 'little' problem that she had. But everyone that has tried to help her ended up getting hurt.

"Don't you see my Lekira?" Orx stated walking towards her. "I'm the only one that can help you. And I'm also the only one that you can't hurt."

"How do you know that?" Areiko said coldly stepping back away from him. But Orx appeared in front of her face. He shook his head in disappoint as he placed his hand onto her forehead wiping away the blood that trickled down.

"Because I know how your body works. I know how to control you. All you have to do is say yes and all of this pain will end." Orx explained, "all you have to do is side with me and everything will over."

Areiko growled instantly pushing him away from her. "I don't believe you!" She shouted pointing at him. "You'll just use me to destroy this planet like you did with all the others!"

"And is there something wrong with that?" Orx asked her, "this planet will end sooner or later. And it should end by my hands like many of the other planetsyou helped me with."

Areiko growled an animalistic growl. Orx smirked at her, taking her growl as a challenge.

"Are you challenging me?"

"And what if I am?"

Orx laughed, "you will surely lose. I created you. I know what you're thinking. I know what you're feeling. I know everything about you. Including your fighting skills."

"Oh really?" Areiko smirked, "how could you know since you couldn't find me for two years?"

Suddenly, a fist striked Areiko's face throwing her to the ground. Areiko placed her hand where she waspunched. She clenched her eyes in pain as she then spit out blood. She turned her head looking at Orx who reached down grabbing her by her shirt and lifting her to her feet.

"Don't piss me off." Orx said to her, his eyes flashing black. "I will NOT hesitate to kill you."

Areiko stared at him in fear. They way his eyes flashed scared her. She wondered if he was just like her. An animal. Most likely, since it takes an animal to create an animal, at least to Areiko's opinion.

Orx then threw her onto the ground. Areiko hit her back hard causing it to crack. She winced a bit as she listened to Orx's voice speak to her.

"Now, let's go." He said to her. "You're coming home with me."

Areiko opened one eye as she spit blood onto Orx's feet. "Over my dead fucking body you sick twisted freak!"

Orx growled. He then latched his hand onto Areiko's neck gripping hard. Areiko gagged as she was lifted off of the ground and into the air. Areiko felt Orx's claws enter the skin of her neck causing the crimson color liquid to trickle down her neck staining her shirt.

Areiko grabbed onto his wrist trying to get him to let go. Orx growled a rather loud animalistic growl as he threw her behind him off of the chasms. He then ran forward and leapt off of the ground throwing a ki beam into Areiko's chest. Areiko screamed out in pain as she slammed into the ground.

Orx hovered in the air watching as Areiko slowly sat up placing her hand onto her chest as it throbbed with pain. He smirked once he saw that Areiko was standing upright glaring right at him. He could see the anger and hatred in her eyes as she glared. He lowered himself to the ground in front of her.

"Did that hurt?" Orx asked her as she clenched one eye shut from the pain. "You should never disobey me."

"Fuck you!" Areiko shouted at him. Orx growled once more.

"Are you picking a fight with me?"

"What do you think?" Areiko asked coldly opening her eye. "You killed everyone that I cared about! I might not know what had happened to Vegeta, Britnay, or Scott! But I know that you were the cause!"

"Yes," Orx nodded his head. "I was the cause of Vegeta. But I didn't make you attack Britnay and Scott, that was on your own accord."

"That's enough for me to kill you." Areiko growled. She then lunged at him pulling her fist back as she approached her enemy.

Orx, her number one enemy. The person that she's ever hated. And the only person that has ever started a war with her.

They all pondered about Goku's question. It was the correct question to ask. Who was going to do it? Areiko wouldn't go near anyone; they all knew this very well. And Orx, they didn't think that he would've listened. But thinking about the man that he was, he might move with just them suggesting it. But they weren't quite sure.

"Well… how about you do it Aya?" Scott said looking at Aya. Aya blinked as she pointed to herself looking Scott.

"Me?"

"Yeah." Britnay stated as Aya now turned to face Reese's. "I mean you are her best friend slash sister. Aren't you?"

"Well…" Aya glanced to the left. "Yeah…"

"Then she'll most likely listen to you," Scott announced. Aya looked at Scott. She then looked away and shook her head. She then looked down staring at her feet.

"No… Areiko doesn't want anything to do with me." Aya explained looking up at her human friends. "When she went missing after attacking Goku, I went out looking for her. And when I found her she just ran away from me. So I highly doubt that she'll listen to me. I think she'll most likely listen to Goku more then me."

"No she won't." Goku said shaking his head.

"Why not?" Britnay asked.

"What part of 'Areiko attacked Kakkarot' do you NOT understand?" Vegeta asked looking at Britnay.

Scott rose an eyebrow. "Who's Kakkarot?"

Aya smiled. "That's Goku's saiyan name. Only Vegeta calls him that. I think we forgot to tell you that."

Scott nodded his head a little bit. Britnay then sighed crossing her arms over her chest as she looked to the right.

"Well, someone's gotta talk to her." Britnay said.

"Why don't you?" Aya asked.

Vegeta sighed in annoyance, "I don't think she'll talk to ANYONE." Vegeta said to them all. "It's best that we just leave her alone."

"Leave her alone?" Aya repeated looking at Vegeta as he also turned his head looking at the short teen. "Leave her alone?" Aya repeated once more but a little louder. "I can't leave her alone! She needs help! And she's also my best friend."

"The same with us." Britnay said pointing to herself and Scott. Goku smiled a little bit.

"I guess you've been jumped by a bunch of teenagers Vegeta." Goku said to him. Goku instantly felt awkward when Vegeta sent Goku a death threatening glare. Goku looked away whistling as if nothing had happened or as if he didn't say a word to the saiyan prince.

"Well, we gotta get Areiko onto the Kai Planet some how," Britnay said. Aya nodded, but she then sighed.

"I agree, but I don't think there's going to be anyone of usdoing that. We might be just stuck fighting the battle here on earth." Aya exclaimed.

"If we do," Goku started. "We better keep it away from the city."

"Well, just in case I think I'm going to go teleport to West City and get Chichi, Bulma, Goten, and Trunks here on the lookout." Aya stated.

Vegeta nodded, "good idea."

Aya placed two fingers onto her forehead using the instant transmission since it was much easier to get from one place to the other. Scott's eyes widened at Aya's sudden disappearance, and Britnay, well she just laughed at Scott.

Vegeta looked at Goku as he nudged his head away from the two human teens. Goku walked towards Vegeta as the two of them walked off to a far spot on the platform of the lookout where Britnay and Scott couldn't hear them.

"Are you ready for this war Kakkarot?" Vegeta asked folding his arms across his chest. Goku sighed as he nodded his head.

"Yeah, I am."

"You do know that lives could be lost in this battle… correct?"

Goku sighed once more nodding his head answering Vegeta's question silently.

"And I hope you understand that Areiko is probably the most likely to die."


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Genetically Mutated **

**Chapter Nineteen**

Goku nodded his head knowing that Areiko was the most likely to die out of this whole thing. And he was ready to accept it, but the next question that Vegeta was about to ask, no one would really know his reaction to it.

"Before I ask this next question Kakkarot…" Vegeta started out getting Goku's attention. "Think about everything that has happened. Think about what Areiko's going through. Think about the pain, the confusion… think of everything."

Goku nodded his head slowly not really following what this had to do with the next question.

"What does this have to do with what you're going to ask me?" Goku asked raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"This has everything to do with my question." Vegeta said folding his arms across his chest once more. "She blames everything on herself, you know this correct?"

"Yeah…"

"If she dies, do you think that she's going to want to be wished back to life?" He asked. Goku didn't think about that. He looked down knowing that Areiko wouldn't want to be wished back since she feels like all of this was her fault, which it really wasn't.

"No… I suppose not…"

"Are you going to be able to accept that fact that when Areiko dies… she dies?" Vegeta then asked tilting his head a little watching his ally.

Goku was silent. Vegeta knew that he wasn't going to be able to accept it. He knew very well that he would fall apart. He also knew that Aya would fall apart as well, but that wasn't the point. His point was that will Goku be able to part himself from Areiko if it came to that. Vegeta himself felt also crushed by his own question. Even though it didn't seem like it, he was just as close to Areiko as Goku was (but he was a lot closer to Aya then anyone else). But he knew that he would be able to accept the fact of Areiko's death. Goku on the other hand, wouldn't be able too and he knew that quite well.

"I rest my case." Vegeta said unfolding his arms. "Kakkarot, you're going to have to accept it."

"If all of this was happening to Aya… would you be able to accept the fact that Aya would be dead forever?"

Vegeta was silenced quickly by Goku's question. Goku smiled a weak, yet cold, smile as he walked past Vegeta. "I rest **my **case."

Vegeta turned his head slightly watching as Goku walked back towards the human teenagers. Vegeta turned himself all the way around watching. He crossed his arms then turned his head to the left.

Aya appeared in the kitchen of her home. She glanced around a few times before she decided to proceed her way up the steps towards the infirmary. "Bulma? Chichi?" she called out entering the room.

Typing away on her computer as usual was Bulma, and sitting in between the two boys was Chichi. Aya smiled a little seeing that the two women were alright. She entered the room more so that Bulma and Chichi would notice her. Bulma looked up from her keyboard and smiled.

"Hey there Aya," Bulma greeted with a warm smile. "What's up?" Bulma's eyes widened once she caught sight of Aya's shoulder wound. "Aya, you're bleeding!"

Once those words were spoken, Chichi jumped to her feet rushing over to her. "What happened Aya?"

Aya exchanged glance between the two human women. She gave them a nervous grin and a nervous laugh as if she was in trouble as she answered Chichi's question.

"Nothing really, I was just playing on the chasm rocks with Britnay when I slipped and fell." Aya explained to them hoping that they would fall it.

And sadly they did. They didn't even ask what happened to her for a second time. They just brushed it off of their shoulders like it had never happened. Or morelike they had never asked. Bulma turned back to her computer typing away a little bit. She then stood up and grabbed onto some bandages and forced Aya to sit down.

"Sit." The blue hair woman demanded. Aya seated herself down instantly not wanting to get her mad. Bulma patched her up. Aya stood up once she was finished facing the women once more.

"I gotta take you all to the lookout." Aya told them, "including Goten and Trunks."

Bulma blinked. "What… why?"

Aya rubbed the back of her neck looking away, "well… Vegeta, Goku, and I are going to go fight Orx."

Bulma and Chichi fell silent.

"And I'm bringing you guys to the lookout to make sure that nothing happens to you." Aya said to them. "We would bring Areiko and Orx to the Kai Planet so I wouldn't have to do this but you know, Reiko-chan won't go near anyone and Orx… we don't know if we would listen or not. So we're stuck fighting here on earth."

"Well…" Bulma started looking at Chichi and then back at Aya. "I understand that. We're ready."

Chichi nodded her head. Aya walked over standing in between the boys. Bulma and Chichi followed her. They each placed a hand on Aya's shoulders. They then touched their sons' hands as Aya prepared herself to teleport all of them to the lookout.

Goku chit-chatted with Britnay and Scott a little bit, making them smile. Goku grinned listening to Britnay and Scott laugh. Suddenly, his facial expression turned serious as he turned his head towards Vegeta. Vegeta was seated upon the wall at the lookout's side. He had his eyes closed till he sensed something powerful rise into the air. He opened his eyes and turned his head towards Goku.

Goku and Vegeta nodded at each other. Goku turned looking at Britnay and Scott who had stopped laughing right when they noticed his seriousness.

"I'm sorry guys," Goku said to them. "But I gotta head out now."

"Time to face Orx… I take it?" Britnay said to him. Goku nodded his head as Britnay sighed and looked down. Vegeta walked over folding his arms cross his chest.

"Tell the punk that we left." Vegeta stated. Scott turned looking at the saiyan prince nodding his head as he pulled Britnay close instantly knowing that she was about to cry.

"We will."

Goku looked over his shoulder at Dende. "Dende, will you and Mr. Popo watch them?"

Dende nodded his head placing a small smile onto his face. "Yeah, we will. Be careful okay?"

Goku nodded his head. He then turned to face Vegeta. "Ready?"

Vegeta nodded.

Areiko threw her fist forward about to hit Orx in his face. Orx quickly sidestepped making it appear that he was never standing in front of her. Areiko's eyes widened as he threw his knee up into her stomach tossing her back onto the ground. Areiko got back up to her feet lunging at Orx once more.

Orx walked backwards closing his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest. He proceeded to dodgeAreiko's fists as she tried to hit him. But every attempt was a failure, and Areiko knew it. Orx threw his hands forward, and with an unseen force Areiko was thrown backwards into the chasms. She groaned in pain as the world around her turned, and turned quickly. She opened her eyes looking forward. Her vision was blurred a bit, but it instantly cleared up once she heard Orx's voice.

"Do you want to see my alter-ego?" Orx asked her. Areiko's eyes widened. She stared in fear seeing his body pulse. Orx's hair stared to wave in the aura around his body. The aura darkened and turned black as his body bulged outwards.

Areiko's eyes widened further when she watched his already long nails become longer claws. And his fangs that already hung over his bottom lip grew longer. His muscles bulged again. His eyes flashed black about two or three times till they completely faded into the color. His skin went from a pale color to a light gray color, almost the color of gray fur.

Orx hung his head low, but Areiko could see him smirking. Her ears picked up his demonic laughter as he threw his head back outstretching his claws. He locked his black eyes onto Areiko. She watched in fear as he approached her.

"There is just one difference between you and I my dear Lekira." Orx said to her in this deep demonic sounding voice. "I can control my alter-ego. You, tch, well you cannot!"

Orx latched his claws onto her skin. Areiko breathed through her gritted teeth as she was thrown from the chasm rocks. Areiko pounced off of the ground and went into the air. Orx turned lunging forward. He pounced on top of Areiko's back throwing her into the ground face first.

Areiko hit, her right cheek splitting open and bleeding badly. Areiko screamed out in pain from her cheek, after that, her body began to surge with such pain that caused her to cry softly. Tears traveled down her cheeks as she felt her hands being pinned to the ground by Orx's feet. Areiko tried her hardest to get away, but his hold on her was to great. He then slashed downwards onto her back tearing open her shirt and flesh.

Areiko screamed feeling the pain of Orx's claws tearing her back open. She arched in pain. She then got a bright idea from arching her back. She pulled her legs upwards arching them wrapping them around Orx's waist.

Orx blinked as he looked down at her legs that were tightly wrapped around his waist. Suddenly as she jumped to her feet and threw Orx into the ground in front of her. When Areiko stood upright, she felt her blood escaping her back as pain rushed through. Areiko breathed through her gritted teeth reaching behind her placing her hand onto her back. Once the pain started to slowly disappear, she removed her hand looking at her hand.

A puddle of blood rested in her palm. She then flicked her hand getting some blood off, but not all of it came off. She then whipped it on her pants. When she looked up, Orx hit her face by slamming his knee into her. Areiko went flying backwards. Orx blasted off following her and getting behind her. He then blasted a ki beam throwing Areiko forward.

Orx did this repeatedly. Finally, when he got sick and tired of playing catch with himself and using Areiko as the ball; he hammered his hands down onto the back of her neck tossing her into the ground.

The cut on Areiko's right cheek widened and bled evenmore. The ground formed a crater around her as she rested in the ground. She clenched her eyes shut tightly as she listened to Orx's foot steps approaching her. Orx then reached down grabbing onto the back of Areiko's neck lifting her out of the ground. He placed her on her feet then turned her around. He held his hands on her shoulders stopping her from getting away or wobbling around.

"Look at what you made me do to you…" he said to her placing his thumb and finger on her chin lifting up her head. He looked at her up and down seeing the dust that covered her body from his ki beams. He shook his head. "I'm sorry."

Areiko kept one eye half open staring at Orx. "You're not sorry you damn bastard…"

Orx smirked. "You're way to smart for me!" he then cracked his knee into her stomach. Areiko's eyes widened as blood splattered out of her mouth and onto Orx's blue tunic.

Orx then backhanded Areiko into the ground. Areiko screamed landing on her cut open back. She quickly rolled over gripping the grass in pain. Areiko's eyes widened again when she saw Orx's feet land in front of her. She slowly tilted her head up looking at Orx in fear.

He had his arms crossed over his chest with a smirk on his face. He held out his left palm as a red beam started to form. "Say goodnight…"

Areiko clenched her eyes shut getting ready for the attack to be launched. She heard it launch, but it didn't hit her. Areiko's eyes opened spotting the attack going straight over her head. She turned slightly watching as the attack explod in the distance.

She felt someone rest their hands lightly onto her dusty shoulders. "You alright Reiko?"

Areiko turned her head looking at Goku who was kneeling in front of her. She watched as Vegeta landed behind him with his arms crossed and his side facing her. He just watched from the corner of his eye. Areiko turned her attention back onto Goku who was examining her back. He pressed his lips together lightly placing his hand onto her wounds.

Areiko winced and gave a small yelp in pain. Instantly Goku tore his head away from her wound. He then helped her to her feet.

"Why…?" Areiko asked looking at the ground. Goku blinked turning his head to look at Vegeta who shrugged his shoulders looking in the direction where Orx was thrown.

"Why what Areiko?"

"Why are you helping me?" she asked looking up at Goku.

Goku gave her the famous Son Grin. "Well… why not?" Areiko stared at him, struck dumbfounded by his response. "You're family Areiko. Why wouldn't we help you?"

Areiko looked over Goku's shoulder at the saiyan prince. Vegeta turned his head looking at her, he nodded once. Areiko smiled a little. But then all of their attention was focused on Orx who pulled himself out of the rubble that he was lying in. He turned around facing them since his back was turned to the three saiyans.

"You'll pay for hitting me!" Orx shouted as black blood slowly trickled down the side of his mouth. "You'll all die because of that!"

Aya focused everything she had into teleporting Bulma, Chichi, Goten, Trunks, and the beds being used by the boys; to the lookout. Once they were there, Goten and Trunks were instantly taken somewhere safe by Mr. Popo who had greeted them when they arrived.

Aya glanced around the lookout looking for Vegeta and Goku (but mainly Vegeta). She then turned to Britnay and Scott who were sitting on the lookout steps with Bulma and Chichi talking to them. She approached still looking around. Once she was standing in front of the teens, she turned her attention onto them.

"Guys," she started getting their full attention, "where did Goku and Vegeta go?"

Britnay looked at Scott, not wanting to tell her. Scott looked at Britnay. "You're going to make me tell her huh?"

Instantly Aya thought that somethinghorriblehad happened. "Are they okay! How's Vegeta! Is he dead!"

"No," Scott answered looking at Aya. "They're fine… I think."

"You think?" Aya repeated stepping closer but instantly calmed down when Bulma placed her hands onto her shoulders.

"We don't know if they are or not." Britnay started. "But they told us to tell you that they left."

"Left?" Chichi repeated looking confused.

"Where did they go?" Bulma asked.

Scott shrugged.

Britnay sighed, "I'm assuming that they left to fight Orx." She said to them. "All I know is that they looked about ready for a war… judging by the looks on their faces."

"I gotta help them!" Aya shouted turning around and running off. Bulma turned reaching out to her.

"Aya! Wait! Just wait a minute!" Bulma shouted to her. Aya stopped not turning to look at her. "Do you really think its wise to rush off like that?"

"Why not?" Aya turned her head looking at Bulma. "They're going to need help."

"They've been fighting in battles before you were even thought of by your parents," Chichi stated standing next to Bulma. "They can hold their own in a fight."

"I still want to help!" Aya shouted at the women.

"Aya…" Britnay now started standing up wiping the back of her pants, "do you think that Vegeta would want you there?"

Aya stayed silent letting her continue.

"Think about it Aya. If Vegeta wanted you to come he probably would've waited for you to return." Britnay explained. "But I don't think Vegeta wants you there, placing yourself in so much danger."

"Whether he wants me there or not… I'm still going." Aya stated sounding rather cold about it. "Vegeta needs me there to help him fight… and my Reiko-chan needs me."

Bulma sighed, "then go."

"What?" Aya said tilting her head and raising an eyebrow in confusion. "You're not-…"

"We've already tried stopping you," Bulma interrupted. "But your mind's made up." She smirked. "And we all KNOW when Aya-chan's mind is made up… it's made up and there's no way of changing your decision."

Aya smiled. "Thanks Bulma."

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" Orx shouted clenching his fists tightly.

Vegeta smirked, "then why don't you stop saying it and come over here and take action."

Orx growled. He looked at Areiko who stared in fear. He smirked. He then threw his hands towards Goku and Areiko. Goku was hit with an unseen force being thrown into the chasms as blood splattered out of his mouth. Areiko and Vegeta quickly turned their heads looking at Goku.

"Goku!" Areiko shouted. She was about to run forward when she felt someone's claws enter her shoulder. She winced turning to see Orx standing there. Her eyes widened as she quickly turned to Vegeta for help.

He responded. He lunged towards Orx. But his attempt to help Areiko was a failure. Orx used Areiko as a stand as he leapt off of his feet kicking Vegeta in his face throwing him back into the ground.

"Vegeta!"

"You're next my dear." Orx whispered into her ear gripping tighter on her shoulder. Areiko winced in pain. But she knew that soon she was going to feel more.

Orx suddenly latched onto her other shoulder. With a quick movement, Areiko was slammed into the ground on her torn up back. Areiko screamed in pain feeling the pain rush up her spine. Orx then grabbed onto her neck, his claws entering in different spots then thelast time. He then turned his head looking at Goku who was lunging at him.

He looked down at a gagging Areiko. He smirked as he suddenly stood upright whipping Areiko into Goku's body. Goku's eyes widened as he came to a stop preparing himself to catch her. But Orx's throw was way to great for even Goku to stand. When Areiko slammed into him, the two of them went flying back a few yards skidding across the ground.

Areiko clenched her eyes shut as pain rushed through her back again. Her eyes widened as she rolled off of Goku looking at him. She had gotten blood on his clothes from her back. He laid there on the ground shaking in pain from the impact.

"Goku!" Areiko called. "You alright?"

Goku nodded his head as he wiped off his blood that trickled out of his mouth. "Yeah I'm fine… how about you?"

"Fine… since I landed on something soft…" Areiko managed to smile, something that Goku hasn't seen in a while.

"UGH!"

Areiko and Goku quickly turned towards the fight that had started in between Vegeta and Orx. Orx was beating the life out of Vegeta. Vegeta tried dodging his fists, kicks, and blasts and beams but it simply couldn't be done. Areiko and Goku looked at each other and nodded. Suddenly the two of them lunged themselves forward.

Goku and Areiko punched Orx's face this time throwing him into the chasms. The chasms collapsed onto his body. Areiko quickly turned and looked at Vegeta making sure that he was okay. Vegeta just nodded his head pushing Areiko back from him. He wiped his mouth clean of blood but then turned his head spitting out some more. Goku kept his attention onto the chasms.

The rocks blasted in different directions. Goku quickly turned his back wrapping his arms around Areiko pulling her close shielding her from the debris. Vegeta covered his face as he turned his body slightly. Areiko looked up to see Goku now had his head turned towards the direction where the chasm used to be. Areiko pulled herself out of Goku's grip standing next to him looking forward.

Hovering in the air with a black aura around him was Orx. But he was no longer in his other form. He had dropped himself back down. He glared at Goku, Vegeta, and Areiko. He then threw his hands forward in the direction of Vegeta and Goku.

The two of them were instantly blasted away. Orx then clapped his hands together slamming Goku and Vegeta into each other. The two collided heads knocking them out. Areiko turned her head watching as their bodies dropped to the ground.

"Goku! Vegeta!"

"Don't worry," Areiko turned looking at Orx as he placed his feet into the soft grass approaching her, "they won't be down forlong."

Areiko continued to step back as Orx came closer to her. "They'll only be out while I kill you!"

Areiko's eyes narrowed down onto him. She glanced over at Vegeta and Goku who laid flat on their stomachs unconscious. If you think about it, Areiko shouldn't have removed her eyes from Orx.

"HAAAH!"

Areiko quickly turned back looking at Orx. He had blasted a ki beam that caused her body to freeze in fear. To her, it was much to big to dodge, to strong to send back or block, and much to fast to teleport out of the way.

Areiko prepared herself for the blast. But suddenly, she felt someone wrap their arms around her gently. Next thing Areiko knew, her and her savior teleported in time to get out of being the targets of Orx's blast.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Genetically Mutated**

**Chapter Twenty**

Areiko felt her body and her savoir fall to the ground and roll. She stopped on her stomach shaking her head from hitting it against the ground. She looked up to see Aya lifting herself up.

"Aya…?"

Aya turned her head looking at Areiko with a grin on her face. "Hey there Reiko-chan!" She said waving to her. Areiko smiled a little bit. But her eyes widened as the attack that Orx had launched touched the ground.

"GET DOWN!" Areiko shouted leaping off of her feet and tackling Aya to the ground.

The girls covered their heads as the attack exploded near them. The two of them were flung backwards skidding across the ground with debris and rubble hitting their faces. Aya was struck in the forehead with a rather large rock, causing her skin to crack open above her eyebrow. Blood poured down over her eye a little bit as she sat there shaking her head lightly in pain.

Aya looked over at Areiko who was covered in dust and small rocks. Areiko got to her hands and knees shaking her hair with her right hand getting out any rocks that didn't already fall off of her. Aya stood up walking over to her taking her hand and pulling her to her feet.

"You alright Areiko?" Aya asked. Areiko nodded her head. Her eyes widened as she suddenly shoved Aya away from her. Aya hit the ground and she hit hard. She clenched her eyes in pain looking up to see Areiko being held by Orx.

Orx had a tight grip on Areiko's chin. He pulled her towards him looking down into her eyes. Areiko glared at him struggling to get out of his hold. But, as always, she failed. Areiko gripped his wrist tightly as Orx pulled himself closer to her face. He then stole a kiss from her lips. Aya's eyes widened at Orx's action. She suddenly stood up tackling him breaking their kiss.

Areiko stumbled back gagging as she wiped her mouth. She then turned and looked at Aya as she and Orx wrestled on the ground.

"Leave her alone you fucking sick bastard!" Aya shouted punching his face. Orx smirked, obviously unaffected by her punch. Orx then shoved his long nails into her stomach. Aya's eyes widened in pain as she screamed loudly. Orx threw his nails deeper into her causing Aya to scream loudly.

"AYA!" Areiko shouted running over. She grabbed onto the back to Aya's shirt and thenripped her away from Orx as he stood up. Areiko placed Aya onto the ground behind her cupping her hands at her side as she lowered herself to the ground. "KA! ME! HA! ME! HAAH!"

Areiko threw her hands forward launching the famous Kamehameha Wave at that monster before her. Orx was taken by surprise and was hit in the chest throwing him back. Areiko turned looking at Aya who was on her knees with her arms wrapped tightly around her stomach.

Areiko got to her knees looking at her. She placed her hands onto Aya's shoulders. "Aya! Aya are you alright?"

"Look out Areiko!" Aya suddenly shouted pointing over her shoulder. Areiko turned her head to see Orx lunging at them. Aya blinked as she felt someone's ki suddenly appear behind her. Then a pair of arms wrapped around Areiko and Aya pulling them to their feet as they leaped backwards. Orx's fist went right into the ground. He growled looking up at Aya and Areiko.

Aya turned her head looking to see Vegeta standing there with his arms wrapped around Aya and Areiko. Vegeta growled and glared at Orx as he slowly let go of Aya and Areiko. Goku soon stood next to them glaring and looking serious. Areiko looked at him. Never before has she ever seen that look on his face. To be honest, it scared her. She didn't like how Goku looked right about now. Already she missed his cheerful side.

Orx smirked as he stood upright looking at the four fighters before him. Vegeta gently pushed Aya behind him as Goku stepped in front of Areiko. Areiko looked at Vegeta, then at Aya, and then at Goku who all some how found their way in front of Areiko. She didn't like that. This was her fight the more she thought about it. Orx came here for her, not for anyone else. Everything was her doing, everything was her fault. She needed to take responsibility for it.

"Orx," Goku started glaring at him as he approached, "this is your last chance! Leave this planet!"

"I'm not leaving till I get what I want." Orx said simply.

"Well you're not getting it!" Aya shouted moving from her spot behind Vegeta in betweenthe princeand Goku.

Orx smirked, "then I won't be leaving."

"Why do you want her if you're just going to kill her?" Vegeta snapped. Orx smirked as he laughed slightly demonically.

"Who said I wanted her now? What I want is to see you all lying at my feet dead." Orx answered. "That's my true desire now."

Vegeta growled, as did everyone else. Goku clenched his fists tightly as he glared at Orx. "Heed my last warning Orx… leave!"

"I'm heeding no warning. And I'm not leaving till someone dies!"

"The onlyone thatwill be dying is you!" Aya shouted lunging forward at him.

"Aya! Wait!" Vegeta called out to her. Too late, Aya was already locked in a series of fast punches and kicks with Orx. Vegeta growled shaking his head. "If she continues to be a fool about this she's going to get herself killed…"

Next thing Areiko knew, Goku and Vegeta transformed into their super saiyan forms and charged forward locking in the fight with Aya and Orx. Areiko was left standing at the side lines watching as Goku, Vegeta, and Aya fought against Orx. She basically watched in horror as the family that she once knew tried their hardest to fight against this monster.

Orx was now fighting one-on-one with Vegeta after blasting Aya and Goku backwards. Vegeta threw his fist forward slamming his hand into his right cheek. But Orx didn't move. He smirked as Vegeta's eyes widened. Orx suddenly grabbed onto his wrist flipping him over his shoulder slamming him into the ground. The saiyan prince didn't stay down for long. He leapt back to his feet charging at Orx once more.

Orx sidestepped lifting his leg slamming it into Vegeta's stomach. Vegeta gagged as blood found its way up his throat and out his mouth. Orx then grabbed onto the saiyan's face blasting him backwards. Vegeta pounced a few times on the ground. Orx ran forward leaping upwards holding his hands over his head about to hammer Vegeta into the ground.

But suddenly, Aya came out of nowhere slamming her shoulder as hard as she could into Orx's chest. Orx fell backwards collapsing into Goku's arms. Goku growling in anger, then threw Orx into the distance following him instantly.

Aya dropped to herknees by Vegeta's side helping him up a little. "You alright Veggie-kins?" Aya asked. Vegeta nodded his head answering her silently. He took the back of his hand and wiped off the blood but only more found its way down his mouth.

Vegeta looked at Aya looking at the blood that ran down the right side of her face from the cut above her brow. Taking his other hand, he wiped the blood off smirking at Aya. Aya grinned at him. Suddenly, the two of them heard battle sounds in the distance. They both looked forward watching as Goku tried with all of his might to fight against Orx.

Goku grunted with every hit he took to his stomach. Goku then slammed the back of his head into Orx's bottom jaw tossing his head backwards. Goku hovered upright socking him next in the face tossing his body to the right a little bit. Goku stood there for a few moments keeping his punching pose as he waited for Orx to do something.

Orx turned his eyes onto the saiyan who was trying so hard to fight him. He smirked turning his head looking back at Goku. "Was that supposed to hurt… 'Teddy-chan'?"

Goku's eyes widened as he was suddenly punched in his face throwing him into the ground towards Areiko. Areiko dove quickly tumbling a few times before her back slammed against the bark of a tree. She clenched her eyes allowing the pain to rush threw her. She then looked forward to see Goku laying there in the spot where she once stood.

"Goku…?" Areiko called to him leaning forward. She glanced over at Vegeta and Aya who were now standing watching closely. Areiko got to her feet walking over to Goku with a slight limp. "Goku?"

She looked down into the small crater. Goku laid there unconscious. His fingers curled resting against the palms of his hands. His eyes closed lightly as if he was sleeping. His mouth hung up a little as blood trickled downward.

Areiko cringed her face in anger clenching her fists tightly. She growled loudly looking up into the air at Orx who hovered there with his arms folded across his chest with a smirk on his face. Areiko snarled as fangs slowly started to grow. Small pieces of debris lifted into the air as Areiko's hair waved a little just like Orx's had done when he was transforming. Blood dripped through her fingers as she pressed her claws deeper within the palm of her hand.

"ORXX!" Areiko's call turned into an ugly and demonic screech that caused Aya and Vegeta to block their ears as hard as they could to dim the noise.

Areiko's eyes quickly vanished becoming a white color. Orx smirked spotting her eyes instantly as they glowed a little bit. Her eyes glowed with hatred and rage. He knew that he was going to enjoy this, and what other way to fight a monster then to BE a monster.

With a quick burst of ki, Orx also transformed back into his previous form. The two animals lunged at each other roaring and grunting tearing at each other's flesh.

"What the…" Aya stared as Areiko leapt onto Orx going to sink her fangs into Orx's shoulder. But Orx used his animal like-claws to grab onto Areiko's shoulders and throw her off of him. "It's… it's like…"

"They're monsters?" Vegeta finished turning to look at the short teen. Aya nodded her head as she turned looking back at the fight that commenced between the creation and thecreator.

Areiko skid across the grass on all fours staining her blood covered hands with grass stains. She then charged forward running on all fours and leapt. Orx –staying on two feet- leapt backwards watching as Areiko crashed into the ground but then leapt at him once more.

He smirked, spotting an opening that Areiko left. Orx stiffened his hand while outstretching his claws. He then ripped his claws upwards at Areiko's upper torso. Areiko screeched demonically as three claws tore Areiko's shirt from her right hip to the left side of her chest. She dropped to the ground listening as the blood dripped off of her and onto the ground.

Areiko lifted her head growling as she stood upright hunching over slightly. Orx smirked raising the hand that he had used to slash at Areiko's chest. He then slowly licked off of her blood smearing it onto his face around his mouth. Aya shivered as she continued to watch the fight.

Areiko tried her hardest to slash at Orx, but she couldn't. Orx would either find some way around her, or get at her. Once Orx had slashed her neck, but Areiko leapt back just in time to cause Orx's claws to just scratch her.

"I've had enough of this!" Vegeta shouted. Aya looked at him as he charged forward.

Vegeta blasted Orx in his side throwing him out of Areiko's sight. Vegeta turned facing Areiko looking at her as blood dripped off of her. The parts that bled the worse was the injury that she had sustained from Vegeta and the gashes to her chest. Vegeta grabbed onto her shoulders gripping her tightly.

"Areiko! Snap out of it!"

"WATCH OUT!" Aya called. Vegeta turned his head to spot Orx leaping at them. Vegeta had no time to react, when he had thought that he was done for, Aya leapt from behind Areiko tackling Orx to the ground.

Aya was then instantly pinned to the ground by Orx. He slashed at her right cheek tossing her head to the left. Aya winced in pain as she felt two gashes form into one creating three and a half gashes on her right cheek that bled badly. Orx opened his mouth about to bite down onto Aya's neck to kill her when...

"KA! ME! HA! ME! HAH!"

Another Kamehameha Wave came out of nowhere blasting at Orx. Orx turned his eyes flashing black as the attack then disappeared into thin air. Goku's eyes widened as Orx then charged towards him first on all fours then on two feet.

Vegeta turned looking back at Areiko shaking her. "AREIKO! FUCKING SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Areiko roared. She then latched herself onto Vegeta biting down into his shoulder towards his neck and collar bone. Vegeta screamed out in pain stumbling back. He grabbed onto Areiko by her sides trying to tear her off, but the harder he pulled the tighter her teeth held onto him. Vegeta then got tired of the pain and Areiko sinking her fangs deeper into him. Vegeta then blasted her off, bad idea really. Areiko had taken some of his flesh with her. Vegeta clenched his eyes in pain as hegripped where she had bit him. He looked at her and watched as she swallowed the piece torn off of his body.

Areiko then turned her head looking at Aya who was watching the whole time, her eyes wide with fear and disgust. Areiko didn't know what it was, but something inside of her told her she had done something wrong, instantly; she collapsed backwards out of exhaustion and pain from her injuries.

Aya ran to Vegeta pulling his hand away from his bite wound. When Aya looked, she turned her head and gagged. She then turned and faced Vegeta.

"Are you going to be okay?" Aya asked watching as his blood dripped down over his chest and off of his arm.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Vegeta answered turning his head looking at Goku who was having a rather hard time keeping up with the animal, Orx.

Goku tried hitting Orx, but it was futile. Orx kneed his gut then slashed his back. Goku screamed and stepped backwards. Orx then lunged forward grabbing onto his face quickly. Goku clenched his eyes shut as he felt Orx's claws scratching away at his flesh. Goku tried blasting him off, but Orx simply wouldn't move. Orx brought Goku in rather close to his face making him stare right into his eyes.

"When I'm finished with you all…" Orx started with a demonic voice. "I'll go to that damn lookout andfinish off the humans, that damn Namekian, and your boys."

"YOU WON'T TOUCH MY SON!" Vegeta shouted slamming his shoulder into Orx's back.

Orx and Goku threw backwards into the ground. Orx smirked, this allowed him to give Goku a fatale blow to his body, and he did just that. Orx lunged his hand through Goku's right shoulder. Goku's eyes widened as he suddenly screamed out in tremendous pain. Orx smirked as he then sank his teeth into Goku's neck. Goku thrashed around in pain.

"HAH!"

A burst of ki flared around the saiyan throwing Orx to his feet. Orx didn't mind, he turned around and attacked Vegeta afterwards. Vegeta's eyes widened at the sudden speed that Orx gave out. He didn't even see him lunge at him till it was to late.

Orx let loose on Vegeta, basically pounding at him again. Vegeta tried his hardest to dodge all of the attacks, but in the end it resulted as Vegeta getting bloody and bruised. Vegeta hit the ground breathing hard as he stared up at Orx. Orx smirked holding his hand out towards Vegeta forming a blast.

Vegeta's eyes widened. Suddenly he heard a distant bellow, "VEEGEETAA!" Aya came out of nowhere tackling Vegeta knocking herself and the man that she admired out of the way of the blast. Vegeta quickly rolled on top of Aya covering her as the attack exploded and the two of them were instantly covered in rubble and debris.

Orx smirked. "I've had enough of you!" Goku shouted standing right behind Orx. Orx turned his eyes to the corner looking just over his should at the saiyan behind him.

"Really?" Orx smirked baring his bloody fangs. "A lot of people have gotten sick of me, do you wanna know what happens to them afterwards?"

Goku happened to glance over Orx's shoulder to spot Areiko laying there unconscious. Just like Areiko had done before, Goku had madea mistake that mightend to a beating… he took his eyes off of his opponent, Orx.

Orx phased out from in front of Goku and appeared by his side. Goku's eyes widened as Orx slammed his hand into his rib cage easily breaking some ribs. "They die a slow… and painful death…"

Goku hit the ground cradling his rib cage and screaming in pain. Orx smirked as he started to slam his foot into his side. Goku coughed up blood as Orx continued to slam his foot down onto the saiyan.

The rubble that buried Aya and Vegeta blasted everywhere as Vegeta and Aya could be seen standing next to each other. Vegeta had his fists tightly clenched and leveled with his hips just like Aya. Yellow ki flared around the two as Vegeta was in his super saiyan form and Aya was right underneath him slightly with the power.

The power that the two of them gave off quickly got Orx's attention. He then placed his foot onto Goku's cheek pressing him into the ground. He smirked as he lifted up his hand waving his fingers calling Vegeta and Aya.

"Come on, if you think you can take me!" Orx suddenly picked up Goku and threw him into an on coming Vegeta who was thrown backwards once more. Aya glanced back at them but then turned her eyes quickly onto Orx.

"You bastard!" Aya threw her fist forward which was easily caught. "Why can't you just leave us alone!"

"Why?" Orx repeated as he then caught Aya's leg as she attempted to hit him in the rib cage. "Why should I? My creation is here. And I want her dead, she's ineffective."

"I bet that's not what you thought when you came here to get her!" Aya shouted in his facespitting on him.

Orx closed his eyes breathing heavily. He then growled gripping tightly onto her leg. Aya winced feeling his claws enter her leg. Suddenly she was slammed into the ground about three or four times before Orx leapt backwards and fired a beam at her. But since Aya was so short and didn't have that much mass, she was fast. She managed to get out of there before the attack hit and shecame face to face with Orx again as the two continued a little bit of their conversation while trading hits.

"You're correct," Orx said to her dodging her attacks but hitting her with every blow. "I didn't think that when I landed on this dust ball of a planet, I'll admit to that. But seeing after what you and your saiyans have done to her… it disgusts me!" Orx slammed his fist into her stomach. "That is why she must be destroyed! That is why she must die!"

"Areiko's still living you ass-crack!" Aya shouted throwing her head upwards attempting to hit him in his bottom jaw, but Orx pulled back causing her to miss.

"Your 'Areiko' IS NOT a living thing! She has no soul! No destiny! No fate! No family! No home! She has nothing! And there for… SHE IS NOTHING!"

Orx threw his hand forward shooting a rather powerful ki beam at the short Z Senshi fighter. Aya skid across the ground on her back tearing her shirt open as her back started to burn and get cut up from the rocks.

Aya lifted her head as she sat upright once she came to a complete stop. "Areiko has home! Areiko has a soul! She has a destiny! She has a fate! AND SHE HAS A FAMILY AND I AM PART OF IT!"

Aya shot towards Orx once more. But Orx sidestepped slamming his fist into her gut. Aya's eyes widened as her body bent forward creating a sideways V. Orx turned his head whispering in her ear.

"She has no family… because I'll be killing you all pretty soon!" Orx then blasted a ki beam shooting Aya into a tree near Areiko.

Vegeta and Goku had gotten to their feet watching that whole time to see if Aya's anger could've gotten them somewhere in this fight. But their hopes had vanished when Aya was blown backwards. Goku powered himself up to super saiyan as Vegeta lunged himself forward followed by Goku.

Aya listened to the sounds of battle before her. She lifted her head looking up to see Goku and Vegeta trying to fight against Orx. All three of them exchanging blows, but Goku and Vegeta's attempts failed, like always. Aya then turned her attention onto Areiko who still hadn't moved from when she collapsed.

Aya crawled towards Areiko getting to her knees. Aya rolled her over looking to the bloody face of her best friend. She wiped off some blood from her right cheek staring at her calling her name softly.

"Reiko?" Aya called leaning forward a little bit more. "Come on Areiko… wake up… we need you. We need your help. If you don't help us Teddy-chan and Veggie-kins might die!"

Areiko didn't move, nor did she twitch or groan in response. Aya sighed as she continued to call to Areiko, but little did she know Areiko's body refused to wake up. Her body needed rest, and it wasn't about to listen to Aya to get up. Aya this time shook Areiko violently.

"Areiko!" Aya shouted into her ear. "I swear to God if you're sleeping and just pulling my damn leg I'm going to kill you myself when this fight is over!"

Areiko's body this time responded with a slight twitch. That twitch was all that Aya needed to know that she was waking up. But to her, she wasn't waking up fast enough. Aya continued to shake Areiko violently till she got moans and groans. Aya watched as Areiko's eyes opened slowly. Once Aya knew that she was awake. She stopped shaking her so hard and removed her hands from Areiko's shoulders.

"About damn time."

Areiko had turned thinking that was Vegeta that had said that sentence. But she smiled a little bit when she saw her best friend/sister kneeling there at her side. She sat up slowly placing her hand onto her head.

"Did I ever tell you how much you sound like Veggie-kins?" Areiko asked clenching her eyes in pain as her head throbbed.

"And have I ever told you that you sleep like Teddy-chan… who sleeps like a rock." Aya answered. Areiko smiled. Her head started to hurt even more when the sounds of battle shot through her ears. She placed her hands onto her ears because the noise was to great.

"What's going on?"

"We're still fighting Orx…" Aya answered placing her hands onto Areiko's shoulders. "You alright?"

"Yeah… I'm fine…" Areiko answered. "I was kind of hoping that…" Areiko suddenly turned her head and threw up from the taste of blood in her mouth. Aya blinked a few times listening to Areiko's groaning as she spit up a little bit more.

"Um…"

"Don't ask…" Areiko said wiping her mouth off instantly. "Who's blood that I just threw up?"

"You promise not to freak when I tell you this?" Aya asked turning back to the battle that commenced.

"Yeah… I guess."

"You kinda… well… ate a small piece of Veggie's flesh." Aya answered her looking at Areiko who turned her head away once more and puked again. Aya gagged herself, but she managed to stay in control stopping herself from vomiting.

"I gotta fight…" Areiko said standing up. "This is my fight… no one else's."

"But Areiko!" Aya stood up right after her.

"Don't say anything Aya!" Areiko shouted turning her head to look at her. "He's… he's my father… and it's only right that a daughter puts her father to his death."


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

**Genetically Mutated **

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Britnay was seated on the steps of the lookout. Her knee was bouncing for the past hour now as everyone else was inside either watching over Goten and Trunks or just sitting there. This was the first threat that Britnay had ever gotten involved in or ever witnessed. And she didn't like it. She didn't like the fact that her two best friends and their father figures were below her fighting this monster that went by the name of Orx.

Britnay's head bounced a little as she rested her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands. She was nervous. She wanted to know what was going on. She completely hated the fact that she was in dark about this fight.

Was anyone dead? Were they still alive? Was Orx defeated? Is Areiko okay? How about Vegeta, Goku, and Aya? How are they doing? How bad are they hurt? Do they need help? Are they strong enough? Can they do it? Can Areiko do it? Can she make it? Can she control herself? Can she handle it? What about Goku? How's he doing in the fight? And Vegeta, what about him? Is he alive? Is he losing it like always? Aya. How about her? Is she helping? Is she not strong enough? Is she hurt? Did she break a leg? Can she help Areiko stay calm?

Every question that anyone could think of was popping into her head. But the most important was the last question that popped into her mind. What is Areiko going to do after the battle? That was an important question. A very famous one among everyone.

Britnay then heard footsteps behind her. She turned her head looking to see Scott walking towards her holding his left arm rubbing it a little. He looked just as nervous as Britnay did, maybe even more. Britnay watched him as he stepped down the steps and sat down next to her. He then rested his arms onto his legs keeping them from bouncing like Britnay's knee. He then looked up at her smiling a little.

"How are you holding up?" Scott asked her. Britnay sighed looking forward staring off into the distance.

"I'm here aren't I?" Britnay answered. "And you?"

"Nervous." Scott answered her. Britnay nodded her head sighing and leaning back against the step behind her.

"I know the feeling."

"I just wanna know if they're all okay." Scott said. Britnay turned her head looking at him as he continued. "I've basically lost everything after starting that fight with Reiko. But… I gained three great friends. And now two of them are off in battle."

"I feel the same way Scott." Britnay said leaning forward looking at him. "I've known Aya and Areiko for two years."

"Are they strong?" Scott asked turning to look at Britnay. Britnay blinked a few times. She smiled a little nodding her head.

"Kinda sorta."

"Kinda sorta?" Scott repeated. "Are they or are they not?"

"I can't really say Scott, because one, I'm not part of the Z Senshi. Yeah, of course I've seen them train with both Vegeta and Goku but that's about it."

"Same here… that's why I have to know!"

"We'll find out once the battle's over."

"When's that?" Scott shouted standing up. "That could take years!"

"It really won't Scott." Britnay said looking up at him. "Think about the fights that Vegeta and Goku were already in."

"Yeah I'm thinking about them. But… Orx seems to be stronger then Frieza, or Cell, or Kid Buu!"

"Maybe he is." Britnay said to Scott. "But… even though I'm just as worried as you, I know that they'll pull through."

Scott seated himself down sighing. "I just don't like being in the dark about this."

"I don't think any of us do." Came Chichi's voice from behind them. The two human teenagers turned their heads to see Bulma, Chichi, and Dende standing there behind them by the lookout entrance.

"We go through this all the time really." Bulma said to them placing her hand onto her stomach. "We felt like this when they were fighting Frieza."

"Everyone really." Chichi corrected looking at Bulma. Bulma then nodded her head as she approached the teens seating herself down next to Britnay as Chichi seated herself down next to Scott.

"All you guys can really do is hope for the best and pray that they'll get through this." Bulma said to them.

"Praying works," Chichi added placing a small smile onto her face. "They'll get through alright guys?"

Scott and Britnay nodded their heads in unison.

Aya stared at Areiko. "But…"

"But nothing Aya," Areiko said once more turning around fully to face her. "I gotta do this." She looked at the ground. "This is **my **fight no one else's. You guys shouldn't even be here."

"We're here because we care about you Reiko." Aya said walking to her. Areiko stepped back not wanting to come anywhere near Aya in fear that she'll hurt her best friend.

"And I'm glad to know that you all care," Areiko turned her head to the battle watching as Goku and Vegeta fought to stay on their feet. "But I can't let you guys get hurt because of me anymore…"

"Reiko."

"No!" Areiko shouted looking at Aya. "Go to the lookout or stay at the sidelines!" Areiko shouted. She then turned around and shot herself forward towards the battle that was commencing in between Areiko's creator and the two saiyans.

Goku was knocked back by a series of ki blasts and Vegeta was kicked in his rib cage. Vegeta hit the ground cradling his now broken ribs. Orx held his hand out towards his head as he continued to blast Goku with his other hand.

"Goodnight…" Orx said. Vegeta's eyes widened. But suddenly, Areiko's cut up and bleeding back appeared in front of him as Areiko spun kicking Orx's face knocking him into the ground.

Vegeta stood up slowly as Areiko turned her head to look at him. "Stop." She said to him before he could do anything. "This is my fight now. Get Goku and stand with Aya or something."

Areiko turned in the direction of Orx and shot forward once more. Vegeta watched her glaring. "Stubborn foolish girl…" he said under his breath as he walked towards Goku. "Yo Kakkarot," Vegeta called tapping Goku with his foot as he laid on the ground.

"That hurts Vegeta," Goku said to the prince as he tapped Goku in his ribs.

"Get up." Vegeta stated bluntly holding out his hand towards Goku. Goku grabbed his wrist allowing the prince to pull him to his feet.

"Why are you helping me?" Goku asked looking at Vegeta oddly. "Are you sick?"

"No." Vegeta answered. "Areiko wants to do this on her own."

"What!"

"You heard me." Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest. "She doesn't want our help."

"She can't expect me to stand on the sidelines while she gets her ass kicked!" Goku shouted looking at Areiko who was standing in front of Orx glaring at him silently.

"That's **exactly **what she's expecting." Vegeta also turned his head to look at what was going on in between them. "And you're better off listening to her."

Goku turned his head looking at Vegeta. "You and I both know that Areiko's a stubborn and foolish girl at times." Vegeta continued with his eyes locked on his adoptive daughter's best friendand her creator. "And we know that once she's made up her mind about something, she's just like Aya. There's nothing that we can do to change it."

Goku nodded his head. But of course he already knew this, but it took Vegeta to remind him what kind of person Areiko was. So he decided to respect Areiko's wishes and stay back in the sidelines as he watched her fight against Orx. Goku knew that this was going to be hard for them all do to since they all cared deeply about Areiko. But he silently told Areiko that if anything was about to wrong, he was automatically going to step into the fight no matter how much she protests against it.

Aya soon appeared next to the two saiyans. She looked at them. "Are you going to listen to her?"

"She's stubborn," Goku started. "And she'll put up a fight with us if we tried to help her."

Aya nodded her head, "true."

"So we're all stuck on the sidelines." Vegeta told her.

Areiko stood in front of Orx glaring at him. She turned her head slightly looking over her shoulder to see everyone standing next to each other at a slightly safe distance.

"Making sure that your friends will stay out of our fight, Lekira?" Orx asked crossing his arms over his chest. Areiko turned her head to her creator glaring at him.

"No," she answered. "I'm making sure that they're going to be okay!"

"They're not going to be." Orx said looking at his blood covered nails. "They're going to watch you die. And then everyone on this damned planet will die!"

"No if I can help it!" Areiko shouted at him lunging forward.

Areiko tried punching his face. But Orx easily sidestepped dodging her fist. He smirked kneeing her chin causing her tongue to get caught in between her two rows of teeth biting a hole through her tongue. Areiko gagged at the taste of her own blood. Then Orx slammed his elbow into her face tossing her to the right side.

Areiko skid across the ground on her side coming to a slow stop. She winced in pain. When she looked up her face met with Orx's foot tossing her back once more. Areiko's nose broke and blood started to pour down her nose and over her mouth. Areiko got her feet to only get knocked in her face once more by Orx.

Orx laughed as he grabbed onto Areiko's hair lifting her to her feet. Areiko growled at him as sheglared. She then thrusted her knee forward hitting him in his stomach. Orx grunted in pain letting go of her hair. Areiko then spun and slammed the heel of her bare foot into his right cheek. Orx's eyes widened as he was tossed to the ground. Areiko charged forward running towards him. She reached down grabbing onto his throat. She then dragged him across the ground creating a scar in the dirt. With enough force, she threw him and the scar in the ground turned into a gash on the earth's crust when he came to a stop.

Areiko watched intently as she waited for the dust to clear. But Orx didn't want to wait. He shot himself forward with his arms crossed over his face. Areiko's eyes widened when she noticed that he was untouched, there wasn't even a red mark on his neck from her grabbing onto his throat. Orx slammed his knee into her stomach. Areiko gagged as blood splattered out of her mouth and into his face as her body created a sideways V. Orx smirked as he smeared her blood onto his cheek. He then slammed his elbow into the middle of her spine.

"AAAH!" Areiko screamed out in pain as she hit the ground, and shehit hard. Areiko went to get up when Orx's foot appeared onto her head pressing her into the ground. Orx began to laugh like a mad man.

"Muwhaha! What are you going to do now my dear, dear Lekira?" Orx shouted pushing her further and further into the ground.

"Don't!" Areiko shouted knowing that Aya was about to shoot herself forward. She then threw her arm upwards blasting a ki beam into Orx's chest. Orx clenched his eyes shut as he blew backwards hitting the ground.

Areiko got her feet running towards him as he bounced off of a rock. Areiko the leapt up into the air hovering above Orx. Orx's eyes widened as Areiko slammed her hands onto his face hammering him into the ground. Orx hit creating a crater on the ground.

"HAH!" ki then flared around her as she lunged herself downwards towards Orx holding her fist outward. Orx looked at her. He then teleported out of the way as Areiko's fist hit the ground. Areiko cringed in pain a little as she then turned to her left. Hovering there next to her was Orx. The wind blew his tunic into her face. Orx suddenly tore off the upper half of his tunic wrapping it around her face. Holding onto the sides he spun Areiko in circles then let her go.

Areiko hit a mountainside. A crater formed around her body as she hung there in the mountain rocks. The tunic was pulled off of her face and she gasped for air. She looked up tosee Orx in front of her. He then lunged his fist forward into her stomach. Areiko's eyes widened as saliva came out of her mouth from the hit.

Orx then grabbed onto her right wrist digging his claws into her flesh touching her bone. Areiko screamed in pain from her wrist. Orx then pulled her out of the mountainside tossing her into the air.

Areiko began to fall lifelessly as she stared into the air as pain shot through her body. Suddenly a red beam hit her body exploding on impact. She screamed.

"AREIKO!" Goku called out stepping forward watching as her body collapsed to the ground. Goku ran forward followed by Aya and Vegeta. Goku came to a quick halt on his feet. He looked down at Areiko.

She was bloody and bruised. Her shirt was covered in holes just like her pants. Her right cheek continued to bleed as dust had settled down onto it. Goku placed his hands lightly onto her shoulders shaking her.

"Areiko! Areiko!"

Areiko did not respond, well she did sort of. She gave him a groan as her head rolled to the left. Goku glared as he turned his attention towards Orx who slowly landed onto the ground. The wind blew blowing dust around Orx's feet and the bottom half of his tunic. Goku got to his feet clenching his fists.

"You'll pay for hurting her!"

"Please!" Orx said with a smirk on his face. "You couldn't even fight me before, what makes you think that you can now?"

Goku growled. He then powered up all the way to super saiyan three. Dust blew away from his body into the faces of Aya and Vegeta who covered themselves knowing that was coming. Aya lowered her arms spotting Goku lunging forward towards Orx.

"Goku!"

"Kakkarot! You foolish moron!"

Goku pulled his fist back screaming in anger as Orx smirked. He then threw his fist forward. Orx closed his eyes dodging the angry saiyan's fist by tilting his body to the left. Orx then kneed his stomach and kneed him hard. Goku gagged as the air left his lungs. Suddenly Orx backhanded him in the face throwing the super saiyan three Goku into the ground. Goku leapt to his feet lunging forward once more.

Orx sidestepped then grabbed onto Goku's saiyan like hair. He pulled the saiyan to a stop slamming his fist into his stomach paralyzing him for a couple of minutes. Goku hung in his grip as Orx held his palm right in front of his face.

"Say nighty-night."

Goku's eyes widened. Orx let go of his hair as he fired a blast. Goku's screaming could be heard, and that instantly woke up Areiko. Areiko suddenly sat upright getting light headed from sitting up to fast. Her eyes widened as she watched Goku hit the ground and bounce off. Orx blasted another beam at him. Goku screamed out once more as this one also exploded on impact.

"GOOKUUUU!" Areiko screamed out as she suddenly got to her feet pushing Vegeta away from her as he tried to stop her from going anywhere. Areiko ran with a limp to her father as she dropped to his side.

Goku laid there on the ground with his eyes tightly clenched in pain. He groaned as Areiko tried to get his attention but he soon passed out. Areiko growled as she turned her head looking at Orx.

"You fucking bastard!" Areiko shouted as yellow ki flared around her. "This is the last time...!" Areiko's gray eyes started to fade away as she clenched her fists once again piercing her palms with her claws. "YOU'LL HURT ANYONE DEAR TO ME!"

Areiko roared lunging forward towards Orx. His eyes widened as her sudden speed. He dodged her the first time but the second time around she had gotten him in his side. Orx clenched his eyes shut wincing in pain as he grabbed onto his side. Areiko turned around punching his face instantly after she came into contact with his side.

Orx growled as he blasted her away. Areiko skid across the ground on her feet and left hand. She then charged forward at him again cutting across the air. Orx stepped back in fear. He then lunged his hand forward.

"HAH!"

Areiko waited till the last second to do something about that ki beam. She instantly smacked it out of the way not caring which direction it went. But suddenly, she heard a familiar scream that caused her to stop right in front of Orx's face.

"AAAHHH!"

"AYA! NO!"


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

**Genetically Mutated**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Aya's eyes widened as this tremendous pain rushed through her chest. She then felt blood rushing up into her throat. Her eyes widened further as she watched her blood splatter out of her chest. She then screamed.

"AAAH!" she screamed while blood flew out of her mouth.

Vegeta's eyes fixed onto Aya. His eyes then widened as he watched in slow motion as the attack went through Aya's chest. The ki beam slowly entered her chest and slowly exited. Her blood slowly splattered all over the place, even onto him. He stepped back looking down at his chest spotting her blood appearing on his jumpsuit. He then felt the liquid running down his arm. He turned his head looking at his arm to see it dripping down onto his glove. He then turned and looked at Aya once more.

"AYA! NO!"

Areiko came to a skidding stop on her feet as her ears picked up Vegeta's screaming. She stopped right in front of Orx's face as she turned her head. She watched as the tail of the ki beam entered and exit Aya's chest as she stumbled back onto her feet then collapsed. Areiko's white eyes widened as her icy gray eyes slowly returned to her. Her fangs and claws retracted back to teeth and nails as she watched in horror as Aya collapsed to her back.

"AAYYYAAA!" Areiko screamed turning her back to Orx and running forward. Areiko watched from afar as a pool of blood began to form underneath her best friend.

Once Areiko had gotten to her, she dropped to knees into Aya's crimson blood. She fought back the tears looking into Aya's face that was quickly losing its color. Her red lips turned purple in an instant. Her skin turned pale and life started to fade from her light hazel eyes.

"Oh my God Aya…" Areiko placed her hand over her mouth looking at Aya. Aya gagged on a liquid that clogged her throat. She turned her head looking at Areiko as life continued to drain from her. She opened her mouth to speak but the liquid in her throat rushed up into her mouth. Blood poured over her bottom lip and over her chin dripping down the sides of her neck entering the pool of blood beneath her.

Areiko looked away quickly, but she then turned her head looking back at Aya. She grabbed onto Aya's hand that rested in her blood. Her flesh was cold to the touch, which wasn't good. Areiko didn't think about how her flesh felt when she touched it, all she could think was what was going on. Her best friend was dying right in front of her. And it was her fault. She was the one that caused it, it was her fault.

She pulled Aya's hand to her face placing her cold hand onto her cheek. She rubbed the hand on her cheek gently smearingAya's blood onto her face.

"Aya!" Areiko started as tears formed in her eyes. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen! This is all my fault!"

"Duh… d-don't blame yourself A…Areiko…" Aya said closing her eyes slowly and then opening them. "Y-you… d-didn't know…"

"The reason why I didn't know was because I wasn't paying attention!" Areiko shouted sobbing in the process. "I should've been paying attention! I shouldn't have lost it the way I did! I…"

"S-Shut up…" Aya said to her with a weak smile. "T-this i-i-isn't… your fault… s-so… don't k-i-ick yourself… i-in… th-the ass fuh-for it…" Areiko continued to cry. She clenched her eyes tightly sobbing uncontrollably as she looked into Aya's face that was getting paler.

"But… this is my fault! I lost it when I shouldn't have!"

"I-if… that was Vegeta… i-in Guh-Goku's place… I-I… I would've… duh-done… the… same exact… th-thing…" Aya said to her. "Duh-don't blame yourself… wuh-we're… still buh-best… fr-friends…"

Areiko pulled Aya's hand to her chest holding it tightly as she continued to cry. Aya turned her eyes weakly towards Vegeta who was listening to every word that was being said. But his eyes were fixed on the blood that belonged to Aya that was all over him.

"Veggie…"

Vegeta lifted his head; he then turned and looked down at the ground at Aya. Her face was extremely pale now, from her pale skin Vegeta knew that she was going to die any minute. The prince brought himself to his knees looking at Aya as she laid there dying in front of him. Aya reached for him and he instantly took her hand pulling her weak body towards his body.

"P-promise muh-me… th-that you wuh-won't… blame yourself…"

Vegeta stayed silent. Aya knew that he couldn't make that promise, so she continued to talk knowing that she didn't have much time left.

"I… wuh-wanted you… to… know that… I love… you…" Aya's voice trailed off. Her eyes were now fixated on the sky above him. Her hands went limp in Vegeta and Areiko's grip. Life completely disappeared from her light hazel eyes. Her chest ceased to rise and fall. Instantly, the prince cradling her knew she was dead.

"Aya!" Areiko sobbed covering her face with her blood stained hands. Vegeta breathed in deeply holding Aya a little closer then before. He looked down into her face to see she still had her eyes opened.

He gently placed Aya's corpse down. He rested his hand lightly onto her eyes. With one more glance to his blood covered chest, he slid his hand down Aya's face closing her eyelids. Vegeta hesitated for a minute to remove his hand from Aya's face, but he did it anyway. He looked at her pale skin. He couldn't bare to see her the way she was, even though he knew that she was dead it looked like she was sleeping peacefully… forever.

Vegeta listened to Areiko's sobbings for a minute. She then looked up reaching over Aya placing her hand onto Vegeta's. The saiyan looked up at the creature with her tears rolling down her cheeks. Her tears mixed with Aya's blood making it look like she was crying blood tears like a true saiyan would.

"I'm sorry!" She shouted her voice cracking from choking on a sob. "I understand if you hate me now!" she continued. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to kill her! I…"

Vegeta pulled his hand out from underneath her grip and stood up. Areiko looked up at him. Instantly she knew she was hated by the prince she held just as dear as Goku. But there was nothing that she could do. It wasn't like she could turn back time and stop herself from losing it. And if she could, she would do it in an instant.

"Suck it up." Orx said approaching them a little. Areiko and Vegeta looked up at him as he continued. "Just a lost soul. Nothing you can about it."

Vegeta clenched his fists tightly, his gloves made sound as if they were ripping. He then looked at Aya's body that laid there on the ground. "Aya…" he started softly closing his eyes. "I will not allow your death to go un-avenged."

"What was that saiyan?" Orx asked turning his head a little. Vegeta opened his eyes turning them and fixating them onto the monster before him.

"You'll pay!"

Vegeta powered up to super saiyan two and lunged forward. Areiko quickly leapt to her feet watching him calling to him. "Vegeta! Wait! You can't!"

"Shut up!" Vegeta called back to her. Areiko was taken aback by this. She lowered her arm watching as Vegeta continued to lunge at Orx.

Vegeta threw his fist forward screaming in anger. Orx smirked grabbing onto his hand. He gripped tightly slamming the palm of his hand into Vegeta's elbow snapping his arm. Vegeta's eyes widened in pain as he screamed.

Orx then pulled the saiyan forward. He slammed his knee into his face breaking his nose instantly. Blood poured out of Vegeta's nose as he stood upright holding his arm. Vegeta growled in anger as he stared at Orx who stood there like he was high and mighty. Vegeta removed his hand from his broken arm. He leveled it with his waist and clenched his fist tightly.

"HAAH!" he lunged at Orx once more. But Orx vanished. Vegeta came to a halt on his feet looking around. Orx reappeared slowly behind him.

"VEGETA!"

Vegeta turned around to Areiko's voice. But he was knocked back by a ki blast to his midsection. Vegeta yelped in pain as he crashed into a mountainside. Areiko watched and listened to the beating that Vegeta took from Orx as he tried to fight back to get revengefor Aya.

"Areiko…"

Areiko turned her head looking at Goku who was standing on his feet. Tear trails laid on his cheeks that were clear to see since the dust mixed with the water. Areiko turned away looking at Aya. Goku approached her wrapping his arms around her bringing her to her feet.

"Reiko… it's no—"

"Yes it is!" Areiko shouted pulling herself away from him. "It is my fault. I lost control… and because of that… Aya paid the ultimate price for it…"

Goku stared at her. Areiko then looked at the battle that commenced between Vegeta and Orx. Orx held onto Vegeta by his broken arm keeping him at his knees as he started to punch him.

"Goku… I… I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything."

"I want you to take Vegeta, Aya, and yourself and get out of here." Areiko said seriously keeping her eyes locked on Orx.

"Areiko, I can't—"

"Yes you can Goku!" Areiko bellowed loudly. "I know this has gotten personal with Vegeta! But it got personal with me as well! And since he**is** my father… I gotta kill him."

Goku started at Areiko. He just nodded his head understanding her reason. Areiko then turned her eyes onto Orx who was getting ready to kill Vegeta. "VEGETA!"

Areiko and Goku shot forward. Areiko slammed her shoulder into Orx's cut up side. Orx yelped in pain as he was thrown to the ground. Areiko leapt towards him. Goku landed near Vegeta. He glanced at Areiko as she was locked in an intense fist fight with Orx.

Goku took a hold of Vegeta's good arm wrapping it around his neck lifting the prince to his feet slowly as he winced in pain. Goku walked Vegeta back towards Aya's body as he knelt down placing his hand onto her arm.

"Kakkarot…" Vegeta started slowly looking at Aya's body. "If I had the chance… I would kill Areiko in a heartbeat."

Goku looked up at Vegeta as he stared at Aya's body. He looked away then teleported to the lookout.

Britnay sat with Bulma, Chichi, Dende, and Scott. They talked till they saw Goku appear on the platform holding Vegeta and Aya. Bulma quickly rushed off of her seat running to Vegeta taking him from Goku as he rested Aya down carefully. Chichi rushed over to Goku hugging him tightly. Britnay and Scott flew from where they sat once they saw Aya.

Dende had healed her body, but he knew that she was dead. Britnay bursted into tears once she realized this. Chichi looked at Goku as he sighed looking down. Scott wrapped his arms around Britnay holding her close as he also cried, but not as hard as Britnay or Areiko were.

Bulma looked at Vegeta as he was being healed by Dende. Bulma got to her knees placing her hand onto his knee. Vegeta turned his head to look at his wife instantly spotting the tears forming.

"Vegeta… is…"

"Yes." Vegeta bluntly answered. "She's dead."

"Who… who did it?" Chichi asked as Goku held her. Vegeta looked at Goku as Goku looked at him.

"Areiko." Vegeta answered looking away.

"What!" everyone (but Vegeta and Goku) shouted in unison.

"That's not true!" Britnay said looking at Vegeta. "Areiko would NEVER kill Aya! You know it and I know it!"

"I thought I knew it!" Vegeta shouted standing up looking at Britnay once he was healed. "But we were wrong! We were all wrong! Areiko IS the monster that she was created to be!"

"Vegeta, you KNOW that Areiko didn't mean to do it. She wasn't even control of herself when it happened." Goku stated as Chichi pushed herself out of her husband's grip.

"She shouldn't have lost it!" Vegeta shouted. "From all of her training sessions with us she should've known not to let her anger or rage blind her!"

"She didn't mean it!"

"Keep saying that Kakkarot!" Vegeta shouted nearly in his face. "I know very well that Areiko did it! And I know very well that it's her fault! And I'll never forgive her! Like I said before, if I had the chance I would kill her!"

Everyone fell silent as Vegeta walked past them to another spot on the lookout deck, standing by himself. Everyone knew that Vegeta was distraught about Aya's death, so they all decided that it would be best if they left him alone.

Vegeta stood there at the edge of the lookout. He looked out into the sky staring off into the distance. Everything that had happened was now falling over onto the prince's shoulders. The death of Aya, that was something that was going to hit him hard. And it did. Vegeta felt empty knowing that she was dead. Even though they weren't blood related, Aya was his daughter. She was part of his family. She was part of him. Even though Vegeta would never admit, but she was. He loved her just as much as he loved his son and his wife and his unborn baby. There was no other way of putting, he loved her.

Vegeta sighed looking at the platform of the lookout. He could hear this dripping noise coming from next to him. He turned his eyes onto his arm watching as Aya's blood dripped off of his arm. Vegeta pulled off his white glove that was soaked in Aya's blood. He then pulled his other glove off so he wouldn't look so weird wearing just one. He held the gloves outward dropping them off the edge of the lookout. He watched as they plummeted to the ground. He then looked at his hand seeing Aya's blood had seeped through the white glove smearing onto the palm of his hand.

He couldn't stop thinking about Aya's death and how it happened. Who could forget itanyway? He automatically thought of the cause and growled. He didn't care that Areiko had done it on accident, but to him, she still had done it. She was the one that threw that ki beam so carelessly. Since she was the one that had done that, she was the one that killed her. She's the one that has to pay for it. He wanted to avenge Aya so badly, but Vegeta knew the situation of his revenge. Areiko was Aya's best friend, he would feel awkward. But it didn't matter how close he was to Aya or how close he was to Areiko or how close Goku was to her. He still wanted Areiko dead.

He blamed her for everything. He mentally cursed at Areiko hoping that she would lose her life in this battle she was undergoing with Orx (but he still wanted her to kill Orx). If she did win, and she got to keep her life. He wanted her to leave and to never ever return...

Areiko was socked in her face. She tumbled backwards hitting the only tree that was still standing in area. She shook her head as she looked up. Orx suddenly grabbed onto her throat turning and throwing her into the ground. Areiko hit landing on her back. The crater around her widened as Orx slammed his fist into her stomach pushing her deeper and deeper into the ground. Areiko's blood splattered out of her mouth and onto his chest. He looked down leaping off of her wiping her blood off of his flesh.

Areiko sat upright slowly glaring at Orx as he stood there with his arms folded across his chest. "What are you going to accomplish by killing me?" Orx suddenly asked with a smirk.

Areiko stood up holding her right arm, "what will I accomplish?" she repeated. "First I'll be at peace."

"Really?" Orx asked tilting his head. "Last time I checked, you just killed your best friend. Will you be able to live knowing that it was your fault that you killed her? Will you be able to face her everyday?"

Areiko stared at Orx silently, knowing that he was right. She was the cause of Aya's death. No one was going to trust her after this, especially Vegeta. She didn't have one doubt in her mind that he didn't hate her. She knew very well what Vegeta was feeling, because she was feeling it too. She blamed herself, she wanted to die, and she wanted to leave. But she knew that she couldn't leave without defeating Orx first.

Areiko tried turning her feelings around about Aya's death, "you were the one that blasted that damn attack!"

"You're right, I was." Orx said with a smirk. "But was I the one that had lost it and had tossed it carelessly to the side like that? No."

"If you just never have shown up to this planet! None of this would be happening!" Areiko yelled at him.

"Really, that's what you think huh? Well," Orx turned his head a little. "If you just listened to my orders we wouldn't be here right now, now would we?"

"You sent me off on my own!" Areiko shouted. "You knew very well that I couldn't kill without your permission!"

"At least you're learning that I'm superior to you."

Areiko continued ignoring Orx's comment. "What was I going to do? I didn't know what the fuck was going on! How was I supposed to know that Ziyan was going to take me in?"

"You should've just listened to what your body was telling you." Orx said approaching her, Areiko stepped back. "You should've just killed him right when he asked for your name Lekira."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Areiko threw her arms forward blasting ki beams out of her hands. Orx vanished and reappeared in front of her face.

Orx grabbed onto both of Areiko's wrists with one hand. He held onto her tightly wrapping his other arm around her waist. He pulled her close to his body as he dug his nails into her flesh. Areiko breathed through her gritted teeth in pain looking at Orx in the eyes.

"That is you're name." Orx said to her. "Do you remember what Lekira means?"

"How the fuck am I supposed to know that!" Areiko shouted spitting blood into his face. "I don't even know who the fuck I am!"

Orx licked off her blood from his cheek. "You mean to tell me that you don't know your native language? How sad."

"Shut up!" Areiko shouted growling at him like an animal.

"Lekira in saiyan means 'monster' or 'demon' or even… 'killer'."

Areiko's eyes widened realizing that it fit perfectly with her. "I named you that because of the reason you were created. You were created to kill and destroy. A perfect name don't you think? For a created monster. I think it fits really well with your personality."

Areiko managed to push Orx away from her. "I'm not like that anymore!"

"Are you?" Orx asked. "Last time I checked, you rabidly attacked Goku, just from a flash back."

Areiko's eyes widened remembering that.

"You also lashed out on Vegeta."

Areiko covered her ears trying to dim his voice.

"And you attacked your human friends."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Areiko shouted clenching her eyes shut as tears formed in her eyes.

Suddenly she felt a sting rush through her bottom jaw. Areiko's eyes opened and widened as she was thrown onto the ground. Orx began to kick the back of her feet as she tried so hard to crawl away. Orx smirked reaching forward grabbing onto her saiyan tail. Instantly Areiko fell limp. Her body just suddenly got weaker on her; she couldn't even sit on her own.

With a tight grip on Areiko's tail, Orx could do anything he wanted. He pulled her closer kicking some dust up into the air but not much. He reached forward grabbing onto Areiko's brown hair. Areiko clenched her eyes shut as she was pulled by her hair to a sitting position. Orx bent towards her neck kissing it lightly. He then ran his fangs along side of the flesh on her neck leaving small scratches, like a cat, on her neck.

"You know I love you…" Orx whispered into her ear using his other hand to move the hair in her face.

"Oh… yeah…?" Areiko started to sweat as her body got weaker the tighter Orx held onto her tail.

"Yes." He kissed her neck once more. "But, remember my pet," he continued playing with her hair. Then he started to stroke her cheek. "It is all your fault that I have to kill you."

Orx held his free hand out in front of her chest. He rested it onto her breasts as a ki beam started to form in the palm of his hand.

Areiko began wishing that he would just get it done and over with. She wanted to die. She welcomed the warmth of the ki beam when her vision suddenly went black…


	23. Chapter TwentyThree

**Genetically Mutated**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

_Areiko!_

_"A… Aya…?_

_Wake up! You can't let Orx kill you!_

_"Why… look at what I've done to you… it was my fault."_

_Stop fucking blaming yourself! I was going to die anyway! Everyone dies Areiko._

_"If everyone dies… then let**me **die…"_

_I can't let that happen Reiko-chan. I can't allow you to die. You're the only one with enough strength to kill Orx! You saw what happened to Goku before I died! Orx took him out like he was nothing. But you're still standing! Areiko, you're earth's last hope._

_"I don't care anymore…"_

_Think about what Orx can do if he wins. Think about it._

_"I am thinking about it…"_

_What's going to happen? _

_"He wins."_

_And we can't let that happen! If he wins, earth is done and over with! If you die now… earth's gone. Think of all the kids that didn't get to grow up and live._

_"Like you?"_

_Areiko! Get off that subject! I'll come back with the Dragonballs. But… if you let Orx win there's no Dragonballs! There's no wishing everyone back to life. That's it. End of story._

_"Then let that be the end… I don't care anymore…"_

_You don't care! You mean to tell me that you don't care about me? Or Piccolo? Or Krillin? Or Gohan? Or little Marron? Or 18? Or Master Roshi, or Tien and Yamcha? What about Oolong, Puar and Chiaotzu! You don't care about them!_

_"I do…"_

_Then don't let him win! Beat him Areiko! We're all up here cheering you on! You wanna know why?_

_"Why?"_

_We love you!_

_"No you don't…"_

_If I didn't love you would I be here trying to get you to kick Orx's ass! Think about it girl! You can do it! Come on! Please! For me! For everyone!_

_"I… I don't know if I can… he's… too strong."_

_Areiko, stop! He isn't strong at all! Sure he did create you which makes him your father… kinda. But what kind of father would rape their daughter? What kind of father kills everyone that his daughter cares about? What kind of father would make his daughter kill? What kind of father would put his daughter in all kinds of pain?_

_"Orx…"_

_Exactly! And if you let him win, that just shows he's superior to you._

_"He is."_

_No! No, he's not! You're superior to him! _

_"But… he created me."_

_So what? Areiko, you need to put that behind you! I know you can do it. We all know you can do it. Think about Goku, think about what kind of pain you're going to put him through if you give up just like that._

_"He's better off without me."_

_That's what you think. Reiko-chan, listen to me. This ki beam on your chest is about to form! And I don't think you want to be like me! I don't think you want to be in my position right now._

_"Dead? Being dead? I would love to be dead right now… so all this pain can end."_

_It can Areiko… just… just defeat Orx._

_"How?"_

_Fight!_

_"I'm… I'm afraid of him."_

_Don't be! You can beat him! It'll probably take a lot of physical and mental pain to do it… but I **know **you can do it. Please Areiko-chan. I'm begging you!_

_"Are… are you crying…?"_

_Yes!_

_"Why…?"_

_I'm crying for you!_

_"Why…? I don't understand Aya."_

_You don't need to Areiko. All I want you to understand is that I still love you. Even after what happened. Vegeta still loves you._

_"No he doesn't."_

_Yes! Yes he does! He's just angry right now. _

_"Personally… I don't blame him…"_

_Areiko! Stop being stubborn! Please! Please defeat Orx! I know you can do it! You just gotta get rid of that fear. There's no need to be afraid because once he's dead and in HFIL or hell or whatever you want to call it… everything will be okay. There's no need to be afraid. And there's no need to blame yourself. This isn't happening because of you. I'm blaming all of this on this disease called fate. A creator is destined to fall at the hands of his creation. And Orx is destined to fall at your hands._

_"You… you think so?"_

_I know so Reiko… please, wake up and see what's going on!_

_"Wake up…"_

_Yeah, you gotta realize what position you're in. I know it seems like everything is riding on your shoulders... basically it is... but that's not the point! Orx is destined to die, and you… you're destined to **win**!_

Goku was seated by himself at the lookout's edge. He could still hear Britnay's sobbings and Scott trying to comfort her behind him. But he dared not look, but Goku did it anyway. He watched as Britnay was knelt by Aya's body with her hands over her face. Scott was seated to the right of her holding her tight. Chichi was standing next to Dende on the other side of Aya's corpse.

He looked away. He then turned his head towards Vegeta and Bulma who were standing on the other side of the lookout deck. Vegeta was facing Bulma with his arms crossed over his chest. He was looking to the side with Bulma's hands on his shoulders as she was talking to him, probably trying to comfort him.

Goku had no doubt in his mind that the conversation between them was about Areiko. The saiyan continued to sit on his own till he heard someone calling him. "Dad?"

Goku turned his head to see Goten approaching him. He was missing his shirt but he had blood covered bandages wrapped around his upper body. His right arm was wrapped tightly from his elbow to his fingers. His pants were ripped and torn with still blood stains on them from the night he was attacked by Orx.

Goten came to a stop by Aya's corpse staring in horror. He looked at his mother who held her arms out to him. Goten hugged her tightly looking at Aya's corpse as it laid there on the lookout deck. Soon Trunks emerged and instantly went to his parents for comfort about his sister's death.

When Goten realized that his father was sitting by himself he decided to go over and see how he was doing since he did call him. Goten seated himself down just as close to the edge as Goku was. His legs dangled in the air as they began to swing and sway in the wind. Goten placed his hands onto the concrete of the deck turning to look at his father.

"You alright dad?" Goten asked. Goku was staring out into the distance, but he was still listening to his son.

Goku nodded, "yeah. But I should be asking you that." Goku turned looking at the eleven year old boy. "Are you feeling alright?"

Goten grinned, "I guess Dende healed us when Aya brought us up here but we didn't wake up till now at least."

Goku nodded looking away. "How's Areiko?" Goten asked. Goku shrugged looking at his son.

"I couldn't tell you."

Goten looked over his shoulder at Aya. He listened to Britnay's sobbings. "What happened to…?"

"Aya?" Goku finished for his son. "Well… it's a long story Goten."

"I just wanna know who had done that to her." Goten said looking at his father.

"I can tell you…" Came Trunks's voice behind them. Goku and Goten looked over their shoulders to see him standing there, tears stained on his cheeks. "Dad blames Areiko…"

Goku looked away. Goten looked at his father blinking a few times. "Did she…"

"It was an accident," Goku said to his son still looking away from the two hybrids. "She didn't mean for it to happen."

"I know that Goku," Trunks said to him getting Goku's attention. "But my dad sees it the other way around… and if you think about it… it makes sense."

Goku sighed looking at Vegeta who was no longer facing Bulma. His right side was turned to her as she continued to talk to him. The saiyan prince was obviously ignoring her since his eyes were locked on the lookout deck.

"Come on Goku," Trunks started again. "It's logical that way."

"It's logical yes. But that's not true," Goku told him simply. "It was an accident. And not trying to be mean to Vegeta," Goku stood up turning to face Trunks. "He's going to have to accept that what Areiko had done was an accident, no matter how he views it."

Trunks stayed silent as Goku just walked on by him. Goten and Trunks watched as the older saiyan approached Vegeta. Vegeta picked up his rival's footsteps with his sharp saiyan hearing. He turned his head looking at Goku as he came to a stop in front of him.

"Bulma," Goku started keeping his eyes locked on Vegeta, "can I have a word with Vegeta? Privately."

Vegeta turned giving Goku his full attention. Bulma dared not question why. She just nodded her head. She gave her husband a hug and walked towards Chichi and Dende.

"What do you want Kakkarot?"

"I know how you feel about this Vegeta," Goku started, "but… you're going to have to accept the fact that this was an accident."

"Would you be able to accept the fact that Areiko's best friend killed her?" Vegeta snapped narrowing his eyes down onto Goku.

Goku nodded, "I would. Think about the situation that Areiko was in."

Vegeta growled, "Kakkarot, I am not one of those people like you who can easily forgive others. You know that."

"I know…"

"So then why are you trying to get me to forgive Reiko then?" Vegeta asked raising an eyebrow uncrossing his arms. "Even if I did forgive Areiko, I'll never be able to look at Aya or Areiko the same again."

"No one can," Goku said to him placing his hand onto his shoulder. "Vegeta… you know that it wasn't Areiko's fault… it was Orx's."

"Both really." Vegeta said pulling his shoulder out from underneath Goku's grip. "Yes Orx launched that ki beam. But it was Areiko who had carelessly knocked it to the side like that, killing Aya."

"Vegeta—"

"Don't even try it Kakkarot!" Vegeta shouted glaring at him. "Areiko is at fault about Aya's death! No matter how different we view it! Accident… or not… Areiko is at fault and you know it just was well as I do."

Goku stayed silent looking at Vegeta. Vegeta turned his back. Goku blinked looking at his arm spotting Aya's blood on him that he didn't notice was there before.

"Now… just leave me alone…" Vegeta walked off leaving Goku behind speechless really.

A bright light hit Areiko's face. Her vision came back to her. She was still weak, and the ki beam resting in Orx's hand was completely formed now. Areiko suddenly found the strength to knock Orx's hand away from her so the ki beam hit the side of their legs cutting them open.

"ARGH! FUCKING BITCH!"

Orx backhanded Areiko throwing her against the ground but still holding onto her tail. She felt some energy return to her body, but she knew that this energy wasn't hers. It belonged to someone that she knew. Someone that she was watching over her. The energy being given to her felt like the person was standing behind her. Areiko turned her head to see a ghostly figure of Aya who grinned and disappeared with the wind.

Areiko then turned and kicked Orx in the face getting him to let go of her tail. Areiko leapt to her feet growling at him as she lunged forward. She grabbed onto his long hair and began to swing him in circles. She then leapt high into the air. She flung him downwards cupping her hands to her sides.

"KA! ME! HA! ME! HAH!"

Areiko threw the famous Kamehameha Wave at Orx. He was hit in his midsection. She listened to the crashing noise that Orx's body made when he hit the ground. She looked around for him, knowing that that wasn't going to stop him. Suddenly she was hammered into the ground. But she was then dropped kicked in the back throwing her back into the air. Areiko screamed in pain a little as she was being used as a volley ball once more.

Areiko threw her hands forward knowing that Orx was in front of her. He appeared and flicked the attack away from him. The two of them lunged at each other pulling their fists to their sides. They screamed in anger throwing their fists forward.

Their knuckles collided sending shock waves through the air cracking the ground and crumbling mountains around them. Areiko gritted her teeth pressing against Orx's hand. She knew that her knuckles were shattered, but that wasn't going to stop her! Aya was right, she needed to stop being afraid.

Orx growled mentally realizing that Areiko was getting stronger. He didn't want that. He wasn't going to lose to a creature of no soul! It wasn't going to happen, at least not to him anyway. But little did he know that Areiko had other plans for this battle.

Orx grabbed onto Areiko's wrist, he pulled her close to him socking her in her gut. Areiko gagged as she was hammered in her head hitting the ground once more. Orx lunged down into the ground like a bullet being shot from a pistol. He slammed his fists into Areiko's spinal cord. Areiko's eyes widened screaming in pain. She the turned around and blasted Orx in the face.

"Bastard!" Areiko shouted at him drop kicking him away from her. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Not before I kill you!"

"That's not going to happen!" Areiko shouted at him lunging towards him about to punch him. "Aya was right!"

Orx grabbed onto Areiko's fist and blocked her leg that was coming for his face.

"The creator is destined to fall at the hands of its creation!" Areiko threw her other hand forward blasting Orx in the chest.

Orx went flying back creating a new chasm in the ground. Areiko watched as dust lifted into the air. Areiko suddenly screamed as a sharp pain shot through her right side. She looked down to see blood escaping her bodyfrom along gash that must've stopped somewhere on her back. She pressed her hands onto her side trying to stop the bleeding.

A pair of claws clawed her face getting her left and right cheek (but you couldn't tell since it was already cut open and bleeding). Areiko collapsed backwards onto her back. She rolled over with her hands still on her side. Suddenly Orx grabbed onto her face pulling her off of the ground. He then slammed her into the ground onto her back.

Areiko screamed loudly. But then she grunted in pain every time she was thrown into the ground. Areiko grabbed onto his wrist forming a ki blast. Suddenly, she blasted Orx's hand off. Blood splattered all over her torso as Orx stepped back screaming in pain. He grabbed onto his wrist holding it tightly watching as his different colored blood poured out of his arm.

Areiko leapt to her feet. She then lunged forward tackling him to the ground. But Orx shoved his wrist into her face. Blood smeared all over her as she was pushed off. Areiko stumbled back trying to get his blood off of her. Suddenly Orx lunged forward slamming his shoulder into her chest.

Areiko screamed skidding across the ground coming to a slow stop. She breathed heavily in pain as she pushed herself up onto her feet. But Orx appeared in front of her placing his foot onto her chest pushing her back into the ground.

"This day should be special to you Lekira!" Orx shouted at her. Areiko screamed as she felt her rib cage being crushed. "This was the day you were created!"

"Oh… yeah…?" Areiko said weakly throwing her arm up into the air. "How old am I?"

Orx flicked her beam away as he looked down at her. "How old are you? Well, I would say… about… hm… five."

Areiko's eyes widened. She was only five years old? Something was wrong with that. But Orx continued to explainitto her. "You could be older. But I doubt it. You never had a childhood. You grew inside your tank."

"Inside… my tank?" Areiko repeated. Orx nodded his head as he leaned forward against his knee crushing Areiko's chest even more.

"Yes," Orx said to her. "you didn't wake up till you looked to be the age of twelve."

"So I would be fourteen." Areiko said to him.

"You **looked **twelve, I never said you were."

Areiko stared at Orx growling. Orx then reached down grabbing onto her throat. He held her outwards and into the air with a smirk on his face. "You won't live to see tomorrow."

Areiko smirked back, "oh yeah? I see it the other way around!" Areiko threw her hand forward blasting an orange colored blast into his chest. Orx's eyes widened as his chest started to burn as if it was on fire. He dropped Areiko to her feet watching as Orx stumbled back. She smirked realizing what she has done. Her trick that she had up her sleeve was almost ready to be launched.

Suddenly Orx came flying at her grabbing onto Areiko's wrist. He lifted her into the air. He then swung her in circles and let go. He appeared above her afterwards hammeringin her back throwing her into the ground. Areiko shook violently in pain. Orx then grabbed onto the back of her shirt pulling her to her feet. Areiko stumbled forward from the pain but she stayed on her feet. Orx then turned her around punching her face.

He had gotten her good. Areiko moved her tongue around in her mouth. She then turned her head forward spitting blood into Orx's face again. Orx growled as he felt something hard had hit his right cheek. He looked down at the ground. There he spotted Areiko'stooth sitting the dirt covered in blood.

Orx clenched his fists. He latched his hand onto her throat digging his claws into her flesh. Areiko gagged as she felt blood entering her throat. She opened her mouth allowing the blood to pour over her bottom lip like it had done with Aya.

Suddenly there was a sizzling noise coming from Areiko's neck and Orx's hand. He closed one eye in pain instantly dropping Areiko to her butt. Orx looked at his hand. He then looked at the arm that was missing its hand. He began to groan as Areiko watched in amazement as his hand regenerated back. He shook it a little. Then instantly he grabbed onto his other wrist looking at his hand in pain.

There were burn marks on the palm of his hand the sizzled, bubbled, and steamed. Orx's eyes widened as he looked up at Areiko to see her neck doing the same thing. He then smirked and began to laugh madly.

"Looks like no matter what happens in this fight you lose either way." Orx said with a smirk. Areiko placed her hand onto her throat rubbing it a little.

"What do…" Areiko's voice trailed off as she looked at her tanned arm. Her skin began to get darker like a burn as it started to steam. Areiko screamed out in pain.

"Your body's decaying," Orx told her, "you're doing what all my first experiments had done when they first touched oxygen. Anything you touch that has the same blood or close to you; their skin is going to burn and sizzle away just like you are. If you don't get that treated, you'll die. And, tch, guess what?"

Areiko growled angrily holding her arms tightly to her chest growling. "What?"

"I'm the only one that knows how to save you."


	24. Chapter TwentyFour

**Genetically Mutated**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

"I'm the only one that knows how to save you." Orx stated with a proud smirk on his face. "For you to live, you need to let me help you."

Areiko shook in violent pain as her skin continued to sizzle and whither away. She clenched her eyes shut trying to fight back the tears that were forming. Her body hurt. It felt like her organs were rotting away, which she knew was most likely happening.

"So what's it going to be Lekira?" Orx asked approaching her. "Are you going to allow me to help you?"

"I…" Areiko opened one eye. She looked up into his face with a smirk crossing her lips. "I rather fucking die then let you help me!"

Areiko suddenly latched her hands onto his face. Orx started screaming as his face began to burn. Areiko winced feeling the skin on the palms of her hands burn away with the skin on Orx's face. Orx's face began to melt. The skin on his forehead overlapped his left eye covering it making it impossible to see out of it. His face started to steam as he continued to scream in out in pain.

Orx blasted a ki beam forward at Areiko's chest. Areiko tumbled backwards and came to a stop on her back. She lifted her head up looking at Orx. His body was bent forward as he held his hands on his face. He continued to scream as the burning pain slowly disappeared. Areiko looked at her hands watching them steam and sizzle. She then looked back up at Orx who was slowly standing upright. He removed his hands from his face turning to look at Areiko. He growled showing her his now disfigured face. Areiko wanted to laugh at him. He had burn marks in the shape of Areiko's hands on his face that could clearly be seen. But the way he now looked scared her the most. He only had one eye, and that was his right one. And part of his mouth was missing.

"You'll pay for what you've done to me!" Orx lunged forward punching Areiko's face. A burn mark of Orx's fist appeared on her left cheek as she thrown to the right. Orx then suddenly grabbed onto her ankle not caring about his skin.

He leapt up into the air and slammed her hard into the ground. Areiko winced as she felt tiny rocks enter her flesh. She suddenly started to gag as Orx grabbed onto her burnt throat once more. He gripped tightly growling baring the only fang that could be seen through his disfigured mouth.

"I'll make your death wish come true my dear Lekira." Orx said gripping harder on her neck. Areiko couldn't take the pain in her neck. She felt blood rising up again. She spit it into Orx disfigured face but he didn't flinch or move when it touched him. Areiko's vision started to blur as Orx started talking again.

"Do you know that it only takes three minutes to strangle or suffocate someone?" Orx asked with a weird looking smirk on his face. Areiko slowly lifted up her hand reaching outward. Orx blinked. "What are you going to do huh? Blast a ki beam? It's not going to work."

Areiko tilted her head back as her eyes started to roll into the back of her head. She pushed her arms forward a little. She could feel the warmth coming off of Orx's chest.

_'Almost… there…'_ Areiko said to herself. She then gave one more hard push forward. Orx's screaming rang in Areiko's ears as her hands started to burn his chest.

Orx suddenly threw her to the side. Areiko hit the ground on her side easily breaking a few more ribs. Areiko laid there for a minute shaking in pain, and Orx looked down at his chest breathing through his teeth in pain. He closed his only usable eye as he stood there baring the pain.

Areiko closed her eyes as a smile appeared on her face. Her shoulders started to jerk as she began to chuckle. Orx listened as her chuckling turned into giggling, her giggling turned into a soft laughter, and her soft laughter turned into a rather loud laughter. Orx growled as he approached Areiko who was still lying on her side. He was now standing by her feet looking down at her as she rolled over onto her back placing her hand onto her forehead laughing like she's never laughed before.

"What are you laughing at?"

Areiko didn't answer. She just continued to laugh loudly. Orx growled as he grabbed onto her blood filled hair lifting her to her knee kneeling her face. That did nothing. Areiko just laughed after she was hit. Orx slashed at her chest ripping off her shirt exposing her dusty looking black bra. Areiko just wrapped her arms around her new gashes still laughing.

"WHAT THE FUCKING ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!" Orx shouted in anger whipping her across the battlefield. Areiko hit, but the whole time she continued to laugh. It now sounded like she was laughing even hard then before.

Orx clenched his fists tightly looking into the distance at Areiko's sizzling body watching the steam lift into the air and disappear. He growled at Areiko cussing and cursing at her. He was going to kill her for laughing. He was going to end all of her pain right here and right now, at this very moment.

Goku was still at the lookout, why wouldn't he be? He had some family to protect up here. But what he really wanted to do was go back down to the ground and help Areiko with her fight against Orx. He knew that she could do it on her own, but he just wanted to make sure that she was okay. And it bothered him that no one up at the lookout knew what was going on. Only Areiko knew if Orx was dead. And only Orx knew if Areiko was dead. If Areiko was dead Goku knew that Orx wouldn't hesitate to make his way back up here and finish them all off.

"Goku…?"

Goku blinked coming back to the world of reality. He turned his head to see Britnay standing there hugging herself. Tears were stained on her cheeks and her eyes were bloodshot from all the crying that she had done. And her nose was a little red from her crying.

"Do you think that Areiko's alright?" Britnay asked him.

Goku blinked. He then nodded his head, "yes, why?"

"I've asked everyone else…" Britnay looked over her shoulder to see everyone sitting around with looks of worry on their faces. "But none of them could give me a straight answer… but you and Vegeta."

"You asked Vegeta?"

Britnay nodded her head looking at Goku. "I did."

"What did he say?"

"He said yes," Britnay answered him putting Goku in slight shock, "but he also said something else that I couldn't hear."

Goku probably knew what he had said. It was probably about Areiko and him wanting her dead. He would ask, but he refused and decided to leave Vegeta alone.

"How could Vegeta be so cruel?" Britnay suddenly asked. Goku blinked looking at her. "How could he be so cruel to Areiko?"

"I don't know Reese's," Goku answered her placing his hand onto her shoulder. "The only person that can give you a straight answer to that question is Vegeta himself."

"Then I'll go ask him." Britnay suddenly turned around. Goku blinked a few times he followed her grabbing onto her wrist. Britnay turned her head looking at him.

"It'd be best if you just left him alone."

"I need to know why!" Britnay shouted pulling her wrist out of his grip. "I just wanna ask a simple question."

"Britnay… you really shouldn't…"

"I don't care." Britnay said. "It's not like he can hall off and blast a ki beam at me without him killing me. And I don't think that he would do anything to me anyway since I'm Aya's best friend."

Goku didn't say anything. He just sighed watching as Britnay walked off towards Vegeta. Chichi was watching them, and soon approached with a pregnant Bulma following her.

"Goku?" Chichi called. Goku turned his head looking at his wife. "What is she doing?"

Goku sighed, "she's going to go talk to Vegeta."

"What is she doing?" Scott asked approaching the saiyan and his wife. Goku turned his head looking at Scott as he placed his hands onto his hips.

"Britnay's going to go talk to Vegeta."

"About… what?" Scott asked turning his head looking at Britnay who was now standing in front of Vegeta.

"To be honest… I don't know." Goku lied. Everyone watched closely as Britnay stood in front of Vegeta.

Since Vegeta was taller then her, he just looked right over her head ignoring the fact that she was right there. Britnay tapped his shoulder getting really ticked off about his attitude. Vegeta turned his eyes down onto her almost glaring.

"I got a bone to pick with you." Britnay said to him bluntly. Vegeta looked at her. "Why are you being such a bastard?"

"Watch what you say."

"I can't." Britnay answered pointing to her nose. "My nose is in the way of my seeing my mouth." Britnay glared. "Why are you being such a bastard to Areiko!"

"Why do you think?"

"Vegeta! It was a fucking accident! We're all grieving Vegeta… but that doesn't give you the right to shun Reiko like you have! It's like you cared about her and then suddenly dropped her like a bad habit!"

Vegeta glared at the human in front of him. "How dare you talk to me like that!" Vegeta shouted at her. "DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU'RE TALKING TOO!"

Britnay made a mocking face glaring at him, "the prince of all saiyans!" Britnay mocked. "I'm sick of hearing that Vegeta! Honestly! We all know that you're the prince of saiyans! But would the prince really be a bastard toward the girl that's basically his daughter because of one simple mistake? No! Like an honorable prince he would forgive her!"

"Don't talk to me about honor punk!" Vegeta shouted glaring down at her.

"Someone really needs to knock that chip off of your shoulder! Look around you Vegeta! Do it!"

Vegeta growled, and soon he glanced around him. "See all these people around you? They care and loved Aya just as much as you did!"

"No one knows how much I cared about her." Vegeta said softly.

"No one knows because you won't express it! You didn't even show Aya that you cared!"

"I cared for her!" Vegeta shouted, "if I didn't do you think that I would be over here wanting my solitude from everyone to grieve for her death!"

Britnay stepped back a little looking at Vegeta. "But this isn't about Aya now is it? Of course not." Vegeta turned his head to the side slightly. "This is about Areiko, and it'll always be about Areiko till this damn fight is over!"

"That's right Vegeta." Britnay started getting the prince's attention. "This **is **about Areiko, and it will be till this fight is over, you're correct about that. But what I'm here to talk to you about is how you're treating Areiko right now. Don't you think that Areiko's grieving for Aya's death? They were best friends! She was my best friend! They both are! And for me to see you like this right now grieving for Aya but completely hating Areiko hurts! You loved Areiko! And you loved Aya! But suddenly that love for Areiko disappeared when it shouldn't have!

"This is ridiculously Vegeta… Areiko doesn't deserve this kind of treatment from you. Yes, we all know that you think Areiko is at fault about Aya's death. But in actual reality she's not! That other side of her… that isn't Areiko! That's some other beast that killed Aya. Not Reiko. Areiko right now is down there fighting Orx to protect us. To protect you. To protect earth for God's sake!

"If she really did mean to kill Aya… do you think that she would be down there fighting **against **Orx? No. She would be joining him. You and Goku would be fighting against her **and **Orx. And if that happened… you wouldn't be standing here right now! You would be dead! Earth would be gone. And Orx… he would've won. But Areiko's not fighting with him! She's fighting against him!"

Vegeta stared at Britnay. He spotted tears welling up in her eyes. She sniffed wiping her eyes with the back of her hands. She then looked up at the prince and continued. "Whether you want to believe it or not Vegeta… Areiko still loves you… no matter how much you decide to hate her for this accident. She'll always love you. And she'll continue to fight for you. You wanna know why?"

Vegeta turned his head, "why…?"

"Because that's the kind ofperson she is! She fights for family! And when someone makes a mistake she would be like: 'Oh, its okay, don't worry about I still love you.' that's what kind of attitude she would have."

"Even towards a mistake like this?" Vegeta asked.

Britnay stared at him, "you obviously don't know Reiko as well as we all thought you did. Yes, Areiko would even be like about something like this. She sure as hell wouldn't do what you're doing right now! She wouldn't drop someone like a bad habit like you're doing to her! Aya still loves Areiko! And I know it! To you, Areiko's the one that had killed Aya, and Aya still loves her.

"You know it and I know it. Areiko cares for a us Vegeta… and it really pisses me off to see what you're doing to her. It's not right. You're basically her father! Her brother! Her best friend! She cares for you! And you hate her! That's some fucked up shit right there."

"How do you know that she cares for me?" Vegeta asked Britnay looking at her. "How do you know that she still considers me as her father, her brother, and her best friend?"

"Because you haven't done anything wrong to her!" Britnay rolled her eyes and took another step back raising her hands. "Excuse me! You **did **do something to her. I'm pretty sure that she's figured out that you basically hate her, but that's not going to change how she feels for you Vegeta. You know that, and – no matter what – Areiko's always going to love and care for you… I hope you remember this when you decide to kill her."

Britnay turned around and walked away wiping her eyes one more time. Vegeta turned his head watching the human enter the lookout with Scott following her. Vegeta sighed looking away from everyone. He then turned his back and walked off behind the lookout leaning against the wall looking up into the sky.

"Brit! Brit wait!" Scott chased after Britnay. He placed his hand onto her shoulder and turned her around. Britnay's eyes were red as she was on the verge of crying. Scott looked at her as she wiped her eyes again.

"What did you say to him?"

"I told him the truth." Britnay answered looking into Scott's eyes. "I told him that what he was doing to Areiko was wrong. And no matter what he does to her, good or bad basically, she'll always love him and care for him." Britnay growled turning her head. "And being as arrogant as he is… he didn't care."

"That's not what it looked like to me," Scott said tilting his head a little. "It looked like you hit him hard with your words."

"I probably didn't." Britnay turned around then continued onward down the hallway with Scott following close behind her. "He probably just looked like that because he's 'grieving' for Aya's lost."

"What? He doesn't think that Areiko isn't?"

"That's what I said." Britnay turned around looking at Scott, "I told him that. But like I said, he was probably just ignoring me."

"I don't think he was. I think you really got him to think about what he's doing."

And Scott was right. Vegeta was in the back by himself thinking about what he was doing. He really didn't care if Areiko was grieving or not. His feelings about her remained the same, and he didn't think that anyone's feelings were going to change that.

Areiko was punched in her face. She rolled on the ground. Areiko gritted her teeth as she felt the skin on her cheek sizzle away. Areiko was then kicked in her stomach. Areiko yelped softly in pain as she rolled across the ground on her side. She came to a stop with her back facing Orx. Areiko clenched her eyes shut as she pushed her sizzling and burning body up by force. But then someone placed their foot onto her back pushing her back into the ground.

"Why don't you just give up?" Orx asked rather annoyed by Areiko. "You're chasing after something that you can never accomplish."

"H-how do you know that?" Areiko asked turning her head enough to see Orx. "You don't know that for sure. I **can **win… and I will!"

"How my dearLekira?" Orx reached down grabbing onto her hair as he grabbed her tail with his other hand. Again Areiko felt her body go limp as she hung there by her hair because of Orx. "Look at yourself. You're body's slowly decaying. Pretty soon there'll be nothing left of you but dust and ashes."

"That's… what… you think…"

Orx growled. He then bit onto Areiko's neck. Areiko screamed violently in pain as she felt her blood escape. Her blood bubbled against her skin which caused it to burn easily. But once her blood touched Orx's tongue, it started to burn. Orx pulled away quickly. He then turned and threw Areiko into the ground after blasting a ki beam at her.

Areiko's body now produced more steam and smoke then before. She slowly sat upright looking in front of her. Her eyes widened as Orx's shoulder suddenly hit her chest. Areiko was thrown backward creating another gash in the earth's crust. Once she had stopped, she laid there in the dirt. Her head was turned to the right staring off into the distance. Her left hand rested on her stomach. The skin on her hand burned through the skin on her stomach and then created a handprint.

Areiko panted hard as she began to think to herself. _'I can't do this… I can't go on anymore… my… my body hurts. I can't. I just can't. I'm sorry everyone. I let you all down. I thought that I could fight him, but I guess I can't. Sorry Aya that you wasted all your energy on me, and I'm sorry that I proved you wrong about the creator and the creation. I guess that… I just prove that the creation is destined to be brought down by the creator… that's how life works.' _

Orx slowly walked towards Areiko. He slowly lifted his hand into the air as a black aura started to surround his body. But then the aura flowed up his arm and into his hand. Then it pulled itself out creating an energy ball that sparked as it grew bigger.

_'I'm going to die here… there's no point to even trying…' _

Orx started to laugh madly as he looked at Areiko's shaking body. "Giving up my pet! Pathetic! I thought that you could domore then just give up! I can't wait to finish this and end everyone that you hold so damn dear!"

_'Goku… Vegeta… Britnay and Scott… Bulma and Chichi, Goten and Trunks… no. I can't let him win!' _


	25. Chapter TwentyFive

**Genetically Mutated**

**Chapter Twenty-five**

"SAY GOODNIGHT LEKIRA!" Orx shouted as he threw his hand forward. Areiko's body throbbed as her eyes flickered a teal color. Then a bright yellow light engulfed Areiko and Orx's attack.

Orx smirked thinking that he had won watching as the attack exploded. He started to laugh insanely till he heard someone's voice behind him.

"GOODNIGHT LEKIRA!"

Orx's eyes widened as he turned around. His stomach was thenblasted with a fire looking ki beam. Orx yelped in pain as he was blasted backwards. His body skid across the ground coming to a slow stop. He shook for the first time in pain. He slowly lifted up his head looking at his attacker.

The first thing he spotted was Areiko's cut up, bloody looking, bare feet. Yellow ki flared around her legs as he slowly moved his eyes upward looking at her body seeing how damaged it was from her skinburning away. His eyes widened when he came face to face with Areiko.

Her eyes were no longer their icy gray color nor were they blank. They were teal. Her soft brown hair had disappeared. Her hair was now spiked up and blonde. The roar of the yellow energy around her could be heard for miles and beyond as she stood there tightly clenching her fists.

Orx's eyes widened in fear. The creation he had created so long ago was not only dying, but it had became a super saiyan. He didn't think that it was possible for her to obtain that form since she really wasn't a saiyan. But, just like all the times before with different people, the mother of assumptions is the mother of all mess ups. But Areiko's transformation gave Orx a slight lead. Of course, since she was a super saiyan she was stronger then him. But since her body was decaying, sizzling, and burning away, the transformation only sped up the process of her body's death. Therefore giving Orx the upper hand at life.

He slowly got to his feet. Areiko gave him a death glare as she kept her eyes locked on him as he held his right arm that was bleeding. He huffed and puffed staring at the transformed creation. The small portion of his mouth smirked, and his only eye closed as he started to laugh.

Areiko didn't say word as she turned her body slightly to face him fully. "Do you want to know why I'm laughing my dear creation?"

Areiko stayed silent keeping her eyes locked on him.

"You may be stronger then me. But I have the upper hand at life." Orx removed his hand from his arm as he opened his eye. "You see, since your body is decaying, your super saiyan transformation is only speeding up the process, which means I have a better chance at living then you do."

Areiko kept her eyes locked on him. She knew perfectly well that Orx was right. She realized thatwhen she blasted Orx away; her body was in tremendous pain. Something that she has never felt before. It was like her body was imploding. But Areiko knew for her to beat Orx she had to with stand the pain, with stand the struggle, andwith stand the madness of this man before her.

"Does this face look like it gives two shits?"

Orx smirked at her, "it will when I win."

"The day you win is the day hell freezes over!"

"My dear, hell froze over when I landed on this doomed planet!"

Orx and Areiko charged at each other, colliding forearms. The two of them kept their eyes locked on each other as their arms started to hurt and burn the more they pressed against each other. Areiko's right eyebrow twitched from the pain as Orx's mouth did the same.

Areiko suddenly pulled herself away unable to bear the pain anymore. Orx threw his hand forward. Areiko ducked and slammed her fist into his stomach. Orx stumbled back but stayed on his feet. He looked up at Areiko as she came at him. Areiko punched his face throwing him into the ground. She then pounded her knee into his side breaking a few ribs. Orx let out a scream as he threw his hand forward blasting Areiko in her midsection.

But at the last second, Areiko teleported. She then reappeared behind him grabbing onto his hair. She swung him in circles and then let him go. She then got herself ready for her ultimate attack.

Areiko pulled her hands to her sides getting down low to the ground, basically putting herself into the Kamehameha stance. Orx did a few flips in the air coming to a complete stop looking down at Areiko. Her glaring teal eyes connected with his own freezing his body as if he was paralyzed.

Areiko lowered her eyebrows cringing her face. Energy started to form in her cupped hands pushing them away from each other. The energy swirled as it started to shine orange like fire. Areiko gritted her teeth trying to stay in control of the energy that she was twisting and altering in her hands.

"Fire…"

Orx's eyes widened at the power that this energy held. He couldn't believe what Areiko was doing. She was completely altering the energy flow in her body to make it more powerful. He's never seen anything like it before till now. He smirked knowing that he did prefect the ultimate saiyan being.

"Fire…" Areiko repeated. The energy in her hands bulged getting wider and got morepowerful as she repeated the word fire once more. Now the energy in her hands was about the size of her torso. "Ka… me… ha…"

Orx's eyes widened as he shook his head. "You wouldn't dare!" he shouted at her withhis voice echoing. "You launch that attack it's possible that you'll kill us both!"

Areiko smirked. "Point?" Areiko turned her head looking at her hands. The first layer of skin was gone showing a darker color. She then turned her head looking up at Orx. "Me… HAAAAH!"

Areiko threw her hands upward. The attack bursted from her hands lunging at Orx. The power of the beam threw Areiko's feet into the ground. Orx held out his hands catching the attack. Areiko continued to repeat the words 'fire kamehameha' perfecting her own Kamehameha Wave, something called Fire Kamehameha Wave.

"NOOOO!"

Orx's scream faded as anexplosion engulfed the whole area including Areiko.

Goku's eyes widened as he felt an enormous ki rise and explode into nothing. Chichi and Bulma looked at Goku as he stood there staring at the lookout's deck. Vegeta felt it as well. His eyes widened as he pushed himself off of the wall. He lowered his arms from his chest. He turned running to the front of the building looking at Goku.

"Kakkarot."

Goku turned his head looking at Vegeta. The look on the saiyans' faces turned serious as their wives still sat there and pondered about what was going on.

"Guys," Bulma started looking at them. "What's going on?"

"We'll be right back." Goku said as the two saiyans kept their eyes locked on each other.

"But—" Bulma didn't bother to finish her sentence. The two saiyan's teleported off to the battlefield to check on everything.

Vegeta and Goku appeared there in the air. Their eyes widened to the sight before them. There was nothing there. There was only a gigantic crater laying in the ground where the explosion took place. Everything around it was gone or on fire from the shockwaves. There was also no sight of Orx… or Areiko.

"REIKO!" Goku called out cupping his hands around his mouth forming a horn. "AREIKO! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Vegeta looked around trying to find any sign of life. But there was nothing. No movements, no ki readings, nothing. The area was empty. The wind started to blow blowing the dust that had rested on the battlefield into the air. When the dust lifted into the air, a few spots of blood could be seen. Some of it was in smears from someone being thrown against the ground.

The prince looked at the lower class ranked saiyan as he looked around for Areiko. Vegeta knew that if Areiko turned up dead, it was going to take a toll on his ally. Goku and Areiko were really close; they were even closer to each other then Aya and himself. Vegeta might not want to admit it but he didn't want to see Goku go through the same pain that he's going through at this very moment over Aya's death. But the saiyan prince knew that he would have to accept Aya's death and Goku would have to accept Areiko's.

"Kakkarot…" Vegeta called as he continued to watch him.

"Areiko! Areiko! If you can hear me please! Give me some kind of sign that you're alive!"

"Kakkarot!" Vegeta shouted loudly. Goku turned his head looking at him. Vegeta sighed deeply as he looked at his ally. "I'm going to be blunt about this since there's no other way of putting it." Vegeta started, "Areiko… she could be dead."

"No." Goku said in completedenial. "I'm not accepting Areiko being dead till I see a body!"

"There might not be!" Vegeta shouted. "Take a look around you Kakkarot. Look at the damage that attack had created."

Goku looked around him at the emptiness of the area. Dust continued to raise and fall with the wind. Blood smears on the ground worried Goku a little bit as he turned his head looking at Vegeta once again.

"Her body could've dissolved in the attack along with Orx's." Vegeta said looking at him straight in the eye. "Kakkarot, just because there's no body doesn't mean she's alive."

Goku looked to the side looking at the ground as he began to think that Areiko was dead. Tears whelmed up in his eyes as he tried his hardest to hold them back. But a few tears escaped his eyes. Vegeta looked at him. He then hehimself turned his head; kind of giving Goku the honor to cry over Areiko.

"Kakkarot…"

"I know Vegeta." Goku said wiping his eyes as he turned his eyes looking at the saiyan prince as the prince did the same. "Don't worry about it."

**Rustle. Rustle. **

Vegeta and Goku's good saiyan hearing picked up a rustling noise in the distance. They glanced around. The noise continued as if there were rocks being shifted around the place. Goku then turned around looking behind him as Vegeta looked over his shoulder to see in the distance a pile of rubble and rocks.

Small pieces of the debris fell as something underneath it moved. Suddenly, Goku's hopes sky rocketed hoping that would be Areiko. He hoped that Areiko was the one underneath those rocks. He hoped that the girl he had come to known as his daughter would be alive.

A rock began to lift up. A small smile appeared on Goku's face as he watched closely. But what had emerged from underneath the rock put both the low rank warrior and the prince in a state of shock.

Coming out of the rubble and debris was Orx. He was almost untouched. The only thing that was wrong with him were the wounds that he had sustained from Areiko during the fight and his disfigured face. His clothes looked like they took the most damage.

Orx placed his hand onto his head and shook it a little shaking the dizziness out of him. When he stood upright, his body began to tilt backwards. But Orx caught his balance only stumbling a little bit. He looked at his hands to make sure that he was alive. He then turned his head and looked at Goku and Vegeta who stood there wide eyed and in disbelief.

Vegeta and Goku couldn't believe what they were seeing. Orx was alive! That powerful attack that Areiko had launched did nothing. It didn't even bruise or burn him. They began to think that there was no stopping this man from doing anything. They almost lost hope at that very moment when they realized that Orx was still alive. They just couldn't believe the fact that he was alive and that he managed to walk away from that attack without even a scratch.

Orx smirked as he started to laugh madly. "MUWHAHAHAHA!"

Goku and Vegeta continued to stare in horror. As he laughed, his power sky rocketed. His ki now read well over Goku's Super Saiyan three transformation. Orx looked straight ahead at the shocked saiyans and began to approachthem without even a limp in his walk.

"Well, well, well." Orx began coming to a stop a few yards away from the saiyans. "I thought I was dead there for a minute. Lekira is amazing is she not?"

Goku and Vegeta stared, without answering.

Orx's smirk widened as far as it could go. "Amazing. She managed to kill herself with her own attack."

Goku smirked. "Not before disfiguring your face."

Orx growled. "SHUT UP YOU PIECE OF SAIYAN TRASH!" Orx vanished. Goku was suddenly hit in his stomach. He got thrown backwards bouncing off of the ground. Orx appeared in front of him in the air. Goku's eyes widened at the speed that he gave off. But Vegeta turned and threw a ki ball at Orx's back getting him good. Orx was thrown over Goku's head. He tumbled and came to a stop on his feet as he turned his head looking at Vegeta.

Vegeta stood there glaring at Orx. Orx smirked as he then pushed his body forward gliding through the air heading towards Vegeta. Vegeta thrusted his elbows back automatically getting into his super saiyan form. Then Orx was right in front of his face. The two of them then got locked in a fight made up with a series of fast punches and kicks.

Vegeta was hit every time. Even when he tired his hardest to dodge or block. Orx powered up a blast in his hand as he thrusted his arm forward placing it against Vegeta's chest. Vegeta's eyes widened as he was thrown back skidding across the dirt flinging dust into the air. Orx then threw his fist downwards into Vegeta's stomach throwing him deep within the crust of the earth.

The prince fell to his normal form passing out from the blow to his stomach. Orx looked into the crater hovering above the ground a few inches. He then placed his feet onto the dirt smirking as he looked at the prince laying there. He held his palm towards him as a black blast started to form.

"ORX!"

Orx turned his head. Suddenly Goku slammed his fist into Orx's bottom jaw. His jaw snapped as he was thrown to the ground. Goku placed his feet on the spot where Orx once stood. He watched as his enemy started to stand.

Orx turned facing Goku. His bottom jaw hung low touching his upper chest a little bit. Goku's pupils dilated as he watched Orx grab a hold of his disfigured jaw snapping it back into place. He then clamped his teeth together making sure that he got his jaw back into its joints right. He then cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders cracking those as well.

"Nicely done Goku." Orx said rotating his jaw a little bit more. "I've never taken such a hard hit in my life. No one has ever knocked my jaw out of place."

"Are you giving me an award for it?" Goku asked coldly glaring. "I would love to have one."

"Oh I bet you do." Orx smirked. "But sadly you won't be getting one."

"Will you give me one if I do it again?"

"Keyword on that sentence my friend is 'if'."

"I'm not your friend!" Goku shouted clenching his fists. Orx smirked.

"Well, what am I supposed to call you? You **did **take care of my daughter for two years."

"She's **NOT **your daughter." Goku stated coldly as a growl escaped his throat.

"Then whose daughter is she?"

"Mine." Goku answered truthfully as he lunged forward. With a burst of energy he powered up to super saiyan three throwing his fist forward. Orx grabbed onto his hand gripping it tightly digging his nails into his skin.

The right side of Goku's mouth twitched in pain as he then swung up his leg. Orx lifted up his other hand grabbing a hold of his ankle. Goku's eyes widened spotting Orx's smirk on his face.

_'This is bad…' _Goku thought.

Orx then lifted him above his head. He then began to pull down on his arm and leg arching Goku's back making an upside down U. Goku started screaming. Every time Orx yanked down harder, Goku's back cracked loudly. He clenched his eyes shut tightly as he continued to scream. Goku knew that if someone didn't save him. Orx was going to snap his body in half.

"DAAAD!"

Suddenly, Goten came out of nowhere in his super saiyan form punching Orx right across his face. Trunks then appeared in front of the enemy holding his hands out in front of him.

"BUSTER CANNON!"

Orx was blasted by a dark blue beam. He let go of Goku dropping him onto the ground as he went flying backwards. Once Goku was saved, Trunks turned sliding down the crater that his father rested in getting to his dad's side. Goten knelt down by his own father helping him sit up slowly since his back was throbbing in pain.

"You alright dad?" Goten asked looking at his father's dusty looking face.

Goku opened one eye turning it to look at his son who was still in bandages. "Yeah… but I want you to get out of here."

"Can't do that dad." Goten stated shaking his head. Goku opened his other eye looking at his son.

"Why not?"

"Because we were asked by mom and Chichi to come and help you guys out." Came Trunks voice as he carried his father – who was now conscious – up and out of the crater.

Goku blinked, "Bulma and Chichi asked you to help us?"

"That doesn't sound like the onnas we know." Vegeta said pulling away from hisson and wrapping his arm around his stomach.

"Well, they wanted us to help," Goten started to explain as he helped his father up. "They knew that something was wrong when you guys just teleported off the way you did. And they told us right there and then that we should get ready and come down to help."

"How touching."

Vegeta, Trunks, Goku, and Goten turned their heads in the direction of Orx as he stood up like nothing happened.

"Fathers and sons together." Orx smirked. "Now that you're all here, I can kill you all at once!"


	26. Chapter TwentySix

**Genetically Mutated**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Orx lunged forward blasting Trunks and Goten away. Vegeta threw his fist forward but Orx held up his hand stopping the saiyan's fist in its tracks. Vegeta's eyes widened as he felt an unseen force enter his body throwing him into the distance. Goku watched as Vegeta bounced off of the ground and then came to a slow stop. He turned his head looking at Orx. But he was blasted in his chest throwing him back.

Then Orx grabbed onto his ankle. He turned flipping Goku over his shoulder and into the ground. Goku yelped out in pain as he hit the ground. Orx then reached down grabbing onto his neck pulling him out of the ground and holding him up into the air.

"You're all so pathetic." Orx said. He then turned his body lifting up his free hand stopping the two preteens who were coming at him. He turned his disfigured face towards the boys as they tried their hardest to get out of Orx's unseen grip.

"You all try your hardest," Orx then turned his right eye over his shoulder to see Vegeta coming at him. Then Vegeta was forced against his will to come to a stop inches away from Orx's face. "But none of you succeed!"

They were then all thrown backwards sliding against the ground either on their backs or sides. Goku slowly rolled over off of his back getting onto his hands and knees. Orx watched him smirking. He lifted his arms up holding them out horizontally stopping the three saiyans coming at him again. He looked over his shoulder at Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten.

"You saiyan monkeys never learn do you?" Orx said with a smirk. He then slammed the three saiyans together. Then, a ki shield formed around them stopping them from getting out.

Orx's eye flashed red. Suddenly black sparks started to jump out from the outside of the dome. Then, black electricity jumped hitting the three saiyans inside. Goku's eyes widened as he suddenly turned his head looking over his shoulder at his allies as they stood there screaming in pain.

"Goten!" Goku cried out. Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten collapsed onto the ground. Orx laughed as he turned his head looking at Goku. Goku growled as he got to his feet. "You sick assfreak!"

Orx smirked. He suddenly vanished and reappeared in front of Goku's face. Goku's eyes widened as he was then socked in his stomach. Blood splattered out of his mouth as he was thrown back from the force of the punch. Orx smirked as he lifted up his hand using his unseen force to stop Goku. Goku hung there in the air gasping from the hit he had just took. Orx smirked once more closing his fist tightly.

Goku's eyes widened as he felt his body being crushed. He gritted his teeth and clenched his eyes shut trying to stop himself from screaming. Orx clenched his fist tighter. Goku could hear and feel his bones cracking and buckling underneath the pressure that he was taking right now. His right arm then suddenly snapped with a loud 'crack' noise. Goku's eyes shot open as he then scream loudly.

Orx opened his hand revealing Goku's body of the pressure. He waved his fingers bringing Goku to him. Goku looked at Orx as he hung there in the air in front of his face. He was then lowered so that he came face to face with Orx, the creator of Areiko. Orx looked at him with a death glare in his only eye.

"Got any last words?" Orx asked. Goku smirked as he then spit blood into Orx's face.

"Got to hell." Goku said to him.

Orx smirked. "I'll be there, but you'll be there before me." Orx held out his hand placing it onto Goku's bare chest. Goku closed his eyes as he felt the burning pain of a ki blast forming on him.

Orx laughed, suddenly when he was about to blast the attack; a orange ki beam came out of nowhere hitting Orx in his side. Orx screamed as his skin burned away. He was thrown to the ground. Goku dropped to his knees looking at Orx. He then blinked and turned his head to the left. His eyes widened as he smiled.

"AREIKO!"

There she was, Areiko. She stood there with her right bra strap hanging over her breast. Her pants were ripped and torn. On her left leg she was missing her pant leg from the knee down. Her shin was covered in blood from a gash that was right underneath her knee. She breathed hard as her left arm hung there. It was obvious that it was popped out of its socket. Blood rushed down the side of her head as she stood there. Her skin steamed, sizzled, and bubbled even more as she managed to stay in her super saiyan form. Areiko's teal eyes glared as she prepared to fire another attack.

"GOKU!" Areiko shouted out. "GET DOWN!"

Goku covered his head as he then dropped himself to the ground. Areiko grabbed onto her wrist with her right hand forcing her left hand back into its socket as she fired another ki beam throwing Orx into the ki shield that he had created. Areiko limped over to Goku grabbing onto his arm.

"Shit!" Areiko cursed as she then pulled her arm away from Goku when she realized that his skin was burning away. Goku stood up looking at his arm seeing her handprint was burned into his skin. He looked up at her body as her skin continued to get darker on her arms and legs.

"Areiko…" Goku started about to touch her again. "What's—"

"Don't touch me!" Areiko shouted stepping back and nearly falling over. "Don't… just don't touch me."

"What's going on?" Goku asked.

"She's dying." Came Orx's voice as he was now standing on his feet. Goku turned his head looking over his shoulder at him as he approached the two of them. Areiko suddenly placed her arm onto Goku's bare chest pushing him behind her. Goku stepped away from her arm after he was pushed. He looked down at his chest to see a burn mark that was bubbling a little bit.

"Everyone that shares a little bit of her DNA will burn at her touch." Orx explained as Areiko growled. "I will win either way."

"No you won't Orx!" Areiko shouted lunging at him. Goku watched as a super saiyan Areiko tackled Orx to the ground placing her hands onto his chest as she seated herself upon him. Orx pushed her off him as he then grabbed a hold of her tail.

Goku lunged forward pulling his arm back and then throwing a blue ki blast at him. Orx was hit in his head. But the attack wasn't strong enough to kill him. Orx was thrown to the ground, but not before launching a powerful attack at Areiko.

"AAH!"

Areiko screamed as she was thrown into the ground. Goku turned his head towards her about to get to her side when Orx lunged at him punching his face throwing him back. Areiko rolled onto her stomach looking at himas Goku laid there for a few minutes before deciding to get up.

"You should've stayed down." Orx started as he lifted upa fingerforming another black ki beam. Areiko's eyes widened as she turned her head looking in the direction of Goku and then at Orx.

"NO!"

Areiko stood up pushing Orx. Orx's body turned as the attack was launched. Areiko's eyes widened as the attack launched through her midsection exiting out of her back. Goku's eyes widened as he watched Areiko stumble backwards. She placed her hands onto her stomach as her blood seeped through and over her hands burning the skin away faster.

"Reiko!" Goku ran to her. He went to help her but Areiko stepped away from him. She lifted up her bloody hand blasting a ki beam at Orx. Orx was thrown back once again but this time he collided with the ki shield.

"AAAAH!" Orx screamed as the black sparks jumped into his body. Soon the shield started to flicker and then it had disappeared. Goku watched as Orx collapsed to the ground with his body smoking.

Areiko started to cough as she was now fighting to stay alive and fighting to stay in her super saiyan form. Goku looked at her as she turned her head looking at him.

"Goku… g-get them… and yourself… out… out of here."

Goku shook his head. "I'm not leaving you this time." Goku protested. "You're dying!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Areiko shouted loudly with her voice echoing. Areiko clenched her eyes shut in pain. She then looked down at her stomach that continued to bleed. "I-I'll be fine." She said to him standing upright slowly. "I don't want… something happening to you like… what had happened to Aya. I… I will not make that same mistake twice."

"Areiko…"

"Goku!" Areiko shouted looking at the older saiyan. "Don't fight with me on this one! You know you're going to lose! I need to destroy Orx and I can't have anymore help! Look at what happened to Aya! I don't need that happening again!" Areiko glared at Goku. "Go!"

She suddenly lunged herself forward. Goku watched as the blood dripped down from the slightly small hole from her back. He watched as Areiko grabbed onto Orx's hair. She then whipped him to the left blasting a beam at him. Once the beam exploded Areiko lunged through the smoke and the sounds of battle could be heard.

Goku decided to listen to Areiko's words. He ran forward throwing Goten and Trunks over his shoulders. He walked towards Vegeta getting down onto his knees. While balancing Trunks over his left shoulder he placed his hand onto Vegeta's back. Then balancing Goten on his right shoulder he placed two fingers onto his forehead and teleported off to the lookout.

When Goku arrived at the lookout, within seconds Dende was by his side helping him out, the same with Scott. Scott placed Goten onto his back lightly as Dende did his magic. Goku collapsed back onto his butt watching as Dende healed Goten, then Trunks, and then Vegeta.

Scott looked over atthe saiyan that was seated on the deck. He knelt down with his knees cracking. He then seated himself slowly down to Goku sitting Indian style.

"How's the fight going?" Scott asked looking at Goku. Goku glanced at him. He didn't want to tell him that his best friend was dying. He didn't want to tell him that Areiko's body was decaying. He didn't want to tell him that he didn't know how he was going to save Areiko if she survives the battle.

"Everything's going…" Goku searched a word for him to use so his lie sounded believable. "Smooth…"

"Smooth?"

Not believable enough, Goku knew that. He sighed leaning back on his hands as Dende approached him getting down onto his knees holding his hands out to heal him.

"It's going alright… if things keep going the way they are… the battle might break out into an eventie."

"Into an eventie?" Came Britnay's voice from behindGoku. Goku looked over his shoulder at Britnay as she stood there looking a little nervous. "What do you mean by that? Is Areiko going to die no matter if she wins or loses?"

Goku nodded, not wanting to lie to them anymore. Chichi and Bulma approached, actually they were already standing there. Bulma was kneeling by her husband having Vegeta's head resting in her lap. Chichi helped Goku to his feet once Dende had healed him. She then knelt herself down by her son keeping her eyes locked onto Goku.

"Is Areiko wounded that badly?" Chichi asked worriedly.

Goku sighed running his hand through his air. "I'm not going to hide this anymore." Goku started. He then began to explain everything about Areiko that they didn't know. By the time he was done, Britnay's hand was lying over her mouth. Scott was staring at the saiyan in shock. Chichi was looking into the face of her son not wanting to believe that Areiko was genetically created from her husband's father's blood cell, and Bulma, well she didn't want to believe any of it either.

"Right now," Goku started again looking at everyone's faces. "Orx is the only one that knows how to save Areiko I'm assuming."

Bulma stood up once Vegeta had awoken. She stood up with her son's help once he was awake. Bulma wiped herself down as she then stood there thinking about Areiko. She smiled and snapped her fingers. She then clapped her hands and nearly shrieked.

Everyone looked at her as she grinned in happiness. "Orx isn't the only one that knows how to save Areiko!"

Everyone basically gasped. Goku walked up to the blue haired pregnant woman looking at her. "Are you saying that…?"

"I know how to save her?" Bulma smirked crossing her arms over her shoulders. "They don't call me a genius for nothing."

Areiko was getting her butt kicked. The wound to her stomach was really slowing her down. It was bad enough that while in her super saiyan form; it was speeding up the process of her body's decay. Now that she had a fatale injury to her body, she was losing blood. Areiko didn't know how much time she had left before she died.

Orx laughed insanely as he thrusted his fist into her stomach wound. Areiko's eyes widened. She then screamed in pain as she collapsed to the ground cradling her stomach in pain. She rolled across her back clenching her eyes shut tightly biting her bottom lip in pain.

Orx then kicked her in her face. Areiko rolled stopping on her bleeding stomach. Her super saiyan blonde hair faltered and then collapsed past her shoulders turning back to its soft brown color.

"You're so pathetic." Orx said grabbing a handful of her hair and lifting her up. "You tried so, so hard to beat me."

Areiko huffed and puffed closing her eyes. "Who… who said that I was done with you?" Areiko felt Orx's hand appear on her back. Then a burning pain shot through her as she felt their skin burning away.

"I did."

Areiko then suddenly realized that there was no way that Orx's power could've sky rocketed the way it did. She then opened her senses instead of keeping them locked just on Orx and herself. She sensed something in the distance. Something big, something powerful, something that was feeding Orx his power.

Areiko then placed her right hand onto her left hand thrusting her elbow into his stomach. Orx's head appeared over her shoulder as she then lifted up her right hand slamming it into his face knocking him to the ground. While Orx flew back, heended up ripping the handful of hair that was once attached to Areiko's head. She placed her hand onto her stomach as she launched herself into the air.

With her arm tightly around her stomach, she continued to search forthe exact location of the powerful energy that was giving Orx his power. She then locked her eyes onto it. In the back of the woods of Mount Paoz, she spotted a bright red glow in the background. She went to lunged herself forward till she felt Orx's hands onto her shoulders.

He grabbed onto her wrists pulling her arms backwards. He smirked placing his foot into the middle of her spine pushing her back forward and pulling her arms backwards. Areiko's eyes widened as she began toscream. Orx could feel the cracks in Areiko's back as he kept his foot on her spine. He smirked when he managed to pull her right arm out of her socket which caused Areiko to scream louder.

"So you've found the source of my power." Orx smirked. "I'm shocked at you. When I trained you, you were able to find the source of the most powerful ki. But now you can't… hm… I wonder why!" Orx pulled at Areiko's arms kicking her in her back causing her to scream again. "I know why! You're weak!" He repeated his action from before.

Areiko gritted her teeth stopping herself from screaming the second time. "I'm not weak!" A burst of yellow aura flared around Areiko throwing Orx back a few feet. She then turned around throwing a ki beam at his chest throwing him back even more.

She then turned around to see the red light glowing brighter. Instantly she knew that Orx was taking energy from the planet or from the life on Earth.

_'Once I destroy that Orx… you're done…' _The yellow aura flared around her once more as she blasted off with a tail following close behind her.


	27. Chapter TwentySeven

**Genetically Mutated**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

"They don't call me a genius for nothing." Bulma announced with a proud smirk on her face. A smile appeared on Britnay's face as she approached Bulma standing next to Goku.

"Are you sure that you know how to save her?" Britnay asked.

Bulma turned her head looking at her, "am I sure?" Bulma repeated. She smirked once more standing up straight, well as straight as her aching back would allow her to go. "Of course!"

"How do we do it?" Scott asked impatiently looking at Bulma. Bulma turned her eyes onto him as she started to explain it to him.

"Well, we all know that Areiko's body is decaying. So, all we really have to do is create new DNA for her using the DNA that Orx had used to create her." Bulma explained.

"There's one flaw in that onna." Vegeta said looking at her. "Unfortunately we don't have Kakkarot's father's blood."

"Yeah, you're right about that." Bulma said to her husband. She then turned her head looking at Goku with a smile plastered on her face. "But we do have Goku."

Goku blinked a few times not understanding what she meant. "Huh?"

"Goku," Chichi started looking at her husband catching on to what Bulma was saying. "You're the son of Bardock. So your blood runs through Areiko's veins."

Goku blinked. He then felt like an idiot because he didn't get it the first time. He placed the Son Grin onto his face and rubbed the back of his head. "Heh… woops…"

"But… there's another problem." Goten said also understanding everything. "How are we going to get Orx's blood?"

Everyone fell silent. They thought about Goten's question, which was actually a rather good question. They knew that Orx wasn't going to willingly give them his blood to save the creature that he's trying so hard to kill. If they knew that he was going too, they would've asked. Britnay began to think more about this. She blinked a few times thinking that she had an answer to solve their newly found problem.

"Bulma," Britnay started turning her head towards the blue haired woman. "Is it possible that you could demutate a blood cell?"

Bulma blinked. She placed her hand onto her chin thinking about that question. "Well… I guess I could try to… why?"

"Because if you can demutate Areiko's blood all the way back to Orx's blood cell, we wouldn't have to get some from him."

Bulma thought about it. She nodded her head understanding what Britnay was saying. But she knew that what she was asking was nearly impossible. She then sighed shaking her head looking at the human teenager.

"I highly doubt that I have the time to do that." Bulma stated to her. "Areiko could be dead by the time I finally get to Orx's blood cell."

Britnay looked down. Goku placed his hand onto her shoulder telling her that it wasn't that bad of an idea. Vegeta stayed silent as everyone started to talk about Bulma's idea and they all finally agreed to do it. They all agreed that when the battle was over, they were going to create a new DNA for Areiko's body.

Vegeta turned his head. He turned around and walked away as everyone continued to talk. He still wanted Areiko dead for what had happened to Aya. And there was no doubt in his mind that he would feel that way about Areiko for a long time. But he didn't want his friend, Goku, to go through the same pain that he's going through right now.

Of course, Aya Briefs would be wished back. But it still wouldn't change the fact that she had died. It wouldn't change a thing. It could possibly make things worse because Vegeta would have to look at Aya everyday and remember that day she was killed. It was bad enough that he was already kicking himself for just standing there like an idiot. But Vegeta knew that he would have to put Aya's death behind him, and he knew that he would have to just stop blaming himself for it. But he knew that he wasn't going to stop blaming Areiko for it.

"So it's settled then." Bulma said clapping her hands together that caught the attention of the saiyan prince. "After the battle," she started. "I'll get the blood from Goku and a dead Orx and we'll save Areiko."

Everyone nodded. But the one fear that was rising up in all of them (including Vegeta) was that… was Areiko going to be able to survive long enough to give her a new DNA?

Areiko flew as fast as she could to the light that was feeding Orx his power. When she had gotten there, her eyes widened coming to a complete stop. What she looked upon was a very, VERY large ki ball. Instantly Areiko knew that this ball of energy was bigger and A LOT stronger then Goku's spirit bomb. She also knew that if she destroyed that, she would destroy earth! There was nothing that she could possibly do about it. But she swore to herself and everyone on the planet that she would find away to destroy this energy and defeat Orx.

Orx suddenly slammed his elbow into her back. Areiko screamed as pain shot through her. She began to plummet to the ground but Orx grabbed onto her ankle tossing her up lightly. He once again grabbed onto her arms but this time pinned them behind her back so she couldn't use them. He held them tightly digging his claws into her flesh as his hands burned.

"It's too late for you and this damn planet." He whispered in her ear. "I'm going to win. I'm going to kill you. And I'm going to destroy this pathetic round ball that you call earth!"

Orx snapped her wrist. Areiko clenched her eyes shut as she bared the pain without screaming. Orx then grabbed onto the arm that was popped out of its socket. He turned it all the way around breaking it easily. The pain that was created from that move, Areiko couldn't hold the scream. She screamed loudly scaring the crows and birds out of the trees around the area.

He then swung her around in circles. Once he was finished swinging her getting them both dizzy, he slammed her facefirst into the ground. Areiko laid there for a few minutes allowing her body to take the pain. She pushed herself up with her only useable arm. She lifted up her head slowly looking at Orx who instantly grabbed onto her mouth. Areiko tried desperately to get out of Orx's hold, she really didn't want a disfigured mouth like what Orx has.

"You know my dear, you should've just kept us where we originally were." Orx said to her holding onto her tightly. "The closer I am to this ball of energy behind me," a smirk appeared on his face. "The stronger I become."

Areiko threw her hand forward. She blasted ki beams repeatedly at him. Orx just smirk as his chest didn't even burn from them. Areiko's eyes widened. She couldn't bare the pain anymore on her face. She then threw her hand foward latching it onto Orx's face. Orx then yelped a little as Areiko pressed her thumb nail into his eye.

Orx let her go. Suddenly he transformed to his killer self slashing at her body. Areiko screamed as her blood spilled into the air falling onto the ground and splattering all over them both. Areiko managed to dodge the attack that was coming at her face. She then threw her shoulder into his chest. Her eyes faded a little as she then bit onto his chest ripping a piece of flesh off of him.

Once the taste of blood appeared in her mouth, she instantly snapped out of her animalistic form. Looking in front of her she spotted Orx holding his hands on his chest as blood seeped out of him. Areiko tangled her fingers together as she then hammered Orx into the ground. Areiko looked up at the red glowing light before her. She lunged herself forward but Orx appeared in her way backhanding her into the side.

Areiko collided into a mountain, instantly causing it to crumble from the impact. She then lifted herself up shaking her head shaking out rocks and dirt. When her eyes turned towards the ground in front of her, she spotted Orx's feet. Her eyes slowly ran up his legs looking at his chest for a minute as blood poured down him. Her eyes thenlocked with Orx's. Her eyes stayed within his as he lowered himself to his knees looking at her in her face.

"My dear, dear sweet thing." Orx reached forward placing his hand onto her cheek that he then quickly withdrew once his skin started to burn away. "I'm sorry that this had to end this way."

Areiko growled. "I'm sorry too."

"So then you understand that I have to kill you now?"

Areiko glared at him as a small smirk appeared on her burnt mouth. "No, I'm sorry that you're a failure."

Orx looked at her funny. "Me? A failure? Don't make me laugh my dear." Orx grabbed onto the bottom of her bra lifting her up to her feet. "Last time I checked, I wasn't the one that's decaying. And I sure as hell wasn't the one that killed their own best friend."

Areiko's eyes widened as she thought of Aya. Orx smirked seeing that he had touched Areiko's weak point. He then tossed Areiko backwards a little. Areiko stumbled but she caught her balance once more.

"I was shocked myself when I saw what you did." Orx said to her, "I always knew you were an animal. But not like that."

Areiko covered her ears with her hands shaking her head. "NO! NO! NO!" Areiko could hear Orx's voice through the flesh of her hands, but she couldn't make out what he was saying. She growled suddenly cupping her hands to her side as she started to collect energyin between her hands.

"I'm sick and tired of hearing your fucking annoying voice!" She shouted. "AND I'M SICK OF YOUR BULL SHIT! FIRE! KA! ME! HA! ME! HAH!"

Areiko threw her hands forward pushing herself backwards. Orx's eyes widened when he realized that not only did he touch her weak spot, buthe found the one thing that got her pissed, which was never a good thing. Areiko repeated her attack blowing Orx away into the distance. Once he was gone, Areiko collapsed to her right knee placing her left fist against the dirt. She began to sweat as she huffed and puffed.

"I… I'm not going to be alive much longer…" Areiko closed one eye looking up at the red ball of energy before her. She knew that she couldn't destroy it. It would destroy earth, and she didn't want that.

A smirk appeared on her face as she lunged herself forward. She held her fists out in front of her as if she was some type of bullet. Her body pierced through the outer layer of the energy ball. When Orx returned, his eyes widened as he spotted Areiko floating in the middle of his power giving energy ball.

Her head hung against her chest with her hairwaving behind her. Her arms resting against her sides. Her skin started to decay faster then ever before. Areiko slowly lifted up her head to revealthat her eyeswere closed. She then shot themopen, revealing to Orx their white color. She then bared her fangs. She thrusted her arms backwards as an aura appeared around her. Her hair waved as the energy ball started to decrease in size and in power.

Orx shook his head. "No! No! My precious power!" He blinked a few times, then a disgusting smirk appeared on his face. "You absorb that Lekira! And you'll die for sure!"

Areiko screamed as her body throbbed in pain as the energy continued to stink within her flesh. Her fangs ended up growing longer and the same with her hair. Her hair started to stop waving as the power soon disappeared within her body. But soon it started up again when a blackish red aura appeared around Areiko.

Orx's eyes widened, this is what he feared, and this is what Areiko wished for.

Areiko pulled her arms to her right side. She hovered there as the aura around her flowed through her. The power that wasflowing aroundher entered her hands and her hands got rid of the energy just as quickly as she had gained it. Areiko mumbled a few words in some different language that was unknown to her, but Orx knew that it was saiyan.

The energy in Areiko's hands was black with red sparks jumping from it. Areiko smirked as her eyes were still white. She licked her fangs looking at the man below who was now suddenly trembling with fear.

"Get ready to die Orx!" Areiko shouted with her voice sounding a little off. Those mumbled words that she had said before were now shouted as she threw her hands forward.

Orx shook his head as he held his hands out in front of him. But that did nothing. Since Areiko absorbed the base of his power, he was technically weak compared to her. His arms buckled underneath the stress and pain of the attack. He let out a dying scream, but not before he got a few words out of his mouth that reached Areiko's ears.

"THIS ISN'T OVER LEKIRA!"

Those were his last words. Areiko watched as the attack engulfed Orx's body and exploded. His body parts collapsed to the ground as his blood rained down on the earth in sheets as if the clouds were bleeding.

Areiko's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she suddenly dropped herself to the ground. Her arms shook as she forced herself up to see Orx's body one last time. "I… win this time…" Areiko stood up hunched over. She placed her decaying hand onto her bleeding chest. She turned around and limped off entering the woods as Orx's blood continued to rain from the sky.

Everyone (but Scott, Britnay, Bulma and Chichi) felt that sudden burst of power down below them. They sensed one leave this earth and the other was so low it felt like a baby's ki. Goku looked over at Vegeta who nodded his head. Goku then smiled.

"It's over… the fight is finally over…"

"Thatit is…" Vegeta started looking at his comrade. "But the fight for Areiko's life is not over yet, and if you want to save her Kakkarot, we better go find her."

Goku nodded his head as he looked at Vegeta seriously. Since he knew that he shared the same DNA as Areiko, he requested a blanket from Dende so he could carry Areiko back to the lookout. When Dende returned, he handed Gokua folded brown blanket. Goku took it with a smile.

"Thanks Dende," Goku said shaking his hand.

Dende nodded, "no problem Goku."

"Let's go Kakkarot."

Goku looked over at Vegeta as he nodded his head. "Right behind you Vegeta." The two saiyans leapt into the air and blasted off heading back down to the surface of earth. Britnay was looking over the edge watching as the two saiyans disappeared within the clouds.

"I hope they bring her back in time…" Britnay said out loud to herself.

"I hope so too Brit."

Britnay turned her head looking at Scott, he then grinned a little. "But I know that they'll get Reiko here and she'll be just fine."

Areiko wandered around the woods. She was waiting for her body to give up on her. She was waiting to die. But she knew that it wasn't going to happen anytime soon. She soon came to a clearing. She looked around the clearing watching as the grass blew in the gentle breeze. She smiled once she spotted some shade on the ground.

"Shade…" she said softly to herself. She walked over, her blood spilling onto the green grass. She then realized that the shade was being created from a sakura tree, or famously known as a cherry tree.

Areiko smiled weakly seating herself into the grass slowly. She leaned her cut, bleeding, and bruised back gently against the bark as she started to talk to herself. "The perfect place… to… to die."

Areiko's eyes slowly closed as her head rolled to the side.


	28. Chapter TwentyEight

**Genetically Mutated**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Goku and Vegeta arrived at the old battlefield to see that nothing has changed. Goku looked around blinking. He then looked up seeing a mountain that was once standing was no longer there.

"I think the battle was moved." Goku said swinging the brown blanket over his shoulder. "Let's go check over in that direction." He looked forward blasting off.

Vegeta hovered there for a minute. He sighed following the saiyan that he knows as Kakkarot.

The two saiyans arrived at the scene. Goku searched around for a sign of anything, anything at all. Vegeta was on foot searching when he tripped over something. The prince regained his balance. He turned his head to see Orx's arm laying there on the ground. He looked at the arm oddly as he tapped it with his foot. He then looked up, his eyes widening to the sight before him.

There laid all of Orx's body parts and internal organs that was drenched in blood, actually, the whole place was. That was the first thing they noticed. Goku landed next to Vegeta. He was just as horrified as the prince was. Vegeta walked forward a little bit looking at everything on the ground.

"There's no way…" Goku followed Vegeta. "That Reiko could've done something like this…"

"Believe it Kakkarot," Vegeta said turning his head to look at him, "she obviously did it. But it doesn't really matter how she had killed him. At least that bastard's dead."

Goku nodded in agreement. "Well, it's not going to be so hard getting Orx's blood now."

Vegeta shook his head. "It sure isn't."

Goku glanced around. There was no sign of Areiko, which worried him. "Yo Kakkarot," Goku turned his eyes over at Vegeta who had bent down to the ground looking at blood. He turned his head looking at Goku. "I've found Areiko's blood."

"How do you…" Goku stopped his question. He looked down at the ground at the deranged colored blood. He placed a nervous grin onto his face as he approached Vegeta. Vegeta rolled his eyes looking forward as he stood upright.

"Let's go find her."

Goku blinked a little as the two saiyans started walking forward following Areiko's blood trail. "Vegeta… why do you want to find Areiko so badly?"

"I don't." Vegeta said coldly.

"Then why are you?"

"Who else is going to help you Kakkarot?" Vegeta asked turning his head to look at Goku. Goku shrugged his shoulders. He knew who else would've helped him, his son would've. But he didn't want to start an argument with him.

The two traveled in silence till Vegeta (who was ahead) suddenly stopped at the edge of a clearing. Goku caught up standing next to him. His eyes widened as the wind started to blow.

Cherry blossoms fell out of the tree flying with the wind as the grass bent downwards meeting face to face with the soil it lived in. Leaning against the tree with a few cherry blossoms resting onher was Areiko. Her eyes were closed as blood poured out of her body as she sat there. There was almost nothing left of her skin. You could probably now see a little bit of her muscles. This was true when the two saiyans approached.

"Areiko." Goku called placing his hand onto Areiko's shoulder but quickly removed it when he started to burn. Areiko's eyebrows raised as her head rolled in the other direction. Vegeta stood in the middle of the clearing watching Goku as he knelt himself down into the small pool of blood that had formed underneath the creation.

"Areiko." Goku called again. Areiko groaned as her eyes clenched tightly. She opened them slowly looking at ablurry vision of Goku. Goku smiled at her. "Good to see that you're alive."

"Not… for… long…." Areiko said closing her eyes again. "So… cold…"

"Stay awake Reiko." Goku demanded as he pulled the blanket off of his shoulder. He pulled Areiko forward being careful with her. He then wrapped her tightly in the blanket. Goku scooped her up holding her bridal style as he turned looking at Vegeta.

Vegeta nodded his head. The two of them took to the air. Areiko cuddled within the blanket holding it tightly to her body. Her body ached as the whipping wind touched her burning face and pressed the brown blanket against her skin. As she laid in Goku's arms, she began to think about everything that had occurred over the past fewweeks.

When her first flashback came about, Areiko didn't want to believe it. But the few others that she had had afterwards proved to her that she was a monster. And Orx's appearance proved that statement. When she started to think about her past, she realized how many people and planets she's destroyed. There's got to be a survivor out there that wants her dead. Not one survivor… but many of them. They could come to earth and endanger them all again. Areiko didn't want to be the cause of another tragedy like this one.

Tragedy, when that word came to her mind she instantly thought about Aya's death. She was the one that caused her to die. It was all her fault. Areiko was going to have to live with the fact that Aya was killed because of her. She was going to have to face Aya everyday –once she was wished back- knowing that she was the one that had killed her. She couldn't do it. She didn't want to do it. Areiko turned her eyes onto Vegeta who flew next to Goku in silence.

When Areiko's eyes met with Vegeta, she just wanted to cry. Aya was basically Vegeta's daughter. Areiko knew that Vegeta hated her, and wanted her dead for what had taken place. Who couldn't blame her? She was the reason why Aya was torn away from Vegeta. Areiko was the reason why Vegeta's daughter was now in the otherworld.

As Areiko continued to ponder about these events; the closer they got to the lookout. Areiko sighed. She was going to make the hardest decision of her life. One that she was making to protect the ones she loved.

When they arrived at the lookout, Areiko's eyes met with Aya's body. Areiko looked away trying not to cry, but it was useless. She cried anyway. Goku heard her crying and held her close as he landed softly on the lookout deck. Britnay ran over looking at Areiko instantly coming to shock about how she looked.

Goku laid her on her back removing the blanket. Areiko looked at Britnay and Scott. She quickly grabbed onto the blood covered blanket wrapping it around her once more.

"I don't want them to see me like this…" Areiko said softly as she found herself drifting in and out of consciousness.

Goku nodded his head, "I understand… Dende you think we can heal her inside?"

Dende nodded afterwards. "Yup. Come on." Goku lifted Areiko into his arms once more following Dende into the lookout leaving everyone behind them.

Britnay covered her face sighing shakily. "This is hell…"

Chichi nodded. "Yup… but at least its over."

Britnay lifted her face out of her hands turning to look at Areiko's adoptive mother nodding agreeing with her. "Yeah… true…"

"Vegeta," Bulma started looking at her husband. "Was Orx's body left inone piece so we can use his blood?"

"Left in pieces is more like it." Vegeta corrected looking at her. "But yes… we're able to use his blood."

Bulma nodded. "Alright. When Goku comes back, do you mind fetching Orx's blood?"

Vegeta grumbled softly. He then closed his eyes and shook his head. "No, I don't mind." Bulma hugged her husband. She knew that it was hard for him to do anything FOR Areiko since what happened to Aya.

Goku set Areiko down gently onto the floor. She had fallen unconscious once they entered the hallway. Dende opened up the blanket sighing shakily looking at her body.

"I'm amazed she's even alive." Dende held his hands outwards as his body started to glow along with Areiko's.

"I'm amazed as well." Goku started watching as Areiko's wounds started to heal. But not her skin. "But she's a fighter."

Dende nodded. Once he was finished he wrapped Areiko back up in the blanket standing up turning to look at Goku. "There's nothing I can do about her skin."

Goku nodded walking towards Areiko picking her up once more. "I know that Dende. But thanks for trying."

Dende nodded as he followed behind Goku. They two of them exited looking at everyone at the lookout. Chichi was already on Goten's back as Vegeta picked up his wife. Britnay and Scott were seated upon Trunks's shoulders. They were all ready to head back to Capsule Corp to take care of Areiko.

"Wow," Goku started with a smile. "You guys are fast."

"Well we want to get Areiko better." Goten said with a smile. Goku looked at Areiko's face. She looked a little peaceful, burnt, but peaceful. Goku turned his head looking at Dende once more.

"Thanks again Dende."

Dende nodded, "no problem." The small Namekian watched as they all flew off. He then got Mr. Popo to place Aya's body some where safe so she could be wished back.

When they arrived at Capsule Corp, Chichi ordered Goten to take Britnay home and Bulma ordered Trunks to take Scott. The two teenagers and the two preteens walked away going in different directions. Bulma opened the door for Goku as he walked inside heading towards Bulma's lab.

"Hold on Goku," Bulma said as she walked over to a table. She moved some of her and her father's inventions. She then cleaned it off pointing to it. "Place her here."

"Alright." Goku rested Areiko down onto the steel table as Bulma walked over to a closet.

"Goku, you do know that for me to take blood from you," Bulma pulled out a needle. "I'm going to have to use this."

Goku's eyes widened as he shivered. He then looked at Areiko and sighed. He then nodded. Chichi held her husband's hand as Bulma walked over to Vegeta handing him a test tube with a cotton swab in it.

Vegeta took it instantly knowing what to do with it. But he waited a few minutes watching as Goku squirmed from the needle. Vegeta rolled his eyes then teleported off back to where he could find Orx's body.

When he arrived there, he approached the closest puddle of blood. He dipped the cotton swab into it then placed it into the tube securing the cap on. He didn't really want to do this. But he didn't want to see Goku going through the same pain that he's going through with Aya.

Vegeta sighed as he teleported back to Capsule Corp. Already Bulma was working on Areiko's new DNA. Chichi held her hand out looking at Vegeta. Vegeta handed her the test tube as she walked towards Bulma handing it to her.

Bulma grinned as she took it. "Thanks Chichi."

Chichi, Goku, and Vegeta soon left after helping Bulma to put Areiko in a secure tank where no oxygen could touch her body to burn her skin away faster.

A few days had gone by. Areiko groaned. She sat up a little instantly hitting her head on something. She looked in front of her realizing that she was in a plastic bubble with IV's in her arms. She instantly ripped them out, even the one that was giving her body its blood. She placed her hand onto the plastic using her ki to burn it away. When the hole was big enough she crawled through putting her feet onto the tile floor.

Areiko stumbled forward. Her legs were weak from laying down for so long. She blinked realizing that she was in a hospital gown, but she wasn't in a hospital. She then realized that she must be at Capsule Corp's infirmary. She looked at her arms to see that her skin had returned to her.

"How did I…?" Areiko's question was cut off to the door opening. She looked up to see Chichi and Bulma entering. Chichi's eyes began to water as she ran up to Areiko hugging her tightly.

"You're awake!" She shouted nearly blowing out Areiko's eardrum. Chichi turned her head looking at Bulma. "It worked!"

"Why wouldn't it have?" Bulma asked. "Questioning me Chichi?"

"No… just… at first I wasn't sure if it was going to work." Chichi said honestly. Areiko pulled herself out of Chichi's grip looking at the two human women.

"What are you two talking about?" Areiko asked.

"Well, Bulma came up with something that had stopped your body from decaying." Chichi answered. Areiko looked at her arms and legs to see that she was right. She then turned her attention up at Bulma.

"What did you do?" Areiko asked.

"I simply just created new blood for you." Bulma answered. "Goku gave us some of his blood and Vegeta went off to get Orx's."

"Orx?" Areiko repeated. "Where is he now?"

"Orx? He's dead." Chichi said to Areiko gaining her attention. "It's been two days after the battle Areiko. Orx is gone."

Areiko nodded her head. She then looked atthe women once more. "What about Goku and Vegeta?"

"They set off with the dragon radar to find the Dragonballs to wish everyone back to life." Bulma answered. "Speaking of which… we better get to the lookout. And get you dressed."

Soon they were all at the lookout waiting for Vegeta and Goku to return. Areiko was seated along the lookout wall watching as Bulma, Chichi, Goten, Trunks, even Britnay and Scott talk. Areiko wanted to know how they could do it. She wanted to know how they could just forget about what had happened two days ago and weeks before. How could they forget that everyone died? How? Areiko didn't know if she even wanted to know how they did it.

Areiko looked down placing her hand onto her necklace. She lifted it up in her grip looking at the charm. "Son Areiko" she read it over and over again. She was no longer part of the Son Family. At least she didn't think so.

"Hey everyone! We're back!" Came Goku's voice was he placed a black duffle bag onto the lookout deck. "And we're ready to wish everyone back!"

Areiko watched from the distance as Shenron, the eternal dragon, appeared before her eyes and ask the famous question that she's heard in stories about their adventures. "What is your first wish?"

Areiko turned her head thinking about everything like she had did the first time two days ago. "We wish to restore all of the lives killed by Orx." Came Goku's voice.

"Your wish has been granted…"

Areiko then turned to look to see everyone appearing at the lookout. She didn't want to be here when Aya is wished back. She hopped off of the wall suppressing her energy so no one would notice her. She walked towards the edge of the lookout. She placed her hand onto the charm of her necklace looking over her shoulder to make sure that no one was watching. And there wasn't anyone watching her, they were all to busy hugging each other. Areiko turned her body forward and leapt off of the lookout deck flying off.

When Aya was brought back, she was instantly tackled by Britnay. Aya hugged everyone that stepped in her way. But she was truthfully looking for Areiko. The last time Aya had seen Areiko was when she was killed and the last time she talked to her was when she convinced Areiko to continue fighting. But her worriment sky rocketed when she didn't see her at the lookout.

"Where's Areiko?" Aya asked looking around over everyone's head.

"Um…" Scott looked behind him. "She was sitting at the wall a little while ago."

"I'll go check at home just in case." Goku said approaching the side of the lookout. After Aya had hugged Vegeta for a long period of time, she rushed over to meet Goku.

"I'll come with you. I wanna see my Reiko-chan." Aya said looking into the face of the one she called Teddy-chan.

Goku smiled as he nodded. The two of them took off heading down to the surface of the earth getting to Mount Paoz.

They landed on the front porch entering the house. The lights were out, but they didn't bother to turn them on since it was bright outside.

"Areiko?" Goku called throughout the house was he walked upstairs. Aya reached up into the air getting onto her tippy-toes pulling the pulley to turn on the kitchen light. Instantly she spotted a piece of paper on the table. She looked down at it and picked it up. She then called for Goku.

"Goku! Goku!" Aya turned her head looking at the doorway that lead out of the kitchen. "Goku!" She called once more. She heard Goku coming down the stairs then entering the living room.

"What is it?" Goku questioned approaching her. Aya turned her body fully around to face him. She glanced at the piece of paper. She then held it out towards him as he took it from her. Aya didn't say anything as Goku began to read.

**_Dear Goku, _**

_**I'm sorry. But I can't do this anymore. I can't stay here knowing that Orx only showed up because of me. I was the cause of this… and as I thought aboutmore and more of my past… I realized that no matter where I go I'll always be hunted down to be killed because of what I've done. That's the whole reason why I left. I didn't want something like this happening again. I hope you can understand… thank you for everything Teddy-chan **_

_**Love, **_

_**Areiko**_

The paper shook a little in his hands. Goku placed the piece of paper down onto the table. He then turned his eyes to the left to spot Areiko's necklace that he had given to her at the party. Goku sighed deeply taking the necklace into his hand. He moved the charm around in between his fingers looking at it as it shined in the light.

Aya reached to the table taking the note reading it over again. She then turned her eyes onto Goku as he sighed once more placing the necklace down.

"She's… she's not coming back… is she?"

Goku turned to look at Aya, "I don't know…"

**To be continued…**


	29. Alternate Ending

**A/N: hey there everyone! This right here is just an alternate ending. Two stories may possibly be spun off of this ending. So, it really took my awhile to get this chapter written since I wasn't sure how I should've started it. But now that it's written I hope that you enjoy this ending and if not, I'm sorry, lol. Some things in this chapter are pretty much the same like the original ending, but there will be a few twists in here. Well, I'll let you read now! I hope you enjoy this. **

**

* * *

****Alternate Ending**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Vegeta and Goku got to the battlefield. The two of them were horrified at the scene in front of them. There was basically nothing left. The trees that once surrounded the area were completely gone, it was basically a desert now.

Goku glanced around. He turned his head to the right to see that a mountain that was once there no longer stood. Goku turned looking at Vegeta who was standing off in the distance of the battlefield checking things out.

"Vegeta!" Goku called to him. Vegeta turned his head looking at him. "We should go there!" Goku pointed.

Vegeta walked over to him with his arms crossed over his chest. "Why may I ask?"

"Because a mountain that once stood there is no longer there," Goku explained, "the battle could've been moved or something."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Alright, then let's go." Vegeta took off. Goku caught the attitude in the prince's voice, but he decided to dismiss it and follow him.

Goku held onto the blanket as he flew right behind Vegeta. He then caught up to him. Goku turned his head looking at the prince. "Vegeta," Goku started, "why are you helping me?"

"What?" Vegeta asked turning his head looking at him.

"Why are you helping me?" Goku repeated. "You know, why are you helping me to look for Reiko."

"Because Kakkarot," Vegeta answered not wanting to answer him truthfully.

"I thought you hated her."

"I do." Vegeta said. "I hate her with a passion for what had happened to Aya."

Goku blinked a few times, "Vegeta… that was an accident."

"Call it what you wish Kakkarot," Vegeta snapped glaring at Goku, "but that was no accident. And I'll never forgive Areiko for what had took place here today. I'll never forget, and I sure as hell know that I'll never forgive her."

Vegeta blasted off, getting the scene faster then Goku. Goku ended up coming to a stop but Vegeta's answer. Suddenly, the reason why he believed that Vegeta wanted Areiko alive so he could just, well, hate her. Goku knew what was going to come out of this hatred from Vegeta. He knew very well. It could lead to the downfall of Areiko since she was crushed by Aya's death as well.

Goku soon caught up to Vegeta to see the saiyan prince kneeling down by a limp that used to be attached to a body that called itself Orx. The lower class saiyan landed behind Vegeta glancing around looking for any trace of Areiko near by. Goku sighed coming to a disappoint to see that she wasn't there.

As Vegeta looked around, he found a trail of blood on the ground that lead away from the battlefield. The prince walked over looking down, instantly he knew that it was Areiko's blood. He began to think if he should tell Goku. If he didn't Areiko would never be found and she'll die out there in the woods. Basically what Vegeta wanted. He wanted her dead, but something inside of him, deep down in his heart told himself to do the right thing, which was to tell Goku.

"Yo Kakkarot," Vegeta called looking over his shoulder. Goku turned his head looking at the saiyan who waved him over. Goku walked over adjusting the blanket on his shoulder.

"What is it?"

"Look," Vegeta pointed to the ground. Goku looked down, he then bent down to the ground with his knees cracking. "The blood leads all the way into the forest." Vegeta pointed out, "it's most likely Reiko since Orx's limps are over there."

Goku looked up following the blood trail with eyes. Then silently he stood up and walked forward leaving Vegeta behind him. Vegeta soon followed a few minutes afterwards. Goku glanced over his shoulder at Vegeta who walked a few feet behind him with his arms crossed over his chest.

There was no doubt in his mind that he was thinking about Aya. Goku could see it in Vegeta's eyes that he missed her. He wanted her back. And something told him that he was only helping Goku to find Areiko was too, one, keep her alive because Vegeta doesn't want Goku to go through the pain he's going through, and two, Areiko is Aya's best friend and she would want her here when she gets wished back.

But Goku couldn't help but be angry at Vegeta for what he had said to him. That he'll always hate Areiko. It was going to be extremely difficult for Areiko and Vegeta to even look at each other in the eye. Areiko would probably refuse to go to Capsule Corp. for anything, not even to go see Aya. Goku knew that the two of them shouldn't really put themselves through pain that was only an accident.

Goku turned his eyes forward, instantly coming to a stop with Vegeta stopping behind him. Goku's eyes locked onto a meadow that was covered in wild flowers. But there was something different to these flowers, there was blood on them. Goku walked forward a bit listening to the swishing of the flowers as he walked. He bent down lightly placing his fingers on one petal of a flower by his feet. The blood was still warm, and still freshly wet.

Goku glanced around a bit, and that's when he noticed the sakura tree. He watched as the wind blew blowing sakura blossoms onto a figure that was leaning against a tree. The figure was barely alive, barely moving, barely breathing. They were covered in blood from head to toe. And their skin was burning away rather quickly.

"Reiko!" Goku called out tearing the blanket off of his shoulder and running over to her. Vegeta proceeded forward but stopped in the middle of the field glancing around a little before he locked his eyes onto the saiyan that he called Kakkarot.

"Reiko…?" Goku called softly as he knelt himself down by Areiko. She didn't respond to him. Her eyes stayed closed and her body stayed lifeless. Goku placed his hand onto Areiko's exposing shoulder, but quickly drew back when his hand started to burn and burn badly.

He looked by his side picking up the brown blanket and resting it gently on Areiko who stayed asleep as she was gently being scooped back and held in the saiyan's arms. Goku approached Vegeta who took a long stare into the face of the dying girl before looking at Goku.

"She alive?"

Goku nodded solemnly, "yeah… but barely, I wanna get her to the lookout before she completely disappears from our lives."

"I wouldn't mind that." Vegeta mumbled to himself. Obviously Goku had heard. Goku glared at Vegeta a little gripping Areiko tighter in his arms.

"Vegeta," Goku started getting the prince's attention, "sooner or later, you're going to have to forgive Reiko. Once Aya's wished back you'll see how different things will be."

Vegeta stayed silent watching as his comrade took to the air. The prince rolled his eyes and followed him soon after.

Everyone waited impatiently for Vegeta and Goku to return with Areiko. Britnay paced and Scott watched her, getting dizzy from her pacing. Bulma was standing to the left a little with her son as Chichi was sitting on the lookout deck with her son standing next to her, who was also watching Britnay pace. Dende stood to the right of everyone thinking of the condition that Areiko might be in when she arrived.

Soon Goku appeared at the lookout walking towards Dende. Dende met him halfway at the deck. Goku got down onto his knees slowly resting Areiko down on concrete of the deck. Dende held his hands out as he and Areiko began to glow. Everyone soon circled them watching as Dende worked his magic.

"Is she alive?" Britnay asked looking at Goku. Goku looked up at her and nodded his head.

"Yeah, she's alive." Goku answered, "I wouldn't say 'alive and well'… but you get it."

Britnay nodded her head. She felt someone's arm wrap around her shoulders. She turned to see Scott standing next to her. She leaned against him watching as Dende continued to heal Areiko. But the only thing that was healing on her body were her wounds. Her skin just continued to burn and sizzle away.

Dende turned his head looking up at Goku once he was done healing her, "I'm sorry that I can't do anything about her skin."

Goku nodded, "it's alright Dende," he said wrapping Areiko tightly in the blanket. "You did your best."

Goku then teleported them all back to Capsule Corp where everything went underway. Goten and Trunks took Britnay and Scott home after making them swear that everything that they had witnessed wasn't going to be told to anyone. Vegeta, Bulma, Goku, and Chichi gathered in the infirmary where Bulma was quick to get to work.

When they had gotten there, Bulma quickly hooked Areiko to life support to keep her alive, but she knew that wasn't going to stop her skin from burning away. She quickly seated Goku down into a seat with his wife next to him. Goku was leaning his head on Chichi's shoulder as she kept her arm wrapped around his shoulders and her hand over his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at the needle that was going to be used to draw blood from him.

Bulma got a cotton swab and some rubbing alcohol putting it on the spot on Goku's arm after tightly tying a tourniquet around the upper part of his arm. She started to draw blood, making Goku wince since the tourniquet wasn't really tied tightly. Once Bulma had gotten Goku's blood, she quickly put the needle away so Goku wouldn't have to look at it.

Bulma pulled Vegeta to the side of the room handing him a test tube, a test tube cap, and a q-tip. Vegeta was hesitant about taking the supplies since that meant that he had to help Areiko. But he took them from his pregnant wife and looked up at her.

"Vegeta, I know you don't want to do this but… I did ask you at the lookout." Bulma stated to him watching as he put everything in his pocket.

"I know that onna," Vegeta said looking at her, "I'll be right back."

"I appreciate this Vegeta, and I'm sure Reiko does as well."

Vegeta groaned and rolled his eyes as he disappeared. Bulma sighed as she walked back over to Goku who was seated at Areiko's side. Bulma placed her hand onto his shoulder.

"Goku," Bulma started. "I'll have to put her into a bubble. I'm assuming that the oxygen is the cause of the burning to go faster."

Goku nodded his head. "Alright, I'll stand over here." Goku pointed to the other end of the room. He moved across the room watching as Bulma had asked for help from Chichi. He watched as the two women worked to get a bubble securely around Areiko's body to keep the oxygen out.

Vegeta soon returned seconds after they had gotten the bubble up. He took one glance at Areiko and then looked away. He approached his wide handing her the test tube then walking out of the room. Goku blinked a few times and followed him. Goku turned his head down the hallway shutting the door to the infirmary behind him.

"Vegeta," Goku called to him. "Vegeta."

"What is it Kakkarot?" Vegeta asked turning his head to look over his shoulder. Goku removed his hand from the door handle and turning his body to look at Vegeta.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For helping out," Goku placed his hands onto his hips. "I know it's hard for you to help Reiko but… thank you for forcing yourself to do so."

Vegeta turned his head away, "Aya would've wanted me too." He said to him walking on down the hallway leaving Goku to stand there.

Bulma worked in her lab for the rest of the day. After taking some blood from Areiko, the blue haired woman worked as hard as she could to match the DNA that she was working with to the original. After working all night on it, she had finally gotten to it. She had called Goku and Chichi to tell them and instantly Goku was there in the infirmary watching Bulma.

Bulma unhooked one of the tubes to the I.V that was hooked to Areiko's arm. She then hooked it to the rather small bag of blood that she had. Goku watched with his arms folded across his chest.

"Are you sure it's going to save her?" Goku asked looking at Areiko who was getting darker and darker by the minute as he skin disappeared.

Bulma nodded her head having a little bit of trouble hooking the bag to the stand it hangs off of. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

Goku walked over taking the bag from her and hooking it. "Thanks."

"No problem." Goku said. "I should be saying thank you to you."

Bulma blinked, "to me? For what?"

"For doing this." Goku pointed out looking at Areiko, "if it wasn't for you… Areiko would probably be dead right about now."

"Well Goku," Bulma started, "Reiko's just as much as my daughter as she is yours. And she's also a close friend. Of course I would do anything to help her."

Goku smiled. "Thanks."

Bulma nodded her head. She placed her hand onto his shoulder. "But Goku… you do understand that… if this doesn't work, Areiko's gone."

Goku nodded, "I understand that."

Bulma nodded her head afterwards, "alright… well I'll leave you alone with her." Bulma walked out of the room with one hand on her back and the other on her stomach.

Goku watched Bulma leave the room. He then pulled up a chair by Areiko's side seating himself down into it. He placed his hand onto the plastic bubble that covered Areiko's body. He watched from the outside as her chest rose and fell in a pattern. Goku sighed a little bit watching her.

"Please be okay…" Goku said to her softly.

Vegeta was standing in the doorway watching. He rolled his eyes in disgust as he turned around and walked away right when Goku turned to see if there was someone there. But Goku didn't see anyone. He then turned his attention back to Areiko.

A few days have passed when Areiko woke up. She escaped the bubble by placing her hand onto the plastic and burning it away with her ki. She looked down at herself to see that she was completely fine. Her skin was no longer decaying. It was completely healthy, almost like someone had given her new skin.

"I'm just going to go check on her." came Chichi's voice from down the hall. When Areiko looked up, Chichi was standing in the door with her mouth hanging. "Bulma! She's awake!" Chichi screamed as she charged her way towards the girl standing on the infirmary floor.

Areiko was nearly knocked down by human woman as she was being hugged. Bulma soon appeared in the room with a bright smile on her face walking towards Areiko and Chichi. Once Chichi had let her go, it was Bulma's turn for a hug. Areiko allowed the blue haired pregnant woman to give her a hug.

"I'm glad that it worked." Bulma said looking Areiko over. "Everything seems to be perfectly fine."

"Glad that what worked out?" Areiko asked looking at her.

"Bulma managed to create a new DNA for you," Chichi started getting Areiko's attention. "And it worked."

Areiko blinked looking down at herself once more. She then looked up at the women. "Where's Goku?"

"He and Vegeta are out looking for the Dragonballs." Bulma answered.

"They should be done soon," Chichi added, "we should get ourselves to the lookout to wait for them."

Soon everyone was at the lookout, even Britnay and Scott. Areiko didn't want to interact with anyone. She just wanted to be alone, and everyone knew that, they could see it. Areiko was seated on the steps of the lookout watching as everyone talked with one another. Areiko turned her head in disgust not wanting to know how that they could just forget about what had happened.

"Hey everyone!" Goku shouted as he and Vegeta landed on the lookout deck, "we're back!"

Areiko turned her head looking to see Goku putting down a duffle bag. Areiko hopped off of her seat and approached everyone as he started to take out the Dragonballs. Goku glanced up to see Areiko standing in the back of the crowd. Once he had made eye contact with her, he smiled. Areiko just turned her head. Goku frowned as he stood upright.

"Alright! Here we go everyone!"

Areiko turned her head and watched as Goku called forth Shenron, the Eternal Dragon. Britnay and Scott were amazed since this was the actual first time that they had seen the dragon. Goku then called their wishes. Soon everyone had returned at the lookout, but there was someone missing among the group. It was Aya. Goku turned back towards the dragon and looked up at him.

"Shenron! Did you wish back everyone that was killed by Orx?" Goku asked.

Shenron turned his red eyes down onto Goku, "yes, I have."

"What about a girl named Aya Briefs?" Vegeta asked stepping forward standing next to Goku.

"Aya Briefs was not killed by Orx." Shenron answered him. Vegeta turned his head towards Areiko who was standing right next to Piccolo and Gohan. She turned her head away from him. Gohan looked down at Areiko.

"Reiko…?"

"Leave me alone." Areiko said instantly walking away from Piccolo and Gohan taking her seat on the lookout steps.

"We wish to bring back Aya Briefs!" Goku cried out into the afterwards.

Shenron nodded, "your wish shall be granted." His eyes started to glow red. Areiko paid attention watching the dragon as his eyes slowly stopped glowing. "The one Aya Briefs does not wish to be brought back to life."

Everyone almost gasped. Areiko's eyes widened as she stood up off of her seat staring up the dragon. "Why!" She shouted out walking forward. "Why doesn't Aya want to be wished back!"

"She wishes to remain in otherworld." Shenron answered, "and I cannot go against one's wishes."

Areiko looked down. She wanted to burst out crying. She didn't understand why Aya didn't want to come back. Unless she wanted to be trained by King Kai, she always did want to chase Bubbles around and smash Gregory over the head with a mallet.

"Thank you Shenron!" Goku called out to him.

Soon Shenron disappeared and the Dragonballs turned to stone and went in their separate ways. But Goku jumped up and managed to catch the four star dragonball. He turned his head looking at Areiko as she stood there. She turned around and walked back to her seat covering her face with her hands.

Goku smiled at everyone welcoming them back to the life again. When he had found Gohan, he hugged him tightly. Once he let go of his son, he approached Areiko. Areiko looked up. She turned herself away from Goku as he seated himself down next to her. He leaned forward trying to look into her face.

"Reiko?"

"Leave me alone." Areiko said turning her head in a different direction so that he couldn't see her.

"Reiko."

"I said leave me alone." Areiko repeated. She was getting annoyed, and she knew that Goku wasn't going to go away. Goku looked down at the stone ball in his hand. He sighed looking forward at everyone as they all talked for a little bit before departing.

"You're not at fault for Aya's death." Goku said to her. Areiko was stunned at what he said. She turned her head looking over her shoulder at Goku.

"I'm not at fault?" Areiko repeated. "I'm not at fault!" She turned fully around facing Goku. "You heard Shenron! Aya wasn't killed by Orx! So in other words she was killed by me! How can I _not _be at fault!"

"Because you just aren't." Goku replied. "You weren't yourself Reiko… so you're not at fault."

"That's bull shit Goku," Areiko said bluntly, "and you know it."

Goku shrugged his shoulders. He then heard someone crying softly. He turned his head to look at Areiko to see her covering her face crying. Goku placed the stone dragonball next to him as he wrapped his arms around Areiko. Areiko leaned against his chest. She then turned uncovering her face. She the buried herself in his shirt wrapping her arms tightly around him. Goku pulled her onto his lap holding her tightly as her soft crying turned into uncontrollable sobs.

"it's alright Reiko," Goku said to her, "everything's going to be okay."

Areiko just continued to cry. Goku looked up to see Chichi looking over at him. He nodded his head signaling to her that he was going to take Areiko home. Chichi nodded her head back to him. After that, Goku picked up Areiko setting her on his hip as if she was a little child. He then teleported off.

Goku appeared in Areiko's room. He walked to her bed lying her down in it. Areiko rolled over onto her right side turning away from Goku. "Will you be alright?" he asked her.

Areiko just pulled the blankets up and over her head ignoring him. Goku sighed turning around and exiting her room shutting the door silently. After lying there for what seemed like hours, Areiko sat up. She stared at her hands remembering the words that Shenron spoke to them all.

_Aya Briefs was not killed by Orx. _

_Aya Briefs was not killed by Orx._

_Aya Briefs was not killed by Orx. _

Over and over again those words ran through her head. Areiko tucked her knees to her chest gripping her hair staring at her blankets on her bed. She just wanted the words to stop. She couldn't stand it anymore. She wanted them to disappear. She couldn't take it.

"Shut up…" she told herself clenching her eyes shut. Areiko held back her tears as she sat there on her bed. She then turned towards her door sensing that Goku was still home. She stood up and walked to the door. She opened it a little to see him sitting at the kitchen table munching on some leftovers that he had found in the fridge.

She stepped out of her room entering the kitchen a little. Goku lifted his head and smiled at her, "hey."

"Hey… where is everyone?" Areiko asked. Goku pointed forward to the living room doorway.

"In the living room watching a movie, everyone but Gohan that is." Goku answered.

Areiko stepped forward seating herself down next to Goku. "Is he out with Videl?"

Goku nodded. Areiko then nodded looking at her hands. She stood up and headed towards the bathroom quickly shutting the door behind her. Goku blinked a few times. Chichi looked over the couch looking at Goku as he just shrugged his shoulders as his wife.

After almost what seemed like an hour of Areiko being in the bathroom, Goku got a little worried. He thought that she was taking a shower or something because he heard the bathtub water running, butit shut off within fifteen minutes of Areiko being in there.

Goku stood up and approached the door. He then knocked. "Reiko?"

There was no answer.

"Areiko? You alright in there?" Goku asked opening the door a little bit. He poked his head into the bathroom glancing around. There was no Areiko in sight. Not even her clothes were on the floor.

When Goku turned his eyes towards the bathtub, he saw a small trail of blood running along the floor. Goku lowered his eyebrows a little approaching the tub. He placed his hand onto the curtain and moved it a little.

"Reiko?"

Once the curtain was fully moved, his eyes widened. Areiko was lying in the water, still completely dressed. Both of her wrists were slit with the razor that was tightly in her hand. The water was a little red from the blood dripping in from her arms.

"Areiko!" Goku quickly grabbed onto Areiko. Her eyes instantly opened once she felt Goku pulling her out of the steaming water. Chichi and Goten appeared in the doorway as Goku struggled a little to pull the dead weight girl out of the tub. Areiko's legs were still on the side of the tub as Goku settled himself and Areiko onto the floor.

"Reiko!" he called tapping her face since her eyes closed again. Chichi turned to Goten gently pushing him out of the bathroom. She then entered herself shutting the door. She rushed over to the closet opening it and grabbing onto the first aid kit.

Chichi settled herself down next to Areiko quickly patching up her wrists. Areiko sat there leaning against Goku as she watched the woman patch her up.

"Why Areiko?" Goku asked turning her around once Chichi was finished. "Why did you do that?"

Areiko looked down, "Aya Briefs was not killed by Orx…" that's all Areiko said to Goku. Goku sighed pulling Areiko to his chest hugging her tightly. Areiko hugged back weakly wrapping her arms around Goku.

Goku picked up Areiko as Chichi stood up. She opened the door for him walking towards Areiko's room. Once Goku knew that Areiko was all right, he left the room shutting the door behind him. Areiko sat there staring at her wrists that were tightly wrapped in bandages. Areiko pressed her lips together as she began to cry trying to hold back her loud sobbing.

She then stood up and approached her dresser. She pulled a drawer pulling a pen out of it. She then started to take the pen apart. She broke the clip off of it lightly touching the tip with her finger. She winced pulling her finger away looking to see that the metal had pierced through the skin. Areiko then seated herself down onto her bed once again pressing the broke clip of the pen to her flesh.

Areiko watched as she slowly sliced the skin of her arm open. She felt the pain that she was crying over slowly disappear. She then turned on her bed looking out her window. She knew that from this day on, her life in Mount Paoz and in West City were going to change forever.


End file.
